From the Real to the Net
by MegaAnime Fangirl
Summary: This is about an Evryday girl know as Sora Yuzuki who unfortunatly on he twelveth birtday She and her two friends slapped on theses watches and are now stuck in something wild beyond their dreams MegaXOC WARRNING: This contains foul language & a bit more
1. Jackin Megaman!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter One: Jack-in Megaman!

~*~*~Logging in, Chapter one ~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

Me and Shino were in my basement play with Yu-gi-oh cards on the table next to the tv.

"Alright I sacrifice my Illusionist Faceless Mage and Curse of Dragon to summon Rainbow Dragon!," I Said taking the advantage of my turn, "And I attack your Elemental Hero Bubbleman and My Dark blade attacks your life point directly ending this duel!"

"Damn it!"Shino cursed, "When did you get Rainbow Dragon!" now Shino one of my very good friends he has black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, he's around my age and he's almost six feet tall.

"Kimiko gave it to me."I explained to him.

"It was her birthday present from last year." the familiar voice of my best friend rang out

Shino streaked in terror as Kimiko came over to him; Kimiko had darker blondish brown hair that when up to her shoulders, she also had greenish-blue eyes and at least three inches taller than me.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you Shino."She said.

Today was my birthday, I finally turned twelve. my mom let the two sleep over as she and Dad were on a business trip to Japan. They said they left my present in the closet in the Landry room.

I looked over to my two friends to see that Kimiko was just staring at shino which was just creeping him out.

"umm...HERE MY PRESENT!" Shino shrieked as her gave me my birthday present. It was a medium box that was wrapped in a shiny blue wrapping paper. I opened it to see it was a Megaman EXE chibi doll. I blushed while my best guy friend burst out laughing

"SHINO THAT'S NO FUNNY!" I screamed at him.

"It's..HILARIOUS!" he burst out laughing but was then suddenly was hit by a Wii remote by Kimiko.

"You know how Sora feels about that!" she hissed at him.

My best guy friend eminently shutting up as Kimiko gave me he presents. The box was large and was wrapped in a purple warping paper with an indigo ribbon at the top

"Here I thought you might like it Sky."Kimiko said happily.

Now all of you might wondering why Kimiko called me sky well it's a nick name she came up with, My name is Japanese and it means sky. My parents named me that cause of the color of my eyes at the time; they were a very bright blue. Only Kimiko calls me Sky though

"Thanks Kimi."I said. This was Kimiko's nickname, Her name is also Japanese. Her dad was Japanese wanted to name her that. Her name means Noble child...as if she noble at all. I call her Kimi to shorten it and I'm not really sure where Shino's name came from.

I started to open the present up to see I got the complete set of both Megaman NT Warrior Manga series. I started to squeeze Kimiko into a hug, "THANK YOU ,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Kimiko started to laugh, "No problem."

After the present opening we started to have takeout pizza and lots of Mountain Dew. After a while of this Shino started to speak.

"Hey Sora didn't you parents left you a present in the Laundry room?" He asked.

"Yeah..."I said slowly.

"Why don't you go and get it?" He said.

"Yeah I want to see it!"Kimiko said happily.

"Okay.."I said as I got up and went into the closet, getting to the highest shelf and grabbed my present. I quickly went back down stairs with the plain white box.

"What no wrapping paper?"Kimiko asked in a sarcastic voice.

I laughed softly, "It's the thought that counts Kimi."

as I opened the box their appeared three wrist like mechanizes. I grabbed the one in the middle that had a pair of angle wings on them. it was blue and while. It almost looked like a watched, "What are these things?"

Kimiko took the purple and black one with a pair of Bat wings on them, "I don't know but they look cool."

Shino took the green one with the army look on them, "I don't like the looks of these things."

"Come on let's put them on!"My best friend exclaimed as she put the purple one on.

Me and Shino did the same and all there started to glow.

"W-what's going on?" I managed to studded out when their was a bright blinding light and then I blacked out.

It felt like hours when I woke up when I opened my eyes I looked up a what to seem to be the sky but It had a purplish pink glow, "Is it morning already," I groaned as I held my, "Why dose my head hurt?"

I looked at my self to see I was wearing some kind of white jump suit with blue stripes on my sides, It was showing every curve of my body. A blue heart was in the middle of my upper chest with wings on the sides of it. I was still short as I have always been and Thank god I wasn't wearing and high heals. My hair looked longer now and it went all the way to my but and now in a low ponytail with blue ribion in my hairand a gent in the shape of a heart

"Hey are you okay?"I looked at the person who said that and She was look at me threw a visible screen A look alike Maylu except she had blue hair and it went down to her shoulders. Her clip in her hail looked like a blue heart.

I looked at he in wide yes before speak, "Yeah...I'm fine..."

She just sighed in relief, "Thank god...Roll found you yesterday in a field of Viruses...there were two others unfortunately we could get them..they took them away before we could get to them."

I looked at her with wide eyes," Do you know where they went?"

"Your asking the wrong person..." the girl spoke, "Anyways I promise to help you if you do me one simple thing."

I tilt my head, "What kind of thing?"

Maya took her hand and laced her fingers together, "Can you be my net navi to hlep me and my friend Lan Beat Dex!"

'_I-I'm in Megaman NT Warrior!_' I thought in shock.

"PLEASE!"

"S-Sure.."I said In quiet tone.

"Aww...your soooooo cuter than my sister's Navi, Roll!"She squealed

'_I get it now...she must be Maylu's sister._' I thought.

"My is Maya, what's yours?"

"My name is Sora, it's nice to meet you Maya-san."I said in a polite manner.

She just squealed as she jacked me into her PET . ashe then started to walk. all I could see is the dark blue jacket she was wearing.

We soon stopped from are not so far walk, I heard her knocking on a door. It wasn't too long before I heard someone opening it.

"Oh Maya What are you doing here?"

"I came here to wake up Lan and show hims,"She turned me to the woman who just spoke to her, "This."

The woman she was peaking to was none other than . She gasped as she looked at me, "Oh my she's such a cutie!"

"Her name is Sora...just became my new Navi today and I wanted to show Lan."

opened the door a bit more, "Come on in."

Maya quickly ran up the stairs and notice he was asleep.

I heard Maya sigh, "He's still sleeping...Forget it I'm sick and tired of waking you up every morring Lan."

"Then let me do it." I heard the familiar voice speaking

I looked over to the right to see Megaman in Lan's PET

I just blushed deeply as he began to speak ,"Lan...Lan..._Lan_...HEY LAN HIKARI!"

All of a suddenly Lan woke up and tumbled out of bed in shock. I closed my eyes as I heard crashing noises, "That's gotta hurt."

"Hey Maya it's to early for all that shouting..."

"That wasn't me Lan."Maya simply said, I could tell she sounded anoyed

"Then who was it?"Lan looked around

"Pst over here! Inside your pet!"

Lan looked at it, "In my PET?"

Megaman smiled, "Hey rise and shine Lan!"

Lan looked at his new Navi with an Eyebrow raised, "Who are you?"

"I'm Megaman, Nice to met'cha."

"Megaman?"The boy repeated dumbfounded

"Yep, the one and only. I'm your custom NetNavi programmed by your dad."

'_This has to be a dream!_'I screamed in my head

"My very own personal net navi?"He asked

"Takes you a long time for you to wake up Lan, dosen't it?" The blue navi asked

"Oh you have no idea ."I heard Maya said.

Megaman seamed to be looking at Maya and I,"So you must be Lan's Long time friend Maya right?"

"Yep!" I heard her say cheerfully.

He looked at me," Hey who your navi?"

"You got your own Navi let me see!" Lan said as He got up in my face extramly close and I freaked out a bit by jumping a bit.

He than began to speak, "This a custom navi I've never seen before...what's her name?"

"My name Is Sora...It's very nice to meat you Lan-san."

He then looked back at his own Navi,"I don't get..."

Megaman stopped smiling and looked at hi slightly wide eyed, "What's..wrong?

Lan began to speak again, "My dad and I had a deal. He promise he would program my own Net Navi when I go into the fifth grade., But um.."

"But?"Mega repeated

"Your not what I had in mind at all."He said looking up and raised his hand in the air in disappointment,"I was expecting a net navi with a bigger body and a really strong warrior!"

"So?"The blue navi asked.

Lan hung his head down, "I want my old net navi back."

"Wait second!-"Megaman said scathing his cheek suddenly looked at the closet's left corner near the door, "What's that?"

I suddenly saw Some thing like a thermal camera look on the left corner of Lan's room.

"Maya-san, Lan-san! something wrong in the kitchen"I said in worry with what I knew what was Knew .

"LAN! MAYA!" Mrs. Hikari's Voice Shouted.

Not long before I heard Lan bursting his room door open running down stairs along with Maya.

"Mom!"Lan cried with worry as he ran down the stairs and made it into the kitchen,"What Happened?"

"It's the oven." started, "I can't put it out."

'_Alright have to be dreaming...this is the first episode ... and There is no 'Maya' in the series_' I thought

I could sense Maya move over to the fire extinguisher as she grabbed ran back to the fire hazarded. she took a good grip on it and pushed the nozzle as she began to extinguish the flame unfortunately the flame was burring brighter than ever.

"The flames are too strong!"I heard Maya spoke

"The computer system is out of control."Lan added.

"Lan, Maya!"I heard Megaman say, "Jack me and Sora into the oven's computer we'll scan the net so we can check things out!"

"There's No time!"Both Maya and Lan argued.

"Just Do it!" Megaman exclaimed

"If you say so.." Lan said as he took the fire extinguisher from the look alike Maylu and started to extinguish the flames once more.

"Lan are you crazy?"Maya exclaimed.

"We gotta at least try Maya." Lan said as I saw the Red cylinder was thrown forward in my Point of view.

Maya took out her pet then I saw her hand reaching to the side taking out the cord

"Jack-in Megaman-"

"Jack-in Sora-"

"_**Power up**_!"Both Maya and Lan said at the same time in the end.

I felt my self zooming at a high speed, '_So this is what it feels like.._.'

Both me and Megaman appeared side by side looking around with wide eys as They were many viruses...more than I thought there were.

"A swarm of computer viruses! If we don't stop them They'll hack apart the oven's cyber matrixs then everything will go up in flames!"Megaman said look around.

"In other word if we don't stop them Lan, Maya, and everything else in this house will burn to the ground."I said look at my hands and began to think, '_This is hopeless I don't even have a weapon_.', all of a sudden my right arm turned into a buster, '_Whoa._.'

Megaman did the same, "Time to do a little virus busting."

'_Easy for you to say._' I thought as I began to fire,' _you know how to work this thing._'

I hit a Virus or two when I knew that a group of viruses come from behind us with Pix axes,'Uh-oh' I quickly grabbed the blue Navi's arm and use all of my strength to jump over the Viruses who attacked at the ground where we once were, dodging it with ease. We both landed safely._'I'm glade my mom made me take gymnastics_.' I thought

We took our busters and destroyed each Viruses one by one. as soon as we finished I remembered something. We both looked behind us to see a lowing shadow engulfed by flames

"Blazes...what have you done meddling Net Navis." The shadow said as he slowly diapered along with the fire.

"What was that?"Megaman asked.

"No clue."I lied swiftly.

Megaman the looked at me smiling while roaming his buster back to his hand, "Thanks for saving me out there, I owe you one."

I rubbed the back of my head as I did the same thing with my own hand, "Hey it was no big deal, I'm just glade your alright ,and you would have done the same."

I heard May's voice saying , "Jack out."

Lan began to speak, "That was great..you were great Megaman, forget everything I said about you being to small!"

Mega began to rub the back of his head and Laugh.

"You we're awesome too Sora...That was an amazing move you did to save Megaman" Maya said to me.

I just blushed and looked at the ground, "It was nothing, Maya-san."

"and you know what else?"Lan started, "I bet you two are strong enough to beat Dex's Gutsman!"

"Hey Lan, we could kick but at the N1 Grand Prix Net Battles!" Maya added

"Yeah." Megaman agreed.

Soon Lan and Maya were on there roller blades on the way I heard Maya call out, "Hey Dex!"

the familiar voice of Tony Sampson_,_" Lan, Maya, I'm surprised you two show your faces after losing to me yesterday.

'_I hate his voice.'_ I began to think

"We challenge you and Gutsman again," Lan started, "Meet us at the study hall."

Dex began to laugh, "You must like Losing!"

"No way." Maya said, "Tomorrow you won't be showing _your_ face!"

"We'll see." He said before speeding of to class.

"Hey Lan Do they Actually let you have net battles at school?"Megaman asked

"Not really, but I won't tell if you won't?" Lan said as the two quickly dash off to the school building.

Soon Me and Megaman were in the school main frame. I deiced to find Roll... I really need to thank her. notr looking far I found Roll. She looked like she was looking into some files.

"Umm...excusse me."I said softly.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hey I remember you! I saved you yesterday from those viruses how ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay and Maya-san told me all about it..my name Sora..And I want to thank you Roll-san and your net op."I said in a polite manner.

She giggled, "Aww your sooo cute!..I was happy to so it...so Are you going to stay with Maya?"

I nodded slowly.

The pink navi just smile, "I guess then we're going to be like sisters!"

"I'll see ya later then Roll-san."I said smiling

"Okay...and just call me Roll..."She said

"Okay!" I said as I transported to somewhere else.

I then saw Megaman talking to Lan on the other side.

"An Evil Net Navi?" Lan asked

"Yeah.." Megaman started, "That's what it looked like to me, and it was interlace with the cyber fire."

"Then the operator of that Net navi is the one responsible for causing all those terrible fires."Lan said.

"You got that right." the blue Navi explained.

With that Lan Left and Megaman turned around and saw me looking surprised,"When did you get here?"

"Just got here...and I heard yours and Lan's conversation."I said

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Please tell me you saw that navi too..."

"Of course I did Mega-san."I said in a polite manner,"It wasn't like it was an illusion."

"Why are you so formal?"the blue navi asked as he opened his eyes looking at me with curiosity.

I blushed a bit as I looked to the right, "It's a habit I have to meeting new people." and It was the truth too.

He looked up scratching his cheek, "It's kinda cute."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

Soon me and Mega were jacked back into the PET's of our owners. The first thing saw was my owners face, "Ready to bet Dex at his own game!"

I nodded, "Yeah."

It wasn't too long that they made it to the study hall.

"Here it goes Dex."I heard Lan speak.

"And Get ready cause your going down."Maya spoke looking confitent.

Dex laughed, "Yeah right."

"Jack-in Megaman! **Power up!**"

I saw Maya grabbed the linking cord on the the right,"Jack-in Sora! **Power up!**"

I heard Dex laugh a bit,"Jack-in Gustman! **Power up!**"

I landed by Megaman and Gutsman landed in front of us moving forward.

"Give me a break Guys," Dex spoke, "your personal netnavi's those whimpy little guys."

"They're not whimpy!"Maya shouted at him.

"They're Megaman and Sora!"Lan exclaimed

Dex laughed, "You really think you can beat **MY** Gutsman with those tinsy net navis!"

"You know.."Maya started, "You can give up now if you want Dex.

"Ha! Your the ones who will give up! Gutsman! Time to show these little navis who's the best!" Dex said.

"Go get him Megaman!" Lan said

"You can do it Sora!"Maya added.

Gutsman took his hand and pounded them on his chest sa if he was a ape, "Guts, Guts, Gutsman He the best!"

He looked ready to attack to and both of us ran at him.

"Bring it on!'Megaman asid.

"Let's see what your made of."I spoke up confidently, hey I took marshal arts what can I say I can be confident when I need to be.

He tried to take a push at me but I too both of my hands placing them on his fish and jumped over him like I was doing leap frog, "Come on," I taunted him, "Is that all you got?"

He growled but before he could even attack me Megaman punched him. Gutsman grabbed his fist but Megaman used his feat to get him free to jump over him landing right next to me and Gutsman started to swing his fist at us. W jumped backwards avoiding the attack

The fat navi suddenly took his arms up as I heard Dex speak, "Guts Thump battle chip, in! Download!"

Both is fist glowed a bright yellow as the both and began to attack both of us, "It's all over."Dex said

I kept my concentration on the fist and I easily blocked it with one hand along with Megaman.

_'Whoa..._' I awed in my mind, _'It's a lot lighter than I thought.' _

"WHAT!" Dex shouted in shock.

"Alright you two!"Lan said Happily, "Blast him!"

"Yeah."Megaman said.

We both looked at each other and nodded and looked back at Gutsman. We tossed his fist to the side like an old toy. He tumbled forward as Me and Megaman leaped forward and attacked him with impeccable speed of punches and kicks. Gutsman blocked the attacks, but when Megaman kicked him up in the face and I kicked him near the bottom making him fall to the ground.

"GET UP! GUT UP GUTSMAN!"Dex shouted, "DON'T LET THOSE LITTLE WHIMPS BEAT YOU!"

"Wait till you see this."Lan said, "Cyber sword battle chip, in-"

"SOMEONE HELP!"I heard Roll shout.

Know that the battle was over I went up to Gutsman and helped him up, "I'm sorry Gust-san I didn't mean to trip you like that are you okay?"I asked him.

Gustman nodded as he blushed a bit,"Gutsman is fine,Guts."

I softly smiled as suddenly Roll appeared in front of me and the others coming up by me," It's Maylu she's in trouble!"

"Maylu-san. What kind of trouble?"I asked roll gently in hopes to calm her down.

"Here's the uplink!"Roll continued to worry as she took her right index finger as showed a pop up screen showing Maylu coughing uncontrollably as smoke surrounded the place, "Everything burst into flames."

"This can't be happening."Dex said.

"It is."Maya said as I Looked at her and she looked at me, "Sora, Listen you gotta cyber link there threw the Internet!"

"Transmitting." I said in a calm voice

"Megaman you go with her to!" Lan said.

"Got it."The blue Navi said then looked at me, "Alright Sora let's do this now."

I nodded as me, Megaman, and Roll made it to where the problem one as a cyber fire was surrounding us, I had to cover my mouth from the flames.

"Talk about a Firewall ." Mega said as he formed his hand into a buster.

I did the same as we all began to attack after a while Roll and Gutsman went over to another part of the system to destroyed the others.

"Those should be the last two."He said finishing them off, as I formed my buster back into my hand.

"It's a good thing we stopped them just in time, huh Mega-san." I said happily

I heard something coming our way. Megaman and I look over to the right to see a Fireball.

_**'OH CRUD!**_' I thought, _'How in the world am I going to dodge that!_'

I suddenly felt a hand wrapped on my waist, "Hang on..." I heard Megaman's voice whisper

I was pulled to his left side blushing lightly as he jumped keeping me out of harms range, when the fire ball hit.

"Who was that ?"Mega asked as he still held onto me.

"Torchman little Navis." The flame navis spoke as he aimed his weapon at us, "Time to bring things to a boil." He fired as Megaman let go and we both dogged the attack. I ran at him with an intense speed. I saw my right hand glowing as I jumped at him, forming my buster as shooting at him. he blocked it as jumped on him as he was about to attack. I jumped back by Megaman and Gustman.

"He's pretty strong." I said softly landing in the middle of the two boys.

Torchman fired his attacks at us causing us to fall over. The flame navi laughed as he made his way over to us laughing his head at us. I painful got up along with the two, _'Okay...now I know this not a dream_.'

"Gutsman COMING!" the fat navi ran at Torchman.

The two of us looked at the gorilla like navi,"No Gutsman wait!"

It was too late he flew back when I heard the voice say,

_**~Gutsman Logging out~**_

Gutsman suddenly disappeared form our eyes.

I turned my attention quickly back towards Tourchman to see He was abbout to attack. I took my arms and crossed the, in an X position, 'Well here goes nothing.' A shield formed around my arms just as the pyro navi began to shoot his flames at me. I began to block the attacks with all my might. From the corner of my eye I saw, Megaman was suddenly flung back on the ground.

_'Oh no..._' I thought worriedly. I took no hesitation and made a swift moment and used my on shield in front of blocking the flame attacks could , shielding us both

I looked at the blue bomber really quickly. He looked up at me with shock. I looked at him and smiled before continuing to shield the flames when suddenly felt the gem on my ribbon glowing, "Sora you okay?"

"I'm here."I said to Maya

"Ya ready Megaman?"I heard Lan say.

I looked at Megaman as he nodded, "It's Mega time."

"Let's go!'Lan exclaimed, "Blaster Battle chip,in! download!"

Megaman's arm glowed a bright blue in as a new buster form on his arm and shot it at . The shine yellow light spitted into many before attacking him directly

"Now try this!"I heard Maya say, "Cyber Sword battle chip,in! Download!"

I looked to see my right arm turned into sword. I smiled as I ran towards slashing his right arm. I looked over to him and smiled sweetly as I saw him logging out

_~Torchman logging out~_

I formed the sword back into my hand as I felt some one tackle me into a hug. I looked over to my right again to see Roll glomping me into a hug.

"No.."I said softly looking at Megaman with a bright smile, _"We _did it."

A little late I was in Maya's Computer creating me a place to live it, "You know I really need to thank you, You helped me save my older sister Maylu...and my home."

"It's no big deal Maya-san.."I said softly as I watched her create a king size bed with a canopy. It had a back bortd that loked like the inside of a sea shell. That Canopy had baby blue sheets and ,white pillows.

"And you don't have to give me all this stuff." I said looking around to see it was a room built for royalty it was huge there were two side fountains near the entrance to the main screen of the computer. the walls were white with gold trimming on the sealing and bottom. A beautiful crystal chandler was in the middle room and on the side was a bathroom with a beautiful bath to big enough the for two people. It was in a shape of a heart. I sweat dropped, I was used to all this kind of stuff because my Dad owns a company called Yuzuki tech Named after my last name , both in America and everywhere else in the world.., but this was a bit too much for my taste

"Hey you deserve, after all the hard work you went threw.."Maya said happily.

"Hey you and Lan are the ones who had the ideas ...me and Mega-san just did the moves "I said sincerely.

"well I'll see ya tomorrow Sora!"Maya said long giving a yawn.

_'She didn't even listen to me._ 'I thought with another sweat drop as I saw her head for her bed.

I went over to the dresser on the right side changing to a pair of white silky pajamas letting the ribbion out of my hair," I hope I can see Shino and Kimi soon...I wonder If my parents knew about this."

I went over to the bed tucking my self in the covers, slowly falling asleep for a new day.

*~*~Logging Out Chapter One~*~*

_Next time on From the Real to the Net_

Maya: Oh My God Were going to crash!

Sora: Not if we don't try to stop them.

Mega: she's Right!

_Next time: Subway Scramble _


	2. Subway Scramble

Chapter Two: Subway Scramble

~*~*Logging in Chapter Two*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to the voice of Maya,"Sora...Sora Wake up."

I sat up on the bed and started looking at her threw a screen, rubbing my left eye over my bangs slowly as I spoke, "Maya-san why did you wake me up on a Saturday?"

"Your just soooo cute when you wake up!"Maya giggled a bit, "Well get dress...were going to see Dex..he's in the Hospital...Gutsman sent me and Email saying he was hurt"

With that she left, It's been two days Since I've came to this world...with so many question with no answers that have not been answered like where are my friends?, Where did they go? Were they really taken by level five viruses? Were they okay? I slowly got dress and made my way into the main computer screen.

"Hey Sora could you go and tell Megaman to wake up Lan?"Maya asked me. "Well be waiting out side okay?"

I nodded, "Okay..." I quickly went surfing into the net I soon made it to Lan's Fire wall, _'Password?_' it asked

"Curry."I simply said as it spoke,_'Passward accepted...you may enter._' I made my way into Lans Computer to see Megaman wasn't in there. I looked into his room and saw that he was sleeping, he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxes. with his black shaggy hair was out of his helmet.

'_Oh boy now I'm gonna have to wake up._' I slowly made my way over to his bed gently shaking him, "Mega-san...Mega-san wake up."

He slowly woke up and looked at me tiredly, "Sora..."He covered his mouth and yawned, "What are you doing here?...it's Saturday."

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Mega-san...but Maya wanted me to ask you to wake Lan-san up...it seems that Dex is in the hospital.."

His eyes suddenly snapped awake as he got his every day out fit and went into his bath room and shut the door. I looked around his room. He were painted blue, his bed was a twin with a light blue,yellow,red bed spread. It was much simpler...a bit messy but it was simple and I like it.

"Sorry that my room is such a mess..."Megaman said as he came out of the bathroom of his.

I took a peak to only over his shoulder to see that the bath room was simply but there was only a bath tub in there, '_I'm guessing that there's no need for toilets here_.'

I looked back at him, "It's fine, I don't really mind Mega-san."

"Sora ...you don't need to be so formal towards me..."He said as we made are way to Lan's main computer ,"You can call me Mega or Megaman."

I smiled weakly, "Alright Mega..." I didn't like call him like that...it kinda made me feel unworthy

He smiled at me then looked at Lan and sweat dropped, "What an Idiot."

I looked at Lan and Saw that Lan had His arm and legs sprawled out on his bed and a snot bubble came from his nose as he snored, "Oh my."

"Lan!...Lan!...YO LAN!"Megaman sighed, "plug your ears."

I did as he asked, "Alright!" as he took in a deep breath

"**HEY,LAN HIKARI GET UP,NOW!**" ,He screamed as Bandana boy fell off the bed Freaked out enough to pee his pants if he wanted to.

"WHAT THE HECK MEGAMAN! WHY DID...You..."Lan looked at me then Megaman spoke.

"Lan we got a Problem...'Megaman explain.

"What is it?"Lan asked as he looked at me.

"Dex is in the hospital...Gutsman Sent Maya a letter saying he was hurt."I clearly explianed

He Began to grab his clothes and began to strip down. I felt a hand cover my eyes.

"LAN NOT WHEN A GIRL IS HERE!" I heard Megaman yelled at him.

"WELL THEN KEEP HER EYES CLOSED!" Lan shouted.

"Um Maya and Maylu are waiting for you out side...I forgot to mention that."I said softly. I felt Mega take his hand off my eyes.

"Alright let's go out!" Heard Lan speak. I felt Megaman holding onto my waist as we were transported into Lan's PET.

Soon Lan went outside and met up with Maya and Maylu

"Well...I'll see you later Mega.."I said as I left Lan's PET back into Maya's

They soon made it to the hospital after a few hours. When they made it to Dex's room he was covered with a blanket with his right leg up. At least that's all I knew.

"Thanks for coming, now please go home. Visiting hours are over and I need my sleep."Dex said look up at the ceiling

"But it's only three o'clock in the after noon." Maya stated, "Gutsman send me an Email saying you were hurt or something.."

"And we just wanted to make sure that your alright."Lan added in.

"Gutsman make bobo an-"He was interrupted by a Slamming noise

"There's nothing wrong and I'm absolutely fine."Dex said

"Yeah well why your leg is up in the air?"Lan asked him, "What are you hiding?"

"No Please don't!"The fat boy pleaded.

"Pika...bo?" Lan said trailing off.

I hear Maylu gasped then holding her giggles. Maya giggled non-stopped as Lan Burst out in laghter.

"It's not funny!" I heard Dex, "I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry Dex."I heard Maylu threw her giggles, "I don't mean to laugh at you it's just that.."

Soon both girls were laughing and Maya was the one who spoke, "That cat toy made you a cat toy."

"That's no cat toy."I Heard Dex whine, "It's a High tech rat trapping machine."

"Well dude, It looks like you got you moneys worth."Lan said

"The little monster bagged him self a big one."Maya joke.

I took a little Peak some how and saw He was glancing at Maya as he spoke, "I'm gonna bag YOU...well as soon as I get this rotten thing off me!"

Lan and Maya began to leave.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?"Dex yelled

Lan stood between Maya and Maylu, "Since you don't want any visitors I guess Maya, Maylu, and I will go off and,"He warped his arm around Maya and Maylu," sing some Karaoke."

"WHAT!"Dex shrieked

Maya Just blushed as Maylu smiled...before the Magenta hair girl jammed the heal of her foot into Lan's, "Here's Something to sing about."

This caused Lan to Let go of may giving her the advantage to jamed her right elbow into Lan's somach and made him crouch on the floor holding his stomach. And Maylu just left.

Dex laughed, "Nice singing Lan!" Suddenly his foot dropped and cried out in pain.

The two friends left and went to a flower shop. they were so many flowers, many roses in all Colors, white, red, pink, pale pink, dark pink, also there were Lilacs, Honeysuckle,lilies and Forget-me-not's

"Hey Lan Maya I didn't expect you two to be here today."The voice of _*Kelly Sheridan_ rang out_._

"Well we were into he neighbor hood so I thought I should introduce you to my Net Navi."Maya said as she too her Pet out.

"Really? Well let me see him."Sla said.

"Actually...she a girl." Maya said as she show me her, "And her name is Sora,"

I smiled happily, "Hello Sal-san I's very nice to meet you ad you have such wonderful flowers, You must work extremely hard to get this far with them."

The green haired girl saw me and had stars in her eyes, "Awww she's soooo cute!" she then shook off the spoke again, then looked at Lan, "I'm guessing you have a Net navi too?"

Lan nodded as he took out his PET, "Yeah he's name is Megaman."

"Nice too meet'cha Sal."I heard him say.

"Hey why don't you come in and Have some tea I just brewed it myself." Sal offered

"Sure that would be Great Sal."Maya said happily

Soon the two went in and put their PETs stands as they sat on a table a cup of tea. I was facing Megaman

"So how's Dex doing?"I heard the flower girl ash fixing up some flowers, "I heard that something bit him."

"Yeah, poor Cat will never be the same," Lan laughed a bit," We checked on him today. He's fine; he's just being a baby." Lan took a sip of his Tea and stuck his tong out.

Maya giggled a bit at him as she took a sip of her tea, "Thanks for the tea Sal. It tastes good as it smells . Don't you agree Lan?"

Sal laughed, "Glad you like it guys...There's Plenty help yourself to seconds if you want more."

"I will."I heard Maya said.

"Hey Maya-san..."I said softly as I looked at her and she looked at me, "I'm concern about that mouse trap that bit Dex."

"Hmm...that is kinda weird.."Maya said looking also concern, "So you think World 3 has something to do with it?"

"What is this World 3? who are they anyway?" Lan asked

"Are you serious? Please tell me your joking?"Maya said

"Lan has no Idea."Megaman explained," he doesn't follow currents events."

Lan glared at his Navi, "Thanks a lot I didn't ask for your help."

"It's important that you know Lan" Sal said coming over to the table she lace her fingers together, "World 3's mission is to disrupted and take over the cybermatrixs."

" But how do they plan to do that?"he asked

"They plant viruses in the network," She started to explain as she did I looked around at all the flowers around me, "Causing those cyber fires we had before. But don't worry as long as we stay alert, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with them."

"Umm...excuse me?" A woman from the front spoke up.

The green haired woman looked over at her, "Oh I'm sorry I'll be right there.." and she went over to the woman.

"Hmm."I heard Lan speak," World 3 sounds like trouble."

I continued to look around at the flowers, ever sense I was little my Mom always own a flower shop. she would always bring home a bouquet of flowers, Tulips, Violets, Orange-blossoms, Water lilies, but my Favorite were the White roses. I notice a few as I looked at them. I guessing Megaman saw this and decided to speak, "Hey Sora is something wrong?" this caught my attention and the others as I looked at him, "You've been looking at these white roses for sometime."

"It's just that white roses are my favorite flower..."I said with a sad smile. He just blinked.

"Well we better get going." Maya said with a smile as she picked up her PET along with and Lan followed suit.

Soon the two stopped by hearing a whistle.

"Hi Masya."I heard Lan say.

"I bet you two came from another silly net battle."The fish man spoke.

"Actually we just came from the Hospital."

"The Hospital!"Maysa exclaimed, "I told ya all to eat more fish and get your calcium, and I knew this was gonna happen!"

"No, no were fine it's Dex's that's in the hospital!"Maya explained.

"Oh no."Maysa started, "Then Dex didn't get enough Calcium."

"Maysa Dex's problem doesn't have anything to do with calcium, you see-"

"He's a big kid," Maysa interrupted her, "If his bones are getting weak then he could be develop Osteoporosis! he could be in serious trouble here!" I sighed as he continued to speak, "This is a bonafy emergency! It's time for a Maysa fresh fish intervention. I'm Coming Dex!"

"I don't think it will help!"Lan shouted, "Hey Maysa you'll find him at Den-tech Hospital!"

I could make out what he said but the I heard Lan speak, "He's not listening, his ears must be filled with calcium."

"mm-hmm" I heard Maya say, "Huh? That looks like Ms. Mari "

"Yeah That is her. Let's go say hi."Lan spoke

"Okay."Maya Simply said.

I notice they looked in a window,

"Whoa look at all those Antics!" Lan exclaimed

"That explained why she looks like she's nervous."Maya said softly

"What? Why would a lady like be nervous be nervous about Antic shopping?

"That's not what she's doing Lan," Maya stated as they faced each other, "That lady Ms. Mari is with is a fortuneteller. Her name is Miyu and they say she can predict the future."

"Wow that's cool."Lan Mumbled a bit

Soon they went in side and the two both said, "Hey Ms. Mari!"

She yelped in shock and looked at the two then turned back around

" you don't seem to be the kind of person to believe in this kind of stuff."

"Well actually," The teacher explained, "This is my first time."

"Me too." Maya spoke as she walked over to Miyu, "I've alway wanted to have my fortune read. Could you please?

"Hey can you really predict the future?"Lan asked

"I need silence." Miyu replied. There was silence for a moment until she spoke up, "water."

"Water?" The three repeated.

"I'm sensing a sudden rush of flowing water like a flood."The fortuneteller spoke up

"Are you sure?" Maya spoke.

"I don't see anything but that giant Marble."Lan spoke.

"I'm seeing you, Lan."Miyu spoke

"Us! in there!"Maya spoke

"Nice try."Bandana boy said, "I still don't believe you."

Miyu looked over at Maya, "I'm seeing both of your NetNavi as well especially Maya's...May I see her."

"Sure just hang on a moment."Maya took me out and showed me to her.

"I sense two people you know.." She began, "both are suffering..falling into inevitable darkness...and your surrounded by a light of dawn and Light of rebirth.."I looked at her with confusion yet worry and she began to speak, "Your fate will be a tragic one for you friends." She looked at both Lan Maya and me, "You two must be very careful, both you and your navi's must be very careful."

There was a moment of silence before we heard Dex's screams, "OW! Get off of me!"

The three walked out as Maya and Lan both spoke, "Dex What happened?"

"Om My goodness." spoke

"Let go of me you can Canine!" I heard Dex shout

"You sure have a way with Animals." I heard Lan spoke

"I fee like a Human chew toy."

I heard Ms. Mari scream, "That dog has my purse!"

"Don't worry I'll get it!" I heard Lan say.

"Hey wait for me Lan!" Maya Say as she jump d up and got her Roller blades following him with ease

"Slow down You metal Mutt!" I heard Lan shout.

"Oh now he's trying to get way by using the Subway!" I heared Maya exclaimed

They soon quickly made there way into the Train trying to catch their breath. they made thier forward.

"There he is.' Lan said.

"Careful." I heard Maya said

"He's friendly now."Lan spoke

"I wonder if a world 3 virus did this?" She said

Suddenly the train started to speed up

"oh no...What's Happening?"Maya asked

"Were going to fast!"Lan exclaimed.

"The drivers fainted and the doors jammed."A person exclaimed.

"Dose anyone know how to stop this thing?"A woman asked

Lan took a hold of A Fire extinguisher.

"Lan what are doing!"Maya yelled and followed him

"Watch out coming threw!" Lan shouted as he threw the red thing at the window causing it to crack. The people took the Drive out and Maya and Lan went in and sat in the drivers sat.

"This thing looks really completing complicated,"

"Attention maximum speed exceeded collision impacted." A computer Voice said

"Hang on It's about to get ugly!"Lan exclaimed

As soon they were about to crash into the other train they suddenly receded back and Lan And Maya sighed.

"It's not over yet." Lan said

"Hey guys.. your running out of tracks better let us help."I heard Megaman speak, "Jack us into the trains computer and we can find the problem."

"Good Idea," Lan said

"We can do that can we?"Maya added on as she took me out.

"Okay were continuing on you guys."

Maya took the plug.

'"Jack-in Megaman and **Power up!**" Lan said

"Jack-In Sora! **Power up!**" Maya Jacked me in

As Me and Megaman Entered the area it was full of viruses. The security Gards tried there best to defent the system unfortunately they were in uter deletion  
>"Let's take down these bad boys."I spoke forming my buster as I shot at a few,taking them down.<br>Megaman too the liberty to check if the control navi was all right, I could hear the conversation  
>"Train control are able to get?"He asked concern<br>"No."I heard static in its voices, "Disable."  
>I then made my way over to him. We both looking at each other in a serious way, <em>'and we have trouble..'<em>  
>"Hey Sora." I heard Maya's Voice, "What's going on?"<br>"A computer virus." I simply said.  
>"A computer virus did all this?"<br>"So the trains control program is down, then the viruses are driving this thing."Lan spoke up. "How do we stop?"  
>"It won't be easy guys' have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off."Megaman spoke,"You gotta move all the passagers to secong carcus as quicly as you can."<br>"No problem then what?"I heard Maya say.  
>"I'll tell you when you get there, You gotta hurry Lan, We're running out of time."Mega explained very quickly<br>"Okay, let's do this.."I heard Lan say.  
>"Mega, I'll hold the viruses of while you give Maya-san and Lan-san the instuctions."I said as I began to shoot at a few more viruses.<br>"Kay.."He said as I could see him nodded from the corrner of my eye.  
>"Okay Megaman."The blue hair spoke from the real world.<br>"Everyone is in the second car now what?" Lan said.  
>"You gotta separate the first cart from the second. once you your free the second Cart should glide to a natural stop."Megaman explained, "Fine the release mechanism and unlock it.<br>"Release mechanism...got it! no problem!" I heard Bandana boy say.  
>"I'm almost done with the Viruses."I spoke softly as I began to think, <em>'I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something.' <em>I soon fished off the viruses when I suddenly felt a Jolt of electricity shot threw my body and I screamed.  
>"Sora!" I heard Megaman cried out.<p>

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I shouted but unfortunately he got zapped as well...not as bad as I did.  
>We both fell on the ground . I struggled to get up as I heard the Voice of a familiar enemy began to speak to us from behind, "Hey kid, I'm afraid that you two have gone too far"<br>"So your the one," I heard Megaman speak," You cause the Train to go out of control didn't you?"  
>"that's right the name's Elecman And I'm here to delete you."<br>"In your dreams sparky." Megaman said standing up quickly as did I as he aimed his buster at him shooting several rounds but he easily dodging them with an easy Flash step.  
>"What's This Guy Made of?"Megaman asked.<br>"Nice try." I heard him say as He Grabbed Him by The shoulder, sending him an electric current  
>I quickly kicked him catching him of guard and let Megaman go kneeing on the ground.<br>I lunged forward and started to rapidly punch and kick him. This lasted for about minute or two before He took a hold of my neck sending a high Voltage letting me send out a ear piecing scream.  
>He laughed, "I don't see why thinks your Miku-no-Myia, you don't seem very powerful<em>.<em>"  
>I suddenly couldn't move at all, like my body was numb. He suddenly let me go as I lay on my side looking at the blue Navi<br>"You stay here while I'll destroy your little friend and finish you off later."Elecman said as He raised his H ands in the Air, "Electric Blaze!"  
>I Saw my Friend look up with wide eyes.<br>Before The attack could hit him I heard Lan, "Barrier Battle Chip, in! Download!" and A barrier surrounded him deflecting the attack.  
>"What's happened?"I heard Elecman speak in a state of shock<br>Megaman stood up ,"Yeah! right on time."  
>"Sorry I left you two Hang so long," I heard Lan speak, "Let's short circuit it Megaman. Blaster Battle Chip,in! Download!"<br>Megaman Aimed his blaster at Elecman shooting at him. He blocked it with easy.  
>"Now rewired this Spark plug. Cyber sword Battle Chip, in! Download!"<br>Megaman had his blaster formed into a sword and ran at him while Elecman formed his own sword before they collided. With one swift slash, Megaman landed right next to me.  
>"Nasty Little Navi, Say so long to your systems."I hear Elecman speak.<br>"Nice Try," The blue Navi, "But my cyber sword is quicker than you think."  
>I saw that Elecman's conductors on his back were reduce in half, "You may have won this battle," He said facing Megaman ,"But I'll be back."<br>~*~*_Elecman Logging out_*~*~

Megaman smiled at me as He Wrapped his arm around my waist and helped my left arm around his shoulder, '"You alright?"  
>I Nodded with a light blush ,"Yeah."<br>"We did it! Oh yeah that was like mega amazing!" Lan said but was suddenly intruded buy an Alarm, "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Now how am I going to get out of this."  
>"Lan-san..."I said in a soft tone, "The viruses are gone. You should be able to stop the train manually, by use the emergency break"<br>"I'm on it."  
>"Good," Megaman said, "now hit the breaks."<br>'I wonder what this 'Miku-no-Miya' thing is all about?' I thought as we went into Lan's PET.  
>We saw water when we got back, Lot's of it.<br>"Hey Lan Guess what? It came true!"Megaman said cheerfully  
>"What came true?"Lan asked.<br>"The fortuneteller from the shop, don't you remember?" I asked weakly.  
>"Miyu predicted water in our future and she was right, isn't that amazing, aren't you impress?"Megaman added<br>"Yeah I'm impressed! That I didn't drown!"Lan Exclaimed Angrily.  
>Soon we were out side I didn't pay much attention just Maya hugging Lan, glade he was alright.<p>

"Hey Mega?"I asked him starting a conversation.  
>"Yeah?" He asked<br>"Have ever you heard of some one Named Miku-no-Miya?" I asked  
>He looked at me and began to think, "I've heard a roomer that there are other worlds beyond our own..this Miku-no-Miya is said to one day emerge and free all sources of a dark evil…and will becomes the ruler of them all in order to bear the peace..but it's just a legend…why do you ask?"<br>"Because...I think world 3 is up to no good and They are looking for this person."  
>Megaman nodded,"If that's the case...then we have to figure out what's really going on.."<br>I looked up at the sky, "I just hope your right."  
>I looked over to Dex to see the dog also it him, <em>'oh boy..<em>'

*~*~_Logging Out Chapter Two_~*~*

_Next Time on : From The Real to the Net_

Lan:"Hey Who's that?"

Maya:"That's Yai Ayano, I heard she's rich!"

_Next Time: Traffic Signal Chaos_

Sora;"We gotta lot of work to do." 


	3. Traffic Signal Chaos!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter Three: Traffic Signal Chaos!

*~*~Logging in Chapter Three~*~*

Sora/Your P.O.V

I Woke up earlier than usual to wake up Maya for School. I went into the main computer screen to see Maya was indeed still a sleep. I quickly made my way into her PET to get her up since it was close to her bed.  
>"Maya-san...Maya-san it's time to get up."I told her softly.<br>She woke up streching her arms out Yawing, "What Time is it Sora..."  
>"It's 7:30 Maya-san."I said politely<br>she grabbed her usual clothing. She wore same thing as Maya except she wore baby blue pants. A white shirt and a dark blue vest. She quickly went into the Bathroom and changed, she grabbed her rollerblades and her one strap backpack and headed out her bed room door and met up with Maylu.  
>"Ready to go Lil'sis?"Maylu asked<br>her little sister nodded, "Yep now let's get Lan."  
>They went out side with Maya on her roller blades and Maylu on her scooter. Lan soon came out not a moment too late. Lan was in between the twins with Maya on his left and Maylu o his right.<br>"Hey Lan did you hear the latest?"Maylu asked, "There's some new kid joining are class today."  
>"I hope he's into net battling."Lan said looking at her.<br>"It's not A he, it's a she."Maya added as bandana boy looked over to her, "And Get this. Her dad is rich and he's the president of Ayano-tech."  
>"Wow! Are you serious? The game company of Ayano-tech!"Lan asked in shock and surprise<br>unfrontunaltly Dex suddenly appeared cutting between Lan and Maylu, "Good morning Maylu!"  
>"Good Morning!"Maylu sang<br>Dex then glared at Maya and Lan, "I challenge you two and Your navis for A net Battle."  
>Maya glare at him, "Bring it on Dex! Anytime any-huh?"<br>My Net op was interrupted by a Black Limo that suddenly rolled out an ORANGE carped...a lot of the people were saying it way red and all. The driver opened and there stood a young girl with her yell hair in pony tails and her for heard gleamed in the sunlight.  
><em>'Yai Ayano.<em>' I said mentally as she walked into the school on the orange carped.  
>Maya made her seat right next to Lan in the before class had begun and she jacked me into the school systems along with My three navi friends. We looked in front of us to see a brown navi played by the Infamous voice of a gentelman Navi<p>

"Greetings and salutations."He started, "With your kind Permission, allow me to introduce my self. I am Glide, Ms. Yai's personal NetNavi." he then began to put his left hand over his NetNavi symbol, bowing slightly, "Besides acting as her schedule support and translator, I have a vast range of lasers for net battles."  
>The Blue navi made his way over to him to shake the brown one's hand, "I'm Megaman-"<br>Glide paid no attention on him as he looked over at my way, "Hello.." he quickly walked over to me kneeling down and took my left right and with his left in a gentleman like fashion, "I'm honored to meet you." He kissed my hand ever so lightly.

I blushed deeply, Half of the reason was because any girl world after a charming remark like that, and The other half was Kimiko told me that if He was ever real and had a choice to do this either with me or roll, I'd be the one.  
>He then did the same with Roll and she blushed, "Oh what a gentle man."She said<br>Gutsman was on my right, "Hey beat it."  
>Megaman did a cough. I looked over to him. He looked like he was Glaring at glide for a moment, why was he?<br>"As I was saying." he said closing his eyes smiling. he went over to Glide. The brown navi stood up and looked at the Blue navi as he contiued, "I'm Megaman."  
>Glide took his hand and shook.<br>"I'm Roll Nice to Met,cha!"She said happily as Glide looked back our.  
>The giant navi went net, "Guts is Gutsman, He Don't LIKE YOU!"<br>"Guts-san please Calm down, "I said quickly pulling his arm down before he could hit Glide,"I'm sure he was just being polite."  
>He grubbed someing I could hear as he crossed his arms.<br>I looked at Glide,"My name is Sora." I bowed slight with my right hand on top of my left here my lap she old be, "It's really nice to meet you, Glide-san."  
>"So polite."Glide said. I returned up from the bow before Roll attacked me into a bone Crushing hug rubbing her cheek against my own, "Isn't she the Cutest!"<br>"Roll...your...SQUISHING ME!'I Exclaimed loosing air  
>Roll quickly let go letting me drop onto the ground,"Ops sorry!"<br>I smiled softly as I got up dusting my self off, "It's okay Roll-chan."  
>She squealed happily.<br>I smiled, "If you all please excuse me. I need time to my self."With that I left to another area within the school's system."

Roll's P.O.V

"Poor girl...I wonder if this has anything to do when I found her..."  
>"what do you, mean found her?" I heard Megaman ask me.<br>I looked at him, "Didn't Maya tell you and Lan?"  
>He shook his head and I sighed<br>"Alright listen closely...Maylu asked me to collect some data for her Piano. I was surfing the net and Made it to a data stream and Found a bunch of Level five Viruses in the area. they were caring three NetNavi's ...Sora was one of the. I could see who the other two were."I explained  
>"Do you know why She was?"He asked me in shock.<br>I shook my head, "No I don't think her even knows what happened...she was*_deactivate_ for some reason."  
>"Are you serious here?" He asked<br>I nodded, " other two were fine and Active according to my scan. I manage to delete a few of them to get her out of there. I was about to get the other two until the two vanish along with the viruses."  
>"What did you do after that?"my blue friend asked<br>"Well I took her to Maylu. But unfortunately she was tying to comfort Maya. It seems that Dex Actually destroyed her standard Navi. I felt really bad for Maya. Then I got Maylu and Maya's attention with Sora." I explain, "Maylu got Sora connected with Maya's PET and Computer along activating her. Maya waited all night...I'm guessing she then fell asleep and Woke upon seeing her."  
>Megaman looked over to the spot where she once stood, "Whatever happened ...she could have had it rough."<br>I nodded, "Yeah."

Your/Sora's P.O.V

I looked up at the Cyber sky, "I hope you guys are okay..."  
>I suddenly felt a Presents behind me and I whipped around to see a *<em>Mysterious Cloak figure<em>. The person wore a cloak, but who ever they were was wearing a hood only their lips were showing.  
>"Who are you?" I demanded<br>"Relax."A voice passed the persons lips, "My name is of none importance right now..." the figure slowly took out an item, "I came here to give you this..."  
>The mysterious NetNavi came up to me dropping the Item in my hands were the dog tags I gave both to him and Kimi<br>"Are they..."I heard My voice cracked as the figure turned their head away, "No...they have not been deleted Sora Yuzuki."  
>My eyes widen,"Y-You know who I am?"<br>The figure nodded, "Yes And many other things about you do not know about yourself." the figure took out their slow lying going to place his hand on my NetNavi symbol When Suddenly A purple blast Shot Across between us before he could ever do so.

Suddenly both Megaman and Roll stood in front of me protectively. Roll had her Arrow out while Megaman careful aimed his buster at him,"All right who are?" He demanded  
>"And What were you going to do to Sora?"The pink Navi demanded<br>The figure said nothing. instead he just left, disappearing with out a trace  
>Both Navi's Formed their weapons back into their hands.<br>"Are you okay Sora?"The blue Navi asked.  
>I nodded as I clutched The dog tags in my hand, "Yeah...I'm Fine."<br>"You were gone for a pretty long time."Roll said.  
>"I'm sorry for Worrying you Roll-chan."I said softly<br>She hugged me, "It's okay."  
>I obviously hugged back. This was the first time I notice that Roll was a half an inch taller than me.<br>"Hey What are these?" Mega asked taking a look at the dog tags looking at the japaness name inscription."Kimi...Shino."  
>He looked at me and I showed a sad smiled as I let go of Roll, "these are Dog tags that belong to my two friends."<br>"You mean the two Navi's that Also were taken by those Viruses?"Roll asked.  
>I nodded, "Yeah..."<br>I suddenly felt my self Jacked back into my Net Op.  
>"Come on...School's over, let's go outs."<br>"Alright Maya-san."I said cheerfully as I could.  
>She smiled as we made are way outside until She was stopped by Lan, "Hey Wait!<br>Maya stopped as she looked over to her right to see Lan taking deep breaths trying to catch his breath.  
>"Well what is it?"I heard Maya asked<br>"Me and Dex are going to go over to sneak into Yai's Place want to come?"  
>"No Thank."Maya quickly said before rollerblading off to her home.<br>"Hey Maya-san?"I asked  
>Maya took me out and looked at me,"Yeah what is it?"<br>"As soon as we get back to your house can I talk to you bout something?" I was going to tell her every thing about me...and I would hope she could believe.  
>"kay..."she said softly before she put me away.<br>We soon made it to her house Maya jacked me in to her Computer.  
>"Can you please shut your door?"I asked nicely.<br>She did and sat in her computer chair looking at me, "Okay Sora what's up?"  
>"I don't know if you believe me if I told you..."<br>"Sora...There's nothing that crazy when it comes to Lan."  
>"Okay..."I said slowly.<br>It took the rest of the Day to explain everything to her. sure Maya did her homework and everything before hand. I paused when she went to have dinner. She came right back. Most of the Time Maya looked surprised at everything that I told her about me.  
>After I finished she spoke up.<br>"So..."She said slowly, "You believe that you and Your firends came form another dimension and summoned ended up her which is in your world a TV show called, 'Megaman NT Warrior', and I'm not In the series at all?"  
>I nodded slowly, "Yeah pretty much"<br>"And this all happened on your birthday?"  
>I nodded, "Yep."<br>there was and awkward scilents between us. I felt really nervous at what she would say.  
>"I believe you..."I heard her say.<br>"Wha?" I said softly in disbelief  
>"I believe you," Maya repeted, "Sora...I know I've only known you for a short time, but you're not the kind of person who would make stuff up."<br>"Please Maya-san... Don't tell ANYONE about this."I pleaded her.  
>"Don't worry I won't."She said with a smile then she yawned, "Well It's getting late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed...I'll see you in the morning."<br>"Good night Maya-san."I said softly.  
>She tucked her self in and places her PET next to her, "Night Sora..."<br>I went to bed myself slowly falling asleep.

The next day nothing really exciting happened in the morning. Maya just came out of the bathroom and saw Yai and smiled, "The bathroom is all yours Yai."  
>"<strong>ME!<strong> set foot in bathroom with no golden fosses, no thank you!" with that she just left a blinking Maya.  
>"Don't worry about Maya...everything will turned out fine Later."I told her.<br>"Yeah."She said softly.  
>Soon she met up with Lan and started to walk home with him.<br>The two soon ended up in an Intersection...but no one was moving.  
>"Megaman what's Going on?"I heard Lan say<br>"Something bad is going down." The Blue Navi spoke.  
>"What do ya mean?" I heard Maya say.<br>"Take a good took on the Traffic light on the other side...its red...actually all of them are red, and that's why no one is moving." I decided to speak  
>"I wonder what happened." I heard Lan say.<br>"Maya-san do you think you can jack me into the Traffic security system to see what's going on?"I asked  
>"Sure."I heard Maya say.<br>"Lan Let me go in too."I heard Megaman demanding.  
>"Alright were on it."I heard Lan say.<br>Soon I felt myself zooming into the System with Megaman by my side.  
>When We got their Megaman started to look around Franticly, "The Place has been attack by Viruses."<br>I looked over to the familiar brown Navi, "Oh No! Glide!"  
>Both me and Megaman went over to Glide and Tried to help him up, "Hey what happened to you Glide?"Megaman asked<br>"Megaman, Sora...beware of the Ball."Glide spoke.  
>"Ball?"<br>My eyes widen as I saw a small shadow looming over us, "Yai Get Glide out of here now!"It's sounded a bit more demanding but I was just concerned about everyone's safety. I quickly took this opportunity to kick the Ball before it hit us.  
>"Bouncy,Bouncy!"I heard The Colored NetNavi yelled as the ball bounced back to him.<br>"Mega...Take Glide-san Away from this area..."I told him keeping my eye on the Navi.  
>I could see him nod from the corner of my eye nodding, "alright."<br>With that he left.

'_This battle is mine._' I thought glaring at the Clown Navi. I swear Hate him more than the Joker from Batman.  
>"So You must be Wakcoman?'I said ready to fight.<br>"Yep You got it right!"He Said As he aimed the ball at me with a direct hit. I landed painfully on my back and slowly got up, _'He means Business._'

"Hang On Sora!" I heard Maya say before Jacking out  
>I decided to make my hand glow and took one swift swipe with my arms as Light blades appeared trying to attack him, unfortunately he dogged them with ease<br>Megaman soon came into the picture I looked over at him as his eyes wide, "Sora Look out! Behind you!"  
>I Looked behind me to see that the Ball was about to crush me. I suddenly felt Megaman grab a hold of me and dogged the ball.<br>"Uhhh Sora We need help like NOW!"Maya spoke.  
>"Catch this!"I heard Wakcoman say as Megaman Helped me doge another attack<br>I looked over to see Glide wasn't far from us as he spoke to me, "Sora please tell Ms. Yai that the nearest Lavatory is in the traffic control center."  
>"You got that Maya-san."I said as I heard her replied, "Got it."<br>Megaman quickly Jumped as He let me go aiming his Buster at the Ball, unfortunately nothing happen as we landed by Glide.  
>"My Blaster can't delete them,"<br>"Games Over!"I heard Wakcoman say taking his ball back, "Try This!"  
>Suddenly flames surrounded the three of us.<br>'Alright I've had enough of his games. 'I thought as I waved my hand and The Blades creased a small wind causing the flames to ceases.  
>"I do believe were in trouble."I heard glide say.<br>"Yeah...could be.  
>The blue navi said standing right next to me.<br>"Well it's not over yet."I said glaring at the Clown that always Ticks me off.  
>He just laughed while boncuing on his ball, "Time to delete you two! Enough of this clowning around!"He suddenly attacked us, "BYE BYE!"<br>"Alright Megaman I'm Here to help!"I heard Lan say  
>"Me too Sora."Maya spoke.<br>"We're ready Lan," Megaman Said  
>"Alright you guys then let's Do this" II heard Lan Say.<br>I felt something cover my mouth it was white and had a light blue stripe in the middle of it.  
>"Cyber sword Battle Chip, in! Download!"I herd both Maya and Lan cry.<br>Both me and Mega received a sword in are right hands as we ran at him.  
>"More Wakos!" The clown exclaimed as he made mini dupicates of him self.<br>'Set'um up!" The blue Navi said destroying half of them.  
>"And knock'um down!" I added destroying the other half.<br>Before we could even hit the fell he suddenly diapered,

_*~*~Wakcoman, Logging out~*~*_

Everything returned to normal and The area was so beautiful as sit looked like a rainbow  
>"Way to go Megaman!"I heard Lan say.<br>"That was awesome Sora!"Maya said softly.  
>I smiled as I quickly made my way over to Glide who seemed to be holding his side.<br>"Glide-san are you alright."I took his hand and removed it away as I touched the area. there was a tremendou of data flowing from it.  
><em>'He must have gotten hit from the final blast by that crazy luntic. <em>'I thought as I suddenly touched it and my hand started to flash a bright Light, even Megaman notice it. As the light died down I saw that Glide no long had A data stream flowing from him...it was completely healed.  
>Both Gide and Megaman Gawked at the sight.<br>"Sora...how did you-?"Megaman began to ask before I looked at him in shock  
>"I don't know..."I said extremely shocked as I was.<br>Before we knew it we were all in our owners PET's.

It soon became the Net Day as Maya, Lan, And Maylu were walking to school together again as Maya smiled, "You know what? Thou Yai might be a spoiled little rich kid; I think she'll fit right in here."  
>"Hey do you think she'll by us lunch-"Lan spoke but was suddenly interrupted by Dex say, "Good Morning Maylu, Maya!"<br>Maylu laugh as Maya linked as he continued to speak, "Lan, I'm not even speaking to you. My Parent took away my PET for Sneaking into Yai's Yard."  
>"Whatever."The Bandana Boy started to whine a little, "You didn't have to come with me."<br>Suddenly a Pink Limo comes over to the front and Yai came out of it.  
>"Good morning!"I heard Yai sing<br>"Hey Yai," I heard Maya Say, "What's up with the new Limo?"  
>"Oh I just had tell daddy I had to have one in my Favorite color. "Yai started, "And Get this it has its own potty!"<br>I couldn't help but laugh from my PET,_'I never thought I'd see the day when this happens'_

*~*~Logging out Chapter three*~*~

_Next Time on From the Real to the Net_

Maya: OMG! Mr. Higsby has us Trap!

Sora:"Don't worry we'll get you out of there!"

_Next Time: Count to Three!"_

Dex: Hey Isn't this the Third Chapter!


	4. Count to Three

DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Four: Count to Three

~*~*Chapter Four, log on!*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>It's Been at least a week since the traffic light incident. Maya was Having a Sleepover at Lan's the other night. Me and Megaman have been team net battling almost the whole night. I was resting in Megaman's room for a bit until I felt a hand shaking lightly, "Sora...Sora hey wake up."<br>I slowly opened my eyes to look into his green ones, blushing at how close he was to my face. I quickly tried to cover it up, "Um...what time is it?"  
>"It's around we don't get these two up they'll be late."He said softly.<br>That made me shot up and quickly went into Lan's main computer screen. When I got there I smiled softly. Both Lan And Maya were on his bed. Lan had an arm around her, while Maya rested her head on his chest.  
>"Awe...look at this."I said softly.<br>The blue Navi came over and Smiled at the sight, "I bet when they wake up, they'll both scream."  
>I nodded, "Yep."<br>we both started to try to wake the two up. they woke up then feel back a sleep a few times. About fifteen minutes later, I sighed, "Please plug your ears Mega."  
>he nodded and did so as I about to scream as loud as I can, but then the two instantly woke up before I could. They looked at each other and screamed.<p>

Then Maya pushed Lan out if the Bed, "**LAN HIKARI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"  
>"Now is not the time for that, Look at the time!"Megaman told them.<br>When they did they quickly jacked us into their PET's, got their bags, and put Rollerblades on and speed off to school as fast as they could.  
>"Oh Man we are so Late." Lan whined<br>"Shut up just keep looking forward."Maya grumbled  
>"Well maybe you two shouldn't of stayed up all night net Battling again."The blue navi spoke<br>"He has A point."I said softly.  
>"You two were there too, weren't you supposed to wake us up?"Lan asked<br>"But we did. It wasn't our fault that you two kept fall back to sleep."Megaman said .  
>"But your my net navi, If I can't count on you to watch me and my friends then who can I count on?" Lan exclaimed.<br>"Yourself?"His navi said with a rhetorical question.  
>I saw a Man with brown hair and Glasses, "Maya-san, Lan-san, Look out!"<br>It was to late, Lan bumped into him and Maya bumped into Bandana Boy.  
>The man dropped his brief case and battle chip flew out as it opened.<br>"Oh no! my rare Battle Chip collection!"I heard him speak.  
>'<em>Mr. Higsby<em>!' I exclaimed in my thoughts as he started to pick up his chips. Lan picked one up and his eyes widen, "Wow! that's a good one!"  
>just snatched it out of his hand, "Give me that! I hope for your sakes there's no scratches."<br>Maya Quickly got up and rollerblade into class while Lan followed quickly behind. Maya got in as the bell rang. Lan got in after the bell as Maya was in her Seat. Well after that came in Started to do his speech. Maya Jacked me into the school's system.

When I got in here with just a wave of my pointer finger an Internet Page came up ,"Alright I need to find my friends. This is driving me nuts."  
>I decided to look in the local news paper, here was noting, notta, zippo, zilch. I was looking for hours until I was jacked out and the computer system and I looked at Maya.<br>"Come on, Yai wants to show us something."She said to me.  
>I nodded s she left to Yai's with her friend in the Limo That Yai owned. It only took bout an hour and a half to get to the Destination where Yai wanted us to go to.<p>

"Okay can we open our Eyes yet?"Lan asked.  
>"Okaaaay."She sang happily.<br>They opened their eyes and Dex was the First to speak.  
>"What is that? A bird house for pterodactyls?"He asked<br>"Your so rude," Yai said, "Actually it's a secret hideout I had Daddy Built for me."  
>"A Secret Hideout?" Lan, Dex, Maya, and Maylu said at the same time in side.<br>"Wow this place is Beautiful, Yai!"Maya exclaimed.  
>"Yeah," Lan started, "but what's the Secret?"<br>a few moments Later I heard Dex speak," Yai your dad so Rocks!...uh...what is it?"  
>"Observe." Yai said<br>"whoa..."I heard the Four said in shock.  
>"Tada! You happened to be looking at the very latest in three dimensional net battling technology!"<br>"That's Awesome Yai!" I heard Dex Lan And Maya shouting with glee.  
>"Let's Jack in!"I heard Dex said Happily ,"Gutsman, Power Up!"<br>"I'm Ready!," Maylu spoke, "Jack-in, Roll! Power up!"  
>"Let's do this."Maya spoke as I saw her Take me out and took a hold of the jacking in cord, "Jack-in, Sora! Power up!" I landed next to Roll<br>"Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!" Lan said as Megaman came in next to me.

Glide was landed right next to us, "Greetings fellow Warriors, I shall be your appoint."  
>"But Glide-san."I spoke but was interrupted by the Blue Navi<br>"Wait a sec ," I head Megaman speak, "You weren't programmed to be a battle type net navi."  
>"Yai has Supplied me with Battle chip, "Glide said pointing his pointer finger in the air smiling, "I assure you I'm quiet ready for anything."<br>"Wow. he sure seems confident."I heard Maylu speak.  
>"I'll say." I heard Maya say.<br>"Maybe but I'm sending Megaman in."I Lan said  
>"Yeah Right," Dex started, "After Gutsman and I doubt that there will be anything left of him, when I'm done."<br>Gutsman suddenly attack, but Glide Deflected it with Life Aura. Then Yai down loaded The hero's sword making it a short battle, Gutsman fell down on his Back.  
>I was more distracted on the person who was watching us, Numberman. I could feel the guys presents. I looked over there as I heard," Go get him Megaman!"<br>The blue Boy was about to attack but then could feel Numberman's presents. He looked over to the direction too.  
>"Hey What's wrong Guys?"I heard Maya asked both me And Megaman.<br>"I don't know."Megaman spoke ,"Feels like there's someone else is in here."  
>"But how could they?"I heard Lan say.<br>"They couldn't."Yai spoke up, "Because this net battle arena is equipped with the most advance and expensive security system on the market. Nobody get's in unless I say so."  
>"Yai-san...There are something that can't be secured."I said softly as I turned away to feel his presents disappeared.<p>

"How Would You know! Your just a little weak, stupid, worthless NetNavi That's Just show Cute and Politeness! I bet That your nothing with out blue boy here! Unlike MY Gutsman!"Dex exclaimed  
>That Brought back A memory with my two friends on how they always had my back. I could feel tears in my eyes. As I covered them with my bangs<br>"Take it back Dex!" I heard Maya exclaimed angrily.  
>"Make Me!"I heard him say. I could Tell That She twisted his arm around his Back lettingscream in pain.<br>"Take It back Now!"I head Her exclaimed.  
>"Okay you two! Break it up!" Roll shouted.<br>"NO! not until he says he's Sorry!"  
>I looked at Maya and smiled weakly, "Maya-san it's okay just let him go."<br>I heard a big thump, "Just be lucky that Sora said something before I ripped your head off."  
>I looked down on the ground and felt a tear release from my right eyes gently flowing down my cheek.<br>"Hey Sora are you a-"Megaman was about to speak until Maya jacked me out along with the other Navi's.  
>"Well It's getting late, we better get going." I heard Maya speak.<br>"Yeah."I heard Lan say.  
>And Soon we were off and returned home.<br>Maya jacked me into her computer, "Hey Are you sure your alright Sora?"  
>I nodded slowly as I swiftly lied, "I'm fine."<br>I then went to my room in the computer.  
>I went over to the Dog tags that said my two friends names on them, "I miss you guys.."<br>I then curled up on the bed crying silently not wanting to let anyone see.

Maya's P.O.V  
>She was Lying I could tell, but I didn't want to presure her to tell the truth. I suddenly heard a knock on my Door,"Come in." I said softly.<br>Lan Popped his head threw the door,"Lan what are you doing here?"  
>"Hello I need help with my hime work and we need to finish that Artical we promised for to finish our artical for the school newspaper."Lan explained.<br>"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said then looked back at my computer getting myself conected threw the internet. Lan sat at the small floor ground table,He te his PET on his stand right next to him.  
>"Hey Maya."I heard my best friends Navi speak, "How's Sora doing?"<br>I forwned a bit,"I really don't know. I know she was Lying to me...and I don't think she's upset at what Dex said to her."  
>"What do you think Made Sora upset?" Lan asked. I sat right a cross the table from him,"Please tell me you told him Megaman..I know Roll said something about telling you the story."<br>"I never really got the time to."I heard him say.  
>"What story?"My friend asked.<br>" Roll found Sora with these two net Navis that were taking away by Level Five Viruses along with her."  
>"So?"<br>"They were with her."  
>"So what? it's not like it's a big deal?"<br>"Lan. "I heard Megaman intrupted our conversation,"I think what Maya is trying to say is that Sora could be friends with those two Navis. How would you feel if Maylu and Maya went missing?"  
>"Oh..."He said softly<br>"Exactly...Megaman could you go and check on her for me?"I asked him.  
>He nodded,"Sure thing Maya." The blue Navi left and Me and Lan started to work on our stuff.<br>Yous/Sora's P.O.V  
>I contiued to cry silently as I held of what I had tor emeber my friends. I suddenly felt a suddenly shift on the bed. I looked up to see it was Megaman. My eyes widen slightly. I quickly sat up as I tried to whip my tears.<br>"M-Mega what are you doing here?"I asked, Ifailed to whipe my tears away.  
>"Maya was worried about you..."he stated softly before he pulled me close,"You miss them...don't you?"<br>I couldn't speak. I just squeezed my eyes shut and nodded as my tears moved faster down my face. I managed to returned the embrace in a freindly way, crying onto his blue navi rubbed my back in efferts to calm me down. his breath was just inches way from ear, "Don't cry...I promise we'll find them." it sounded like wind chimes blowing right into my ear as he spoke. It sent chills right down my spine as I began to blush deeply.  
>My crying had ceased as I whipped my tears.<br>"You gonna be okay?" He asked.  
>I nodded as I let him go, "Thanks For calming me down.."<br>"Hey no proplem. Now let go see what Lan and Maya are doing."He said happily  
>"Kay..." I said softly<br>As I followed him back out I notic both Maya and  
>Lan hadfallen asleep on the table.<br>I smiled the yawned softly while covering my mouht,"I guess you stuck here to night, huh?"  
>He nodded ,"Yeah I think all of us need a nice sleep."<br>I took his handand led him back to my room as I grabbed my pajamas."Wait here." I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into them take the ribbon out of my hair. I came back out to see him looking around.  
>"Maya did a great job decorating." He said then looked over to me blushing lightly I think.<br>"Yeah...but I think she went way over the top with the fountains." I said looking over the by the entrance  
>I looked at him,"You can have the bed if you want...it's pretty comfy."<br>He waved his hands in defesn, "Oh I couldn't-"  
>"Please Mega...I insist."I said softly.<br>"If your sure-"  
>"I'm positive."<br>I made my self a small bed on the ground and I laid down on it. I saw Megaman Laying down on the bed,I slowly fell asleep, "Night Mega."  
>"Night." I heard him say before I fell asleep.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep...not that I know that Sora was sleeping on the ground. I sighed softly, "I'll suffer the consequences tomorrow."  
>I slowly got up and genly picked her and placed her right next to me. I looked at her face .. she looked peaceful despite what she was going threw. I smiled a bit As I was finally able to fall asleep.<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone's arm araound me. My eyes opned to see tha I was on The blue Navi's chest. I blushed deeply and I looked at the time,It was 7:30.<br>'oh I hate it when I have to wakehim.' I thought saddly as I was able to tap on his cheek,"Mega...Mega wake up."  
>He slowly opned his eyes and looked at me. H e quickly let go,"Sorry it's Just that-"<br>"It's okay ...I don't mind Mega."I said softly  
>He smiled with a slight blush. I got up and I ment to the bathroom and quickly got dress. I then went out to the Main computer with him..<br>The two were stiil Asleep.  
>"Maya-san...Maya-san."I said softly.<br>She slowly woke up,"Mmm..." She sat up and rubbed her eye,"Sora what time is it?"  
>"It's 7:31 Maya-san." I said softly as she Got Lan up.<br>soon an went back home with His Navi as Mayajacked me into her PET and was ready. she packed her hoime work in,"Lan Took the His tuff back to his house and left it didn't he?" maya asked me.  
>I simply nodded,<br>She sighed,"Remind me to kill himlater."  
>I laughed softly,"Of coures Maya-san."<br>The two soon made it to school. Nothing happened that was intresting to day. Time pastedin time. soon Lan quickly left when I made it back into the PET,"Let me guess...he left it at hom?"  
>"Yep...and I'm going to kill him."Maya said,"To bad my sister has Piano lessons...or I would have asked her to get it for us."<br>"Did you say she had Paino lessons?" I asked a bit shocked.  
>"Yeah." she said as she put me away and stood next to .<br>"I wonder where Lan is?'I heard Yai asked.  
>Dex Laughed," Don't worry you can always count on Lan to be late."<br>all of the sudden The door and windows suddenly locked shut.  
>"Good afternoon Special class begins now!"the voice of*<em>Sam Vincent<em> rang out.  
>"What are you trying to pull?"Dex asked, "Schools out and there's no special class today."<br>"Yeah Mister who are you anyways?"  
>"I am Numberman." he said, "I have taken control of the electronics locks on the doors and Windows, until our little class is completed."<br>"THAT'S BULL!" I heard Dex exclaimed.  
>"There's only one way out of this room! I am going to give you a little assignment , a test in a form of a net battle,. pass it and you may leave."Number man explain<br>"He can't be serious about this."Maya said a bit worried about the Idea.  
>"Oh I am Very serious about this in fact at stake are your rare battle chips."<br>"There are rules about having Net battles on school grounds!"Ms. Mari exclaimed.  
>"Sorry but as of right now I'm make the rules, I command every system in this school. and I say what is and what is not allow!"Number man said<br>"I can't believe this is happening." Pointed at him, "You must be part of World three!"  
>"WHAT!"He exclaimed.<br>"Umm... may I concur something?"I asked from Maya's Pet's Maya set her PET on a stand. I saw everyone looked at me.  
>"I've heard a get deal about Numberman. His Owner Loves to collect rare Battle chips. The way he dose it I heard that he challenges people to Net Battles...This is new even for him." I explained.<br>"well A net Battle He wants A net Battle He'll get!"Dex exclaimed but he was suddenly dumped water on him with the sprinkler above.  
>I sighed, "He only wants to battle those with Rare battle chips."<br>"That's Right."Numberman said, "The only one eligible her is Yai Ayano."  
>"Who? Me?"Yai question.<br>"According to my calculations you hold the Life Aura and hero's sword chip's correct?"  
>"Hold on a minute Light blub head, How did you know that?"<br>"Insignfigint, if you refused to battle than I'll destroyed the school computer systems."  
>"Hey is that supposes to be a threat?My father is the wealthiest man in Den-Tech City. It's no big deal if you destroy the computer system. I'll just asked Daddy to buy a new one."<br>"But what about the Data?"Dex said  
>"You can't replace that Yai."Maya added.<br>"Well I'm sorry but of said that Net Battling isn't allowed on school property, anyway."Yai said  
>M.s Mari gently pushed Yai forward, "You have My permission Yai."<br>Yai sighed as she took out her PET, "Alright then. Jack-in, Glide! **Power up!**"  
>"Why was Yai so hesitated at first to Jack-in Glide?" Maya asked me as she took me near the back of the room.<br>"Glide Means a lot to her...I mean I think He was her first NetNavi."I said in a soft tone.  
>"It seams logical."Maya said.<br>"Hey It's Megaman!"I heard Dex exclaimed.  
>A little while after Maya Jacked me in and I appeared right behind him .<br>"Hey Number noggin! Did you tell him that you locked everybody in the classroom, and froce yai into a battle for her rare chips?"I said  
>Megaman looked at me, "Who's controlling them?"<br>"I have a pretty good guess...what kind of guy Like to collect Rare battle chips, knows how the school security system works, and Knows how to hack into it?"  
>"! "Lan exclaimed.<br>I nodded, "Yep that's who I think it is."  
>"They Got Are Number!"Numberman panicked<br>"too bad. It just make it a lot more difficult."The collector said  
>"? Why are these silly chips are importan to you anyway?."<br>"Silly? There's nothing silly about Rare battle Chips. ! Numberman Time to roll the Doom Dice."  
>I didn't pay attention at what happened next so much I was more concerned about Glide, he was my friend. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Megaman spoke.<br>"maybe there's some kind of Clue in coded in the Walls data that we can use to help us find the passwords,"  
>"Leave it To me."I said softly as I walked up to the Wall as I placed my Right hand on it as it began to glow. I looked behind me to see a swarm of Viruses We flying towards me. But Megaman went behind me and shot his Buster.<br>"Keep searching, I'll hold them off."  
>"I Getting something...D.O.V.E." I began, "I think it's telling us about about how man Doves there are in the school."Unfortunately Ms. Mari didn't know and Lan went Searching.<br>At that time The viruses were Multiplying. I didn't think that Megaman could Pull it off. Until I saw A glips of a brown cloak and knew That The Mysterious Figure came to help and started to aim at viruses burstiong them out of the sky  
>""You know what? You guys are a real drain."Megaman said as he notice the mysterious persons return, "Lan What's Taking you so long?"<br>"Sorry they wouldn't sit still."Lan said, "There's 34 of them."  
>"Got it in...now here's the next one...T.E.N.N-"<br>"I got it the Next Pass ward is the Number of Rackets the Tennis team uses!" said...unfrotunatly She didn't Know.  
><em>'Come on Lan hurry it up!' <em>I thought as I heard him speak.  
>"I got it guys there's a total of 63 Rackets."<br>"Okay I got it in."I said as I began to speak again "The next Clue is F.L.O.W.E.R"  
>"I remember the last Password has to deal with the Number of flowers planted in the schools yard."<br>"Please tell me you know this one."Maya pleaded.  
>"Nope...sorry."<br>"Lan Hurry up!"Dex exclaimed.  
>After a few moment Numberman was about to finish Glide off.<br>"Oh No glide!"Yai cried  
>"I got it! It's 6 6 5!'<br>"Got it in!" I said as I got my hand out of the way and heard Lan shout.  
>"Area steal battle Chip ,in! download!" I heard Lan say.<br>Before the Dice could Exploded Megaman Brought Glided over to us. I help Support him as The Figure stood by my side.  
>Number man looked at us in shock<br>"You never even saw me Coming did ya?"Megaman asked as I heard Lan say, "Wide Sword Battle Chip, In! Download!"  
>Megaman's Arm became a sword and he ran at Number man.<br>He threw his dice but Megaman sliced them in half.  
>The number manic had on his knees and hands on the ground The sword was by his neck.<br>"I'm sorry! Please Don't dived me!"he begged  
>"Return control to the school's operating system."The blue Navi Demanded.<br>"As you wish! Now please let me go."  
>"I don't thinks so."<br>I looked at The mysterious figure as the person took a hold on Glide. Getting his message I let him go while the figure supported him and I went over to Megaman.  
>'what you have Done is un forgivable and-"He was interrupted by me as My hand was on his sword.<br>"Wait..." I said softly looking at the Frighten navi. I helped Numberman up as Megaman turned his sword back to his hand.  
>"Number-san... you know what you did was wrong right?" I asked<br>He nodded with anime tears.  
>"This could get you arrested by the NetNavi police...but I think you deserve a second chance...besides you only did what you and your net Op knows what's best."I said in a sweet kind tone.<br>he suddenly and Hearts in his eyes an hugged me ever so tightly, "SOOOO CUTE!"  
>I was suffocating, "Too...TIGHT!"<br>Megaman pulled him off of me, "All right bub I think You have done enough Hugging for now."  
>I smiled a bit as Looked to see that Glide was starting perfectly fine and The figure was right next to him. Megaman looked at him, "Hey who are you anyways?"<br>'"If you must know my name is Ikkaru." he began, "I only help those who are in need such as yourselves"  
><em>'So he's a guy...<em>' I thought  
>He then suddenly disappeared.<br>"That guy...was really odd."I said softly with Megaman nodding.  
><em>'But who ever he is...knows about me and my friends' <em>I thought looking up at the cyber sky

*~*~*~Chapter Four Loging out!~*~*~*

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Lan: Oh great Maysa Is Teaching us about fish!

Maya: Oh comeon Lan It's not that bad!

_Next time: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!_

Sora: Trust me! You don't wanna miss this chapter! 


	5. Robotic Fish Gone Wild!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Five: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!

~*~*~*Chapter Five Log on!*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>Me, Roll and Glide were Watching Megaman and Gutsman Fighting.<br>I began to sing a song quietly to myself while Glide and Roll talked,"_ My best friend Gave me The best Advice. __  
><em>_He said 'Each day's a gift and not a given right.' __  
><em>_Leave no stone unturned. __  
><em>_Leave your fears behind._,"

At this Point I saw Roll Look at me along with Glide. I didn't care as I continued to sing, "_And try to take the path less traveled by.__  
><em>_That first step you take is the longest stride.__  
><em>_If today was your last day __  
><em>_and tomorrow was too late, would you good bye to yesterday?__  
><em>_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
><em>_Leave old pictures in the Past?__  
><em>_Donate every dime you have?__  
><em>_if today was your last day.._"

I couldn't finish my Song for I was tackled By the Pin Navi into a Hug.  
>"Aww that's was Sooo cute~!"Roll squealed.<br>Suddenly Megaman Won again and looked over to Us Sweat dropping at Roll's Reaction towards me.  
>"That makes the final score today, twenty three wins for Megaman and zero for Gutsman" Maya said happily.<br>"That's Right." Maylu added.  
>"He should be called <em>Loser<em>man."Yai spoke up.  
>"Zip it! Yai!"Dex exclaimed.<br>Suddenly an Alarm went off.  
>"What's that?"I heard lan ask.<br>"It's The security alarm!"Yai exclaimed, "It means Somebody's On my Property without _**MY**_permission! The cameras will spot him "There was a pause before She spoke again, "That's weird...I don't get it? no ones there."

The door suddenly opened, "How Ya do'in partners?" I heard The Voice of Mayas until something hit his head.  
>Everyone looked at him holding his head, "What are you trying to do! Knock more Hair off my head?"<br>"Sorry Maya."Everyone said except for Yai, she just gasped.  
>"Why are you sneaking around?"I heard Lan ask.<br>"To prove I'm slippery than a greaser groper, That's me Maysa of Den-tech city most famous Fish bunker."  
>I couldn't help but laugh softly at what Maysa said. I thought it was funny. He looked over to me then walked over to the Computer, "what's this Now one of those navi's laughing?"<br>"I'm sorry sir but I found what you did kind of amusing."I said a polite Manner.  
>"Awe what Polite Little thing."He complemented<br>I couldn't help but smile.  
>Yai came up to him, "Will you knock it off, with the hokey Moves? and what do you think your doing here anyway? A grown Man Sneaking around on Private property wearing fish apron?"<br>"Don't you know hoe to be respective of your elders little Missy!"Maysa exclaimed then looked to the others," and as for you, Four Flounders, I see I've got here just in time! Wasting a good day playing your silly little net batlte game, when you can be outside, runn'in , jump'in and pick'in on each other like normal kids!"  
>"Did My mother send you to find us?"Lan asked.<br>"If you kids Don't Shape up you'll end up like this pink belly flabyfish! It's not right that Kid's Today sould Be out of shape."  
>"Maysa aren't you going a bit over board on this?"May asked<br>"Non Sense!"He crossed his arms, "Like My great Granny Maysa use to say, Kids need to get exercise and calcium in the sun to know their fish facts."  
>"Is it just me." Yai started, "Or is that just a Family tradition."<br>"Ya know come to think of it, you guys are like a wile Pack of eons it's Damean for me to brake these bad habbits and teach ya how to play like ordinary kid. Come Along little Doggys!"  
>"Little Doggys?"The Five Asked<br>"Did he just say little doggys?"Megaman asked sweat dropping  
>"I have A bad Feeling about this.."Roll said also sweat dropping.<br>"You're not the only one Roll-chan."I said turning blue.  
>The two bigger navi's behind us just nodded their heads.<p>

As they we're with Maysa I started to sing softly again, "_Against the Grain should be a way of life.__  
><em>_What's worth the price is always worth the fight. __  
><em>_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try._," Everyone looked at me as they listen I had my eyes closed 'cause I wasn't paying attention to them at the time, "_So live it like you're never livin' it twice.__  
><em>_Don't take The free ride in your own life__  
><em>_If today was your last day__  
><em>_And tomorrow was to late, Would you good bye to yesterday?__  
><em>_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
><em>_Leave old pictures in the Past?__  
><em>_Donate every dime you have?__  
><em>_Would you call those friends you never see?__  
><em>_Reminisce old memories?__  
><em>_Would you forgive you enemies?__  
><em>_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?__  
><em>_Swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love?__  
><em>_if today was your last day.._"

"Hey Sora?"I stopped singing as I looked at Roll, "Where did you learn that Song?"  
>I smiled weakly, "My friend Kimi taught me it."<br>we heard Screams and Saw that Lan and the others were playing Base Ball.  
>Megaman laughed a bit and sweat dropped again, "I'm sure Lan's hating this."<br>"I bet the same Goes for Maylu."Roll added in.  
>"And Maya too."'I spoke as I also sweat dropped<br>Glide and Gutsman just nodded again.  
>"I'll never run again." I heard Yai whine<br>"I'll never walk again."Lan said Dramatically.  
>"My legs feel like Rubber" Maya said exhausted<br>"Hey guys is anyone else hungry as I am?"Dex asked  
>"Here ya go!" Mayas tossed them a bag ,"Here's your afternoon snack. Now dig in."<br>"Really so what's in it?" Dex asked again  
>Maysa looked serious, "Fish Crackers made from ground up fish heads, there full of calcium and there good for ya."<br>'Maysa.." Yai spoke up, "After no snack is angel food-"  
>"Give it a rest Yai."Maya spoke up, "Food is food, nutritious or not."<br>"Besides these are pretty good."Dex added in.  
>Maysa laughed, "Think those are good? Wait until you see what's up next? You guys are in store for a speacail treat. I've got the keys to you success."<br>"Key's to our success?" Lan question  
>"Darn tooten! And believe you and me it's more fun than any old Net battle.," He took out his fish facts "It's My world Famous, 's Fun Fish Facts!"<br>He kept rambling on until I heard the one Fact that we need the most, "Fun fact number three Believe it or not, A jelly fish is 90% percent water  
>"Maya-san...you gonna need to remember that pacific fact."I told her softly.<br>"Why?" he whispered.  
>"Well- "I saw a robotic fish swam past us, '"That's Why!"<br>Maya screamed as she stood up and looked around.  
>"I've heard it raining cats and Dogs, "I heard Lan speak, "But THIS!"<br>Everyone started running out of the Park , "These Robotic fish are every where!"  
>"The only good thing is that there swimming way up."Maylu said.<br>"But not for long Look!" ,Maya pointed to the fish swimming up at them  
>"Watch out nobody move a muscle!"Maysa sliced it into little bits.<br>"Now that's What I call A fish Flambé."Lan said  
>"An it was to close for Comfort."Maya added<br>"That blue tuna weighed more than 250 pounds, knock you flatter than a flounder."Maysa spoke up, "This is horrible, even if they are just robots. Using fish as weapons is just ain't right."  
>"Easy Maysa."Lan said<p>

"Lan!" I heard the Blue navi exclaimed.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We needed you to jack us into the system, Me and Sora will see what's going on."  
>"Yeah no problem Megaman You got it!" Lan said as He and Maya ran to a public telophone, "Jack-In Megaman! Power up!'<br>"Jack-in, Sora! Power up!"  
>Both me and Megaman were Zooming into the Internet.<br>"Megaman stream over to the computer controls center at the Robot aqarium We'll meet you there."Lan spoke .  
>"Roger that were on our way." Megaman said. "This ways sora threw the junctions Bumperrs."<br>I nodded as I followed him.  
>Me and Mega soon were downloaded into the system, "There's the problem."<br>"it's no wonder this place is offline."I said softly.  
>"Yeah It's kind of sad.."I heard A familiar voice call out.<br>I quickly looked over along With Megaman to se an Old Friend of my.  
>"Hey Sky .. how did you like what I've Done to the place." A Navi wearing Black with a red heart in the middle of her chest, with black bat wings on the side of the symbol. she had red steaks on the sides of her out fit. Her hair was a dark brown with red two red streaks in her hair. it went pass her shoulders. she was on her side and had black bat like wings on her back, they were small thou. She opened her eyes since she was on her right we saw her original blue-green eyes.<p>

"Kimi?"I questioned  
>She smiled as she turned her complete body towards us, "It's been a while." I saw that her left eye was red.<br>'What happened." I said as I went up to her, You look..."  
>"Different I know...World three has done wonders on fixing me up." She grined.<br>I felt Megaman pushing me back right behind me, "So, Your the one who's caused all of this."  
>Her smile faded fade away as she glared at Megaman, "I suggest you move away from my friend or you'll have to suffer the Sever consequences"<br>"So what if I don't?"the blue navi asked  
>She was about to open her lips until She jumped up and floated as a Fin came over near us and jumped up. she grabbed my hand and lifted me us in air as she made sure as I dodged the attack as he jumped up Trying to hit Megaman but unfortunately, "I think we found ..the real problem.""Kimiko Let me down!"<br>She just sighed, "I knew this would happen." she then suddenly let me go letting me drop in the water  
>"Sora!"I heard Megaman cried before he tried to grab my hand before I could completely Fall in but he missed and I fell in.<br>The water felt extremely different that I expected . It was heavy and more dense than I could have ever imagine, I looked around to see Jelly fish Viruses, "Oh boy I'm in trouble."  
>One jelly fish hit me after another. I looked over to see Sharkman ,looking at me with wide eyes.<br>after a while of taking a few beatings I was able to memorize third movements and able to doge a few then Went back up to the surface. As soon as I got up to the surface, I was all wet on my hands and Knees coughing out water. I felt a hand on my Back. I looked up to see it was Sharkman.  
>"Hey you okay there?"I looked up to see Shakrman, his voice hallways had this kind of tone that was so easy recognized for me<br>I nodded, "Yes."  
>He looked over to Megaman," Seems your friend is having some trouble."<br>I looked over to see that Megaman was having trouble to keep up with Kimiko's Moves  
>In her hands was a dark red sword of light. Ready to finish him off.<br>I quickly used my hands to destory the sword with ease.  
>She looked at me with a shocked expression.<br>And I began to speak something from the song she taught me, "'if today was your last day.  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are.  
>So do whatever it takes 'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life.<br>Let nothing stand in your way 'cause the hands of time are never on your side_.'_ Isn't that what you taught me...to not let a moment slip by? I take my chances...What will you do?"  
>She growled but then closed her eyes and relaxed as she floated in the air, "I should have known this would happen." She snapped her fingers as the small Jelly fish grouped together to create a big one<p>

"Uh-oh...mama's home."I exclaimed as I helped him up.  
>Megaman looked up all wide eyed, "They morphed into one big virus. I think were going need stronger battle chips."<br>"Come on You really don't think I would let you win that easily do you" Kimiko asked.  
>The Virus suddenly wrapped it's slimy tentacles around me lifting me in the Air,<br>"Sora!"I heard Megaman exclaimed  
>Kimiko flew over to me grabbing my face in her hands, "Sky come and Join me...forget these losers."<br>"Well Kimi I will not do that."I said," They are my friends."  
>"But I am Also your friend..I'm just trying to protect you..."<br>"**PROTECTING ME!**"I was in raged, "**HOW IS THIS PROTECTING ME?**"  
>Suddenly the my ribbon's gem began glow, "Hey Sora are you alright?"<br>I nodded, 'Yeah Better than I'll ever be."  
>"Who are you talking to?"Kimi exclaimed angrily<br>"Alright I'll download a chip to get you out of this, Cyber sward Battle chip in! Download!"  
>My right arm transformed into a sword and I cut the tentacles, jumping down right next to Megaman.<br>"You alright?"He asked  
>I nodded, "Yes I'm fine Mega."<br>I saw A wave come at us, it splashed on us and Caused Sharkman to go back into the water  
>I held onto my breath as I felt my self being pulled away by the current. I felt an arm around MY wrist. I look to see Megaman making sure I wasn't being pulled away by the current.<br>"Oh Now it's a tial wave Virus."I heard Maya spoke, "If I don't get you guys out of there Lan will have My head for sure."  
>"Don't you dare let go!" I managed to yell at him.<br>"Wouldn't dream of it."He said as he pulled me up Closer to him having his one arm around My waist as soon the wave subsided.  
>"Hey Sora you were right! "I heard Maya speak, "Electro Sword battle chip, in! Download!"<br>My arm was suddenly turned into an sword having electricity surrounding it.  
>I tired to attack him the Jelly fish but unfortunately I couldn't.<br>I saw Sharkman jumping out of the water holding him still.  
>I quickly took this chance and stuck the Jelly fish.<br>Kimiko growled in annoyance, "I'll be back...you can be sure of it Sky." she then disappeared.  
>I looked behind me to see Sharkman. Megaman did the same.<br>"I snuck up on you when your Back was turned" He said," You got a lot to learn _Megama_n And _Sora_!"  
>"I don't care who you are." Megaman started, "I'll take you on."<br>"Easy Mega." I said pushing him back a bit  
>"The girls right..I'm no enemy of yours."Sharkman started, "In a strange way we helped each other win."Megaman looked at him with uncertain, "I thought could handle him myself, but I guess I bit off more than I can chew huh? It's a good thing you two showed up, thanks."<br>"I Wanna know one thing...who are you anyways?"  
>"You wouldn't happen to be Sharkman would you?"I asked softly.<br>"Well your right little missy."He said cheerfully  
>I bowed to him in a respective manner," Thank you Shark-san ...if it wasn't for you I might not be here."<br>He just had Hearts in his eyes as he gave me A bear hug,_' Oh no, NOT ANOTHER!_'  
>"SOOO CUTE!"He said with hearts in his eyes still.<br>"umm...Shark-san...could you please..let go."I asked nicely.  
>He did as asked, "Well see you two next time.<p>

_**~*~Sharkman logging out~*~**_

"I thought he was just a legend." Megaman said.

"Well he isn't." I said softly as I looked over to where Kimiko once was singing again almost silentlyly, "_If today was your last day__  
><em>_And tomorrow was too late, Would you say goodbye to yesterday.__  
><em>_And tomorrow was to late, Would you good bye to yesterday?__  
><em>_Would you live each moment like your last?__  
><em>_Leave old pictures in the Past?__  
><em>_Donate every dime you have?__  
><em>_Would you call those friends you never see?__  
><em>_Reminisce old memories?__  
><em>_Would you forgive you enemies?__  
><em>_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?__  
><em>_Swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love?__  
><em>_if today was your last day.."_I finally I was able to end The Song Kimiko taught me...but at what cost?  
>I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over at The blue navi.<br>"You gonna be okay?"He asked  
>"Yeah..."I looked over to where she once stood again, "I know That she's okay...that's all that maters to me...But I can't believe she would betray me like that" I place a hand over my Navi sybol,"It hurts..."<br>we were suddenly jacked into Maya's PET. She went out side and met up with Lan and the others.  
>"That would look good in my room."I hear Dex speak.<br>"Oh Maya are you okay?'I heard Maylu speak  
>"Yeah I'm okay.<br>'I've gotta Say Maya I'm impressed that you knew how to be that Viruses all by your self Maya."I heard Lan say.  
>"Actually it was Maysa."Maya said ,"That Virus was A jelly fish type...and Jelly fish are made out of 90% Water."<br>"Maya you really were Paying attention."Yai said happily  
>"Yeah who would think That Maysa's crazy Self Improving training would actually work."Lan spoke up.<br>"Lan."Maya took her PET out and Face us towards him, "I think there's more to Maysa than meets the eye, don't you?"  
>He nodded," His secrets to success is Exercise, eat well, and Know your fish facts... well I'm convince. How bout you guys?"<br>"I'm all up for the eating well part, you think Maysa has more of those Fish crackers?"Dex asked.  
>everyone started laughing.<br>Maya slowly s stopped laughing just realizing something, "Hey wait. ,"She took out a metal like fish bown,"I forgot about this. Where did it come from?"  
>"who knows?"I spoke. In other words it was my way of letting Maya know that I'll tell her someday…well if I knew that is<p>

~*~*~Chapter Five! Log out!~*~*~

_Next Time on: From the Real to the Net_

Maya: Oh now what Happened to the water!

Sora: World Three is at it again!

_Next Time: Ice Ice Baby!_

Sora: Oh boy...I hate the cold!


	6. Ice Ice Baby

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter Six: Ice Ice Baby

~*~*Logging in Chapter Six*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

- - - Dream Mode - - -  
><em>It was Dark, very Dark, All I could see what my two best friend, against me. I was Crying for an unknown reason, holding my right arms as Data started to flow out of it. Shino had an evil smirk as Kimiko came up to me with both of her eyes were blood red.<em>_  
><em>_"__**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME**__!" I Cried out as she came up to me Holding my neck up as she opned her m__**outh showing he glistering Fangs**__**  
><strong>__**"To join us...**__"She then bit me as data seeped out.__  
><em>- - - Dream Mode end - - -

I quickly sat up screaming. Panting slightly as Maya appeared on a screen.  
>"Sora Are you okay!"<br>"I Looked at Maya With a bit of fright in my eyes."Yeah...I'm fine."  
>She looked at me with uncertain, "Well anyways it's 7:30 so get dress okay?"<br>"Alright..."I said softly. She left and I quickly got dress.  
>It's been two weeks since the Incident with Kimiko after that I've been worrying Maya with My nightmares since. I quickly got into her PET and she was off to school with her older sister.<br>After she got there she jacked me into the school's system. I sat on the ground with exhaustion clouding my mind. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see it was just Megaman.  
>I sighed slightly as put a hand over my navi symbol, "Please don't do that.."<br>"Sora...are you okay?..You seemed to be jumpy for a week now."He said softly.  
>I smiled at him, "Everything is fine...It's nothing ..I promise you that."<br>He looked at me unsurely, "If you say so."  
>I smile widen, "So Mega...what's Lan planning on doing today?"<br>"Battling Dex."He said, "What about Maya?"  
>"I don't know really ."I said as I took my finger and opened an Internet page<br>I quickly went to the local News paper.  
>My caught a picture of Kimiko, I sighed silently.<br>"It's something about her isn't it?" I heard him ask.  
>"Well...kinda..." I said not telling him the complete truth.<br>I felt his hand on my should again," If there's anything you ever need you can always tell me." I as about too speak until both Maya and Lan jacked us out. School was over.  
>Both Maya and Lan caught up with Dex on there roller blades.<br>"Hey there Dex. So you up for a match Later on."Lan said slightly spinning on his blades of wheels  
>"Yeah if you up for loosing."I heard Dex say, "Hey Maya is Maylu gonna be there?"<br>"Sorry she has Piano lessons today."Maya said but then Lan was then suddenly accidentally pushed over as a kid went by. Lan then fell.  
>"Hey Watch it!" Maya exclaimed.<br>"Sorry!" He shouted  
>Notice something on the ground, Lan stood up and waved it in the air, "Hey! You dropped something!"<br>The Kid didn't pay Attention instead he turned the corner, "HEY!"  
>Dex laughed, "Finders Keepers, dude."<br>"I think that was Tory from school."I heard Maya say.  
>"Tory?"Lan asked<br>"Yeah, you know? His dad works at water treatment plant..you know the water work?"  
>Lan looked down at the thing that Tory dropped, "This must be a Water Works access card."<br>"Well anyways Dex, Lan let's Go to the Arcade." Maya said mad making her way over there.  
>The two followed her and see that it was open and No people around.<br>"Okay I want to fight Maya's Net Navi first!"I Heard Dex exclaimed  
>"Fine Dex you can battle me and Sora first...besides" She winked I know it, "I want to try a new chip I got from anyway."<br>Both Dex And Maya went over to virtual net battle arcade.  
>"Jack-in, Gutsman! Power up!"<br>"Jack-in, Sora! Power up!"

Me and Gutsman were face to face as we went over to each other.  
>I took my hand out to shake his, "Let's have a good clean fight kay Guts-san?"<br>He smiled as he shook my hand, "Gutsman will, guts."  
>"What are those two doing!" I heard Dex exclaimed.<br>"It's call good sportsmanship Dex."Maya said  
>"Let's start the battle so you can go home crying." Dex said<br>I stopped shaking his hand and I saw the words 'Battle Start' flashing above us  
>Me and Gutsman soon started to fight. He made the first move and swing a punch at me. I grabbed That arm And swung him over my shoulder making him fall on his stomach as I jumped back as He started to get up.<br>"Are you ready Sora?"I heard Maya asked  
>"Yep!"I said happily.<br>"*_Angel's Bow_ Battle Chip, in! Download!"  
>my arm suddenly formed into a bow in a shape of two like angel wings. My arrow of shining rainbowlight shot Gutsman Shooting him down.<br>_"Winner Maya and Sora!"_A computer like voice said  
>"Yes we did it!"Maya said happily.<br>"Now try to face me and Megaman with that awesome chip!"I heard Lan exclaimed.  
>"oh your on Lan."Maya spoke up.<br>I help Gutsman Up, "Are you okay Guts-san? I hope I didn't hurt you too much."  
>Gutsman Just rubbed his head "Gutsman's Okay, Guts."<br>I smiled.  
>"Arcade's Closed today."I heard someone say. I felt Maya jacking me out.<br>"Okay well be leaving."I heard Maya speak as they left.  
>"Hey Maya?'I heard Lan say.<br>"Yeah?"the blue haired two asked  
>"I was wondering, how were able to get that Chip from Higsby?"<br>"Well...I started to work for him a bit last week. My mom said that I need to do something with my time. I told and he let me work just for last week by putting fliers up around town."  
>"So that's why you were so busy last week."<br>Maya nodded, "Yep and the chip was an award along with something else"  
>Lan yawned, "Well see ya..I'm going to take a shower and Go to bed."<br>"See ya Lan." I heard her say as she went inside her house.

Her mom was doing dishes.  
>looked almost like Maylu, but she Had Maya's eyes which were a dark blue. Mr. Sakurai was in the living room watching TV. He had Maya's colored hair but his eyes were Like Maylu's a dark brown. These two were Fraternal twins by the looks of this.<br>Maya's Mom looked at her, "Oh Maya dear would you mind helping me do the dishes?"  
>"Sure thing Mom."She said She placed me on the stand by her.<br>This was done or fifteen minutes until the fosse's water suddenly shut off suddenly.  
>"Huh? That's odd.."Maya's mom said.<br>"Hey mom."I heard Maylu. I looked over to the Right to see her in her Pajama's With her tooth brush in hand, "What happened to all the water?"  
>"That's what we Like to know."Maya said looking at her.<br>Soon Maya took me and went up stairs, "Hey Sora can't you take a look round, the Water works?"  
>I shook my head, '"I can't...Unfortunately I would need a Security License to get there."<br>Maya sighed, "Oh well let's hope tomorrow the water is working."

The next Day Maya and Maylu were looking around to se a huge Line  
>"I guess they're her for the same thing, huh Maya."Maylu said.<br>"Of course they are."  
>"Hey Maya, Maylu!" I heard Dex call out.<br>They looked over and let Dex catch up to them.  
>"Don't tell me you guys have no water either?" Dex asked.<br>"Yeah...Hey look there's Lan."Maya pointed out  
>Maya and the others went over to him.<br>"Hey Lan!"Maya called out as he looked over to them  
>"Hey what are you guys doing here?"Lan asked<br>"Not getting any water, like everyone else."I heard Maylu speak.  
>"What?"<br>"It's really bad," Dex started, "the whole city is out of water and some people aren't taking it so good."  
>"Hey I say we go over to Yai's and Check how she's holding up."Maya added in.<br>"Good idea."Everyone else said.  
>They all went over to Yai's. She came out sides and made a motion to follower her in side.<p>

As they did a few minutes later she spoke up, "Hey guys you wanna go swiming?"  
>"I think we found the solution to our water problem guys."I heard Lan speak.<br>"Really?"Dex asked  
>"Yeah everyone has to get a millionaire father."<br>Maya just sweat dropped, "Lan.."  
>"Exactly." Yai interrupted her," Daddy put a reserve tank in the basement, that can hold a years worth of fresh water. Don't cha know."<br>"Thanks for sharing some of your water with us Yai."I heard Dex Speak, "So do your father wanna adopt me?"  
>"Yeah Thanks Yai." I heard Maylu said<br>"But if they solve the problem soon, how will everyone else survive?"Maya added on  
>"Hey I have an Idea.." Lan took out he's PET, "Megaman can ya check it out?"<br>"No can do Lan."I heard the blue Navi said, "The security as important in a place like the Water works is just way too heavy. we need a security License"  
>'oh well."Lan said<br>"Guess what else my Daddy bought for me."Yai said.  
>soon they all made it into the Clubhouse as Yai spoke up, "A levels Seven security license for Glide!"<br>"Seriously, adopt me." I heard Dex say.  
>"I don't think it's such a good Idea for Glide to go."I began to speak softly to Maya. Maya took me out, "Why not?"<br>"I have a bad feeling about it...if there is trouble what if something happened to Glide?"  
>"Don't worry I bet he'll be-"<br>"Glide!" I heard Yai cry, "This isn't funny come back."  
>"I hate to say I told you so...but I told you so."I said.<p>

"It sound like he was in trouble."I heard Maylu speak.  
>"Then we better get to the Water works and fast."Lan said.<br>"There's No time to waist!"Yai said as she sat on a chair, "You three sit on the couch! Maylu sit next to me!'  
>the they did and they were suddenly in seat belts and in a car.<br>"This makes my couch look boring."I heard Dex say."  
>"To the Water works and make it snappy!"I heard Yai Exclaimed<br>"Snappy it is Ms. Yai!" I heard the Driver exclaimed  
>as he pushed a button.<br>"Wow Yai your furniture rock!"Dex said.  
>"Security won't be anywhere near as strong if jack-in from in side the water works." I heard Megaman said.<br>"Then hopefully we can fix this thing."Lan said.  
>They made it to The Water works building and snuck in the elevator.<br>"Were going in the basement?"Dex asked.  
>Maya nodded, "'Bout the storage tanks and the computers are down there...Me and Maylu saw them on a field trip last year."<br>As they made it to the basement a robot was in front of them.  
>"It's A security Droid."I herd Yai shriek.<br>"We can't fight it so what do we do?"Maylu asked  
>"WE RUN!" Dex exclaimed<br>"Hang on a second guys."Maya spoke up walking up to it.  
>"Are you crazy?" Lan Shouted, "I can't watch"<br>"You guys Are being babies..The android is off."  
>Dex walked over to it, "This for Scaring us you rust bucket!"He kicked it on and Maya glare at him along with the others, "GREAT MOVE!" They shouted<br>Dex was holding onto the back of the droid as It picked both Lan and Maya up with it's hands.  
>"LET US GO!" Maya shouted as she tried to wiggle free. Suddenly the Android let go and draped Maya but threw Lan at a wall.<p>

"Good job Gutsman."Dex complemented his Navi.  
>Both Maya looked over and saw two jacking out lets.<br>Maya took her PET out and I saw her Take the cord.  
>"Jack-in, Megaman!-"<br>"Jack-in, Sora!-"  
>"Power up!"<br>Soon me and Megaman were in the Water works system.  
>"Creepy.." I heard him say looking around.<br>"No kidd'in" I said. The place was a winder wonder land, _'I remembered that This episode was added on about a year and a half later_' I thought. I then suddenly spotted a peace of Ice, "Hey let's look over there."  
>The two of us went forward and I place my hand On the ice and looked up and saw Glide, "I think we found Glide."<br>He also looked up, "This is not good Lan. It looks like Antarctica in here. Someone froze all the circuits and that why all the waters be cut off."  
>"Don't worry Glide will find out who did this and save you." I said in a soft tone.<br>I was suddenly Grabbed by Megaman as he did a back flip to the side as he Dodged the attack. He quickly let go of me and looked at they navi who did the attack.  
>"You're the one behind all this?"The blue Navi asked<br>I looked over to see Iceman, "Why would you want to take the who town's water?"  
>"Chill out!" Was all he said as he made an Ice barrier around the Both of us. The blue Navi created his buster and shot in at the ice He then jumped in with a sword ready to go. Megaman Grabbed his sword and Threw him to the side as He had Swirls in his eyes.<br>I went over to him as I picked him up back on his feet and make sure he was okay. had been a while since I saw this episode so I don't remember much.  
>The ice Navi looked at me and blushed.<br>I began to speak, "I really think you should turn everything back to normal."  
>He was about to speak until I heard the Familiar voice of the colored Clown sang out, "Oh Megaman!~"<br>He and I looked over to see ,"Wakcoman!"Both me and Megaman spoke out.  
>He just bowed as he was right next to Glide pointing at him, "I have A little proposition for you. Keep talking and I'll delete your friend"<br>Megaman just glared at him as I remembered what happened next as he Laughed, "ICEMAN!"  
>I closed my eyes as I pushed Mega out of the way I was slowly turning into an icicle. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to Iceman to that he didn't look to happy. Wakcoman just laughed as he made his way over to me, "Oh yes this will do nicely! We can deliver her Later ."I heard Wakcoman said as he patted my case.<br>Megaman blasted him at his side as he came over to me placing his hands on the ice. Looking up in my eyes showing the fire shining in them  
>"Don't worry Sora I'll get you and Glide out of this!"I heard him say with determination.<br>I was able to smile and nodded a bit.  
>The blue navi smiled a bit and face Wakcoman. and they started to fight.<br>After some time Megaman was suddenly knocked backed and on the ground as he some how fell back and an Ice barrier surrounded him. The colored clown and Ice Navi looked at Each other as the two. They started to fight. In the middle of the fight Iceman looked over to my way and quickly unfroze me.  
>"Oh no you don't! "I heard the crazy clown cried<br>I was quickly unfrozen and I Made my way in front of him, "Not so fast."  
>I looked over to my right to See Megaman ad he looked at me and smiled then we both looked at Wakcoman.<br>He had his arm cross and I had my right hand on hip.  
>"Nice try Wakcoman." Megaman said<br>"You two Aren't Froze!"Wakcoman Panicked.  
>"Of course they Aren't" I heard A friends Voice .I looked over to se My old pal Shino. He was wearing a gray camoflosh. The middle Net Navi symbol was a green gem circle. He didn't look to different ..only his skin was slightly tanner.<br>Wakcoman laughed nervously before sending out the clones as fire and water suddenly blasted at me and Megaman we both easily dodged it, "Sora Your Back!"

"Yeah Maya." Me and the blue Navi were on our knees.  
>"Blaster Battle chip, in! Download!"I heard Lan say.<br>"Good choice Lan."My friend say as a blaster appeared in his arm and Shot destroying all the other clones.  
>Wakcoman started to panic but soon regain his cool.<br>Megaman decided to be a gentlemen and moved a side, "Ladies first."  
>I smiled, "Pick a good one Maya."<br>"Electro-Sword Battle Chip,in! Download!"  
>The sword appeared in on my right arm as I began to running at Wakcoman Cutting his Big ball in half. As it was destroyed he was catapulted in the air.<p>

~*~*~_**Wakcoman Logging out**_~*~*~

I quickly went over to Iceman, "Ice-san Are you okay?"  
>"I am now."He said with a small blush and smile on his face<br>~*~*~Iceman Logging out~*~*~  
>I smiled as Megaman was talking to Shino, "Thanks for getting out of that mess before I got completely frozen over."<br>"No problem...I'm guessing your Megaman."He said  
>"Yeah that's right." Shino looking at me questionably."Who's She?"<br>Before my blue friend could even answer I threw a Piece of Ice at his head that hadn't melted yet.  
>He fell to the ground and He sat up rubbing his head, "What the Hell dude!"<br>"I can't believe you already forgot about me SHINO!"I exclaimed.  
>"So this is Shino.."Megaman said<br>"H-How do you know my name!"  
>"It's <strong>ME<strong>!** Sora**! _**REMRBER**_?" I shouted at him.  
>He looked at me with slightly wide eyes as he stood up, "Sora...you look different."<br>"What are you talking about?"I asked  
>He quickly took the remaining ice as I tilted at myself, he was right I did look slight different, Me eyes were brighter and my bangs were a bit more ruffled ,"I think you over exacter rating Shi-"<br>he pulled me in a bone crushing hug and spun me around, "OH MY GOD IKKARU WAS RIGHT!"  
>"You've...seen him...TOO!"He let me go and nodded<br>"Yeah." He started, "Hey by any chance have you've seen Kimiko?"  
>I couldn't speak I was afraid to tell him, "Shino..."<br>he sighed, "It doesn't Matter...just stay tight I'll find her."  
>"SHINO WAIT!-"<p>

~*~*~_**Shino Logging out**_~*~*~

I fell to my knees as Megaman placed my hand on my shoulders, "Don't worry well see him again."  
>"I hope your right."<p>

The next day I was suddenly Jacked into the school's system along with the others, Iceman was waiting for us.  
>"It's good to see your okay Ice-san..."I said softly.<br>"From now on, your on our side."Megaman said as we went over and shook his hand, "If that's okay with you?"  
>"It's more than okay with me. I owe you guys a million."He said.<br>I smiled, "It was nothing Ice-san." I then turned my head off into the distances of the this worlds cyber sky ' _I hope that Shino and I will some day see each other again.'_ I thought as I saw that Iceman hugged me around my waist as I just laughed softly.

~*~*~*~Chapter Six Logout~*~*~*~

Next time on: _From_ _the Real to the Net._

Dex: Oh I just Wannn play that game

Maylu: Don't worry we all will

Next time: _Game Off!_

Yai: Thanks Daddy!


	7. Game Off!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Seven: Game Off!

~*~*~*~Chapter Seven Logging on!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

It's been a few days since Shino made a sudden visit and left. After that I was able to sleep peacefully a bit, Maya was still sleeping in since it was a holiday. That gave me some time to take a bath to relax my muscles. I was sitting down as the water and some of the bubbles reached my upper chest, sowing a bit of cleavage I hate to say, I had my hair in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. I looked up a the ceiling to see a small crystal chandelier above me. I was in deep thought at them moment, '_I wonder if Shino knows about Kimiko yet. I really don't want him looking for her or he might get killed,. Well deleted I should really say._' I sighed silently before leaning my head back, resting against the edge, _'I don't want that to happen._'  
>Suddenly a screen popped up right in front of me with Lan smiling and his eyes were closed ,"Good Morning Sora!" I quickly covered my upper chest and screamed. He looked at me and blushed a bright red.<br>"LAN YOU IDIOT!"I heard Megaman shouting from his PET.  
>"LAN HIKARI GET AWAY FROM THAT COMPUTER!" I heard both Maya and Maylu yelling tackling to the Ground.<p>

Rolls suddenly came in and got a towel from the towel rack and I quickly got as she wrapped it around me. The pink Navi quickly lead me to the other room.  
>"Sorry about Lan. He didn't come in knocking. Maya was still sleeping until you screamed."Roll explained, "He barged into Maylu's room too, getting us both up."<br>"It was an Accident...and he didn't see much."I said as I get my every day out fit. Roll smiled as she went into the other room and I got dress.  
>Me and Roll Quickly got onto Maya's Main Computer and saw that Lan Was being in a head Lock by Maya as she punching his head leaving a bump, "<strong>AND IF YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN LAN HIKARI, <strong>_**I'LL KILL YOU!**_" She let him go as she made her way over to me, "You okay Sora?"  
>I nodded ,"Yeah I'm fine."<br>"Alright Lan We can go." She said .

Me and Roll were jacked into our owners PET's.  
>Lan, Maya, and Maylu made it to the shop with Dex by their side. Grabbed some breakfast and made it there<br>soon as they made it Lan spoke, "Aw Man, it's gonna take us hours to get threw that line! I told you guys we should of gotten here earlier"  
>"Well somebody wanted to stop for breakfast!"Maya added<br>"It's the most important meal of the day and the second breakfast is the second important."  
>"Lan That doesn't make any sense!"<br>Suddenly I heard Maysa speak up, "What In' tarnation is going on here? Calcium parade come early this year?"  
>"No were here to reserve a new Video game here." The blue Navi spoke up.<br>"A video game?"  
>"It's the first day that some in maximum value and are available in advance."Malu spoke up<br>"A whale in a bowl Advance?" Maysa asked  
>"I've never played that game." I laughed.<br>"Available in Advance."Maya corrected him," Were reserving our copies for the game."  
>"Other wise, you have to push to get them off the shelf, and some grandmas push hard." Dex added<br>"An they'll push harder for this one too. This one had a cutting edge rendering engine that's capable of generating over one hundred million programs a second!"Lan said happily  
>"Be quiet!"Maysa spoke up," I got about two words for that, but I do get that you kids, shouldn't be standing in line for a game that doesn't exist yet!" he then ran at .<br>"No Maysa don't!" Lan exclaimed. few moment Maya spoke up, "This is better than a movie, do you think they're arguing over ?"  
>"The fish Guy vs. the computer geek."Dex added on.<br>"It will be a heated battle of fish and chips."  
>"Hey guys."I heard Megaman speak ,"Don't you think you should get in that line at some ponit."<br>"NO way!"Lan said, "This Thing must be twice as long now! Uh we were waiting in line right here am minute ago"  
>'You heard ! No cutting In line!" Maysa exclaimed<br>"But it's your fault we out of Line!" the Four shouted  
>"Yeah well there still no cutt'in."He looked at and blushed, "Isn't that right."<br>The four quickly ran to the end of the line only to be cut off by ,  
>"Stop!"So they did and he continued to speak putting a 'SOLD OUT' sign at the tine, "Sorry kids but it's the end of the line, no more game coupons left."<br>The four just sunk to the ground, "Awe now will never get it!"  
>Suddenly Yai's Pink Limo stopped by, She rolled down the Window, "Hey Why are guys waiting in line to reserve that game."<br>"Right "Lan started  
>"Your dad owns the company!" the four exclaimed<br>"boy are you guys swift."Yai began to speak, "Are you just figuring that out right now right now?"  
>"Sorta." The four said<br>"Look, why don't you guys come over to my house and play the game before it's even release to the public" Yai just smiled," Now do you need me to explain that again?"  
>"I take back everything bad I said about you, Yai."Lan said happily.<br>Yai frowned a bit, "On second thought only three of you get to play."  
>The four hopped into the Limo and went over to Yai's house. On the way me and the other Navi's were jacked into the Limo's system. I looked over to the four Navis as they had conversations, '<em>It's best If I should stop interfering with their lives...' <em>I thought sadly, '_I just don't belong here._'  
>Roll looked over to me, "Hey Sora Aren't you coming to join us?"<br>"Yeah I'll be over there in a minute."I said softly. She just nodded as I looked up the Cyber Sky before I went over to the others.

"Hey Glide do you know if this game is any good?"I heard Roll asked.  
>The brown Navi smiled, "By the security Level."<br>"It's a level 9 isn't it?"I asked.  
>Glide looked at me with slightly widen eyes, "How did you know that?"<br>I shrugged, "Lucky guess I suppose."  
>"Hey Sora I've been meaning to ask this for some time." I heard Megaman speak my blue eyes looked over to him, he seemed to be looking at me curiously," Who's was your creator?"<br>I looked at the ground, "I don't know.." god I hate lying form the bottom of my soul, it made me feel horrible  
>"Don't worry Gutsman Sure that Sora will find Out some Day, Guts."I heard Gust mans speak<br>I looked at him smiling weakly, "Thanks Guts-san I appreciate it."  
>Soon we were all jacked out of the Limo's system and Lan along with the others were having dinner with Yai's Dad.<br>"Man this food is almost too go to eat!"Lan said drooling. Maya was sitting right next to her sister was sitting a cross from Lan "I totally agree!" Dex Said, "except that I don't!"  
>"How Awesome this must be!"Lan started chowing down like no tomorrow, "to eat this everyday!"<br>"Wow Lan Maybe we should get you a troft."Megaman joked in a sarcastic tone.  
>I laughed slightly along with Maya.<br>"I just like the food," Lan said with his mouth full, "I'm not acting like a pig."  
>"No the two of you are acting like six Pigs."Megaman added as Dex was doing the same."<br>This is the first time I've seen Yai has friends over." I heard Her dad say."You might not know it but she's Rather shy."  
>"What?"Maylu shouted from across the long Table.<br>"You might not know it but Yai is shy."  
>"Yeah well."Maya started to say loudly, "You never guess."<br>"Yep,."He said, "That's my little Yai-ster."  
>"Dad don't call me that."I heard Yai say.<br>"I'm sorry muffin.."He looked over at the others Across the Table, "So I under that you guys had some trouble reserving Maximum Valor today."  
>'Yeah!'Lan started, "If you mean by trouble that we didn't."<br>'Yea" Dex spoke up, "I've never wanted a game so bad since the last time I wanted a Game."  
>"Yeah." Maya added onto her own words<br>"and Yai said you might be able to help us." Maylu spoke.  
>"If it's being release tomorrow, couldn't you let us play it tonight Dad?."I heard Yai asked<br>"well I suppose I could its Just-"  
>"Aw come on Dad Pretty please?"<br>"aw okay Yai..you no I can't say no to daddy's little girl."  
>"Thanks your the best dad ever!'<br>Dinner was over and all of us Were jacked into the Houses system.  
>I didn't know why but I had a sudden music coming from a distance. I followed it and Walked away from the others. I suddenly Knew what's the melody was from, "Hey this is the melody of <em>Sally's Song Amy Lee's Version<em>_..._"

Suddenly began to sing the song for some reason, _"I sense there's something in the wind.__  
><em>_That feels like tragedy's at hand.__  
><em>_And though I'd like to stand by him. __  
><em>_Can't shake this Feeling that I have._" I started to look around wondering where the music was coming from. I looked over to see a white tiger, her eyes were a lifeless blue for some odd reason, I was looking straight into them he stripes were flashing different colors of the rainbow in a constant flow. This tiger had wings that stretched out like an angels, This tiger held magnificent beauty,. I subconsciously reached my hand out onto her head, I pulled it close to me as I petted it and sang,  
>"<em>The worst is just around the bend<em>_  
><em>_And dose he notice, my feelings for him?__  
><em>_And will he see how much he means to me?__  
><em>_I think It's not to be_."The rainbow striped tiger extended her wings around me as if it was just listing to my troubles,  
>"<em>What will be come of my dear friend? <em>_  
><em>_Where will his actions lead us then?_"  
>I looked over to Megaman and the other having a conversation felling a tear falling from my right eye feeling my hands over my navi symbol, '<em>Why am I crying?<em>'  
>"<em>Although I'd like to join the crowd.<em>_  
><em>_In their enthusiastic cloud.__  
><em>_Try as I may, It doesn't last.__  
><em>_And will we ever end up together?__  
><em>_Oh~_"

Suddenly I couldn't see anything like I had gone blind. I saw Kimiko In front of me, she had completely twisted look on her face. I suddenly fell and she caught me landing into her embrace, '_No!_' I thought sadly , I did not want to go with her, I didn't want to go back home.  
>"<em>And will we ever end up together?<em>_  
><em>_No, I think not, it's never to become_", I felt the tears running down faster onto my fair cheeks  
>"<em>For I am not the one...<em>"  
>"Don't worry Sky." she said as I couldn't see her anymore..Just total darkness" You'll never see him again."I couldn't scream...it was hopeless as I felt nothing mattered in this world any more. <p>

Kimiko's P.O.V

I smirked, finally can get This Mission over with Elecman and get Done with, I garbed a Hold of my friend, Her eyes were dull and Lifeless...all dimed out of any light, I frowned, she had no Idea what was going on..I'm glade I set up that Trap earlier, "Hypnotism works every time." I continued to speak as I held her Closed, she always like that song, "Sorry Sky...it's for the best if you never see you friend _Megaman_ again.._He's_ slowly taking over me...I have to make sure your safe..you are after all Miku-no-Miya." I looked at the tiger that had a blank look, she was under the mans control, trying to escape as she disappeared into a ball of light.  
>"Are we ready to get This party stated?"I heard My lighting friend asked.<br>I looked at him with my red eye as it flash red signaling to me that he was entering, "Yes..we are ready to begin."

Megaman's P.O.V

"Man This Exciting!'I heard Lan speak, "Just a little bit longer and will be the Very first kids in the whole world to play Maximum Valor! This Awesome!"  
>"I don't know who can stand this Excitement!" I heard Maylu exclaimed as Dex Snored.<br>"Well there ya go."Maya said  
>"Maybe we should set the Alarm and get a little sleep."Yai spoke up.<br>"are you kidding I couldn't sleep!"Lan exclaimed  
>"And What if we slept threw the alarm or something?"Maya asked<br>"Don't even joke about that!"  
>"I can't believe only ten seconds to go!"<br>'_I can't help but feel something bad might happen._' I thought as I was in my usual think pose.  
>the four suddenly started to count down,"6,5,4,3,2,1!"<br>Suddenly the screen went fuzzy  
>"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!"Lan exclaimed<br>"What's going on Yai?" Maya asked  
>"Did the video game overload the system or something?" Maylu added on to the question.<br>Lan face Yai, "Yai please, You have to fix this and fast."  
>"That's so weird, The whole system was checked out yesterday."Yai said suddenly the lights when out.<br>A very faint buzz rang in my ear, "Lan! Some one's Broken into the main Computer!"  
>"Wait what!"<br>Suddenly the power was back on and on the screen was a man with a wired shape hair and blue eyes, "We interrupt your regular schedule Videogame!"He laughed, "World Three has crashed your security system and Now to steal what we came for! The smiles form all the children. I want to see those Children Crying!"  
>"You forgot one thing! How important this game is to us Kids! You're in for a real battle!"Lan yelled at him<br>"Go ahead if you want to feel useless! It's show time!"  
>Maya gasped in shock.<br>"What is it May?"Lan asked.  
>"I think something might happen to Sora!" She panicked, "The screen is all fussy and come to think about it I haven't heard from her since Dinner."<br>My eyes widen, _'Oh No._'  
>Suddenly everyone started to panic as the horrible music played.<br>Soon everone calmed down a bit when it was faded.  
>"The Game World Three has passed the Final Barrier!" Yai shrieked<br>"We have to get in there and stop them form deleted the games data."Maylu said  
>"But the only way to do that is to jack into the main computer system and we can't do it from here!" Yai gasped, "Wait!"<br>"Right!"Maya exclaimed, "The monitors were hooked up , so we could play the game. So maybe we can get in that way.!"She looked over to Lan, "Lan Please hurry I'm afraid something terrible might of Happened to Sora."  
>"Don't worry Maya You can count on me." He started, "I'll get in and stop world three." He went up to the monitor, "It's up to you Megaman, let's go!." He took the cord out, "Jack-in Megaman! Power up!"<br>I Made my way easily into the main computer I saw the data being taken out of it's holding place, "Oh No!"  
>"Oh yes."I heard Elecman say<br>"Face it...your already too late." I heard Kimiko speak.  
>I looked over to see the two floating in the air,"All the data has almost taken out."She lifted her hand in the air sight, "But being the blue pest you are I don't really need you to know that."<br>I looked to see that a familiar white Navi was in her Arms, "Sora!"  
>The Dark naiv just glared at me, "Yes and I'm taking her way from all this..." She looked like she was about to leave until her out fit suddenly changed from Red to purple. her left eye turned back to A blue green, the read streaks in her hair changed to purple as she let Sora go holding her head.<br>I quickly ran over and Caught her bridle style. I looked at her face to see no damage at all has been done to her.  
>"L-Listen to me." I looked over to he to see she had spoken, "I-I Only Have a short time ..to ask you this" She cringed in, but then began to speak, "Please.. Don't...let Sky...fall into my hands again...He'll kill her…n-next time.."<br>I was completely clueless, she screamed as she changed back as she glared at the ground, murmuring something, then crossed her arms, "Elecman ..you take care of this...I need to check something out."  
>He looked like he understood and nodded. I took this opportunity to hide my white Navi friend behind a cyber wall. then quickly went back to the area.<p>

~*~*~*~_**Kimiko Logging out**_~*~*~*~

I looked up at Elecman and Glared at him.  
>"Megaman you have to stop him before the Data's All gone."I heard Lan speak.<br>"I'm on it." I said  
>"The thing is, you can't stop anything if you and your friend are deleted."The navi said as he began to attack.<br>"Barrier battle chip, in and Download!"I heard Lan say I crossed my arms as a barrier formed blocking his attack. A few moment later I couldn't hold the barrier any longer and was suddenly flung back.  
>"Is that it? you'll never beat me if you just hide behind you shield."<br>"Then How about this? Area steal battle chip,in! Download!"  
>I then moved at a high speed, I formed my arm into a sword and ran at him, slashing at his stomach. Data started to seep out of him.<br>"Go, Megaman!" Lan cheered.  
>I then notice a yellow light of lighting zapped around him healing him in the process.<br>"You can't win." I started to back away as he shouted, "Lightning!" I was hit and I fell on my back.  
>"Now to delete you friend."<br>I got back on My feet as I heard him say that as I formed my sword dodging His attack as I attacked him, "Not on my watch!" He dodged it and I did it again. I got him, but he regenerated it again.  
>"Nice try..."he said as he aimed him and at where Sora was ,"But let me show you how it's done." He suddenly destroyed the cyber wall that was there. My eyes widen then before I got to her just in time, I glared at him as I set her down and I was about to attack him again but then Was hit once more He began to laugh and I fell on the ground I couldn't get up for the moment but then I over heard Lan's Speech. I was able to smile, "Good one Lan."<br>He then Jacked in the Blaster Chip. A blaster formed on my arm he attacked the same time causing a bight light to blinked him and I changed my blaster into a sword taking the opportunity to run at him with my Sword and hit him in the chest. He just smirked as he regenerated again. I growled slightly.  
>"I've had just about enough of you Elecman."I heard a voice called out as t several lochs of wood pointed above us blocking his lightning attack. Suddenly a Wood like Navi landed from above the wood.<br>"Without energy, Elecman is no longer unbeatable."He said.  
>"who are you?"<br>I asked  
>"Woodman."Elecman growled in frustration shooting his lighting attacks at him . Woodman had no effect as he looked at him, "I'll keep him busy while you attack him Megaman!'<br>"Lan give me a battle hip that can defeat this guy."I said glaring at Elecman  
>"I wish I could But I don't have anything that can fight against him."Lan said.<br>"Here Lan."I heard Maya said sadly, "Use my electro sword..."  
>"Okay...here it goes, Electro Sword Battle chip,in Download!"<br>I sword was suddenly formed on my right arm with electricity.  
>"An electro Sword, huh? Well Bring it on!" I heard him exclaimed.<br>I ran at him using his lightning to increase the swords power.  
>He had a shock look, "This can't be Happing!"<br>I jumped up and hit him in the shoulder.  
>'You won this battle...But I'll be back."<p>

~*~*~*~_**Elecman Logging out**_~*~*~*~

"Get back here!"I yelled as he left.  
>"Relax I got your friend is safe" I look over to the right to see Sharkman<p>

(Why Sharkman ? Me:Uh..it's my story!)

"She's sleeping like a baby."  
>I looked to see he had Sora in his arms. I quickly made my way over to her, she looked undamaged. I sighed in relief as she slowly opened her bright eyes.<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
><em>'Awww...my head hurts...<em>.' I opened my eyes to see Megaman, Sharkman and Woodman looking at me.  
>"W-what Happened?"I asked softly as Sharkman set me down.<br>"I saw the whole ...Somehow that Navi from before tricked you and made you faint or something."Sharkman spoke up, "So you're the one."  
>"Huh?"Both me and the blue navi said in confusion<br>"I over heard her."Sharkman started, "Miku-no-Miya isn't a normal title.."  
>"I remember Elecman saying something about holding it before." I said softly standing next to blue my friend.<br>"Do you know what the title means?"Megaman started camly, "I knew very little about this subject."  
>"No much but we do know that she will become the key to everyone's future."Woodman started, "You don't 'hold' it...you are Miku-no-Miya…weather you choose to believe it or not, you hold a power like no other"<br>Both me and Megaman looked at the two bigger naivs in shock.  
>"Y-You mean..."I studder.<br>"That explains what happened When we were in the Traffic control system. You were able to fix Glide with out doing anything major in order to do so." Megaman was still a bit shocked in his think position he then looked at the bigger Navi's again, "Thanks Woodman, Sharkman we owe you."  
>"I'm just glade that we could help, "Woodman spoke up," but really you did all the hard work until we meet again."<p>

~*~*~*~_**Woodman and Sharkman Logging out!**_"~*~*~*~

"Hey..."Megaman spoke looking at the Data that was being returned, "the videogame data is going back were it belongs."  
>"Mega..."I said softly looking at him<br>he looked at me. I gently gave a light perk on his right cheek. He blushed light.  
>I smiled with a small blush, "Thanks for saving me!"<br>He just smiled and rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner. I just laughed softly

~*~*~*~Chapter Seven Logging out!~*~*~*~

Next time on From the Real to the Net

Maylu: oh boy Both Lan And Maya are fighting each other.

Roll:Sora and Megaman are fighting too this is Awful

Next time:Hot Tempatures

Yai:Here we go!


	8. Hot Tempers

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Eight: Hot Tempers

~*~*~*~Chapter Eight Logging on!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"No Maylu you can't make me go!"Maya shouted.  
>"Your going in there!" Maylu said pushing her into the Hair salon. Today before School started. Maylu pushed Maya in a hair Dryer as she force her into it.<br>"don't worry you'll love it."  
>Maya sighed as she pulled out her PET and looked at me, "Well Sora, I'm glade you don't force stuff onto me like this."<br>I just smiled. At this moment I started to wonder about what episode eight was...it had been so long that I forgot about it's plot  
>all of the sudden the Hair dryer short circuited and Over heated<br>**"MAYLU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** she shouted as she saw her hair stood up like Goku from DBZ.

Later Maya made it to school she wore a hat to keep her hair down as she quickly jacked me into the Computer system. I looked over to Megaman, Gutsman, and Roll.  
>Roll looked over to me, "Hey Sora what kept ya?"<br>"Sorry Roll-chan." I said apologetically.  
>Roll hugged me ,"It's okay."<br>I smiled as we all looked at the Screen over hearing Maya's and Lan's Conversation.  
>"Morning."Lan spoke up Maya freaked out a bit but kept her cool, "Hey Maya what's with the hat?"<br>"Nothing!'She spoke up, "I'm trying a new fashion style..I wanted to start a tren."  
>"oh..that's some style."He then realized something, "Hey You don't even Like fashion! Are you hiding something under there?"<br>"Um..No.."  
>Lan didn't bye it, "Come on Spill it!"<br>"Spill what?"  
>"Hey what's that?"<br>Maya looked over to where Lan was pointing. Lan swiped her hat.  
>Lan staring laughing at her<br>"Hey man...what did you say to her?"Dex ask before looking at Maya, "What...happened to your hair?"  
>"My sister made me go into a hair dryer..it over heated and broke."<br>He began to hold his laughs in," You stop laugh!"  
>"Stop laughing you guys." Maylu said trying to hold her laughs in.<br>"Maylu not you too!"  
>She burst into laughs along with the others. Maya had enough and decided to delete Lan's home work.<br>"Oooh..not good."I said softly.

"Defiantly not good." Megaman added, "Lan shouldn't have laughed at Maya, She has every right to be mad at him."  
>"Yeah, but she had no right to delete Lan's homework."<br>Megaman and looked at each other, "You know what? maybe we can do something to help them?"  
>I smiled, "I couldn't agree more."<br>He looked down, "Kinda weird about that hair dryer though. I wonder if world three had anything to do with iot."He looked at me, "Hey Sora, you were in the area when it happened. Did you notice anything strange?"  
>I shook my head, "No Not really...it was my first time there."<br>He looked over to the opposite direction from me, "Yeah figures. I dout you would seen anything even if you were looking."  
>"Hey just what do you mean by that! do you think I'm weak?"<br>He looked at me with wide eyes "What?"  
>"Come one don't pretended you didn't say anything! You said I was weak!"<br>"Wait a minute I didn't say that?"  
>"Well it sure Sounded like it, the way you talk like that! After all we've been threw as a team! You think of me like that!"<br>"What way ?"He asked a bit confused, "I don't know what you mean?"  
>"Don't play dumb with me."I glared at him before I swiftly looked at Roll, "You heard what he said right Roll"<br>Roll nodded."Yeah."  
>"Guts-san what about you?"<br>"yeah but-"  
>"See!"I exclaimed, <em>'I'll show him who's weak!<em>'  
>"Come on Roll-chan!"<p>

Roll and followed me as we went somewhere else in the schools system.  
>"He is Such jerk!"<br>"He not make you mad on purpose."Gutsman said as Roll putted her hand on my shoulder.  
>"Yeah from now on I won't help him anymore with our net battles."<br>"Sora.." Roll said slowly  
>Suddenly Tourchman appeared in front of us.<br>"Tourchman!" both me, Gutsman and Roll said  
>He came over to me, "Where's Megaman?"<br>I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, "I don't know."  
>"Fine then." he said as he looked ready to attack. The three of us got prepare to attack just in case<br>he then gave me an Email.  
>"email?"Roll asked<br>"It's for Megaman...see that it get's to him." with that the flame Navi disappeared.  
>"I might as well open it.."I dragged my finger across it ,"It seems like Tourchman and Mr. Match want to challenge Megaman ."a after going threw it I looked atI confusedly, "Turn up the heat?" I then realized something, "He must have been the cause of the hair dryer exploding." I glared at the Invitation, "They have been messing with Maya and all the others in the city for far too long.I need to stop this now."<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

"I can't believe that Maya!"I heard Lan grumbled  
>"I can't believe that Sora."I simply said as I crossed my arms.<br>"It's not my fault her hair was funny looking." My net op said as he was munching on a piece of toast he then looked at me, "What did you say to get Sora mad?"  
>"I just said I doubt she'd see anything if she were even looking.."<br>Lan then spitted out his milk that he was drinking then looked at me, "Megaman you don't say that to a girl!"  
>"OH come on! Lan not you too!'<br>"Think about it for a minute...the words you just said...anyone would be offended by that."  
>I started to think for a moment, when I realized how it sounded, '<em>Great<em>,' I started to think, _'now how am I gonna apologize for being a jerk_.' I looked over to seem a stream of data flowing not far from me. Starting to remember..  
>*Flash Back From chapter 2*<br>_I looked over to Sora who was In Maya's PET at the time. She was looking over at the White roses as if she was sad.__  
><em>_"Hey Sora. is something wrong?" I asked. she looked in my direction slightly looking a bit of guard, "You've been looking at those white roses for sometime."__  
><em>_She just smiled softly, it almost looked like it was sad though,"It's just that white roses are my favorite flower..." I just blinked __  
><em>*Flash back ended*  
>"Hmm..." I pondered and began to mutter under my breath, "I think I have an Idea to make it up to her."<br>I looked over to Lan to seem he was in deep thought before he spoke up, "Maybe...I shouldn't have laughed at her like that."  
>I smiled before I went over to the stream of Data...wanting to make things right.<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"So Tourchman was behind all of this!"Maya said angrily  
>I nodded, "Yes."<br>"That explain the Dryer burning up. So he's challenging Megaman and Lan to battle?"  
>I nodded again, "Yep."<br>"Lan seems to get many people to tick him off!" Maya added  
>"Yep and he seems to be mad at him from the last net battle they had."<br>"Well you were in it to in fact you were the one to deliver the Final blow!"  
>"I think Tourchman has more of A grudge on him though...Maya-san That was a formal information to a Net battle what should we do?"<br>Maya looked like she was hitting something like in a wak-o-mole game, "We keep it and go in their place!"  
>"I knew you would say that Maya-san."I said happily<br>"That'll teach him!" She said as she rapidly hitting the moles.  
>"Okay."Dex said standing by Maya the whole time, "Gustman And I will help."<br>Maya said nothing in stead she just zoomed off to the area.

Megaman's P.O.V

"Wait a minute why didn't we get this letter?"Lan asked.  
>Gutsman Came in and Told us the whole story.<br>"Who cares," The big navi spoke up, "Tourchman strong, but Sora needs help."  
>"But Sora and Maya didn't want us to see this, maybe they didn't want our help."<br>I finally decided to speak up, "They're just being stubborn, Sora can't battle Tourchman alone. No matter what were all still a team."  
>"Your right, Let's do this! Jack-in, Megaman! Power up!"<br>Me and Gutsman were soon on our way. 

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"You ready Sora?" Maya asked  
>I nodded<br>she then jacked me in and I came out and Face with Tourchman.  
>"Wait! What are you doing here?"He asked<br>"Sorry but he couldn't make it and I came here to take his place."  
>"That wasn't the deal, you can't be serious?"<br>"Oh I am."  
>The flame Navi just laugh, "Ridicules, you battle me?"<br>I glared at him, " Megaman and now you, nobody say something like that and gets away with that.." my arm started to glow I threw a disc of while light at him that shot out from my arm, "Angle Slash!"  
>He got his and landed back wards<br>I was more concentrated on him as he got up then Maya talking to me.  
>"Your gonna regret with messing with other peoples lives." I use my special attack on him again but he suddenly disappear, "Where did he-?"<br>"Pikabo."I was about to turn until somebody kicked me harshly in the back making me fall forward.  
>I heard him laugh as he appeared in front of me, "That was a short lesson, is class over already?"<br>I glared at him as he continued to speak, "Some friend, sending you out here by your self, Megaman is nothing but a coward."  
>"You don't know him!"I said angrily, "Sure he's a jerk but he's not a coward...he's the most courageous person I have ever met, and him being scared ? yeah right in your dreams."<br>"Big words for a weak Navi " He aimed his flamed weapon at me before I could even get up, "Now you'll pay the penalty. To bad Megaman isn't here to see this. I would of like to see the look on his face"  
>He started to charge his weapon.<br>I closed my eyes tightly, '_Kimi...Shino..._,"A small tear leaked out of my right eyes as it quickly rolled down my face,' _Mega...I'm sorry._'  
>I heard a gun shot fire. I look up to see both Megaman and Gutsman's looked more over to the blue navi.<br>'I don't get it...' I began to think looking over, at him he looked so determine, as if he was protecting me 'how did he find me?'  
>"So hero you decided to show up." The flame Navi spoke up as he began to charge at my friend. the blue Navi began to attack back.<br>I just watched in amazement. Suddenly I heard him yell "Fire Tower!"  
>Suddenly a Flaming tower came over to us. We quickly dogged the attack. Another one quickly came at us.<br>"Aqua Tower Battle chip, in! Download!"I heard Maya Said  
>I quickly felt a rush of energy as a spread my arms out and slammed the on the ground, "How do ya like this?" A tower of water suddenly appeared and waved it's way over to the Flaming tower canceling the attack.<br>"Great shot!"Megaman complemented me.  
>"Only a minor set back. I got plenty of Fire left" I heard Tourchman spoke up, "Fire tower!" I was bigger than the last one."<br>Megaman first dodged it, than Gutsman, I then dodged it with ease.  
>"That was easy...way to easy." I suddenly looked to the side to see it was coming back. My eyes widen with shock, I was frozen stil with fright.<p>

"Sora Look out!"Megaman yelled. I felt him pushing me from my right side. I landed on my side and I quickly got up and looked back to see the fallen hero landed on his back and some how bounce back up landing on his stomach,.  
>"Oh No, Mega!" I cried out wit worry as I was about to go over but Gutsman held me back.<br>"OOI said your nice and crispy even. Is that all you got?" The flame navi said.  
>Megaman slowly started to get up on his hands and knees, "No way...this battle is not over yet." He slowly got back on his feet but then he fell back down face forward.<br>"No Mega Don't give up!"I said quickly get my self out of Gutsman's grip. He just followed me. as I went over to him placing my hands on his shoulders tying to help him to get up. We all looked forward to see a tital wave of Lava  
>I looked over to Megaman to see him glaring at the Lava wave.<br>'This all my fault.' I thought sadly, 'I need to make this right' MY thought began to recollect them elves"Maya I need another Aqua Tower Battle chip!"  
>"But It didn't work last time."Maya spoke<br>"Maya I have an Idea please you gotta trust me!" I said pleadingly.  
>"Alright."I felt the same sensation before, "Gutsman Hold still!"<br>I slammed my hand as I spoke up, "Gutsman Aqua tower!"  
>Gustman was suddenly was blasted by the water tower and Hit Tourchman dead on.<p>

~*~*~*~Tourchman Logging out!~*~*~*~

I help Megaman up. He soon able to stand up  
>"Thanks."He started to speak, "I guess I owe you on."<br>I blushed a bit looking down, "It's nothing...you would have done the same and sorry about the e-mail."  
>He laughed and blushed a bit ,"No big deal," He then looked at me, "We always battle much better as a team. I'm glade I came" I looked at him with a blush as he continued to speak, "and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."<br>I looked away a bit, "It's okay...you didn't know"  
>I suddenly saw a white rose in front of my face. I looked over to him. He was blushing a bit looking away,<p>

"I remembered you say you like White roses. So I thought you might like it."  
>I smiled as I gently took the rose from him as I smiled sweetly as Possible with the blush on my face, "Thank you Mega!"<br>He just smiled back with the blush still in tacked  
>Suddenly we heard fighting from the outside of the net between Lan and Maya.<br>The blue Navi sighed, "Just when I thought everyone was getting along again."  
>"I heard fighting keeps a health relationship."I said smiling.<br>"Well...they are healthy."Megaman said then we both just laughed as they continued on arguing

~*~*~*~Chapter Eight! Log out!~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net.__  
><em>  
>Mega: Oh no every one in the city thinks their animals!<p>

Sora: And it's all that Yahoot guys doing

_Next time: TheYoga Warrior!_

__  
>Sora: Alright here we go!<p> 


	9. The Yoga Warrior

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Nine: The Yoga Warrior

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Nine!~*~*~*~

Your/Sora's P.O.V  
>Maya was in front of Lan's bedroom Door, "COME ON LAN WERE GONNA BE LATE!"<br>I was just humming '_Dear Maria, Count Me in._' to myself  
>"Hang on Maya!"I heard Lan from the other side of his door,<br>"Maya-san...should we try Plan B?"I asked, It's been at least a two months since I first met her. She reminds me of Kimiko. They both act when it's necessary, they both love to tease, and they both are very kind to me, Did I mention they come up with the Craziest Stunts  
>Maya Took her Foot And kicked the door Open.<p>

Lan was suddenly shocked as he dropped something in his dresser drawer. He looked at His Screen as Maya Took a hold of him and unplugged his PET. Dragging him outside.  
>I began to think about Kimiko. Remembering the day <em>we<em> first met,

*Flashback*  
><em>I was around four years old. I was wearing a white shirt with overalls on . I was in the park swinging on the Swings by my self when I suddenly heard.<em>_  
><em>_"Hey Kid Give us that teddy bear you got there."_

_I looked over to see the three big bullies of the playground Sam, Sean, and Jay.__  
><em>_"No! It's Mine!"She said__  
><em>_"Well then will just had to Take it!"I heard the leader Jay said as He took a hold of a Brown and white teddy bear in the air out of her reach.__  
><em>_"No! Give it back my mommy gave it to me!"She sobbed out .__  
><em>_The three boys laughed as the kept it out of the brunettes reach.__  
><em>_At this time I already started Karate and had a yellow belt, and the bullies like them were just wanted a lesson to be taught. I got out of my swing and Suddenly went over to them, "Hey give her back her bear." __  
><em>_The three boys and the Girl looked over to me.__  
><em>_"Yeah what are you going to do about it!"Sean asked__  
><em>_"Your just a girl!"Sam laughed.__  
><em>_I Suddenly kicked Jay in the foot. He Cried out in pain as I had a hold of of the girls Teddy bear,"Get lost!"_

_The three ran away like the Cry babies they were__  
><em>_I went over to the girl as I gave her teddy bear, "you okay?"__  
><em>_She nodded as her tears ceased, "Yes thank you."_

_"My names Sora...what's your name?"__  
><em>_"My names Kimiko..."She said happily.__  
><em>_"Hey want to go play on the swings?"_

_She smiled brightly ,"Sure!"__  
><em>_We were on the swing for a wile. I saw her look down at her teddy bear.__  
><em>_"What's wrong?"__  
><em>_She looked at me, "Why are you being so nice to me...all the other kids say I'm feaky looking."__  
><em>_"Don't listen to them," I started ,"I think your actually nice."__  
><em>_"But They-"__  
><em>_"They what? Terrorize you...listen all you have to do is be your self...my mommy always l told me if you stay true to your beliefs anything is possible...so I want to be your friend because I believe you a good person."__  
><em>_She looked at we with her tears in her eyes, "Thank you!"__  
><em>_"Now can you promise me something?"I asked her__  
><em>_"Sure.."__  
><em>_I held out my pinky towards her, "Promise me that you'll never let anyone bring you down again. She took my Pinky and we locked them together, "I promise."_

*Flashback ended*

'After that she actually showed the three bullies a thing or two and became really protective of me.'I thought with a smiled.  
>"I can't believe how late we are!" Lan exclaimed.<br>"It's you fault Lan."Maya said as she followed him, "You took to long to get ready."  
>"I'm sorry, I kinda lost track of time."<br>"Actually he was net battling," Megaman started, "And he would have won too if he hadn't drop that chip in the sock drawer."  
>I couldn't help but giggle softly<br>"Hey guys! Gotta practice when he can right?"Lan asked

"It doesn't matter." Maya spoke, "Your the one that wanted to practice this for the N1 Grand Prix."  
>There was a moment of pause until Lan looked into the Arcade, "Hey what's going on in there."<br>"I don't know and We need to keep going Lan"  
>"wait here."<br>he then went inside the. Maya sighed as she waited for a moment the looked at the time. She then went into the Arcade and smiled ever so sweetly as she was by Lan, "Guess what...you are now offically late Lan."  
>"OH NOT AGAIN!"Lan Exclaimed<br>"No comment," Megaman answered, "Me, Sora are going to go on a head okay?"  
>"Alright."His net op said we were soon off traveling threw the net.<p>

Me and Megaman have became really close friends since the fighting incident. We we're the best of friends , we told each other our secrets, our fears. But there is one secret I didn't want him to know, that this whole place was just a Game and TV series created from Japan. He would probably think I was crazy and ruin our relation ship with each other.  
>"Hey Sora is something wrong?" I heard the blue navi asked me.<br>I looked at him and gave him the best smile I could, "Yeah I'm fine."  
>He obviously smiled back and we made it to Yai's System. Glide, Gutsman, and Roll were looking at the screen watching commercials.<p>

"Hey everyone sorry we're late."I said in an apologetic tone.  
>"Why are you two so late?"Roll asked.<br>"Lan was holding up so we came here before he did."

Suddenly the show began.  
>"Oh! show starting!"Gutsman exclaimed, "Me love Yahoot."<p>

"I must say I feel a bit silly," Glide said as we watched the screen," I never thought I 'd be so intreeged with a human television show."  
>"Well It is a unique show."I added.<p>

"And we deserve some fun don't we?"Megaman asked

"Sure!" The pink navi exclaimed, "and besides yoga's good for you."  
>"And now the Yoga master to the maxis, the Amazing Yahoot."<br>After a while of silly Yoga posses I was think, _'I wonder why my parents made me stop watching this show after episode eight. Probably cause it was too violent'_. suddenly a Magicman appeared on the screen , "Hello foolish humans. Welcome to a game of Magic I created for you."  
>"I don't like the looks of this.'" I heard the blue Navi mumbled.<br>"posing like animals I hope you had fun. Now let's see how if feels to really be one."His eyes glowed yellow. I felt a familiar pair of hand covering my eyes, "look into the eyes if Magic!"  
>Soon my eyes were un cover as looked over to Megaman. He looked at the others who were acting like animals.<p>

(Readers: Wait that didn't happen in the Anime. Me :Well it dose here!)

"They were infected by a high light signal created from Magicman."Megaman said.  
>I looked over to see that Glide was a Cat, Gutsman was a gorilla, and Roll was a dog which isn't that surprising to me.<br>"My bad, Sorry were so late." I heard Lan say. soon the two ran off as the three ran after them.  
>I quickly got a satellite picture of them running away from them.<br>"Megaman! Do you have any Idea what's going on?" Lan asked  
>"They were watching Yahoot TV show when his net Navi Magicman took over the air waves." He explained, "He use the Television signal to transmit a high power light wave. Some how he managed to hypnotize everyone watching the show into thinking their animals."<br>"Are you Serious!"I heard Maya shouted.

"Unfortunately yes, "I said sadly, I looked over to Megaman and he looked at me with the same worried look as I. We looked over to our friends, "Let's tried to get them out of this."  
>I went over to roll and sighed as she started to growl at me. I quickly took my arm up and slapped her in the face. she quickly snapped out of it and glared at me, "Sora what was that for!"<p>

"Well that worked."Megaman said coming over to me.

"What worked?"Roll asked still a bit angry.  
>"well you were hypnotized Roll-chan...I needed to snap you out of it some how."I said apologetically.<br>she looked over to Glide and Gutsman, "I'll get them out of it." she went over to them.  
>"This has got to be the work of World 3!" I heard Maya exclaimed<br>"But how can we help these people when their mind are controlled by the TV ."  
>"That's it!"Megaman said, "Magicman would had to be jacked into the broadcasting signal."<br>I looked at him, "And to take over the station!"

He looked at me with his bright green eyes and nodded, "Exactly."  
>"Right Megaman that's where will find him."Lan said<br>"I bet Magicman still in the computer there."Maya looked around, "We need to jack in some where."  
>Soon Maya went inside a resetraunt and took out the cord to her PET, with Lan By her side, "Jack-in Sora-"<p>

"Jack-in, Megaman-"

"**Power Up!**"

Both me and Megaman were zooming in the net to get to our destination.  
>"Megaman are almost there yet!"Lan asked in a panicking tone.<br>"We're almost there, were about to enter the computer.  
>Suddenly a red light just zoomed right pas us at top speed. We soon made it to our destination.<br>"Who was that back there? someone passed us with an incredible speed." Megaman asked.  
><em>'I hope it's who I think it is<em>.' I thought to my self  
>"I'm glade you cane make it what took you so long?" I heard Magicman asked, "Despite what I heard, you two don't look so strong."<br>"Magicman." I said slowly looking at all the screens that duplicated his face.  
>"Nice to meet you two at last you both angered World 3. That earns you the right to net battle with me. I've go surprises for you as you will soon see!"<br>"Bring it on!"I heard Megaman said," So you do work for World 3."  
>"Ah yes my white and blue friend. I'm afraid I do, how ever I much more powerful than your use to"<br>The blue navi stepped up, "Alright I'm here, what do you want with me?"  
>'You, your little friend, and I have a game to play, now that DenTech city is in disarray and Yahoot will make them stay that way!"<br>Megaman formed his buster and I did as well and he started to hit the pictures one by one.

"Nice pictures why don't you come out and show your self?"Megaman asked.  
>"Oh but I'm here can't you see? Everyone of these is me. If getting me is what you desire the you just need to know where to fire. Think you can! Megaman?"<br>_'He's trying to tick him off and I think its working_.' I thought looked over to him, '_And I think it might be working._'

I aimed my buster at an area and shot it, "Alright!"  
>soon Megaman looked over to see him he looked at me and smiled, "Great shot Sora!'<br>"Thanks."  
>"Very impressive, you trusted you senses threw my electromagnetic defensives, now let's see if you let them slack, when I unleash A virus attack."<br>Viruses began to come from the screens that surround the area.  
>"That's a lot of viruses, Why don't you battle me one on one!" Megaman asked<br>"I'm just giving you something to blast, don't worry I'm saving the best magic for last, Now attack Now Sora and Megaman don't turn you back!"  
>"There's way too many Viruses.!"I exclaimed.<br>Megaman was suddenly down as I quickly made my way over to him to protect him in some way. I shot my buster several times but more just came coming.

"Magicman is strong." I heard he say from behind me  
>"Thank you tiny one, but now fun has just really begun."<br>"This is impossible."I exclaimed tying my best to keep them away  
>"IF you really want to be them all, "I turned behind me and looked to see it was Ikkaru, "then look for your true power deep inside of you." and I closed my eyes for the moment searching deep with in my self. I felt a warm light with in me; it was so gentle, so pure, and innocent in some ways.<br>"No try to use that power."He simply said.  
>I place my hands over my navi symbol as I felt a rush energy bursting out of my back. I looked behind me to see a bright light in a form of angel wings started to expand blinding the area. Soon as the light subsided to see that the viruses were gone. I closed my eyes and suddenly fell forward. I felt two hands wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes to look up to see I was on Megaman's chest.<br>"Sora you okay?"I heard him ask.  
>I began to blush, "Yeah..." I sounded like I was out of breath, "I'm just worn out is all right now Mega."<br>"Ah! Young love is so sweet, but if you don't mind I'll send in the rest of my virus fleet!" all the remaining viruses suddenly came hurling at us.  
>"WE'RE FRIEND!" Both me and Megaman shouted at him as I began to blush deeply. I felt the gem on my Ribbon glowing.<br>"Sora we made it, me and Lan are transmitting into the TV station."I hear Maya say.  
>"Area steal Battle chip in!"I head Lan say.<p>

Suddenly I felt Megaman tighten his grip on me as we were suddenly in the air on what I think is a Invisible plat form.  
>I suddenly heard Lan say, "White Sword battle chip, in,! Download!"<br>Megaman then gently set me on the platform, "Wait here."

He then jumped at him but only to have his sword to be caught by the magical Navi, "you play game well, You almost scored, no one has ever came this close before!"  
>My eyes widen, '<em>He can't get away<em>.' I then heard Maya yell, "Angel's bow battle chip in Download!"  
>The bow formed in my right hand as I struggled to get on my knees and aimed my bow at him.<br>"You want to get free I can help with that!" I then aimed the Bow at the gent on his had and them Megaman's sword broke but he did land on the ground un harmed.  
>Magicman then glare at me as he aimed his gem glowed, "Here take this you little brat!"<br>My eyes wide as the attack was coming right me. I could move and I was done for if I didn't. I then suddenly felt my self being picked up with an arm on my upper back and one under my legs as a falme attack Magicman.  
>~*~*~*~Magicman Logging out~*~*~*~<br>I looked up to the navi who saved me, It was the one and only Protoman, "You alright?" he sounded a lot like Sesshomaru from Inyasha

'Yeah just can't move much." I looked over to Megaman to see he was being helped by Ikkarau.  
>Megaman looked over to me as we Heard a conversation out side the net<br>"So how bout it? Are the roomers true or what?" I heard the a male voice.

"Hi..I..Um." Lan didn't know what to say.  
>"What do you mean?"Maya spoke<p>

"People say you two are pretty good net battlers, but I just came in and check out the Competition. I gotta say didn't expect send in Protoman to save you little Navi's."  
>"Wait you save Megaman and Sora?"Lan asked<br>"So your the Famous Protoman, It's good to finally meet ya." Megaman rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe I can borrow that Chip sometime."  
>I felt Protoman Moved my arm around his neck and the other around me for support, he turned hi head to the opposite direction," Yeah right what ever, consider this one a gift kid, hope you fight better next time."<br>a screen popped up and we saw both Lan and Maya on the screen as a boy with both black and white hair male made his way over to Maya.

"Your name is Maya Sakurai right?" he asked.  
>"Yeah it is."<br>"Listen Can I borrow your navi for a few hours?"  
>"Why do you want to borrow my navi you already have your own!"Maya looked angry.<br>The boy just kept his cool, "Look I don't know if you know this but World 3 saying a roomer about your navi that could be true. And if so I want to check it out..I hope that's okay."  
>"Wait a minute I heard of you, you're Chaud Blaze I heard you hold the record of a hundred and fifty wins of national net Battles."<br>"Yeah that's right."  
>"So your the great net Battler."Lan spoke up<p>

Chaud ignored him and continued to talk to Maya, "If you don't want that I could do it at you house if your parents don't mind."

"Maya-chan." This was the first time I called her that, and that made her eyes wide a bit, "I'm sure that Chaud-san means no harm to me and I think it might be a good Idea."  
>Maya sighed, "Alright Chaud but at My house." she looked at him and continued, "I hope Lan did a fended you.:<br>"Oh he didn't." He motion Maya to follow him and she did but the paused for a moment and looked at Lan, "I'll see you tomorrow." I then was in Chaud's PET with Protoman.  
>It wasn't too long we made it back to Maya's house and in her room.<br>Chaud went over to her computer and Jack Protoman and I into the computer.  
>"Now Sora is it?"<br>I nodded, "Yes Chaud-san that's right."  
>he began to type in something on his computer, "It's going to put you into sleep mode for a while as I do a few scans on you for a few hours."<br>"I understand Chaud-san."I said softly as I suddenly felt a sleepiness taking over me as I suddenly fell a seep standing.  
>Chaud's P.O.V<p>

"Chaud would you like anything to drink?"I heard Maya asked  
>"Anything's fine."I said and she then left.<p>

"Master Chaud."I heard Protoman asked as he was in my PET, "Do you_ really_ think the roomers are true?"  
>"After seeing an Attack like that I believe it's possible."I said<p>

Suddenly something popped up, It was a diagram on the navi's building designed. My eyes popped almost open in shock, "Protoman...It's now a fact that she the one_ ."__  
><em>"Hey Chaud I hope you like Lemonade."Maya said bringing up a pitcher and two cups at her table in the room. I let the Scanning do it's work as I sat down assn started to ask her questions.

after a few hours time I had everything to know what I needed. The navi was founded not to long ago with Level Five Viruses, she was with two Navi at the time being carried away. Her sister's Navi Roll saved her. she has the ability to restore a NetNavi's data and probably more.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

She shook her head. Soon the downloading was done and I saved all the Data I received into my PET. I then gave her my number.  
>"Call me if there anything wrong happening to your navi, she'll be up tomorrow." then I left before he could Say anything. I then saw Lan and we looked at each other. I then past him, "Later."<br>'_I hope we get to Net battle each other someday Lan Hikari_.'

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Nine~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net._

Lan: Alright it's Finally here!

_Next time N1 Grad Prix_

Sora: I've been really patient for this.


	10. N1 Grand Prix

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Ten: N1 Grand Prix

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Ten !~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since Chaud's appearance

I'm extremely tired from all the Training, I was so tired that Maya woke Lan up out of her tiredness and got Megaman to wake me up and I slept on his shoulder most of the way to the School. As I was about to fall asleep again, I felt Megaman shake me a bit, "Sora don't fall asleep now."

His voice was gentle yet stern that causes me to fight to stay awake.  
>"Sorry..."I said softly running my right eyes tiredly as the left one was half open, "I can't help it."<p>

He sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I guess then I'll have to keep shaking you awake then."

"Hey!"I said giving a light hug on the shoulder.

We were totally not paying attention to the conversation that Lan, Maya, and Maysa were having. I was just enjoying his presences. I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder slowing trying to fall asleep but then Megaman shook me again and shook his head.

"Mega! Come on I need to sleep." I whined slightly.

"Can you at least stay wake until we get there?" He asked with a light laugh.  
>I pouted slightly, "Oh alright...but you let me use your shoulder as a pillow when we get there."<br>He smiled, "Deal."  
>The two soon made it to the school and then we were jacked into the school's system.<p>

"Alright you promise."I said as I sat on the cyber floor.  
>He smiled as he sat down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me as I slowly fell asleep.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

I smiled as I watched her sleep peacefully. her face looked so innocent like an angel. I looked over to see that Roll appeared she smiled at us, "You two look so cute together."  
>I just blush, "Roll we're only friends."<br>The pink navi put her hands on her waist, "Oh come on Megaman you like her...don't deny it."  
>"I'm not."I said simply.<br>"Then you two are a couple."  
>"I never said that." I said trying to remain calm.<br>"Enough about that , Have you heard anything from Numberman?" Roll asked me.  
>"The last time I heard he was getting an up grade."<br>"I Knew it!"She then looked at Roll, "Some how...apart of me think that you really do like her a lot." with that she left.

I started to think about the subject, '_Do I really like her in that way? _'I felt my grip on her slightly tighten.

Third Person P.O.V

Miyu and Sal were both opening the doors of the secret net Agents society

"What's this all about?"Sal asked

"I haven't a clue."Miyu replied as the looked forward to the person who was sitting in the chair farthest from them.  
>He turned around to so his identity and status in this organization.<br>"Be seated." he spoke. they did and he began to talk with a serious tone, "Sources tell me World 3 has enter the grand prix and Not to compete, but to create chaos and confusion in the cybermatrixs. Every NetNavi will be at risk."  
>"Right," Miyu started, "What are your orders Commander Beef?"<p>

(I'll be completely honest that the first time I heard his name I burst out in laughter.)

"The eyes of the world will be on the  
>N1 Grand Prix, so it will be the perfect setting for world 3 to cause chaos. As secret net agents it's our duty to safeguard world 3. So we will enter our own NetNavi's into the competition."<br>"Sir may I ask something?"Sal spoke up.  
>"Sure agent Sal what is it?"<br>"It's the Net Navi Sora...won't she also be in the competition...they'll do anything to get there hands on her."  
>The commander started to think, "Will also keep an eye on her movement as well. Now dismissed."<br>Miku and Sal nodded, "Yes sir."  
>Sal left with one thought in mind, <em>'I have a bad feeling something is going to happen<em>.'

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I woke up the next day, completely awake. I stretched slightly as I got up, "I guess all I need was a good rest."  
>Maya go up smiling, "Today's the Day!"<p>

she jacked me into her PET after I had changed. Lan the burst into the room, "WE GOT A PROBLEM!" she then was dragged by him with following them.  
>As soon as he got to Yai's clubhouses, he jacked e and Megaman in Yai's computer<br>"I'm telling you thank to Numberman DenTech City is messed up." Lan said  
>"Bur it's not his fault, If I could find him I could fix his faulty up grade." started to scratch his head and hair came out, "Oh there's gotta be a way to make him normal again!"<br>"Was he ever?"Dex asked. He and Lan suddenly got up as Maya moved more to the side where she was Sitting as Maylu backed away from him.  
>"There are treatments to dandrift you know?"<p>

"But to cure Numberman your gonna have to find him first." Maya spoke up.  
>"I know maybe you can lure him out with a rare chip."Maylu started<br>"Rare chip.." spoke slowly.  
>"Oh perfect, you shouldn't of said rare chip now we lost Higsby."Yai spoke up<br>"Sorry."She said  
>"Rare..ultra rare..Level three...premier chip."<br>"**HIGSBY WOULD YOU JUST GET A GRIP! ****WHAT DOSE NUMBERMAN LIKE ANYWAY? "** Lan snapped the chip shop owner out of his thoughts so her could speak  
>"oh...numbers...he like calculating numbers."<br>"Calculating..." Maya started to think and then she snapped her fingers, "I got it!" she looked at Yai, "Hey Yai can you get you computer to calculate Pie?"

Yai nodded, "Yeah that's A great Idea Maya."

"Apple or cherry?" Lan asked  
>Maya laughed a bit, "No silly Pie in math terms is use to measure a circles ratio of the circumference. The number is shortening to 3.14 but really that number goes on forever."<br>"Hey look he's coming back."Dex said.  
>"Glide I want you to unlocked the security buffer; it's time to lure Numberman in."<br>"With Pleasure." the brown navi spoke.  
>As number man came in I heard Yai speak, "Now release the Net Navi Trainers"<br>They were released and jumped onto Numberman. but the navi was able to make the all log out with a dice,"5..4..3..2..1 delete!"  
>Me Megaman Roll and Gutsman jumped from the control tower for the Training navis and landed around Numberman.<br>E and Megaman landed from behind him.  
>"Enough being nice Numberman and go back into your PET."The blue navi said.<br>Roll and Gutsman landed on the other side of him.  
>"Higsby want configure you up grade." The pink Navi spoke.<br>"Yeah what she said." Gutsman said.

"So just come along quietly and we won't have anymore trouble." I said softly confronting our corrupted friend.  
>"That's really not necessary. I'm just fine I'll show you with a roll of the dice." Numberman rolled the dice and it exploded.<br>Me and Megaman dogged it, But roll and Gutsman got hit in the blast.  
>As Numberman started to laugh like a mad man, the blue navi came from behind and Wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "Hold up Numberman, have you lost your mind!"<br>"I've Never felt better!" He exclaimed throwing Megaman off his back.

I ran at him with a punch but easily grabbed it with his hand. He looked at we with pink hearts replacing his usual yellow eyes, "When I take over the world you shall be my queen."  
>I heard Megaman growling from behind. I took a quick glance at him. He was on his one knee, glaring at the navi with a passion of anger and hate. I could see the fire in his bright green eyes. he was also bearing his teeth at him a bit. I couldn't figure out why he would do that, but then got my attention back onto the love sick navi. I grabbed his wrist and used all my strength to fling him over me onto his back when he hit the ground. I used my right foot to hold him into place.<br>"Listen I don't know where you got that Idea." I formed my arm into a blaster as I aimed it at him, "but for hurting my friends you'll be sorry you ever met me."

Alright so that was a bit harsh but he was treating me like I was his property and I hate guys like that!  
>He then made another explosion below me sending me flying onto my back. I looked up his subtraction sign stick in his hands aiming right at me, "Then I'm subtracting you from this equation."<br>I felt some one grabbing me around the waist and landed into their chest.

I was then suddenly behind Numberman with Megaman having a protective hold around my waist. I blushed brightly and looked over to see were I once was. There was a creator there now as I heard Numberman laughed like a maniac.

The blue navi turned his head to the side looking over his shoulder at the Number maniac. He pulled me closer to him as he spoke, "He was never this strong. Numberman's upgrade really has multiplied his powers."  
>I was blushing deeply then I spoke, "This suddenly turned out to be really bad."<br>He then let me go as we both heard both Maya and Lan say, "Cyber sword battle chip, in! Download!"

The two of us raised our right hands into the air and they turned them into the sword.

Number man twirled out two more of those sticks, "Back off Megaman and Sora, thee odds are against you."  
>We ran at him as I swung my sword the opposite direction from and we both had been blocked.<br>_'Drats!_' I thought

"My straight is multiplied by the fourth!"Numberman swung air, swords back, and I prepared to block. I didn't catch what he said because I was so busy trying to defend my self. Suddenly My sword was the First to crack.

"Now time for a little division!" He was about to his me when I heard a familiar voice yell out signaling we were saved.  
>"Cyber blizzard!" Number man was soon frozen solid.<br>I looked over to the one and only Iceman," Pretty cool huh?"  
>I could help but laugh a bit.<br>"It's Iceman."The blue navi said. Soon everyone was up and a-okay.  
>"Thanks Ice-san...I thought I was going to be deleted for sure." I said gleefully.<br>"No prob."He said with a small blush.  
>I looked over to see the Ice that Numberman was incased in began to crack, '<em>Uh-oh.<em>'  
>Soon as he was released he began to laugh," Yes free at last!" everyone else gasped, "Must count your chickens before there deleted." Something then flashed by and chopped Numberman's Sticks, "Someone...cut me off!"<br>A Skeleton like navi with a purple and yellow fire appeared behind him laughing.  
>"Who are you?"Megaman asked as the skull figure apeared.<br>"Just wanted to lend a hand."The boned man spoke from him as his hand retracted from him_.__  
><em>"How dare you ruin my beautiful plan?"Numberman then ran at him to punch him. He missed only to get hit and knocked out.  
>"Numberman are you okay?"Megaman asked<br>"Until next time."The skeleton navi spoke before he jumped and disapeared.  
>"Who are you!"Megaman repeated the question.<br>"Now's not the time to ask questions..."I said slowly  
>Everyone looked at me.<br>"We should get to the Arena first...beside Gutsman is the first one to fight."  
>"I'll lead you guys to the arenas lobby system."Iceman said.. We all followed him and found ourselves in a huge room.<p>

_'I kinda feel like I'm waiting for a Pokémon contest to began_.' I thought looking around.  
>"I'm guessing Gutsman was jacked into his PET right?"I asked Roll.<br>She nodded and the Match began and was over thirty seconds flat.  
>"Looks like Gutsman won huh?"I looked over to see Shino on my right.<br>"Don't tell me you came here to battle too?"I asked him.

He nodded, "I'm fighting Kimiko Later on." He looked over where Kimiko was standing.  
>"Shino...please be careful when you fight Kimi...she's a lot stronger than she use to be."<br>He just smiled, "Don't worry I will."  
>He then walked off. Me and Kimiko looked at each other straight in the eyes. I knew now that I would do what ever it took to talk some sense into her.<br>I looked over to Megaman as he looked at the screen and then looked at the screen to see Protoman.  
>"You really want to fight him don't you?"I asked him.<br>The blue navi nodded, "Yeah.."  
>I then looked at Megaman with a bright smile, "Then I'll here to cheer you on...even if you and I have to face each other."<p>

Third Person P.O.V

The blue navi looked over at her with a faint blush, "And I'll do the same."

"Then let's do a Pinky promise." the white navi said with the smile on her face

"Pinky promise?"  
>"It's when you lock your pinky fingers together to make the promise official, so it can never be broken." Sora took her right hand and stuck her pinky out, "I promise, no matter what happens in this competition. I'll never be mad. If you bet me and I'll continue to watch you fight to the finish."<br>Megaman did the same with his left hand," I promise That if you and I ever fight , I won't hold back and give it all that I can to make it the best match ever."  
>The two smiled as they hooked their pinky fingers together as the blue navi made a Silent promise to himself, <em>'And promise I'll protect you from everything I can because. I Like you more than a friend and though you may not feel the same...I'll always be here when you need me the most.'<em>

~*~*~*~Logging out Chapter Ten~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net._

Sora: Oh I hope that Megaman can do this.

Shino: Don't worry Sora he'll be fine."

Roll: You're forgetting that Miyu can predict the Future

_Next time: Skullmaina_

Sora: I believe you can do it Mega!


	11. Skullmania!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Eleven: Skullmania

~*~*~*~Logging on Chapter Eleven!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"Oh I hope Iceman will be okay."Roll said watching the huge screen.  
>"Don't worry Roll-chan, I'm sure Ice-san will be fine."I said looking around, <em>'Where's Mega...he's going to miss Ice-san's fight<em>.'  
>I looked over at Iceman and went over to him, "Ice-san, I wish you good luck on your match."<p>

He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Sora it means a lot."  
>"I can't wait to see you loose Ice<em>boy<em>."The navi known as Rocketman, Iceman's opponent came over to us.  
>"Um...Rocket-san don't you think your being a bit un-sportsmanship" I asked in a soft voice.<br>He looked at me, "Yeah well you don't look so strong as they say you are...you look more like a bi-"

"YO ROCKETMAN!"we looked over to see Shino, "Leave them alone or I'll kick your butt again."  
>"YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"<p>

Both me and Iceman giggled. the rocket launching navi just stomped away .

"Thanks Shino I owe you."I said happily.  
>"Hey no problem!"Shino smiled, "It's the at least I could do for you for being my friend."<p>

I smiled as I started remember that day we met.

*Flashback*

_Me and Kimiko were walking to our daycare, It's been at least two month since we met. Today Kimiko was hearing a purple skirt with a red shirt. I was wearing a white dress with blue heart in the middle and trimming on the end.__  
><em>_"Hey Sora have you heard the latest?"Kimiko asked.__  
><em>_I looked at her, "No what's going on?"__  
><em>_"There's a new kid coming to class today." Kimiko said happily. Soon Kimiko and I were in our seats.__  
><em>_"Class we have some one new and I want you to properly introduce your selves, "Our teacher at the time was Mrs. Meyer right next to her was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and cark green shorts, "This is Shino Minamoto. And I want to you to sit by."The teacher looked over our way, "Kimiko and Sora."__  
><em>_He went over to us and sat in the empty chair.__  
><em>_"So your Japanese?"Kimiko asked him, trying to start a conversation.__  
><em>_"Well...yeah."He said looking down.__  
><em>_I notice this look on his face, "Hey something wrong?"_

_"It's nothing."He said._

_"Obvious it's something...so spill it." Kimiko said.__  
><em>_"It's just..."Shino started as he looked at the three bullies...the same ones that bothered Kimiko two months ago and now are scared of her. Sam had blond hair. It was really shaggy. Sean had green eyes with brown hair that was a neat and nice cut with glasses. Jay, the leader of his friends had his black haired spiked up a bit with his hazel eyes looking over at Shino, "Those three have my snack my mommy packed for me.."_

_Kimiko glared at them and they immediately turned pale.__  
><em>_I smiled, "Don't worry we'll get it back."_

_I went over to Jay's Table. I slammed my small hands on it, "Hey Jay!'__  
><em>_He just smirked, "Yeah what sissy pants."__  
><em>_I just glared at him, "You better give Shino back his snake or else."_

_"Or else what?"He asked.__  
><em>_"Or __**me **__that's what."Kimiko said as she was right next to me._

_The boys turned white as ghosts. Jake took his shaking hand and handed me a box that said the word 'Pokey' on it, "H-H-Here."__  
><em>_I took it from him and Kimiko smiled proudly as we went over to Shino.__  
><em>_"Class it's time to go out and play." said__  
><em>_all the kids went out side to the nearest play ground. Shino was about to go with the kids until I grabbed his hand, "Wait." He looked at us, "How would you like to join me and Kimi to our secret place...It's not far from the school grounds."_

_He smiled, "Sure I like to."_

_Me And Kimiko dragged him out side into a set of series Bushes. We made it to a jungle gym in a shape of half a sphere near what seem to be a beach on a huge crystal clear lake.__  
><em>_"Wow when did you guys find this?"Shino asked as we climbed the half sphere to the tippy top and he followed.__  
><em>_"Well Sora's Dad owns a company that creates Nano-tech and advance systems in Japan and her mom hold a flower shop...so they built this about a month ago...we found this area after the day we met."Kimiko explained when Shino sat on the right side of me. My best friend was on the left.__  
><em>_"Is it Nintendo?"The boy asked_

_I shook my head and laughed softly, "No..it's a company that helps make DDR machines."_

_"Oh.."_

_I gave him his snack, "Here. They haven't eaten it yet."_

_Shino then took two stick shape biscuits covered in a creamy dark chocolate, "Hey want some?"__  
><em>_"Sure!"I replied cheerfully._

"_Hell Yeah!" Kimiko squealed__  
><em>_I looked out towards the west to see the sun set along with my two friends. Munching on the pokey.__  
><em>_"Hey what is this it's good."Kimiko said.__  
><em>_"It's called Pokey...it's a Japanese Treat...the only two thing I like that come from Japan... Pokey and Anime."__  
><em>_"Hey what's you favorite anime?"Kimiko asked__  
><em>_Anime we've pretty much watched it and planned on growing up with it, "Mines Dragon Ball Z. DBZ rules! You?"_

_"Mines Sailor Moon. Those Girls might be pretty but they sure do kick butt."__  
><em>_They both looked at me._

_"Hey what about you Sora?"Shino asked me.__  
><em>_"Yeah you never really told me what your favorite anime was?"Kimiko added. The both looked at me. I continued to watch the sun set.__  
><em>_"That's easy." I blushed lightly, "Megaman NT Warrior." My feet latched onto one another with my knees, "But My parents won't let me watch it much."_

_"Hey that's based of the Battle Net Work series isn't it?"Shino nodded_

_I nodded and blushed at the thought of __**him**__**.**__  
><em>_Kimiko giggled, "I like it too...Protoman is sooooo __**hawt**__!"__  
><em>_"You like Protoman?"Shino laughed, "HAHA!"__  
><em>_"Hey I have a crush on that show too!"I then slapped my mouth shut as my blush rabidly increased.__  
><em>_The looked at me with a smirk.__  
><em>_"Alright how is it Sky..tell us." the brunet said._

_"Yeah!"Shino exclaimed._

_"Well...I..."I looked down with a very deep blush.__  
><em>_"TELL US!"__  
><em>_"Well I really like Megaman..."I said feeling my whole face heating up, "It's just something about him...make his so interesting...even his English actors voice ,_ _Andrew Faranics_ _makes him sound so attractive, I don't know why though."__  
><em>_Shino and Kimiko giggled.__  
><em>_"Awe come on You can't blame me.."I replied shyly__  
><em>_"True."They both said.__  
><em>_"Let's make a promise then."Kimiko said look out towards the sun as she held her pinky out, "No matter happens I promise that I won't forget who my friends are and I'll never let anyone put me or my friends down!"__  
><em>_Shino then locked his small finger with hers, "I promise to tell you all about me and Never let a day end with both of you guys as long as I continue to be alive."__  
><em>_They both looked at me. I smiled as I locked my little finger with theirs, "I promise that no matter what happens," I looked at Kimiko ,"I'll be there for the both of you when you need me the most." I then looked at Shino, "And as long the light of the sun shall shine brightly as it can, I'll be the one to make those clouds go away on your rainy days, and to make sure that everyone can be happy." I looked at the sun setting on the lake shining on the water as twilight came. The two did the same look our locked fingers facing the sun ,"And as long as there's a light in my heart it will forever shine bright."_

_"Hey that's a bit cheesy don't you think?" Kimiko asked. We pause for a moment with our fingers still intertwined with one another, looking at each other. We laughed before the three of us looked back at the sun that began to slowly set down making the sky show the slightly starry sky._

*Flashback end*

I smiled at the Memory, _'Good times_'  
>"Well anyways good luck Iceman." Shino started standing right next to me "..Though this guy is a whip I'm sure you'll beat him."<br>"Thanks Shino." He said before he left to the battle arena.  
>Me and Shino looked at the screen as we heard the infamous announcer,<br>"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to welcome you all once again to the first annual N1 Gran Prix Net battle Competition." It was Ribbita I knew it was, "and now our next Net battle from the Den-tech Academy fifth grader Tory Froid and his small but mighty NetNavi Iceman!"

"Well we know who wins in the end."Kimiko made her way right next to me and Shino.

"Hey Kimiko why so grouchy?" Shino asked her  
>"Well let's see."Kimiko glared at me and him, "I've got the two most annoying people in the world standing in front of me!"<p>

I felt slightly hurt at this. I touched her shoulder in hopes to calm her down, "Kimi...please we're worried about you."

Kimiko's left eye flashed several times before she grabbed my wrist, "Don't touched me."

I yanked my wrist from her as Shino stood protectively like a big brother would, "**What the hell Kimiko?**! Why would you do that?"

"That doesn't concern you!"She yelled at him.

"Well it sure dose!"He exclaimed, "We been friends for years! And now you decide to become such a fucking bitch!"

Kimiko faced him with a glare, stepping over to him getting up in his face, "Not my problem if you were always so unless, you two need me in order to get all your shit back when those three little boys came and stole your stuff."  
>"Guys stop it."I said as I got in between them resting my hands on their chest, "Can't we all just get along."<p>

"Yeah, if Pretty boy takes a chill pill." Kimiko taunted, Her hand shoved onto my chest, She pushed me harshly as I was about to fall until I felt like I landed into someone's chest. I looked up to see Megaman. I blushed deeply as I looked over to the two of them. Shino was trapped in Protoman's grip and Kimiko was in Ikakaru's Grip. The two were trying to lunge at each other.  
>"Both of you knock it off!" I heard Megaman shouted to them, "Other NetNavi's are going to get hurt if you two don't stop."<br>"May I remind you that the rules state that if any fights out side the stadium on this Island, will be disqualified from the tournament." Protoman spoke up.  
>I saw that Kimiko managed to break out of Ikkaru's Grasp and walked away. Protoman let Shino go and he walked the opposite directions.<br>"You okay?"I heard my blue friend ask as he let me go. I looked at him and blushed at how close we were." Yeah...I'm fine."  
>I looked over Megaman's shoulder to see a familiar skull navi.<p>

Megaman notice this and Looked behind him as well.

"Hey your that Net Navi from earlier." he pointed out, "who are you?"  
>"I'm Skullman."He said with a laugh, "I just thought I might drop in and see how you and little friends were doing since I'll be battling you after this match."<br>"Well thank you for helping us with number-san earlier, Skull-san."I said with gratitude seeping threw my voice.  
>He pointed at me,"I came here to deliver a warning to you from My Net Op."<p>

I was about speak but he Interrupted me,"...**'One of your friends Shall fall into the eternal darkness'**."  
>"What dose that mean? It's it about Shino? Kimiko?" I asked him, desperately trying to figure this out.<br>"We'll just have to wait and see! "He laughed before he decided to disappeared.  
>"Wait!" I cried out, but it was too late. He was gone, "What did he mean by that?"<br>"Let's go some where else."I heard Megaman said as he took a hold of my hand and lead me out into a hall way leaning to another sever of the lobby's system.  
>I continued to ponder on what Skullman said, <em>'What if it is Kimiko...Then I'll never see her again...what if it was Shino...will he end up the same way Kimiko was?<em>'  
>"Hey Sora."Megaman said. I looked up at him as he snapped out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"<br>I could clearly hear the concern with in his voice, "Yeah I'm fine." I said softly  
>He was about to speak Until we both heard Maya speak, "Yo Lan if you don't slow down your gonna get really sick."I opened up Video Camera screen to see that Lan, Maya and the other were having a lunch made by Maysa, "Didn't you have nine hot dogs this morning?"<br>"My stomach is like a black hole. Must keep eating, Part of training!"Lan said as he was chowing down on his lunch.  
>From the corner of my eye I saw Megaman folding his arms behind his head, Smiling as e rolled his eyes on to the left away from me, "Alright but sure hope your black hole can handle your <em>training<em>."  
>"No problem!"Lan said as he took another Bite. He then turned blue.<br>He than ran off with Maya following him, "LAN WAIT!"  
>Threw a series of cameras I finally found them running.<br>"WERE'S THE BATHROOM! GOTTA GO GOTTA GO! WERRE IS IT!" Lan shouted.  
>"Hate to say I told ya so!"The blue navi said cheerfully<br>I giggled softly again.  
>"THEN DON'T OKAY!"Lan smiled as he game closer to the bathrooms, " Hey there's one."<p>

"LAN DON'T TURN TO THE RIGHT THAT'S THE-"Maya couldn't finish Lan interrupted her as he shouted ,"Yes!"  
>But Lan soon ran the other way with toilet paper, a broom and makeup back was being threw at him but he stopped short as He yelled, "Closed for Cleaning!If I have to wait much longer it's not gonna be pretty!"<br>"Neither is your face."Maya said with an Anime vein on her fore head.

"Hey That wasn't called for!"Lan said to her.

"Lan shouldn't of said that."I said sweat dropping as Maya grew bigger as She yelled at him flames came from her mouth, "YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINSIH MY SENTANCE!" She hit him on the head and left a huge bump. Lan shrunk and started to cry like a baby.

I turn off the screen and both me and Megaman laughed at what had just happened.  
>We made it into that sever I was surprised it was almost completely empty.<br>We sat down as the match came up in about twenty minutes. It was Woodman against Roll.  
>'I thought that Roll was facing Wakcoman...oh well."I thought as I looked over at Megaman, "Well Mega...It looks like you up after this."<p>

"Yeah."He said still looking at the screen.  
>"Well I'll be here to cheer you on...and if you look like your about to lose I won't stop," He looked at me straight in the eyes"...because I believe you can beat him, even if he had a special trick up his sleeve."I blushed as I looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry I'm rambling on again."<br>I felt a hand on my right cheek lifting my head up. I started deep into his bright green eyes, I saw courage, kindness, and there was something else but I couldn't tell, same thing happened earlier "Don't be sorry...that actually means a lot coming from you."He said, his voice sounded so sweet like honey. I felt my cheeks burning deeper into my face causing me to blush deeply. I saw a small blush from his cheeks. He was about to lean forward, but then Ribbita shouted from the inter con, "Ladies and gentlemen we have Our Winners; Roll and Maylu!"

we both moved a way from each other and laughed a bit nervously as Roll came in.

"Hey guys!"She said happily.  
>"Hey Roll-chan you did really good with you match!"I said in a cute happy voice. She glopped me into a hug," Aww! so cute!"<br>"Chocking...me!"I exclaimed trying to breath as she let me go.  
>I looked over at Megaman and smiled, "Good luck."<p>

He smiled as he left for the battle arena.  
>Shino came in along with Protoman, Ikkaru, Gutsman, and Glide behind him. I looked over behind me and saw Wakcoman, Magicman, Tourchman, Elecman, and Kimiko right behind us.<br>I looked at the screen as the announce spoke, "Hello everyone and welcome back to the N1 Grand Prix. The after noon matches are just about to begin. First up! From Den-tech Academy, in his First national net Battle competition! Lan Hikari and His net Navi Megaman!"  
>"Go Lan! Go Megaman!" All the blue Navi's friends cheered. I smiled as Ribbita continued, "Alright! Today Lan and Megaman will be battling-"<br>suddenly the screen went fuzzy.

"What's going on?"Roll asked.

"I don't Know."I said softly.

"It's simple really."Ikkaru spoke.

Everyone looked at him along with Protoman and Shino standing next to him, "There is no info on this navi or his opponent.  
>I looked at the screen as the battle was about to begin. Skullman made the first move as but Megaman dodged it as he sender an Attack of his own.<p>

"Hey I remember now That's Skullman...he's Miyu's Navi...he doesn't stand A chance against him in this condition!" Roll said looking at the screen with wide eyes.  
>Shino took a spot right next to me with his arms bring his head lounging his feet on to of the extra seat in front of him, "I bet He'll win this in less than five minutes."<p>

"There's no way he could beat Miyu ." Glide said.  
>"And you say you're his friends." Kimiko said come over ,"I'd have to agree with Shino though."<br>"Your not serious are you Kimiko?"Wakcoman spoke up.  
>"Yeah Skullman is invincible."Elecman added.<br>"They're right you know." a familiar voice said.  
>I knew who it was, Sharkman with Numberman, Woodman, and Iceman<br>"Miyu can predict the future." Woodman added  
>"Predicting the future doesn't mean anything."I spoke up. I felt everyone's eyes locked onto me, "I know Mega will find away threw this. I believe he can do it." My eyes shone brightly as I saw Skullman kicked him in the stomach, I could feel it, "I know he can."<p>

Sharkman came to my side along with Numberman with hearts in their eyes. Shino and Kimiko looked over at them with sweat drops.  
>"Well if you believe he can do it then I do too!"Numberman added.<p>

"Same Here!" Shakman said

"Hey you said-"Numberman was about to finish until Sharkman cover his mouth.  
>"Yeah he'll win I know it!" Sharkman added.<br>I know Kimiko went over to the two, but I Ignored it as I continued to watch the fight to see Megaman on the ground, '_Come on Mega...I know You can do it!_'  
>Megaman got up and jumped into the air and A mini bomber in his hand and strated to throw them one after another, Creating a smoke as a cover up.<br>"Gutsman Don't get it."I heard the big navi said.

"Why is Megaman using just a low level battle chip?"Glide asked

"I have to agree."Iceman said.

Skullman was about to attack but was countered by the mini boomers and flew back as Megaman shot his buster at him countering his ghost fire attack.

"He used the mini boomers to slow down Skullman's speed...That's pretty clever."Protoman said crossing his arms.  
>Skullman was about to attack but unfortunately he logged out and the Battle over appeared on the screen, "This net Battle is over in an Amazing come back, Lan and Megaman have won this round in the competition!"<br>Soon Megaman came in and I went over to him and hugged him catching him off guard, but regained his balance.  
>"I knew you could do it I never doubted you for a second!"I exclaimed cheerfully as I smiled gleefully<p>

"Unlike some people."Shino Started as both him and Kimiko looked at everyone else.  
>I felt Him wrap his arms around me, "Thank you...for believing me."<p>

I blushed deeply; this is when I realized that I was at least about two to three inches shorter than him.

"Well it looks like Me and Kimiko are up next."Shino said as he and Kimiko got ready to the battle field.  
>"Shino wait!" Kimiko continued on as Shino stopped and looked at me, "Please be careful...Kimiko is a lot stronger than you think."<br>"Don't worry I promise I'll be careful."He then quickly went to the arena.

I got out of Megaman's hug to look at Numberman and Sharkman. They had a bunch of bumps on their heads, '_Same old Kimiko always over protected_.' I smiled still feeling there was a way to get her back  
>"Alright next Up is Shino Vs. Kimiko...it looks like that the two don't have an NetOp's."<br>I watch the screen as I sat down in the chair. Megaman sat next to me. I laced my fingers together praying that everything would end up okay.  
>The battle began. Shino set her a high kick abut Kimiko grabbed it with easy as both of her eyes turned red and threw Shino Back and Sword appeared in her hand.<br>'_This doesn't look right._' I thought worriedly. I could feel that something bad was about to happen, something that I wanted to prevent, but I didn't know exactly what. Fear and true terror was what I felt when I saw Kimiko's sword pierce into his stomach. My eyes widen as data seeped threw the wound. He slowly started to dissolve into the air. I started to remember all the times we went threw the good...the bad... Every moment that the three of us shared together "No..." I said as I felt my voice weakening as tears seeped threw my eyes. I felt my heart was shaking, it was about to break into a thousand shards  
>Shino had a Life less look in his eyes before closing them and was no more.<p>

~*~*~***Shino **_**deleted**_*~*~*~

My tears released. I lost one of my close friends to another; I felt sorrow, pain, and betrayal. I felt an Arm wrapped around me. I looked up at the one who did this, It was obviously Megaman. I Buried my head into his chest and cried releasing out a wale of sobs,' _Why me?...Why __US__?'_ I was so confused right now as I clung to the friend I know that I could count on right now.

I Felt Megaman's Body tens up I slowly looked up at him. His head was turned to the side glaring at Kimiko. She came over at me and threw Shino's dog tag at me, "**Your friends gone...now stop crying about it, you dumb bitch.**"  
>Her voice was so different...it sounded like a pure evil demo coming out of her lips. Me teary eyes watched Kimiko leaving the area. That when I realized that Kimiko would never be the same again, unless I did something about it.<p>

~*~*~*~Logging out Chapter Eleven~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Maya: Sora your up!

Sora: I know Maya but I don't think I can do this.

Maya: Of course you can Sora!

_Next time: Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles! Part One!_

Maya: Come on Sora Let's show them who's Boss!


	12. Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles Part 1

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twelve: Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles Part One

~*~*~*~Logging on Chapter Twelve~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I was depress...My best friend killed my other best friend. How can I be happy at a time Like this?I looked at the Dog tag that was in my hand  
>"Hey Come on cheer up Sora."<br>I just looked at her sadly. She sighed, "Come on Sora At least say something."  
>I just stay quiet as I looked down as she looked sad her self.<br>"Hey why don't I take Sora shopping" I heard Roll asked.

Maylu took out her PET and smiled, "Good Idea Roll!"  
>Maya jacked me into the Shopping area's System with Roll. She grabbed my arm,I looked around,<em>'Woah this more of a City than a Shopping area.'<em>

She pointed towards a dress shop, "Let's check this one out."

We went in I just looked around as Roll roamed searching for something, "Where is it...I hope it's still here.." I looked over at roll as she smiled, "Found it!"  
>She showed me a simple white sparkling dress. I had spaghetti straps and it was short at the bottom,"Put it on!"<p>

I was about to until I heard a voice from out side the Net the Maya's PET_  
><em>"And I think Looks so better on me than on a little girl." I opened up a screen wondering what's going on. I saw that Yai, Maylu and Maya were looking at a girl who tilted the hat up, "Don't you? I mean it really dose bring out the color of my eyes. Go on you can tell me I just love complements."  
>"Hey what's the big idea!"I heard Maylu cried out.<br>"Yeah My friends and I were looking at that Cap first."Yai shrieked as her forehead reflected some light, "Give it back!"  
>"Ahhh my eyes!"The woman started, "That shine off your forehead is blinding. I've heard of oily skin, but that is ridiculous!"<p>

Yai gasped ,"My skin is not OILY! I get a professional facial two twice a week I'll have you know!"  
>"Whatever.."She looked at Maylu, "So your Maylu Sakurai? I heard Your Net Navi is Roll...so is She sesame seed or sour dough?"<br>Maylu glared at her as she turned to Maya, "And Your Maya Sakurai...I heard your one of the best." She took a good look at her and sighed, "Your defiantly the worst of them all...you got looks kid but you look more like a boy than a girl If it weren't for your hair."  
>Maya took a deep glare at her.<br>The woman sighed, "How VERY disappointing and hear I was looking forward with our match today, but now that I see you I can Tell your not much of an opponent."  
>"Who are you and what's with you hair!"Maya exclaimed<p>

"The Name is Maddy And I'm gonna beat you in today's match."  
>I closed the screen leaving me and Roll angry.<br>"Come on Sora let's go to the others."  
>I nodded putting the dress away and Uplinked my self to the boys along with Roll.<p>

Glide was to fist to notice us, he walked over to us and spoke ,"How Dare She insults MissYai by say She has oily skin. That woman deserves to be disqualified, wouldn't say so Roll?"  
>Roll nodded, "After what she said about Maylu and Maya she should be obliverated, What about you Sora?"<br>I nodded in agreement showing the fiery anger in my eyes.  
>They notice this and Roll looked at Megaman, "What do ya think Megaman?"<br>he looked clueless "'Huh?"  
>"Well...well say something!"<br>"Yes...your right."  
>Lan Spoke up, "Megaman It's almost time for our match you ready?"<p>

"I'm There Lan."He said. The Blue Navi was about to leave but I spoke up.  
>"Mega...wait."I said softly.<br>Roll looked at me in a bit shock as I spoke. Megaman looked over at me.  
>"Good luck...I'm sorry that I can't be there ...to watch you match."<br>He smiled, "It's okay Sora." He looked at his Friends ,"Hey you guys go watch Sora's Match for me...I want to know everything that had happened."  
>With that he left.<br>I smiled sweetly for the first time in a few hours.  
>"So You like Megaman don't you?"Roll asked.<br>I looked at her slightly defended.  
>"Oh come on Sora If he hadn't left then you wouldn't have said anything to him."<p>

I was about to speak to her but I was Uplinked back to Maya's PET.  
>"You Ready Sora?"She asked<br>I nodded confidently.  
>She smiled as she made her way into the Arena.<p>

I heard The Female speak up, "In the Sub dome we Have Our next match," I felt My self being pulled into the battle arena, "Our Next Net Battler is new From Den-tech, Is Maya Sakuria with her adorable ,sweet, yet Amazing net navi Sora!"  
>I gave out a cute smile as I heard The audience burst into cheers, "There opponents are Maddy and Her Crazy and Insane Net navi Wackoman! Now let the Match begin!"<br>I looked around cautiously, _'Now where could he be_?'  
>"INCOMING!"I heard His voice shout.<br>I looked up and saw he was about smash into me. I dogged it with easy and I couldn't help but shout at him, "That was Cheap!"  
>He started to bounce towards me and laughed, "How else do you expect me to clean up!" He was about to Bounce on me But I dodged it buy doing a back flip and a spun half way around to face him before I landed.<br>"Angel Bow Battle chip in Download!" I heard Maya said. I took my right arm and Aimed it at him as the bow appeared in my hand. I took any arrows and shot at him, about a dozen at a time.  
>He grabbed them all, "Oh goody tasty treats!" He then ate them all.<p>

I looked at him weirdly as he spoke again, "I hope there sugarless."

"Opsy Feel a burp coming along." He burped and His Ball came Flying at me. I easly dogged it by jumping over it.  
>"Wha? Hey no fair you can't play Leap Frog!"He got onto his knees and began to bow, "Oh I surrender, you win, I give up."<br>I looked at his suspiciously, _'No way this can be that easy._'  
>I heard the ball coming back. I turned around and Notice It was coming at me at A fast rate.<p>

"As Wackoman Says The joke is on you!"

"Maya I need a Battle chip!"I exclaimed.

"Sora your have to move."

"There's no time!" I was hit as full blast as I be and to fly into the Air.

"Fly away Sora!'He laughed.

"Sora no I won't let this Battle end like this!"Maya spoke. I landed on my Stomach and The colored clown Came bouncing around me, "Come on Sora Catch me if you can! Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!"  
>"Sora Get up."Maya spoke<br>I was struggling to get up ,"What's the use.."I spoke as I was slowly stopping the struggle, "Shino's Delated and I have Kimiko who wants me dead...What's the point in fighting."  
>"Sora You still can Fight...You Have Me ,My Sister, Roll and The other Navi's...You even Have Megaman and Lan."Maya started, "Shino wouldn't of wanted you to give up like this!"<p>

My eyes snapped opened ,_'She's right_.'

I looked at Wackoman who was closing her eyes and Laughing. I jumped on his back and Tacked him onto the ground. I started to stretch his face.  
>"OWCH Get of!" He yelled.<br>"No!'I said as If I were a little kid.  
>"I've always wanted to Do this to a clown."<p>

I heard The fans Cheered as Maddy yelling, "WACKOMAN!"  
>"Hey get off me! You're giving me stretch marks!"<p>

I giggled, "No!"

He then started to bounce around with me on his back. He soon slipped and Ball flew out in the air.  
>I quickly jumped away as he began to Panic, "Okay! Okay! You win!<br>He then was squashed by his own Ball. I giggled cutely as I jumped on a rock and sat down, watching it a few more times.  
>"Squish me will you!"He yelled as He suddenly popped back up with his ball beneath him again, '"Okay let's Play three against one." He took his hand behind back and Took out his two clones, "Give up?"<p>

I jumped down from the rocks and smiled, "Nope! Not if I can have the upper hand." As soon the two jumped from his hands And Began to come at me.

I took my Hand and kissed my pointer and middle finger lightly, Two blue hearts with small white wings appeared. I tossed them both lightly giving a small wink ,"Heart Wave!"  
>The two Hearts Floated into both of them.<p>

The looked at me with heart in there eyes.  
>"Were under your spell Sora. Tell us what to do." The one said.<br>"Your wish is our command." the other said.  
>I jumped on to a small rock as I pointed to Wakcoman ,"Attack Him, could you please?"<br>The two bowed, "Your wish is our command!"  
>The both faced him<br>"Aqua Tower!"The first one said.  
>"Fire Tower!" the second one said.<p>

The two towers collided as they hit Wackoman.  
>"You guys are Fired!" Wackoman shouted.<p>

I giggled softly, I was just having so much fun now.  
>"Wackoman Stop fooling around and Finish this now!"<p>

Wackoman came over to the clowns and bang them on the on head three times, "Hey your on my side!"

The two Heads Popped back and they looked angry.  
>"Uh-oh.."I said softly before they came rolling at me.<br>"Out of the why!"One said  
>I quickly ran as Fast as one cane come threw<p>

"Coming threw!"Said the other  
>"Rolling! Rolling! Rolling!"They exclaimed as they rolled over me.<br>"Sora You Okay!"  
>I slowly got up, "Yeah I'm Fine Maya-chan." I looked behind me and saw them coming back And I ran once more, 'this is what I get for having Fun!'<br>"Coming at ya!'The first one said.  
>"Gonna get ya!"The second one said.<br>"YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!" I Yelled  
>"Well it looks like Sora's battle against Wackoman is just about over. And back the main dome The battle between Megaman and Tourchman as really heated up."<br>I looked up as I slowed down a bit, _'I really wish I could see Megaman's Battle.'__  
><em>I then notice the two coming at me as I jumped up and made the two collide with each other.  
>"Great Move Sora!"I heard Maya say.<p>

I smiled, "Thanks Maya."I was then suddenly attacked from behind. I faded flat on my face  
>"Sora Come on get up ,I know you an do it."<br>"I'm trying Maya-chan."  
>"Play times over it's time to wrap and roll things up."I heard Wackoman say<br>I look up to see the clones Bottoms began to glow one Red and one blue.  
>"Bye bye."I heard Wackomans ay behind me.<p>

"I'm sorry Sora..."I heard ,"We came so close you and I..so close"  
>A few minutes later looked up to see the That The to clones exploded.<br>I came up And Glared at Wackoman.  
>He moved back a bit, 'Come on...Can't you Take a joke?"<br>"Change of Plans Sora...You ready?"  
>"Yep !'I said Happily<br>"Alright, Trident Battle Chip in, Download!"  
>"Activate Piranha Virus!" The virus Appeared in front of me<br>"HOLY MACKROL! I'm allergic to fish!'He exclaimed Throwing his ball at me.  
>"Alright Piranha-san Do your stuff!"I said cutely having one hand close to my chest and waved my other hand in a chibi like manner<br>The Piranha opened its mouth and Fired a Electric trident at Wackoman, Destroying his ball and Hitting him directly. He then feel to the ground and he could get up.  
>"The winners are Maya and Sora!"Ribbita spoke.<p>

I went over to Wackoman. I helped him up even though he was Brutally injured.

"I hope I didn't' hurt you too much Wacko-san."  
>"Why Are you helping me?"he asked, "After all the dirty tricks I pulled How can you help me?"<br>"It doesn't matter to me."I said softly helping him on his feet,"True You did pull a few Dirty Tricks but A true warrior always helps and enemy after the battle."I smiled sweetly at him he looked ready to cry.  
>I helped him back into his PET. Maddy looked at me in shock before I teleported back into my owners.<p>

She smiled at me," You did a good Job Sora."

"Actually I have you to thank for the Victory."  
>She looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"<br>"I was about to give up until you reminded me what to fight for...and that Shino wouldn't want me to give up."  
>I quickly Moved into a extra data file that was Maya had I deiced to make another ball for Wackoman since I destroyed it. I was able to finish quickly and Put a red ribbion on it. I transported myself Back into The Lobbies system. I looked around to see Wakcoman with his Friends Elecman and Magicman.<br>"Wacko-san."I said softly.  
>He looked at me, "I'm sorry that I destroyed your ball...so I made you a new."<br>He came over to it and looked at it.  
>"It's the same as your old one...Now I have to get going and Match a friend battle."<br>"Sora wait."I looked at Wackoman, Thank you."He said

I smiled sweetly, "It's all in a days work."  
>"Hey Sora!"I looked over to see Iceman Tacked me into A Hug, "You did a good Job Sora!"<br>I smiled at him, "Thank you Ice-san."

I looked up to see the other smiling, "Come on guys Let's see go and See Mega's Fight."  
>I looked over to the Three, "Do you guys want to come along...after all...Your friend is battling him."<br>They nodded. as the followed

Third Person P.O.V

Wackoman was a bit shocked as he looked the White Navi. Sora Just smiling at him as the walked. He just smiled, _'Sora...your something else._'  
>The group made it into the other Lobby and watched The Fight as Sora began to think with a smile, <em>'I'm just glade I was able to keep my promise to him.<em>' The Two ran at each other with there Swords on the screen, _'I believe you can win this Mega._'

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Twelve!~*~*~*~

_Next Time On: From the Real to the Net_

Sora: This Battle Is getting exciting!

Maya: Come on Lan You can Beat !

_Next Time: Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles Part Two!__  
><em>  
>Sora: I know they will win I just know it!<p> 


	13. Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles Part 2

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES!THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION ,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Thirteen: Wacky Madness and Blazing Battles Part Two

~*~*~*~ Logging on Chapter Thirteen~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I continued to watch the match as the heat was on. Roll sat right next to me as watched as well. _'This battle looks like it's gonna be long one.' _ I thought as Megaman use a Barrier chip and sending a punch right at Tourchman.  
>"Yeah go Megaman!"Roll, Glide, Gutsman, Iceman Cheered.<br>I smiled, "Way to go Mega ."I spoke very quietly.  
>from the corner of my eye I saw Protoman leaning against the wall. He was watching the match very closely. I looked over to Magicman, Elecman, and Wackoman Elecman had a smirk on his face and Magicman had a pleasing look in his eyes, But Wackoman looked a bit nervous for something. It's true that you shouldn't make friends with the enemy but in this case I respected Wackoman as a rival.<p>

I looked over to Sharkman and his friends Skullman and Woodman who were also watching the Battle closely. I turned my head to the scene and Notice something.  
><strong>They stopped fighting<strong>  
>"Why did they stopped?"I asked softly to myself.<br>Suddenly the screen went fuzzy. My eyes widen, 'Something's wrong...really wrong'

When the screen went back on and what was different is that Tourchman was glowing.

Maya's P.O.V

Lan looks like he was having a hard time keeping up. I was worried abut him, "Come on Lan."  
>The Screen was glowing like the Sun Mr. Match didn't seem affected but the heat was giving off but everone else was especially Lan. All I could do was watch.<br>"Those World 3 rats are cheating."Dex Said as We all stand up.  
>"Well what do you expect?"Maylu asked<p>

"Looks like Lan and Megaman ware gonna need our help."Tory spoke

"Alright then let's Jack in."Yai added.

"Wait I'm Coming too!"I said

Maylu and the other looked at me.  
>"No way Maya...Sora Is no condition to fight."Maylu said<p>

"Maylu I'm perfectly fine, I didn't take too much damage and I'm able to fight..I want to help!"I heard Sora say from My PET.

"Yes Now please Let us Help."I begged my older sister.

"I have to agree with Maylu."Yai started, "Let us Take Care of it...Will be back in no time." I watched the other glances As I hopelessly watched Lan

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>I watched in Horror to see Megaman was Caught in a choke hold. I felt so helpless as I watched my friends leave. I turned back to the screen to see Megaman Hit him with his wide sword. He was able to hit but Tourchman suddenly made a flaming vortex around him to regenerate. When he did that he also changed the Playing field. My eyes wide, '<em>This is not going good.<em>'  
>Both swords clashed with one another until his broke.<br>'_No!_' My thoughts exclaimed as he was engulfed in a fire he collapsed on his knees.  
>'<em>That's it! I can't take it anymore!<em>' I exclaimed in my thoughts as I felt a hand On My shoulder. Before I could turn around who it was, I some how had been Uplinked into someone's PET. I looked behind to see Wackoman. I then looked at back in front of me to see Maddy holding Maya's Arm.  
>"Why are you helping us?"I heard Maya said as Maddy Started to run.<br>"Because...Your Navi helped Wackoman...and you also got me to see something."

"And What's that?"Maya asked.

"That I've been a real snobby jerk."

I then felt my self Jacked in with Wackoman.  
>I looked around to see everyone was battling The Viruses off...and there was a tone of them. I saw Roll was trying to fight Kimiko off. Roll was on her hands And knees. Kimiko's sword was about to hit Roll. until I jumped as I did A cyber sword appeared in my grasp. I blocked it the attack with it. Roll looked up at me with shock. Wackoman helped her up, "Okay time to go!"<p>

"**So you showed up?**" Kimiko question.  
>"Why Are you helping them!" I asked<br>"**Funny I should ask the same thing to Wackoman**."She said with a dark chuckle.

I suddenly felt a new wave of Energy..it was almost the same energy that I had When I was facing Magicman only It was stronger. I notice that the Blue lines on my outfit began to turn gold. I felt The Wings from before appeared on my back. She and I collided with each other sword on sword.

"**Face it Sora...you can't win.**"

I pushed my sword on hers making her lose her balance, "I _can_ win...your forgetting I'm Won that Kendo Championship not to long ago." She was on her back as I Pointed the sword in front of her face. She smirked as I felt Fire hit my back. I yelped in pain as everything around me turned to normal. The sword suddenly disappeared as I fell to my knees.

I was burned pretty badly. Kimiko kicked me hard in the stomach to flip me over Ready to plunged the sword into my stomach until I saw the Ball hit Kimiko in the head. I also felt someone helped me up. I looked to see it was Sharkman and Ikkaru was next to him.  
>The cloaked figure spoke up, "Kimiko...come with us..we can get rid of him for you.."<p>

I looked at her with confusion, "K-Kimi…W-What dose he mean by that?"

She just smirked, "**Why should I get Rid of it?...I feel More Power full more Stronger than ever.**" She looked at me, "**Oh Sky.**" She said in an evilly sweet tone, **"Remember this. ****The worst enemies you can make are your friends**_**.**_"  
>With that she disappeared. I looked at Wackoman with a small smile, "Thank you Wackoman..for everything." I looked up at the cyber sky, "True...the worst enemies you can make are your friends...but the best Friends you can have is an Enemy."<br>I was uplinked to The Lobby with the help of Sharkman. I smiled as I saw the Final Blow Megaman gave Tourchman before he logged out.

I smiled softly, "He did it."

I manage to balance my self as He came into the Room. I slowly made my way over to him, "Great Job Mega..you bet him."  
>I collapsed when I as right in front of my blue friend but he caught me. I smiled softly, "I knew you could do it."<p>

I hugged him and he hugged me back gently.

"Thanks Sora.."He said and that was when I passed out.

Megaman's P.O.V

I felt Sora went Limp in my arms. I looked at her with her eyes closed.  
>"Don't worry she's just exhausted from deleting the Viruses." I looked over who produce the voice; It was Roll She came over to me. "I should really thank her...that Kimiko character was about to end my very existence."<br>I held her tighter as I sat down with Sora lying on my shoulder as we watched the Next match to begin. It was Numberman against Ikkaru. It wasn't long match. Ikkaru won with an Easy swift of his hand. Only one question rang out my wind to see our mysterious friend

_'Who is he?..._'

~*~*~*~ Logging out Chapter Thirteen~*~*~*~

_Next Time On From the Real to the Net_

Maylu:Alright were going to really fancy restraunt!

Maya: I'm going but I'm not Wearing a Dress!

_Next time: Street Fight!_

Sora: I hope this won't turn out bad.


	14. Street Fight!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Fourteen: Street Fight!

~*~*~*~Logging on, Chapter Fourteen~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V.

I sighed silently as Roll Curled my hair with the curling iron she owned. I was wearing a White sparkling gown. The skirt proofed out a tad as the middle center split to reveal the second Layer. The second layer was A blue. It started light blue at the bottom and as it trailed up it became a dark blue like it slowly faded from light to dark. Same thing with the sleeves, they fell past my shoulders. My shoes were simple flats with the same color as the Sleeves and Second layer.  
>"Do I have to wear A dress Roll-chan?"I asked her softly.<br>She nodded. The Pink Navi worked a Simple Dark Pink dress that Shoved he Body curve and the bottom just loomed down with slits on the side. He shoes were Pink High heals and her hair was straighten.

"Yes you have too...Sora There's gonna be dancing."  
>I gulped slightly. the one thing I can't do...I can Fight with the greatest warriors of Japan and win, I can Help The shelter with the Animals they have and find good homes, I could Even help Shino with his home work...but I CAN'T DANCE! I have two left feet when it came to dancing, true that I'm good at DDR…BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT TO ME!<br>I looked over to see Maya was wearing a Pink dress like Maylu's Blue one. She looked really mad..she always hatred dresses. I suddenly felt something slightly cold on my neck. I looked own to see a Necklace on a silver chain, his had a small blue sapphire heart in the middle.  
>"I want you to have it." I looked at roll as she smiled, "But Roll-chan I can't accept th-"<br>"But I _want_ you to have it."She said as she grabbed one light blue and bright pink cloak, "Your like a sister to me Sora."  
>She Smiled a bit as she gave me my cloak and Net navi symbol, "You can use your symbol to get into battle uniform when needed."<br>I took The Symbol and smiled as I put the Cloak on,."Thanks Roll-chan."  
>She smiled and looked at Maylu, " Maylu were gonna go to the restaurant early...Glide is expecting all opf us to be there."<br>"Okay Roll...you and Sora have fun" Maylu said  
>"Thanks Maylu."With that Me and Roll uplinked ourselves to the restaurant.<br>As soon As we made it to the place I looked around in amazement. We were standing in a middle of a three way stair case. The two on the side leading up and the one in the middle lead to the dance floor. The Floor was covered in Marble along with pillars that stood attached to the ceiling. The carpet on the stairs and the walls were like a beautiful golden color.  
>"Roll-chan...Let me take you cloak to the Coat room."<br>She looked at me, "Are you sure Sora?"

I nodded as I took her cloak off, "I'm positive Roll-chan." I folded it in my arms as I turned to the right up the one stair case. It took a while but I found. There was a Security Navi there, "Coat please."  
>I smiled as I gave him Roll's then I gave him Mine.<br>He took the Cloaks,"Thank you."  
>I put my left hand on the banister as it guided me back down.<br>"Wow Roll you look great!" It was Ice Man who spoke.  
>I made my way in the Middle of the three ways inter section. The three were in a circle at the end of the steps. Glide was Wearing A Purple Tuxes with. Gutsman was wearing a black tux with a black tie. Iceman was wearing a nice sea foam green tuxes with a brown bow tie. I looked over to Megaman..I could only see the back of his head But I know it was him. He had his helmet off and I could see his shaggy black hair.<br>"I must agree with him Roll, you look quite stunning." Glide said  
>"Gutsman Thinks Roll looks pretty! guts!"<br>"Hey where's Sora?"I Heard Megaman asked.  
>I spoke up, "I'm Right here."<br>They All looked at me I first saw Megaman. He turned around and looked at me and saw that his eyes widen. I notice that his hair pretty shaggy, his hair suck out wear the ends of his hair reached near the base of his neck, He had bangs the sway a bit to the left,. I notice that the Tie he wore was black. I blushed a bit, '_I never thought that he would turn out to be this handsome_.'  
>"Sora you look absolutely amazing!"Iceman Spoke up.<p>

"Sora Looks like Princess. But not as pretty as Roll, Guts."Gutsman spoke.  
>"I do say Sora you look quite lovely." Glide spoke with awe in his voice.<p>

I turned my head slightly to the right. A moment later I felt someone take my right hand into a gentle grip and pulled it up ever so slightly. I looked up to see Megaman."You look beautiful Sora."

He let go of my hand and extended his arm out with his elbow pointing out. I looked at him with questionable eyes.  
>He just smiled, "A Man always escorts a beautiful lady to the dance floor."<br>I Blushed as I linked my arm with his as he led me down the staircase.  
>From the corner of my eye I saw the Group looking at us with smiles on their faces.<p>

Soon the next song began to play and the Lights dimed a bit but the chandelier above us gave out a slightly brighter light. He let go of me only to extend his hand out. I looked into his bright emerald green eyes as he spoke, "May I have this dance?"  
>I smiled and nodded as I gently place my hand with in his. He slightly gripped it as He pulled me ever so lightly close to him and wrapped the other am around my waist. I let my free hand lay on his shoulder. He began to waltz backwards and I moved forwards trying to keep up with him as The lyrics began to play<p>

'_You're in my arms__  
><em>_And all the world is calm__  
><em>_The music playing on for only two__  
><em>_So close together__  
><em>_And when I'm with you__  
><em>_So close to feeling alive.'__  
><em>He gently tighten his grip on my hand as he let me go with the one hand that had a hold on my waist and spun me out ad pulled me back in  
><em>'A life goes by <em>_  
><em>_Romantic dreams must die__  
><em>_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
><em>_So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
><em>_And now forever I know__  
><em>_All that I wanted to hold you__  
><em>_So clos_e.'  
>I was about to fall back wards but the blue navi was able to caught me and made it looked like a swift dip as he gently lift me back up.<br>"Be more careful."He said softly.  
>I just blushed deeply.<p>

_'So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
><em>_Almost believing this was not pretend__  
><em>_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
><em>_So far we are so close_.'  
>I laid my head on his chest just enjoying the moment as I heard the reaming lyrics.<p>

_'How could I face the faceless days__  
><em>_If I should lose you now? __  
><em>_We're so close__  
><em>_To reaching that famous happy end__  
><em>_Almost believing this was not pretend__  
><em>_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
><em>_So close __  
><em>_So close._'  
>He then stopped dancing as the song as about to end as he took my hand lightly kissing. I blushed madly<br>_'And still so far._'

Soon the song was over and ever one clapped as I began to think deep with in my thoughts,'_...what if I...have to leave this place and go home...'_I looked at Megaman,_'I don't want to leave him...Roll-chan...Guts-san...Glide-san or Ice-san..'__  
><em>I suddenly felt him take another gentle hold of my hand as He lead me out to the balcony. I looked out to see it was a starry night...so many stars...even though they weren't real it left me in awe. He gave a gentle tug and started to lead me threw the maze that was there. He lead me threw it.  
>"Mega...where are we going?"I asked a bit confusedly.<br>He looked at me with the corner of his eye and smiled, "You'll see.." He soon lead we to the middle of the Maze...there was many beautiful white rose...tones of them..In the middle there was a beautiful Fountain there was a butterfly at the top of it. He let go of my hand and sat on the stone bench that was right in front of us.  
>I looked around in awe, "Mega...when did you find this?"<p>

He smiled a bit, "Well I did come a bit earlier than you and Roll...and I guess I decide to go exploring."

I saw hi pick one as he came over to me. He took the right side on my hair, tucked it between my ear. he took the bud and placed it in my hair.

I blushed deeply as he led me over to the Stone bench

I sat next to him and looked up into the starry sky, "Hey Mega.."I felt him Looking at me as I continued to speak, "If I should ever suddenly disappear one day..What would you do?"

I looked at him to see him looking down deep in thought, "I would look for you...nothing would ever stop me from finding you." He looked at me dead in the Eye, "If you were taken away from an enemy or you left on your own I would always come and Find you Sora." I felt him place a hand on top of mine as we scooted closer to one another. I looked into his eye to them glowing with such Feelings of passion, determination, kindness, courage, and something I couldn't tell.

_'Am I falling for him..._' I though as I blushed deeply as our Lips were about to touch, _'I think I am.'_

"Always..." He whispered feeling his breath just inches away. He was about to close that gap until Lan's voice rang.  
>"Yo Megaman you there?" Megaman sighed as He pulled away.<br>"Yeah Lan I'm here."He said with silent sigh.  
>"Sora you there too?"It was Maya.<br>"Yes..."I said softly  
>"Both of you get your battle armor on..."I heard Lan started, "We Have some unfinished Business with Chaud."<br>I sighed as I got out My Navi symbol and tapped it with a Light tough and I got my uniform back within less than a second. I know Megaman did the same as I saw his Battle uniform already on.  
>"Alright Lan-san..Maya-chan...Were ready to go."I simply said as he and I was logger out.<p>

Third Person P.O.V

The Lights in the city were sparkling bright. Crowds of People covered the city. Sal was walking and passed Miyu. The two stopped with there shoulders a lined to one another, both facing the opposite of ether other and Miyu spoke up, "Commander Beef just sent an Emergency Signal."  
>"Something's going to happen."Sal said<br>"Yeah."The Purple Haired girl spoke up, "I sense A Lot of danger."

"That's Not good..."Sal said as she started to think in deep thought, _'They are getting more persistent in order take the sacred light..._'she started to think of this Kimiko character...she and Woodman have face off before, _'They have the darkness...all they need is the light in order to take over the other worlds and the net.'_ Sal looked up in the sky'_...I just hope Sora knows what's going on here_.'

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"Hey Chad wait!"I heard Lan Exclaimed.  
>"Go Away Lan."He said<br>"Go a Head say it again Say that were third Rank net Battler." Maya exclaimed it  
>"Lan, Maya How can you be so clueless."<br>"what are you talking about."Lan asked.  
>I sighed silently, 'This is Getting no wear...I whish We could have just stayed there.'<br>Suddenly Chaud jacked in.  
>"Alright Now that's what I'm Talking about." I heard Lan say as He jacked in.<br>I was jacked in right after. We were standing in facing each other. Soon the Fight began. Protoman and Megaman they both had their Cyber swords out . Protoman made the first move on Megaman. They were going a bit. As soon as Megaman fell to the Ground I made My Move. Protoman Was about to strike as I blocked it. He looked shocked, "You know.." I pushed his sword back as i stood my ground, "Your not the only one who is good with sword."  
>I used all my speed and I Went at him, left, right, left, right, right left he was going at that pace. I study his movements so I blocked each and Everyone .I then took the opportunity and Kneed him in the stomach and I hit . he backed up a bit clutching his stomach. I took my sword and Hit his shouldered dead on.<p>

Chaud's P.O.V

I just made a small whistle as I saw The blow Protoman took From Maya's net navi, "Slick moves." I was impressed by this.

Your/Sora's P.O.V

I Took deep breaths he did as well, "It seems...were evenly...matched"  
>He said nothing he just took deep breaths as well. I soon regain enough oxygen to make a leap and aimed my sword High At him.<br>He just quickly moved away and I then landed on the ground and was about to turned around Quickly but I was then Kicked down on the ground.  
>"Come on Sora get up!"I heard Maya exclaimed.<p>

I was about to until Megaman had two swords in his Hand as the two were going at it again.  
>The Battle soon stopped as viruses entered the Area.<br>"**Sorry to intrude this lovely battle but World 3 needs to take over now**."I looked up behind me to see Kimiko with he bat wings extending out ward, letting her land safely on the ground.  
>"<strong>So I suggest you two don't mess with me<strong>."She looked back at Megaman and Protoman, she then looked at me, "**You and I, Sora, have unfinished business to take care of**."  
>Protoman ran at her.<br>"No Proto-san Wait!"It was too late she had her Nails Sunk into the red navi's Shoulder letting his Data seep threw the Nail marks.  
>He was then thrown to the side and Protoman slowly got up I went over to him as my hand faintly glowed as I placed it on his shoulder, "You okay Proto-san?"<br>I let him go and Saw that he had been repaired, "I'm fine."

We then got into a circle as the viruses surroundings. They seemed to be different then all the others. they were a persons sizes a but taller than me. They had slightly hunched over backs as Small wings appeared. They had what seemed to have a hood but it was actually there face. They legs looked like the back of a dogs, the dark purple flesh was separated by this clown like collar lighter then it's skin. It had one large eye, it looked like they need sleep. It had a red eye that matched the Eye liner around its large eye, a few red markings on its fore head. The viruses held a blade with a zigzag line near the base of the sword with a curve edge. Like the markings on it's face the Sword had the same color on its swords lining around the silver edges

"White Sword Battle Chip, In! Download!" My Left Arm formed a white sword and the Cyber sword was still on my right. Both Megaman and I looked at each other and Nodded as we began to Fight them.

"Megaman Sora will you get out of here while you still can. You'll just be in them way when I delete these viruses."  
>"You mean like this!"Megaman exclaimed as he destroyed them one by one.<br>"**This is getting boring.**."I heard Kimiko said, "**I might as well end your pathetic lives**." I saw Kimiko's arm glowing yellow as she electrified us.  
>"No Sora!"Maya Cried<br>"Megaman!"Lan shouted  
>the Viruses started to morph into a one Mega huge Virus.<p>

"Oh boy..."I mumbled.

"Sora...Listen I have an Idea...It might be Risky...but do you trust me?" I heard Maya ask me.  
>I looked up and nodded, "I trust you with my own life."<p>

"Alright let's go."Maya spoke.

"Long sword Battle chip in! download!"Both Lan and Maya said.  
>The sword glowed purple in my hands along with Megaman.<br>His suddenly stopped as I had my with a strong grip, my outfit's blue shaded started to glow a sparkling gold. I had complete control of this program; I then ran at it and Slice the Virus in half, Destroying it completely.  
>Kimiko growled as she was about to send more Viruses at us. My sword went down and my outfit returned to normal. Megaman came running to me as Protoman deleted the rest of the Viruses in the area. I slowly began to fall forward and Megaman caught me.<br>"**This Battle between you and me Sora is not over**."Kimiko said before she left

~*~*~*~_**Kimiko Logging out**_~*~*~*~

"You alright?" I heard the blue Navi asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine."  
>Protoman face his back at us as he turned is head to the side and looked over at Megaman, "You owe me one Megaman."<br>He had an Anime Vein on his head as the red Navi logged out.  
>"Owe you one! Why I should-"I interrupted him.<br>"Mega..."My voice sounded tired and weak. He looked at me," Just let it go..."

He smiled a bit, "Okay...only for you."  
>I smiled a bit as I laid my head on his shoulder, just enjoying his presence.<p>

~*~*~*~Chapter Fourteen Logging out~*~*~*~

_Next Time on From the Real to the Net_

Maya: Lan is getting really obsessive of learning this move

Sora: Well he better learn it quick.

_Next time: Intensive Training, Program Advance!_

Sora: We got a lot to work on!


	15. Intensive Training, Program Advance!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION,THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Fifteen: Intensive Training, Program Advance!

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Fifteen~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I continued to watch Megaman Battling Gutsman.  
>"Gutsman here to help Megaman train, he won't go easy on you."<br>He tried it again but unfortunately he go it...but let's just say it didn't go the way he planed as he released it. Then when it was about to attack Gutsman it just faded away into almost nothing. But it hit him and he started to scratch his chest, "Hey that tickled."  
>The Blue Navi sighed as his head hung down, "It's Hopeless."<br>"Don't say that..."I spoke softly as I went over to him. He looked at me as I spoke again," I might have gotten it on the first try, but the Second time I did It was too much for me. I'm still learning too."  
>He then looked down, "Aww come on don't make me do my Super secret trick."<br>He looked at me curiously but then didn't bother to ask as he hung his head down.  
>I sighed, "Okay you asked for it."I suddenly pounced on him and he surprisingly fell over as I started to tickle him. He laughed hard, "Hey Stop it!"<p>

I pouted childishly, "No Not until you say uncle!"

"NO!" He laughed out.

"Say it."I said childishly

"_NO!_"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"SAAAAAAY IT!" I tickled him harmed causing him to squirm around

"Okay! Uncle! UNCLE!" He laughed out.

I smiled as I stopped. He then tackled me and Started to tickle my sides I started to giggle and wiggle, I was really ticklish down there, he literally had to hold me down as I tried to get away, "You seem really ticklish."  
>"Y-yes...Now s-stop!" I manage to giggle out<br>"No not until you give..."  
>"I...g-give.."I managed to giggle out.<p>

"I didn't hear that."He said as he tickled me mercilessly.

"I give okay!"I laughed out he smiled as he got off and Gave me some air.  
>"Was that you 'super secret trick'?" He asked me.<p>

I nodded taking deep breaths, "yeah...I use to do it with both Shino and Kimiko when they were down...before ever thing happened."  
>I looked at Shino's tag sadly.<br>I felt his and gently on my shoulder I looked at him dead in the eyes, "Don't worry...I promise that Kimiko won't get way with what she has done."  
>I sighed as I shook my head, "I don't even think that is Kimiko anymore..She's so different..she acts nothing like that."<br>he then took his other head and gently tilt hit towards his face, making me look at him, "Then I Promise will figure this out together.." He lifted his pink out, "That is a promise I'm willing to keep."

I then locked my pink with his and smiled ever so sweetly, "Thanks Mega...your the best!"

He blushed lightly, "I try."  
>"Hiya Slick" Both me and Megaman looked behind us and saw a familiar net navi.<br>"Skullman!" We both said at the same time.

The skull navi just crossed his arms, "Believe it our not I'm actually here to help you this time. So how about it? you gonna try to attack me or not?"  
>"Sure I'll try you on."He said. I smiled as I moved away and he got into a fighting stand<br>I continued to watch as he did it again, again, and again but he just couldn't grasp it. I looked at him as he was out of breath, "I don't under stand...we were so close."  
>I place a hand on his shoulder as I kneeled down next to him, "Mega...You have a battle coming up in about an hour or two, and maybe you should take a break from all of this..."<br>He was still looking down, "Yeah...your right." I looked up at the cyber sky, "Maya-chan...I'm gonna take Mega out for a bit...I think you should do the same for Lan."  
>Maya nodded, "Yeah your right."<br>I helped Megaman up as I up linked us to the so called shopping area.

Megaman looked around confusedly, "Where are we?"

"It's the shopping area...Come on let's go have some fun.."I said taking a gentle hold of his arms  
>He lunged forward a bit as I started to walk him over to the gaming area.<br>In side the place was a lot of games but one of them caught my eye and it was DDR, Dance Dance Revolution,_ Of course there's a DDR Machine...It's an Anime_.'  
>"Come on let's do some DDR!"<br>"DD wha?"He asked.  
>I sighed, "DDR It stands for Dance Dance Revolution."<p>

I got up on the machine and looked up at him, true I was horrible at dancing but DDR is my thing since My dad did own a company that help make them, "Since I know what this thing is then I'll go at it first.."I said pressing the to expert mode and did what the best of the best at this game do, Platy with both first and second players dance platforms.  
>I chose one of my Favorite songs Love Love Shine.<br>As the music started the Dancing had began and I decided to sing along ,"_Love love love love__  
><em>_Lalala love shine yeah yeah yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!_".  
>I kept up with the beat as I switched on and off each pad with my exceptional abilities.<p>

"_'Sun Shine!'__  
><em>_Hare-watatta 'Blue Sky'__  
><em>_HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan_."  
>More people started to watch me as I kept up with the beat<br>"_'Love Beat!'__  
><em>_Kono kimochi mo 'Heat Up!'__  
><em>_HIKARI abite__  
><em>_Soshite ANATA no moto e__  
><em>_Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai__  
><em>_Mou sukoshi de 'SUKI' tte iesou na no_."  
>I couldn't help my smile, This song always made me happy cause of it's up beat personality.<br>"_Ari no mama de__  
><em>_Butsukatte ('Hey!')__  
><em>_Sunao ni natte__  
><em>_Koi no ATAKKU!__  
><em>_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri__  
><em>_Egao de ikou! ('Let's go!')__  
><em>_LaLaLa LaLaLa...LaLaLa__  
><em>_I love you LOVE you LOVE you LOVE LOVE__Sun Shine._"  
>I giggled happily.<br>"_Setsunaku Amazuppai__  
><em>_Koi no hajimari wa__  
><em>_Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!__  
><em>_Kamisama Mou Chotto dake__  
><em>_Mimamotte kudasai.__  
><em>_HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara__  
><em>_Todoke! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!_"

As the dance ended I was out a breath as I turned around I saw A whole group of guys surround the machine. I just rubbed the back of my head with a cute smile yet with nervousness in my,"K-Konichiwa..?"  
>That set it off as the guys were about to run me over, But Megaman took me and quickly started to out run them. About a few minutes later we finally lot them by making a right turn as they made left. Soon as we slowed down we both started to laugh from the wild goose chase.<p>

"Next time...remind me about that."I said threw my laughs.

He slowly started to regain his breath, "Will...do"

I slowly stopped laughing as I took a gentle hold of his hand and lead him to a food court. I looked around in shock, "I thought us Net Navi's Don't eat."

"We don't...But we can if we want to ."He explained to me.  
>I smiled as I took his hand over to the place that said, 'LouMalnati's' on it.<br>My eyes widen, '_I can't believe it! They have it here._'  
>I quickly went over there ordered a small deep dish cheese pizza with extra tomato's I quickly came back to him and dragged him to an open booth. I toot a piece and Cut off the extra cheese that was hang of it and started to eat it.<br>"How can you eat something like that?"He asked me curiously.  
>"Try it...it won't hurt ya."I simply said.<br>He hesitated at first before taking a piece and slowly put it in his mouth. Slowly eating it. He then swallowed it, "You know what...it's not that bad."

"Just be careful when you have the cheese having off..you can easily choke on it."  
>He nodded in understanding as he and I started to eat it. As soon as we were done we started to talk about the simple things..Until the group of guys came over to my side of the table , all with pink heart in there eyes.<br>"Hey Beautiful." one said.  
>"Why don't you dump this loser ad hang out with me?" Asked the other male with hopefulness rang in his voice. When this guy said that all hell broke loose right in front of my eyes.<br>"No Me!"  
>"Hell's no It's me!"<br>"Your all wrong! It's me!" back and forth they all argued over me. I looked over at Megaman who seemed to be ticked off.  
>"Ummm..."I said with a sweat dropped, <em>'I've never had this many guys over me at once..It's very uncomfortable.<em>' I smiled nervously "You guys seem to be nice and all but I'd rather stay out and Hang out with my friend here."  
>From the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.<br>I suddenly felt my forearm being pulled harshly, these guys were pretty persistent.  
>"What's Special about him?"The one guys said as the rest of them began to agree, "<strong>YEAH!<strong>"

"Please let me go...I wish to be left in peace."I said sweetly as I could.  
>They guys all started yelling and shouting which was giving me a head ache.<br>I looked over to the Blue navi to see his face looked completely red and looked like he was about to blow a casket.  
>"Please go on a Date with me!"' another guy pleaded along threw the other pleaded.<br>"ALL OF YOU **SHUT UP**!" This got everyone quiet as I sighed with relive as my blue friend continued to speak and stood up, "All of you go now before I really start to get angry."  
>All the guys just left and I'm glade the one guy let go. I looked at Megaman with relief, "Thanks Mega.."<p>

He just smiled, "Anytime.."  
>"You Megaman our Match is up..ya ready?"<p>

He looked up and nodded, "Yeah Lan."

I stood up and smiled, "I'll see ya later."  
>He nodded, "Yeah.. See ya."<br>I up linked my self into the lobby as he was jacked out by Lan.  
>I watched as Megaman's matched begging.<br>_'__**He's pretty strong huh?**_'  
>I looked around as I saw the Rainbow striped fur ball by my side. It had cute blue eyes and had it's tail wrapped around it's body. It had round ears and wings tons on the back of it's round fur body<br>I started to freak out because the last time I saw this looked like the tiger that I saw with Kimiko...I think I was I don't remember.

_'__**Don't worry..I'm not an enemy of yours**_.'

"But.."  
><em><strong>'Shh!' <strong>_The fluffy tiger chibi replied had a voice of a little girl, _**'No must know that I'm here...only you can see me.**_'  
>I looked at her confused,<em> You gotta be kidding me<em>.'  
><em><strong>'Actually I'm not<strong>_.'  
>My eyes widen as I looked at her,<em> You can here my thoughts!'<em>_  
><em>She nodded, '_**Yes...It's one of the many abilities I posses..Sora'**_  
><em>'How do you know my name!<em>'I exclaimed in my mind looking at her in shock.  
><em><strong>'I know much about you Sora..and your friend '<strong>_  
><em>'but- <em>'I began to think as I watched Megaman getting thrown down by Magicman.  
>'<em><strong>I have to go..<strong>_'She said as began to bounce away a bit.  
><em>'Wait who are you!<em>'  
>She turned to me as she slowly began to fade away, '<em><strong>My name is Akio.'<strong>_  
>With that she left and I was left to confusion and I shook my head,' <em>which else could it, be?<em>"

I then Watched as Megaman Won the match by mastering The Program advance.  
>I smiled,' <em>Yes he did it!<em>'  
>As Megaman came in I glopped him into a hug, "You did it Mega! You finally got the Program Advance down!"<br>"That's not the program advance." I looked behind me to see Protoman. He passed us as Megaman looked at him, "What's his Problem."  
>Both Megaman and I sat down next to each other soon the screen went fuzzy. everyone was whispering wondering what was going on.<br>Soon the screen was back on in a matter of seconds. The ground had a whole in the ground.  
>"He...did it...that's some intense power..." I heard him say.<p>

_'Mega...your gonna have some tough competition_.'

~*~*~*~Chapter Fifteen, Log out!~*~*~*~

_Next time on From the Real to the Net__  
><em>  
>Sora: Go Ice-san, Go Roll!<p>

Mega: They can do it!

_Next time: The SoloNet Navis!_

Sora: The tag team matches are next!


	16. The Solo NetNavis!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, Loboman and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Sixteen: The Solo NetNavis!

~*~*~*~ Log on! Chapter Sixteen! ~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>"Lan do you think it's wise to walk around with your Bandana over your Eyes?"Maya asked him.<br>"Yep It's gonna help me Train."He explained.  
>"Sora please talk some sense into him!"She pleaded to me.<br>"Actually Maya...Blind folding is a perfect way to increases his senses and being an expert at Martial arts would know."I said simply.  
>"Hey since when have you been into Martial arts?'I heard Lan asked.<br>"It's In my Programming." I lied a bit, "I have Mastered, Karate, Juno, Aikido, Kendo, and Jujutsu. Right now I'm working on Kenpō."

"Wow maybe you can teach me and Megaman a thing or two about concentration and ways with a sword."  
>"I could try..."I said softly as Lan bumped into a lady.<br>"Sorry."I heard him say.  
>Maya Sighed as she took a hold of him, "If we are going to do this we might as well go to the Training area."<p>

We soon arrived there and Maya jacked me in.

Megaman came in right after getting ready in battle position.

I smiled as I crossed my arms behind my back, "Alright..Come at me."  
>He looked at me uncertainly,.<br>"Physically..trust me ..It won't hurt me."  
>He sighed as He threw a punch at me. I jumped backwards. He looked at me in shock.<br>I just smiled, "Go ahead...I promise."  
>I saw the look he has on his face and it was the look he had when he was ready to battle. I smiled happily.<p>

I dodged each attack suddenly his movements. I soon found an Opening and Use the Five Point Palm Technique, my mother had taught me this move, I could even kill some one if I used too much pressure. It paralyzed him for the movement leaving him on the ground.  
>"What the-"<br>"I didn't want to do it to hard."I said softly, "Or I could have made you spew data out of your mouth." I started to think, "Maya-chan...Maylu-san and Tory-san's battle is just about to begin..I'll stay here with Mega and train him..."  
>"Kay Sora."I heard her say.<br>"And before you go Lan-san keep that bandana of yours around your eyes." I said closing my eyes closed.  
>He nodded, "Okay Sora."<br>They left and I looked at him. He sat up slowly clutched his chest, "That was some move..." he looked at me, "Where did you learn that?"  
>"Like I said it was in my program." I said crossing my arms.<br>"No It wasn't..."I looked at him in shock, "Sora...there's something you're not telling me."  
>I sighed softly as I sat next to him, "Your right there is something, but I don't think I should tell you."I looked down at the ground, "I don't think your ready.."<p>

"Then I'll wait."I looked at him, "If it's that bad then I'll wait..."

I smiled, "Alright then...will start by meditating. I opened a screen to see Roll's and Iceman's battle.  
>"Okay Let it go." I closed my eyes," let all your thoughts, Worries, your concerns, everything."<br>I opened my right eye a bit to see his eyes were closed. I smiled as I closed my eyes as I focus only on the energy that my mind had to offer. after what seemed like an eternity I heard Megaman  
>"Hey Sora?"<br>"hmm?"I asked as I opened my eyes , looking at him.

"What was it like...before you met well...us."  
>I looked at him curiously, "Why do you ask?"<br>"Just curious." was all he said  
>"Well..."I started, "I've been with Kimiko and Shino ever since I can remember...You can say we kinda grew up together."I smiled slightly at the memory<br>"That doesn't answer my question...what was it like before you met us."  
>"To be honest..."I started slowly,"...it felt kinda empty...like I was missing something, sure I had Kimiko and Shino but-"<p>

"-It just didn't feel right."I opened my eyes and looked at him as he opened his eyes ,"I under stand completely.  
>He closed his eyes again and began to speak, "I use to be Human...until I died of a fatal heart condition.'<br>My eyes widen in Shock, '_This never happened in the Anime...only in the Game_.'  
>"I may not know how I came to be here instead of being dead, but this has to mean that I was born here for a purpose...and what ever that purpose is I know some day I will find it."<p>

I smiled as I looked at the screen as Roll won the battle.  
><em>'I believe the same thing Mega, Something had brought me here...and my friends...I just hope that I can figure it out soon<em>.'

"Alright let's start with the art of Swordsman ship, also known as kendo."I simply said. I started to teach him everything about Kendo but not everything I knew..., he needed to know for him self.  
>Soon Lan and Maya came back.<br>I watched as he gotten a hold of it, he was doing great but then the sword burst into his hands. He fell down on the ground.  
>I quickly went over to him and helped him out, "Mega are you Okay?"<br>He took my hand and I pulled him up, "Yeah..." We looked at Lan and Maya, "We still haven't gotten it yet Lan, I think it's getting worse."  
>"Sorry buddy, I zoned, I can't stopped about those two net navis, Stoneman and Blasterman."He simply said as he and Maya looked a bit up set about something.<br>"It doesn't make sense," Maya spoke up, "They won all of their battles by default."  
>I closed my eyes, "Come on Maya...They don't seem that tough."<p>

"Haven't you heard?"I heard Lan asked.  
>"Hisgby announced that their opponents were mysteriously attacked while they were training."<p>

My eyes snapped opened.

"no way."I heard Mega say right next to me.  
>"Yeas way.."Maya said, "I bet Stoneman and Blasterman were the one that did that, It only makes sense."<br>"There must be some way we can prove it, Got any Idea's How?"  
>"No not yet."Lan said looking down, "But we will."<br>Soon our connection was quickly cut off as I sighed, "Well there's no way we can leave the area with out them jacking us Into the PET."  
>I opened another screen, "It looks like Kimiko will be joining them..and there Facing Woodman, Gustman and another navi named Loboman."<br>"I've heard of Loboman..anything good on him?"

I opened another file to see his statues, "He's strength his is great but he's not the best when it comes to using his head...kind of reminds me a bit of Guts-san."  
>I looked to see that the matched had begun and the first thing I notice My eyes widen, "There Solo navis.."<br>Megaman's eyes widen, "Your kidding."  
>I shook my head no," I wish I was but I'm not."<br>The battle was quick and over..there wasn't much to say as The three kicked their butts...and to make it worse Kimiko Deleted Loboman.  
>I bit my lip,<em>' Yeah...that's not Kimiko.<em>'

"With Those three out of the way, Kimiko, Blasterman, and Stoneman will be facing off Megaman, Sharkman, And Sora." I heard Ribbita say.  
>Soon We looked behind us to see Sharkman appear behind us.<br>"I'm guessing were partners."I heard him say with a grin  
>"Yes and Your gonna train with us." I said with a smile.<p>

He got into a fighting position, "Come at me then Girly."  
>I did the same and I ran at him, he could barely keep up with me. I use my move did before on Megaman. He too fell to the ground Paralyzed.<p>

"What the heck!"

I sat down smiling, "Sharkman...if you want to fight me then you'll have to keep up with my speed."  
>"Next time warn me when you use that move."He said.<p>

"I have a plan to use that move...It could work to our advantage.."I said softly looking up at the cyber sky, _'Kimi...I promise that I won't hold back when we face off.'_

__~*~*~*~Chapter Sixteen! Log out!~*~*~*~

_Next time on From the Real to the Net._

Sora: I'm ready to go Maya.

Maya: Alright the here we go

_Next Time Commander Beef's True Identity!_

Kimiko: **You're going down.**


	17. Commander Beef's True Identity!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Seventeen: Commander Beef's True Identity

~*~*~*~ Log on! Chapter Seventeen!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

We were training, Training hard, I use the move several time for two reasons. One: to stop them from pushing so hard, and Two: to get them use to the pain...Kimiko knows this move but not very well...and if she did it then would for sure be paralyzed permanently.  
>'<em>The more I do it they get up just quicker and quicker.<em>'  
>They slowly got up as I stood up from the ground, "You two work too hard ." I went up to Megaman and poked his chest, "I know our battle is in a couple of hour, but come on if you work to hard now you'll be exhausted for the next battle."<br>They both sighed." Sorry Sora."  
>I giggled a little, "It's okay."<br>We had already a battle plan ready to go.

Unfortunately both Megaman and Shakman weren't agree with anything.  
>"Let me make the first move kid..beside I'm older than you."Sharkman spoke up.<br>"As if..you'll mess up."The blue navi crossed his arms.  
>"Look who's talking." Sharman said getting into his face," Your an amateur!"<p>

Megaman was able to get into his face too, "Amateur am I? What dose that make you? Sushi I hope."  
>That struck a nerve on Sharkman and he rubbed his face onto his cheek, "Well at least I'm not a puny Net Navi!"<br>The blue navi rubbed his cheek against the blue shark's, "Well At least I'm Not a fish.  
>They both stuck there tongs at each other.<br>I sweat dropped, _'They look like Serena and Ray from Sailor Moon_. 'I took a deep breath " Uhh...guys."  
>They continued to argue. "Guys.."<br>They could hear me, "Guys!"

Again nothing "GUYS!"  
>They continued their arguing and the tong sticking out at each other like immature children, I had and Anime vein on my forehead, A big one, "<strong>SHARKMAN<strong>**  
><strong>**MEGAMAN CUT IT OUT!**"  
>The two looked at me in shock as I shouted, this actually the first time I said their full names, "Stop acting <strong>so<strong> immature and let's work as a team."  
>They looked away in shame. I sighed slightly, calming down a tad, "Okay Shark-san why don't you attack from behind while Mega and I can attack from the front."<br>"Sounds like a good idea." Sharkman spoke up.  
>Megaman nodded, "Yeah."<br>I smiled, at least they can agree on something.  
>"Hey guys ready to go." I herd Lan speak.<br>"The match is about to begging soon."Maya added.

"Well I'll see you guys latter." Sharkman said

~*~*~*~_**Sharkman Logging out!**_~*~*~*~

Maya Jacked me out as Lan jacked Megaman out.  
>"I can't wait to meet Commander Beef."Maya said cheerfully.<p>

"Yeah he sounds really cool."

"No offence Maya-chan but someone name Commander Beef sounds a bit silly."I said a bit uneasy  
>"Yeah but He has Sharkman..so I bet he means business." she said looking at me threw he PET.<br>"Yeah you have a point."  
>The two made it to the arena and stood on the plat form<br>"well I see two of our contestants are ready, I wander what's going threw Lan and Maya's Minds right now. The two look pretty determined as they wait for the arrival of their opponents, Stoneman, Blasterman , Kimiko, and their tag team partner the Mysterious Commander Beef. By the way, has anyone Seen Commander Beef?" Ribbita asked at the end  
>"BEEF!" Someone shouted, I knew for an Instant it Was him as all the fans started to cheer.<br>"Commander Beef is in the house!"The Female announcer shouted.  
>"Sorry to keep you waiting Maya and Lan...it couldn't be helped."<p>

"It's okay were just glade that you showed up."Maya said happily with stars in her eyes.  
>"We gotta say were huge fans and it's a Horner to battle with you."Lan added.<br>"The pleasure is all mine."I heard the commander say

"Ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the center of the arena."I heard Ribbita say  
>"We just received word that Stoneman, Blasterman, and Kimiko are moments away." I heard Higsby say.<br>"About time." I heard Commander Beef say, "Jack-in Sharkman ,** Power Up!**"  
>"Jack-in Megaman, <strong>Power Up!<strong>"  
>I saw Maya's Face as she Took the cord out, "Jack-in Sora, <strong>Power Up!<strong>"  
>I landed right in between Sharkman and Megaman.<br>we were standing in front of them. Kimiko was in my direction, Blasterman was standing in front of us. Sharkman was looking at Blasterman.  
>"Alright guy remember were a team."I whispered.<br>the two nodded.  
>"You showed up.."Blasterman spoke up, "Better warn ya boys I got a really short fuse."<br>I glared at him, _'and what am I? Chop liver?_'  
>"It's your lucky day." I heard Stoneman spoke up, "You have the honor to be deleted by the strongest Navi's in the net."<br>"In your dream's block head!"Shark man shouted out.  
>"Why I shoul-"the stone navi was about to speak but Kimiko stoped him.<p>

"**Both of you knock it off!**" She snarled with got the two freaking out, "**Never...and I mean NEVER underestimate an opponent**." she looked at me, "**Right Sora?**"

I just smiled a bit, "That's right."

"Sorry boss."The two said with a bit of shame.  
>My eyes just widen a bit,' <em>boss?<em>'

She smirked, "**It's fine boys**."  
>The words, 'BATTLE STARTED' flashed between us.<br>"This is it! Are you ready?"Shrakman asked.

"Yeah."My blue friend nodded.

I nodded as well, "Ready as I will ever be."  
>Shrakman made his way to the right. Megaman And I took the opposite direction. We formed our busters and started to shooting at them. And Shrakman did his Fin cutter attack.<br>Blasterman and Stoneman blocked the attacks with ease. Kimiko just stood there with her arms crossed  
>Me and Megaman stopped shooting<br>"I'm ready Lan."I heard my blue friend say.  
>"Same here Maya-chan." I said with a smile<br>"Blaster Battle chip, in! Download!" I heard them both say.  
>My buster glowed along with Megaman's. We then Fired again with more rounds shoot at them at one time.<br>Blasterman blocked them all off. I notice Shrakman made his way behind them.  
>"Mega Keep firing." I simply said<br>He nodded, "Right."  
>Sharkman took this opportunity to use Aqua tower from behind. That created an explosion.<p>

Sharkman came back over to us.  
><em>'Let's hope that that worked<em>' I thought to my self.  
>We stood our ground as the smoke cleared up. Our eyes widen as our opponent emerged unharmed in a copper like glow incased them.<br>"Your pathetic little water spout is no match for our Iron body defense." Blasterman spoke up

"Iron Body? I never heard of that."I heard Megaman speak by my side.  
>"You never heard of it You've gotta be kidding me?'"Blasterman asked before he laughed, "What and Amateur."<br>"I have." I spoke up, "I heard that when the chip is downloaded into the PET it covers that Navi and it's partners with a metallic sheen. Their form becomes more rigid and solid, lowering the damage they take from an attack to nearly nothing."

"So your saying that what they used was a battle chip? But how! They are all solo netnavis!"I heard Sharkman speak.

I looked at him, "Now's not really the time to ask questions Shark-san."

"A puny weakly like you wouldn't know how handle it any way, you can't do anything with out your net ops."Stoneman spoke up.  
>"<strong>You had your chance to attack us and you failed miserably<strong>."Kimiko said stepping up a bit looking at her read painted long nails. she then turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Alright Stoneman do your thing."  
>Stoneman laughed along with blaster man as the Block Navi aimed it arms up shooting up and a bright light formed above us.<br>"This isn't good."I said softly to see Data breaking a part.  
>"Hey what gives."I heard my blue friend say looking around.<br>"**We just thought you'd guys like a change of setting is all.**" The red eyed girl spoke up looking at us.  
>"Well we'll see you all on the other side," Blasterman laughed as the swirling light took them away.<br>Me and the blue Navi looked at our hands to see them dissolving into pieces of data along with Sharkman nose. then our Bodies were completely sucked into the white light.

We started to move threw the net stream at a very high speed.  
>"This is all your fault."Sharkman said looking at Megaman.<br>"How's this all my fault!"Megaman exclaimed to him.  
>"You should have asked what Iron body was maybe they wouldn't have send us threw this vortex."<br>"Yeah well you asked one too..how do you know it wasn't your fault."  
>"Are you excusing me!"<br>"Excuse me! You started this first."  
>"Well yeah I bet-"<br>"**GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!**" I shouted at them.

They looked at me with widen eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you say or who you blame it for! They probably planed this from the beginning!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Don't you see? if were going to win this we can't argue like this. Were suppose to be a **TEAM!**...and there's no I in team." They looked at each other, "We need to work as one" I looked below me, "Am I the only one who actually understand that."  
>"I guess I have been a jerk."Sharkman said looking down.<br>"We both have." My blue friend said doing the same.  
>We then we're suddenly had been bombarded with a surprise attack by Blasterman's bombs. It hit me in the back. The other two made a defense position as I flew back. With Blasterman taking a hold of me and started to laugh as he disappeared for the moment taking me with him.<br>"What's the matter tough guys? Miss your net ops? Feeling helpless? Well that's the Idea!" He then suddenly made us reappeared upside down with a hold of my waist  
>"Sora!" I heard them both say as I started to kick and struggle, trying to get out of his tight grasp "Now your net ops won't interfere with our plans. We're here to delete all inferior NetNavi's. And after that perform is with your team work, you two are on the list. As for you little friend will give her as a gift for !" The bombs popped out of his shoulders and kicked them at the My two friends sending them flying back.<br>I struggled to get out of this Navi's clutches, "Hey Let me go!"

He said nothing only tighten on my waist, it actually hurt me.

I looked over at the over at them, "Mega! Shark-san, Get up!"  
>"We have ten minute before we have to get back, too bad you won't be joining us." The bomber navi Kicked another bomb at them, before the disappeared first.<br>"**You two go after them**."I heard Kimiko speak**, "I need too make sure this pest doesn't try to take control**."

"Yes Kuro-sama."I heard Both Blaterman and Stone man said.  
>"<strong>It's <strong>**Kurai**** when I take over a female's body you idiots**."I heard her growl.

"Kuro?...Her name is Kimiko!"I yelled at Blasterman  
>She took my chin into her hand with a strong grip." <strong>I have taken over your friends body...I am know as the <strong>**Kuro****Ishikawa****...your friend just happens to be the perfect host for me until I get my real body back...she was such an easy prey.**"

I glare at her," I don't care who or what you are! You won't get away with this! What did Kimiko do to you!"  
>She just laughed like maniac when throwing her head back, "<strong>My dear don't you see I can't be stopped, I'm invincible!<strong>"  
>"Everything has a weakness." I said as my glare softened, "Why do you think that?"<br>She looked angry at me "**Don't look at me like that!"**  
>"Like what?"I asked a bit confused.<br>She was about to slap me but her hand suddenly froze in place, shaking. The female grabbed her wrist.  
>She let go of my face as she looked at the two, "<strong>Go now! And take that stupid girl with you!<strong>"  
>The two nodded and then we uplinked to the area<br>"Well that was sure fun."Megaman said sarcastically as we entered the area.  
>"Trust me you'll be much worse than that."Stoneman spoke up.<br>"The final round of this battle is about to beginning." Blasterman spoke up, "And after all we heard about you _'Cyber Heroes_' you sure don't look so tough now!"  
>I looked at my friends who were on the ground glaring. I Kicked Blasterman in the back, he let go ad I ran to my friends.<br>"Guys!" I kneeled in front of them, "Are you okay?"  
>They slowly got onto their knees.<br>"Yeah we're fine."Megaman said smiling a bit, despite his condition..

"We're just glade your alright."Shrakman added with a small smile.  
>"You guys..."I spoke up; I was so touched by this, despite the incident earlier. They were weak and tired probably.<p>

I felt somebody roughly grabbed me by my hair, I knew it was Blaterman, the ribbon in my hair and the heart shape gem that was attached to it fell out of my hair. He pulled me up the ground letting me dangle me up into the air.  
>He looked like he was bout to blow up. He slapped me pretty hard. Almost as if it were a punch, "And That's just a sample of the pain your gonna go threw one we get back to head quarters!"<br>"That was nothing.." I said trying hard not top show any sign of pain.  
>"Why you!" He started to take a punch at me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was about to come.<p>

I felt him let go of my hair and caught in someone's embrace.  
>I opened my eyes to see I Megaman held me in a protective like manner. I looked over to see Shrakman had a death grip on Blasterman's wrist.<br>"Listen buddy, I can probably take all the stuff you threw at us, but hitting a girl is something I will not take."Sharkman Kicked Blasterman back into Stoneman.  
>"You okay?" I heard Megaman asked me softly.<p>

I nodded, "Yeah I'm Fine Mega."  
>He and I stood up and glared at the two Solonavi's.<p>

Sharkman stood by our side as Blasterman made his way over to Stoneman's side.

My blue friend let me go and sighed in frustration, "I wish I could just contact Lan, These guys could use a cyber crushing."  
>"I'd have to agree...if Maya-chan were here I could the Angel's Bow chip."Unfrotunatly no one knows where we are."<br>"Actually that's not true." Sharkman added. Megaman And I looked at him as he looked forward, "I recognize this place. And I just know how to shed a little light on us!" He slammed his hand on the ground and a light appeared.

"Shark-san what are you doing?" I asked him softly.  
>He looked at me, "I'm sending a distress signal threw morose code." He soon finished as Blasterman bombed us.<p>

We jumped up and dogged the attack. We kneeled down on the ground

"So you alerted your net ops."Blasterman spoke up, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have prepared for that possibility? They may know where you are, but I'll sure you that they'll never get in."

"Will see about that fuse boy."I said with a sarcastically

"You wanna play?"Stoneman raised his hand's up in the air forming a huge block of stone above him, "Try my Rock Cube!"  
>Megaman and I jumped in the air, "Mega Buster!" He cried out shooting at him.<br>I just started to shooting too, unfortunately it was no good. Me and Megaman landed right in front of them.  
>"Let's hope the others get here soon."I said as the Cube hit us , sending us into the air.<p>

"Power up!'I heard Blasterman cried as he shot rapid fires. Making us fly farther and then we landed on the ground.

Me and Mega slowly got up.  
>"Still not deleted!"The bombed navi, "Your more stubborn that I thought."<br>Suddenly Stine man turned around and created another vortex, "Blasterman, Leave them to me, we must preserve our win! returned to the composition site"  
>"I wish I could stick around and watch you get deleted, but victory awaits, So Long losers!" He laughed I then took this chance to run at using my Five point Palm move. he literally coughed up data and fell to the ground.<p>

"THAT was for earlier."I kicked him hard into his stomach "And THAT was for bombing my friends you jerk!"  
>He took a hold of his stomach and got on his knees and teleported back to the arena.<p>

"No we can't let him leave!" I was suddenly pushed back by Stoneman, I flew back next to Megaman an.  
>I slowly got onto my knees.<br>"You don't have a choice." He raise his arms into the air, "Earthquake!"

I looked up to see many viruses in the shapes of a bell. The fell in a circle around us making us go back up. I flew a bit farther back since I'm a girl and I'm very light weighed. I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked over to who it was, it was Megaman. As we fell down, he pulled me close as we landed on our sides.. Sharkman stood up as a sudden Giant yellow bell shaped Virus tried to crush us, He held it back.  
>"With pleasure."I suddenly heard him say. He suddenly absorbed the Viruses energy.<p>

"Megaman, Sora I'm going to transfer this data over to you and send you back to the arena...stop Blasterman, for good."He simply said.  
>"but what's gonna happen to you Shark-san?"<br>"we Just can't leave you here, I can't-"Megaman added.  
>I felt Sharkman pull on my wrist along with Megaman's, "It's the Only way!"<p>

We flew back wards," Besides combining our strengths is what team work is all about."  
>I smiled, <em>'At least they get it know.<em>'  
>"Good luck Megaman...Sora.."He then used his fin cutter attacks and fused it into one me and Megaman were on it .I was about to fall off but The blue navi grabbed my arms to prevent me from falling off.<br>"Be careful." I heard him say as he looked back with me doing the same.  
>"Where do you think your going ?"I heard Stoneman said.<p>

"Pass you Rocky!"I heard Megaman say as we did pass him and flew into the net stream.  
>"There's Blasterman."Megaman said .<br>I looked forward as he looked like he recovered from my attack.  
>We jumped from the board like thing and Wasn't straight passed him.<br>We landed in the arena with Blasterman right behind us.  
>Me and my blue friend stood up as did Blasterman.<br>It was over...it became a Tie as Me and Megaman glared him down.  
>"You were lucky this time Megaman and Sora, It's too bad we couldn't finish you off, but don't worry were not going anywhere. Will be back for you Sora real soon and that's a promise."<p>

~*~*~*~ **Blasterman Logging out**~*~*~*~

"And I'll be here ready to take you on anytime...as long as it's a clean fight" I said crossing my arms.  
>Megaman by my side, "Do you think Sharkman is okay?"<br>I looked at Megaman and smiled, "Of course he's okay...Shark-san is strong.."  
>My smile fade away for remembering earlier, '<em>Kuro or Kurai...huh?...well I won't stop fighting until Kimiko is back...that's a promise<em>.'  
>Megaman Gave me my Ribbon and Gem, "Here."<p>

I looked at him and I took them back, and put my hair back into its low pony tail and the gem in the center of it, "Thanks Mega."

_'And I will not give up this fight._'

~*~*~*~Log Out! Chapter Seventeen!~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Maya:Maylu I don't think you should use that Chip.

Maylu: It's not like anything's going to happen.

_Next Time: Evil Empress Roll Part One!_

Sora:I'm not liking this one bit


	18. Evil Empress Roll Part 1

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Eighteen: Evil Empress Roll Part One

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Eighteen! ~*~*~*~

Your/ Sora's P.O.V

"This is going to be great Sora! you and I will be on the same team."Roll said gleefully as she squeezed me.  
>"Yeah it's great...Roll-chan...could you let me go!"I exclaimed.<br>we were in my Room in Maya's Computer...It was just about time to go to bed.

Roll and I decided have a little slumber party in my room. She took out the journal I kept all my personal songs I wrote...yeah write songs but they aren't good.  
>"What's this?"<br>"Roll-chan Don't!" It was to late she began to read.  
>"Is this a poem book?"I heard her ask me.<br>"No...It's a song book.."I said with a small sigh.

"OH Sing one!" She said as she gave it to me.  
>"Roll-chan...I'm not that good at singing."<br>"PLEASE!" She said with the puppy dog eyes.  
>"Oh...alright."<p>

I searched threw it as I found one, I blushed slightly remembering why I wrote it. I looked at Roll and smiled, "Found one."

"Yes!"  
>"But I'm only going to sing the first few lines."I said with my eyes closed.<br>"That's fine with me."  
>I smiled as I began to sing softly,"<em>Once upon a broken heart<br>I was walking alone in the dark  
>Looking for a way to start again<br>What I wouldn't give for a friend  
>There was no love in my life<br>There was no light in my eyes  
>All the tears that I had cried and cried<br>Seemed like they'd never end_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
>But now I know that they really do<br>Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
>Just look at the sunshine, and you<br>Showed me a world  
>That I'd never seen<br>I woke up and fell into this dream  
>Happily ever after just took time<br>Once upon this broken heart of mine._ "

I then stopped and shut the book.

"That was wonderful Sora!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Awwww come on it was nothing."

"Sora don't be so modest." I jumped onto the bed as she continued to speal,"I be you wrote that song for someone."  
>I blushed deeply, "W-what?"<br>"Oh come on Don't play Dumb. You like Megaman don't you?"  
>"R-Roll-chan.."I began to trail off.<br>"Do you!"

"It's g-getting l-late...we should p-probably go to b-bed. I turned off the lights and got into the covers, "Night Roll-chan!"

"Night..."She said softly I continued to stay quiet until heard her light snore come form her. I blush stained my cheeks, 'That was a close one.' I closed my eyes and feel a sleep.

~*~*~*~ Next Day~*~*~*~

Me and Roll were in the training Arena practicing hand to hand combat.

She sent a punch at me. I caught it with my own hand then sended a kick at her.  
>She dogged it, "Not bad Sora."<br>"Same to you Roll-chan."  
>Suddenly Megaman came in, "Hey Guys they are just about to pair up our opponents."<br>I opened a screen to see our pair up, "It looks like we have been paired up with Tourchman, Wackoman and Ikkaru..."  
>"Didn't they already lose in the competition?"I heard Roll asked me.<br>"Yeah but this gives those who lost another chance to actually advance to the finals."  
>"Hey guys!"I heard Maya speak, "It's almost time for us to go you all ready?"<br>"Yep Maya-chan we all are."I said as she jacked me out.  
>Maylu started to drag Lan by his ears to the arena.<br>"Hey Sora I got a question."I heard Maya say looking at me.

"yes?"I answered threw the PET.  
>"What do you know about a chip call 'Super Great White Angel Chip'?"<br>I looked at her seriously, "Kimi once told me about this...I'm guessing this is the episode that it's gonna be used."  
>Maya showed it to me, "Higsby said that there's only two in the world. Something about that makes me uneasy."<br>"Maya-chan throw it away...do NOT use that chip...I never saw this episode but I'll tell you one thing...it bad...that's all Kimi ever told me."  
>Maya threw it away in the nearest garbage can, "I'm gonna go with you on this one."<br>Lan, Maya, and Maylu made it to the arena.  
>I didn't pay inattention to the conversation at hand I was more focused on this Kuro character who possessed my friends body, <em>'Why would this guy want Kimiko's Body...for what purpose...it's all to confusing.<em>'  
>I snapped out of my thoughts as soon I heard three voices.<p>

"Jack-in-"  
>"Megaman!"I heard Lan exclaimed first<p>

"Sora!"Maya added

"And Roll!"Maylu lastly said  
>"-<strong>Power up!<strong>"  
>"All set."Megaman spoke up as he landed.<br>"Me too."Roll added  
>"I'm lock'in load and ready to go." I said with a smile.<br>"Your toast!"I heard Tourchman speak  
>"Let's Play!"Wackoman added<br>"whatever."I heard Ikkaru said with out a care.  
>"Alright guys you read?"<br>"You bet."I heard roll say.

"I'm decently ready."

We ran at them,.

"Aqua Tower battle chip, in!"I heard Maylu say  
>"Angel's Bow battle chip, in!"Her sister shouted out<p>

"Mini Boomer battle chip, in!" Lan cried out  
>"Download!"The said together<br>"Aqua Tower!' Roll called out as she slammed her hands onto the ground as it appeared headed towards them.

The three jumped in the air as the tower came their way.

Me and Megaman jumped up in the air.  
>"Mini boomer!"I heard him say.<br>"Angel's Arrow!"I said as me and Megaman aimed at the water.  
>As The bomber made it just near the water my arrow pierced it causing it to explode and the water shot at them sending them flying in the air. Ikkaru landed safely as the two landed on their bottoms.<p>

Soon Tourchman and Wackoman stood up.  
>Wackoman stood up and created a clone," Spray them!"<br>"Aqua Tower!" it said sending a tower of water at us.  
>"Fire Tower!" Tourchman Cried out as he slammed his fist onto the ground sending that at us as well.<br>"That's not gonna work."I heard Ikkaru speak up.

As the fire and water tower came towards us they collided with each other creating steam.  
>As we looked over to them, we see Both Tourchman and Wackoman fighting each other. Ikkaru just sweat dropped.<br>"Cyber Sword battle chip, in!"I heard Lan and Maya say from the out side.  
>"Typhoon battle chip, in!"Maylu called out.<br>"Download!"  
>"Cyber Sword."Me and Megaman called out.<br>"Typhoon fan virus." A Virus Popped in front of Roll  
>The thing created a whirl wind around me and Megaman.<br>He and I face each other back to back as we were spinning around with our sword sticking outside of the tornado.  
>"The Typhoon Super Revolving Double Slicer." we hit both Wackoman and Tourchman, Ikkaru easily dodged it. Megaman smiled, "It slices and Dices."<br>The whirl wind faded away and Me and Megaman jumped back to Roll.

The two laid there on the ground with dizzy eyes. That's when Ikkaru came at me with a sword in his hand. I clearly saw an opening as I jumped up and tried to him from behind but he grabbed the sword, "I can predict your every move Sora.."

'Where have I seen this before?' I thought as he relapsed the sword making me stumble back a bit towards the blue and Pink navi.  
>"Wacko ball!"I heard Wackoman yelled.<br>"Fire Tower!" Toruchman cried out.  
>"Fire ball attack!'" I heard them both yelled.<br>I looked over to see a flaming ball coming at us, since I was in front of the two I took most of the hit.  
>We screamed as we flew into the air. I landed on the ground harshly on my back.<p>

"It's time this rare battle gave me and Maya. Ready Roll?"

"I'm ready."She said as she got onto her knees.  
>"This will turn the Game around!"<br>"Maylu wait!" Maya cried out trying to stop her...but it was too late.

"Super Great White Angel battle chip, in! Download!"I heard her say.

I slowly got onto my knees and looked at Roll.  
>She was surrounded by a purplish black lightning, "Roll-chan!"<br>Roll's whole physical being was changing.  
>"What's happening?"Megaman asked.<p>

I then Felt my self being electrocuted with Megaman, he and I both screamed in pain. I fell back to the ground onto my stomach. I looked up to see Roll looked so different, more evil looking. She had a whip in her and smiling down at me like I was her prey.  
>I stood up looking at her, "You okay Roll-chan?"<br>She hand hid her eyes with he helmet, "How dare you use my old Net navi Name!" She exclaimed angrily as she lashed her whip at me making me fall to the ground in pain.  
>"You gotta log out Roll!"Maylu cried out<br>"That's not my name anymore! Call me Empress!" She whipped the ground making many Viruses appeared. One of them of the viruses blew a huge bubble and Roll sat on it with her legs crossed lady like, giggling evily.

"Why are you talking like that Roll? Don't you recognize me?"  
>I was struggling to get up as I felt Megaman Pull me up ,"You okay?"<br>I nodded but then The viruses just glopped us.  
>"Drats!"I heard Megaman exclaimed as he and i were close to each other..and I mean REALLY close.<br>I blushed deeply as my body was squished against his. He had the same reaction..I could tell.  
>Suddenly Megaman had a long sword in his position as we heard Roll laugh outside..<br>He had a firm grip around me as he slice and Dice the viruses, making sure I wasn't in the path of the sword.  
>"It seems like I have no choice, but to make you both one of my pawns."Roll said as The Whips glowed yellow and It had thorns on it.<br>"Roll-chan please..I said getting out of Megaman's grip on me, "This not you and you know it."  
>"she's right you not evil."The blue navi added.<br>She looked at me and my friend angry, "_CALL ME EMPRESS_!"  
>He and I were suddenly thrown onto our backs as she lashed her whip out at us. Megaman adn I got up painfully, "Roll-chan...I know you can fight this."<br>She sighed in frustration, "Why must you keep resisting me."She lashed the whip at me and grapped my arm, I screamed in pain as it sent out watts of electricity.  
>"Sora!"He cried out as I was falling to the ground.<br>Suddenly he was bombarded by attacks from Tourchman and Wackoman.  
>Roll came over to me and jammed her heel into my stomach, I yelped in pain, "What's the matter Sora...the pain too much for you," She used the Whip to lift my chin up, "There more where that came from."<br>She got off me as I got up on my knees, "Time to kick things up a bit."  
>My eyes widen as a purple glow surrounded her changing her completely. Then a thunderbolt hit her and her whip transformed into a sword, "Time to delete you from the N1 Sora!"<p>

She swung her sword at me.

"SORA GET OUT OF THERE!"Megaman shouted as he got up and ran towards me.  
>My eyes widen in fear to what would happen next<p>

~*~*~*~Chapter Eighteen! Log out~~*~*~*~

_Next time on From the Real to the Net_

Maylu:Roll gone crazy!

Maya:Sora you gotta do something!

_Next time Evil Empress Roll Part Two!_

Ikkaru: Only you Sora can find away to help Roll 


	19. Evil Empress Roll Part 2

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Nineteen: Evil Empress Roll Part Two

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Nineteen!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I closed my Eyes and it never came. I opened them to see that Ikkaru took the blow ...causing him to lose his arm. Then she stuck his chest and he suddenly burst into Partials of data.  
>Roll was about strike me next but I felt my self in a strong grip. I was suddenly moved away before Roll could attack again. I looked up to see Megaman looking straight a head Wide eyed I looked to see that the Data was quickly restored.<br>Both Megaman and I looked at him with wide eyes.  
><em>He was able to regenerate himself. <em> That was truly and physically impossible here

"Hey Ikkaru! You're supposed to be on our side!"The Flame Navi spoke up.  
>"Sorry, I don't team up with those who fight fair."The Cloaked figure spoke.<p>

Roll suddenly lifted her had pointing at Ikkaru, "Then will wrap things up from here."

He was soon covered in a think Vines.  
>Both me and Megaman looked at one another, this turned out to be difficult task.<p>

Roll pointed at us, Thunder bold shot at us.  
>Me and Megaman dodged it by jumping back aiming our weapons at her when we landed.<br>"Roll it's us! You gotta stop this!" I cried out, not wanting to harm her in any way.

"The Names Empress."She started, "And how could you think of pointing those things at little old me."

"What's Wrong with you?", My blue friend asked her  
>Roll laughed a little, "Why nothing."<br>She then pointed her finger at him and started to shoot lighting at him.  
>Megaman dodged it twice but the Third time he got hit.<br>"Mega!"I cried out as I ran over to him.  
>"Empress says Jump!"I heard the evil Roll say<br>I turned around to see a lightning bolt coming at me.  
>I jumped it only to get hit by Wackoman's bouncy ball.<br>I landed painfully on my stomach.  
>"Sorry Sora! But A match is a match!" Wackoman cried out.<br>I got onto my feet quickly and looked over to see the Fire tower created by Torchman came at me.

I dodge it by flipping backwards onto my but next to Megaman.  
>"I'm enjoying this so much, it's almost sad to have to end it."The flamed navi crossed his arms<br>"Mega..."I said meekly trying to catch my breath "I don't think we can take anymore of this."  
>"I know Sora." he whispered a as he got onto his knees.<br>"Oh I just got a hot chip."He slammed his arms into the ground, "Allow me to share it with you!"  
>The flame tower was coming right towards us.<br>" Barrier-,"I heard Maya say.

"And Blaster-"Lan added  
>"Battle chip, in! Download!" The flames came rolling towards us a Barrier surrounding us blocking the flames. Megaman stood up and aimed is newly formed blaster at Tourchman,"Now it's my turn."<br>Suddenly Roll Stood over The flame Navi , protecting him  
>"Hey...Roll get out of the way."My blue friend said lowering his weapon a bit<br>"Nice block," Torchman said as he jumped over Roll landing in front of him, "Now for some real fireworks."

He slammed his fit to the ground sending another flame tower his way. I quickly pulled him away just barly avoiding an attack.

" Element Fan battle chip, in! Download!"  
>Maya cried out.<br>I lifted my hand in the air to have a fan with my NetNavi symbol on it.  
>Soon Wackoman's ball came soaring at us. We both dogged it. I ran at Wackoman as it glowed an icy blue.<br>"Not again!" Wackoman panicked.  
>Suddenly Roll Stood in front of me , the fan was a few inches away, '<em>Drats<em>!' I did two back flips backing away from the two.

"Wow. Thanks sweety, Aluh-oop!"The ball came back and hit me dead on as I flew up into the air.  
>I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, Nothing came. Instead I felt a strong arm around my back and another under my knees.<br>I opened up my eyes and looked to see it was Megaman.  
>"Thanks Mega."I said with a slight blush as he let me down.<p>

"No problem." He said with a small smile.

"Megaman and Sora are like sitting ducks out there!"Lan exclaimed as I heard a fist pounding in the background

"Roll keeps blocking our attacks Lan! There's not much we can do not even a counter attack."Maya explained  
>"Then your gonna attack Roll, it's the only way!"I heard Maylu say.<br>"What did you just say?"Maya asked her Elder sister in shock.  
>"The Roll I know would never ever act like this," she explained to her little sister, "We can't just stand by and let her destroy both Megaman and Sora! The <em>REAL<em> Roll wouldn't do that" She grabbed her sister's arm, "You have to do something right now Maya, before it's too late, You have my permission!"  
>"No way." Maylu simply said. I looked over to Maya, Maylu, and Lan along with Megaman.<p>

"There's no way I will hurt Roll-chan, She's or friend."I said looked at Maya  
>"There's gotta be another way." Megaman said.<br>"Aww so touched." Roll said landing in front of us, "Here's your reward!'  
>She started to kick at us. I notice Megaman was holding his side as Roll was aiming at him.<br>He was then suddenly kicked into the air landing on his back. She then started to go at me with the punches and kicks. I dodged them back and forth, left and right when se made one final punch I jumped over her facing her back and poked her, "Your it!"

She glared at me an suddenly kicked me over to Megaman, I was literally sent flying towards him landing on my back, "Maybe...I shouldn't have done that."  
>I slowly got up with Megaman by my sided. I looked over to the vine prison that Ikkaru was in cased in, "Mega I have an Idea...but your gonna have to distract them."<p>

"I'll try." He said. We both went our separate ways as the thunder bolt hit the ground.  
>I had the fan in my hand going over to the vines. From the corner of my eye I see him making them fight one another.<p>

I looked over to the pod raising my fan as it glow a bright red, _'I hope this works and he can help us out.'_ as I lashed the fan out a blazing fire cut the pod wide opened and releasing Ikkaru.  
>I helped him us as he rubbed his head, "Listen I don't know who you are but you know my full name and about this anime!"I crossed my arms as he looked at me, "But you're going to help whether you like it or not...and after this I want answers okay."<p>

"Fine..."he simply said as he and I Jumped into the Circle that Torchman and Wackoman were making as we had each others backs.  
>"Hey what took you so long?" my blue friend joked a bit.<br>"Sorry had to get an extra hand to make it work."

"Duck!" Ikkaru shouted. We all ducked as an attack of Torchman hit Wackoman.

"Mama that's hot!"The flames subsided as he glared at the Flame Navi, 'That really burns me up!"  
>He suddenly threw bombs at his partner.<p>

We slowly army crawled away for the site and watched what was happing.  
>I stood up with the guys looking at the Clown and Flame navi with a sweat drop," No wonder you didn't really fight with them to begin with." He sweat dropped, "I was posing as their ally for the short while...I never wanted to fight tournament in the first place with these two."<br>"We don't blame you for it. "Megaman said, also sweat dropping

From the two attacks they cause a smoke reaction.  
>"Mega you take Wackoman and I'll take Torchman."<br>"Got it!" he said.  
>We when our separate ways but as I was about to attack Torchman I heard Roll's evil voice, "Did you for get about me?"<p>

I whipped around to see Roll's Pink glove. She gripped me and lifted me into the Air.  
>"Sora!"I heard Megaman cried he was about to run over but was stopped by Ikkaru, "Wait."<br>"Roll please Stop this! "I heard Maylu cried, "Sora's your friend! Try to remember the good in you, It's still there I know it is! Fight this force that's taken you over! This evil thing you've become is not the real you! I know you better than anyone, you're my best friend!" Maylu was crying..I know she was," I can't take this anymore!"  
>"Roll-chan listen to Maylu-san!"I spoke up," Who do you really want to be..this alter ego of yours Empress...or you!" a tear slipped out of my left eye. I didn't want her to loose her self to this, I didn't want her to end up like Kimiko, "You're one of the most kindest Navi's I know,...I want things to be the way things were before all this happened." She looked at me with slight shock, I was speaking from the deepest part of my soul, "Roll-chan...you've been like a sister to me," The tear slid down my cheek all the way." I've lost so much more than I can bear Roll-chan. So please..."<br>The tear fell off my face, "Come back to us."

The drop of water fell onto my Navi symbol, It gave out a bright Golden yellow glow that blinded the whole stadium. as soon as I died down I looked to see that Roll had returned to normal.  
>"R-Roll your back!"Maylu said happily.<p>

"Yeah but that ship is still in tact how are we gonna get that out!" Maya exclaimed.  
>Roll put me down and hugged me, "Thank you Sora-imouto<em>.<em>"  
>I returned the embrace," Your welcome Roll-chan."<p>

Megaman came back over, "Roll your back."  
>She let me go and smiled, "Thank to Sora."<br>"It's no surprise."I heard The cloaked figure, "Love is what brought you back Roll."  
>'Love?"Roll questioned.<br>Ikkaru nodded, "Yes...you see Darkness can always be over powered by the light that love posses...as long as there is love nothing can stop that Light." he looked over at me and smirked from underneath his hood, "Sora...it's your ability of the love you give to others, and imprint it into others lives that give you your powers."

"Hey you guys need some help?"I heard say from the out side.

"Higsby what are you doing here?"Lan ask.  
>"Must of dose off for a while." He looked over at us, "Hey isn't Ikkaru suppose to be over on the other side of the field, I mean he is your opponent."<br>"Well I had no other choice, Dude!"  
>"Roll turned evil from the battle chip you gave My sister!"Maya told him as Maylu showed him her PET, "Your the one that cause all this!"<br>"What are you talking about ? I rather sell my store before giving out a free rare battle chip... you know that Maya...you work hard for the Angel bow chip and the Super Great White Angel chip!"  
>"What!"Both Lan and Maylu exclaimed looking at her.<br>"Yeah that how I know this could been a trap...me and Sora both could see it coming...there only ONE in existence."Maya explained.  
>"Let me see that." looked at the Chip in Maylu's PET, "This is not good."<br>"So you do remember it?"Lan spoke up.

"So Higsby what's the chip?"

"It's an extremely rare twisted chip-"

"Called the devil chip." I spoke up.

Every one looked at me as remember what Shino had told me about this episodes I was a bit sad just thinking about him being gone but kept my mind in focus on the now, "That's right it's said that it turns your navi into a twisted being of evil." he looked at Roll, "I'm very curious how she is able to resist the chip right now."  
>"No time how do we get that chip out!"<br>"Simple all you have to do is pop in a cyclone chip and the devil chip will pop right out."

"Your kidding! That's all it takes!" The three exclaimed looking at one another.  
>I looked behind us to see a massive tower of Lava coming towards us, "Guys you better hurry!"<br>"Cyclone battle chip, in Download!"Maylu cried out as Roll put her arm in the Air and Sent the Flame attack right back to Torchman. He tried to counter attack but he couldn't and was sent flying back.

~*~*~*~ _**Torchman Logging out**_ ~*~*~*~

"I guess I owe you guys one." Roll said  
>I notice that Ikkaru logged out causing us to win, "It's okay Roll-chan...Were just glade your okay."<br>"I hope you can ever-"She suddenly was about collapse. Both Megaman an I caught her.  
>"Is she-?"I was about to ask.<br>"She's fine."My blue friend reassured me, "But I guess you and me are gonna have to find a new partner."  
>I looked back to where Ikkaru once was, "I wonder...who Ikkaru really is...and how dose he know every thing about me.."<p>

Megaman looked at the same direction, wondering if we will ever see him again.

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Nineteen~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net!_

Sora: Look's like were being partner up with Protoman again.

Mega: Yeah that is if he even lets us help him

_Next time: There's No 'I' in Team!_

Sora: Well I need to do something!


	20. There's No 'I' in Team

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty: There's No 'I' in Team

~*~*~*~Log On! Chapter Twenty!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I continued to watch Megaman practice harder and harder, he finally unlocking the Program advance's true potential.  
>I decide to speak up, "Guys...I need to tell you all something."<p>

Megaman stopped and looked at me as I looked at the round, a bit uneasy to tell.

"What is it Sora?"I looked over to Maya.  
>"It's about Kimiko." I said looking at her with a bit worried,"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but Kimiko's body is being used by someone..."<br>"You mean like a possession?"She asked  
>"I believe so...I figured it out...I mean well she told me..."<br>"When?" I heard Megaman asked me coming towards me.  
>"Remember the last time we battled Stoneman, Blasterman, and Kimiko?"<br>"So this was recently." He said to me.  
>I nodded slowly.<br>"Do you know who?" I heard Maya ask. I looked over to her and nodded, '"He called himself Kuro..but in a girl form Kurai..."I took a deep breath, "He- I mean She said that she was know as Kuro Ishikawa ...I'm guessing that bad huh?"  
>"I've never really heard of him."Megaman spoke then looked at the others, "Have you two?"<br>"Nope." both Maya and Lan spoke up.  
>I sighed softly. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him.<br>His eyes were filled with such courage and passion, "Don't worry I promise will Get Kimiko back to normal."  
>I smiled a little, "Right."<br>"Come on!"I heard Maya say as she jacked me out with Lan jacking Megaman out, "We need to get going to the battle arena."  
>They quickly hurried, as they did I started to think of Kimiko, <em>'Kimi...Please Be alright, Wait for me just a bit longer,<em>' I looked up, _'I'm coming for you Kuro...or Kurai who ever you are..gosh this is confusing._'  
>Me and Megaman were jacked in. facing down the three Solo navi's<br>Kimiko Uh.. I mean Kuro, NO wait I mean Kurai smirked…dang this really is confusing, **"I see that your ready and prepared, Little Sora.**" she looked up, "**It's funny that you and your friend don't even belong in this world.**"

My eyes widen. He couldn't tell him..Not now!

"What are you talking about Sora has every right to live in this world."  
>Kurai laughed, "<strong>If you only knew<strong>." she stared him down," **You think you know this girl very well she told you about her...but has she told you **_**everything**_**?**"  
>"What else dose she have to hide?"Megaman asked her stepping up a bit.<br>"**She doesn't exist here**!" She shouted at him.  
>"What are you-?"Before he could even ask I place a hand on his shoulder.<br>He looked at me, "Don't listen to her...I promise I'll tell you...when I'm ready."

He looked at me with softly eyes and nodded, "Alright."  
>Soon Protoman came in.<br>"About time."My blue friend said looking at him.  
>The red Navi said nothing as the battle began.<br>I ran at them With Megaman.  
>I was suddenly stopped by Kimiko's possessor, "<strong>Your battle is with me.<strong>"  
>She sent a kick my way but I grabbed it, "Your right...<em>Kuro<em>.."  
>I sent her flying behind me but she just landed by extending her wings out, "<strong>Your good...<strong>"She landed safely on her feet, "**But it's not good enough.**"  
>I glanced at Megaman to see he was about to be smashed into pieces.<p>

I quickly used my speed and Grabbed Megaman helping him out, he was out of breath, "Thanks...Sora."  
>I smiled as I let him go, "No problem...we always have each others backs."<br>I glared at the three, _'Why isn't Proto-san helping._'  
>A downfall of rocks started to hit us and the sword Megaman was using disappeared, "Hey where did my sword go?"<p>

"Angel's Bow battle chip ,in! Download!"  
>"Rapid Blaster!" I heard Blasterman said Shooting at us. Me and my blue friend were suddenly flown back and my bow disappeared. I landed on my back. I slowly got onto my knees as Megaman slowly stood up holding his sides.<p>

"You might be fast on you feet shorties!" Stoneman started, "But one way or another still gonna be a pancakes."  
>"So any last words before throw blue man off the bit mat."<br>"Sorry but I hate pancakes." I heard Protoman say as he landed in front of us. "Now if your done talking then let's get down to business."  
>"Nice entrance." the blue navi said<p>

"Your in my way." Megaman and I glared at the three solo navi's. The red navi looked at Megaman, "I mean you."  
>"Wha? Me?" He spoke up before getting punched in the stomach.<br>"Time to go."Protoman caught him and Lift his unconscious body, "This is for your own good." he threw him to the side lines  
>"Hey were team mates! You can't just own him like that!"<p>

He looked at me, "So your gonna go peacefully or do I have to do the same thing to your friend."  
>"Fat chance buddy."He was about but then Kurai pierce his shoulder and Data started to seep threw, "<strong>Finally I have enough data<strong>."  
>Protoman was about to be come almost to full deletion. Kurai started to glow a red around her.<p>

I went over to Protoman and placed my hand over his Navi symbol, glowing a golden color restoring his broken form. This is like the third time I done this for him..At least that's what I think..I've lost track

I looked over to see another Navi with Kimiko in his arms. Kimiko's outfit reverted from red to purple. The new male navi He's hair was white and dropped past his shoulder and, he had the same colors of Kimiko's corrupted form outfit with a red circle in the middle of his chest, his eyes were red and his hair was snow white, "**I finally got my body back**."He dropped my best friend's body on the ground. Protoman slowly got up.  
>Something suddenly clicked into my mind, <em>'So that's why he was deleting Navi's...to some how recreate his own body, by absorbing data.<em>'  
>I made my move and got Kimiko out of there. I landed her some place safe before I Went over to Megaman. To see he was stuck in the Rubble.<p>

I ran over to him, moving some of the cyber rocks off him.  
>It wasn't to long when I got him out.<br>"That's better."I heard my blue friend say, he then looked at me, "Thanks Sora."

I looked over to the battle, "Don't thank me just yet.

He looked over to Stone man to see Kuro on top of his head, "Who's that?"  
>"That's Kuro's real form."I looked over to Kimiko who looked extremely pale, "He's been deleting every navi he has faced to rebuild his body, using me to do it..."<p>

"That explains a lot."He said looking at her then to Stoneman, "Come on."  
>He and I ran at Stoneman.<br>"Hang on Blasterman were on our way."The stone navi spoke up.

"So are we!" Megaman exclaimed. A sword appeared with in my grasp along with Megaman and tried to attack but Stone man attacked us and Made us fl back. I looked over to see Protoman made Blasterman logged out.  
>We landed on the ground. I looked up to see that the Little silver viruses came back. I felt Megaman took a hold of as we were stuck in a pile of rock.<br>"You okay?"I heard him ask. my head was on his chest. he had his arms around my waist.  
>I blushed deeply, "Yeah..I'm fine."<br>"I have no contact wit Lan...what about you with Maya."  
>I closed my eyes then I opened them, "no...I don't either."<br>He looked up, "This is not good."  
>I couldn't tell how much time we had been here, maybe minutes, hours, days...I didn't care how much time we had spent here but I felt safe and secured. As long as Megaman was here I didn't care. But the rocks were coming in again,.<p>

"Lan...Lan can you here me, Lan!"I heard my friend say as he held me tightly.  
>"Megaman...your breaking up.." I heard La speak.<br>"Maya-chan.." I spoke up.  
>"Thank god...your okay."I heard her speak.<br>"Yeah were okay, we've been trying to reach you before but this rubble must had interfered with the signal." Megaman spoke up.  
>"Alright then let's get you two out of there." I heard Lan say<br>"Lan-san were gonna have to blast our way out of here" I spoke up, "These rocks are way to have for any of us to move and they are closing in on us."  
>"Isn't that a bit risky?"Maya asked<br>"It's the only way." the blue navi said, "I need you to send in as many mini-boomers as we got Lan."  
>"Mini-boomers?"Lan asked.<br>"It's no big deal All I have to do is set the blast and get us out in time."  
>"No what if you two don't get out in time?"<br>"We'll b fine, we gotta do this now, please Lan."  
>"I-I can't."<br>"Come on Lan just give me the chips and I'll bust our way out of here." looked up to see him smile, "You gotta believe in me Lan. I know what I'm doing."  
>"well I can't argue with that, Alright let's get you two out of there."<p>

"Sora, hang on to me."I heard my blue friend say.  
>I didn't hesitate on bit as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly the mini boomers kicked in. As the explosion game I felt Megaman's grip on my waist tighten.<p>

"We're back!"I heard him say. I let go of him and he did the same as we formed our busters shooting at Stoneman, making him let go of Protoman.  
>"Thanks."I heard him say.<p>

Me and The blue navi landed on the ground safely. I also looked around for Kuro, '_Where is he?_'  
>"We got a stone to pick with you."I heard my friend<br>"Hey guys ready for the program advance?" I heard Maya say  
>"Ready as I'll ever be Maya-chan."I said happily.<p>

"Cyber Sword battle chip, in! Download" I heard both Maya and Lan say. Me and my blue friend moved our right arms to have a sword appeared.  
>"Wide sword battle chip, in! Download!"<br>We moved our left arm out to have another sword appeared..

"Long Sword battle chip, in! Download!"

The two of us lifted our hands in the air and Grabbed the sword before it would disappeared.  
>We then threw our swords at him making the giant block fall apart.<br>"Alright we did it!"I exclaimed happily.  
>"Don't be so sure."I heard Protoman say. I looked over to see he was about to build himself back together. But I then Notice a plasma shot destroyed him making him log out.<br>I looked over to the area that produce the shot.  
>"Kimiko!" I exclaimed happily.<br>"And **THAT** was for what you did to me you block head!"

I notice that she was pretty mad. I hid Behind Megaman.

"That was so simple...anyone could have done that."I heard Protoman spoke up.

I notice that She was Glaring at him, "Well if your so smart why don't you try it!...Oh wait you didn't because I already did!"  
>"Kimi...why do you always have to be so moody." I mumble as she made her way over to Protoman then she looked at me, "SKY!"<br>She then Shoved Megaman down to the Ground and Hugged me crying anime style, "I MISSED YOU! WAHHH!"  
>I hugged her back and laughed a little, "It's okay Kimi."<br>She then looked at me seriously, "What happened to Kuro?"  
>"I don't know...but I think he might of logged out thanks to Proto-san."I looked over to Him and Megaman to see they were having a small conversation.<br>as I watched Protoman logged out Kimiko squeezed me," Sky I'm going to be staying with you!"  
>I just smiled '<em>It's just good to have you back Kimi...ad To be thankful that the nightmare is over for now.<em>'  
>I gave Kimiko her Dotage and she smiled as she took it, '<em>and let's hope it stays that way.<em>'

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Twenty!~*~*~*

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Sora: I guys this is gonna be a one on one battle with the two guys

Kimi: Sora I gotta tell ya something

_Next time: That Sinking Feeling._

Sora: The fight is on! 


	21. That Sinking Feeling!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-One: That Sinking Feeling!

~*~*~*~Logging on, Chapter Twenty-One!~*~*~*~

Your/Sora's P.O.V

Me and Megaman were sitting together in total silent's.  
>My mind though was a different story,<em> 'I'm gonna have to tell him Everything about us...if I don't surely He will figure it out from Kuro..where ever he is'<em>_  
><em>I took in a sharp breath, "Mega..."I felt him look at me, "It's time I told about what Kuro meant..." I looked up at him, "What Kuro said...is true.."

"But how can you not exist? He said that-"

"I don't exist _here_." He looked at me so confused, "Listen...I come from another place, another time, and another _world. _Mega I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you this," I wrap my arms around knees, "In fact I expect you to think I'm insane."

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, "Sora...Even if it's something out of the blue, Your not insane I've known you long enough to know that."  
>I sighed ,'<em>You will when I tell you this.<em>' I looked at him in the most honest way as I could ,"There's this show in Japan called Rockman E.X.E. Mega...the American version is called 'Megaman NT Warrior.' It's about you and Lan with your adventures." I looked down at the ground, "Honestly I have not seen anything else pass episode eight." Tears began to run down my cheek. I was afraid that our relationship with each other to end, "This all happened on my twelfth birthday me and my friend some how ended up here, then everything else happened and I-."I could say anymore that I have...I was so scared of being rejected by him for the truth

I felt him gently lifting my chin wiping my tears,"Actually...some how I kinda knew..."  
>My eyes widen, how could he have known? "One time Lan and I dropped in and listen to a bit of the conversation...but we didn't exactly knew what you meant." His green emerald pools looked into my own Sapphire eyes, "Sora your my best friend. No matter what you say and what you do, that won't change a thing.<br>He and I were about to lean in but then I heard someone cough.

He and I separated and Looked behind us to see Kimiko ,"Hey Sora if your done telling him about our story then can I let the other come in!"  
>I blushed and smiled a bit, "Yeah."<p>

Kimiko smiled as the others appeared behind her.  
>Glide, Gutsman, Numberman, Skullman, Woodman, Roll, Sharkman, Ikkaru and Iceman.<br>"Freeze him out you two." The ice navi was the first to speak.  
>"We wish you two nothing but good fortune." The brow navi spoke up.<br>"You two beat us fair and square, so no bones about it. We're behind you two, one hundred percent." The skull navi said with a laugh  
>"Actually I calculated it to be seven hundred percent." The number navi said<br>"Forget about the math." the shark type navi spoke up."Just put the bite on Protoman you two, we know you got the moves.'  
>"Sharkman's right."I heard the pink navi speak, "Row Protoman right outta there."<br>"Win big Megaman and Sora."The big navi said with a smile.  
>"You two can do anything if you set you minds to it."The wood navi said with a heartfelt laugh.<br>The cloaked friend of ours smirked from under his hood, "No matter who wins you both our champions to us."  
>My best friend smiled, "We believe you both can win this battle."<br>"Thanks Guys it means a lot to us." I said with a heart warming smile, I then looked at Megaman, "I know that were facing of each other but I did not forget my promise to you, I'm gonna cheer you on from the beginning to the end of our match."  
>He looked at me with a bright smile, "and I promise that I wouldn't hold back."<br>"Sora Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kimiko spoke up.

I looked at her, she looked as if something bad was about to happen,.

"Sure Kimi.."I was about was about to walk over there but I was jacked back into Maya's PET.  
>"Sorry Sora but the match is about to begin."<br>I nodded, "Right."

Kimiko's P.O.V

_'God damit_!' I thought ,'How am I gonna tell her the end'

"You really wanted to tell her the ending of this episode huh?'  
>I looked up to Ikkaru Wide eyes, "Okay...how did you know that?"<br>"I know a lot about you and Sora, Kimiko Nakamura_._"  
>My eyes widen, "Then Do you know what happened to Shino...I mean He did find Sora before I did."<br>True I did know Kuro possessed me but I didn't know what happen when he had control of my body.  
>"He's has been believed to be deleted...by your hands."<br>"Believed?...so He's okay?"I asked  
>The mystery dude nodded, "Yeah but Sora doesn't know it yet."<br>I sighed as I looked at the ground, "_I should of told her before the others got here._'

Your/Sora's P.O.V

"Let's do this!" Maya said as she took the cord out ,"Jack-in! Sora! **Power up!**"  
>I landed safely onto the ground facing the two opponents of mine. I went up to Protoman and extended my hand toward him, "Let's have a clean fight and let the best navi win."<p>

He took my hand and shook it, "Oh intend to."  
>I let go of his hand and Did a back flip away from him and Jumped onto a pillar.<p>

He made the first move, "I'll start you off with a splash."  
>He had an aqua sword appeared in is and swiftly spun around with such speed and went at Megaman.<br>He jumped away from him,."Your gonna half'ta to do better than that."

He looked at where I was and Ran over to the pillar, "How bout a little off the top then?"  
>He cut the pillar I was standing on. I jumped off it quickly.<br>"Angel's Sword battle chip, in! Download!"

A sword replaced my right hand. The sword was a pure golden white color, and I jumped high to attack Protoman. The red navi was blocking it, with his own sword, I smiled as My sensitive hearing heard a small crack , '_Perfect._'  
>I Sliced threw his sword which left him shock and I used my five point palm technique and I kicked him to the side. Looking at Megaman I notice he was running at me. I quickly blocked his incoming sword attack.<p>

"Sora You taught me everything you know." I heard him speak.  
>I laughed softly, "Please Mega." I was able to back flip over him and kicked him down to the ground, "I may Have taught you things about the sword but listen here's the thing... I taught you everything that <em>YOU<em> know, not what _I_ know."  
>He slowly got up and laughed, "I guess your right."<p>

Our sword clashed with one another for a while until Protoman was able to stand again. Both Megaman and I notice this as he was about to attack us.  
>Both me and Megaman separated, so he ended up hitting nothing.<p>

Megaman got us and reverted his sword back to his buster and started to shoot as us. I simply dodged it by jumping up onto a near by rock pillar, but Protoman showed off by using his sword to deflect them then jumped onto an open pillar  
>"Well not a bad move Megaman," He complemented him, "but it was easy to calculate you attack speed, your so predictable."<br>"Your know Proto-san." he looked at me as I formed my arm back into my hand crossing my right leg forward and crossing my arms, "Not everything can be predicable by calculations."  
>"Don't be going at me like that Girly, Your move could have easily been predicted if I had seen it."<br>"Well it wasn't" My blue friend said to him as he took out one of his mini-boomers and threw it at me and Protoman.

I knew what was coming so I dodged it with ease landing by ha near by rock pillar sitting down on it while crossing my legs, "You know that's a predicable move for me to doge, right?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that it would."He said still throwing the mini bombs  
>He and I jumped down and looked around.<br>"Did he log out?" MY blue friend asked as the smoke cleared

"Apparently not.""I said looking around of him.

"Hey." The red navi spoke up.

Me and Megaman whipped around to see Protoman taking one swift swipe of his sword and a Huge wind like whirl pool came toward us.

I could tell Megaman was freaking out but I didn't.

'_Rule one in martial arts. Remain calm at all times, even in the most intense situations_.'  
>I grabbed Megaman and I dodged it with ease.<br>"Thanks Sora."He said

"Don't expect me to do to again though."I said softly looking at Protoman.  
>He came at us with a flame Sword.<p>

"Electro Sword battle chip, in! Download!" Maya cried as I extend my arm with the Electro Sword as did as we went onto a third way collision Sword clashing with one another. With all our might and all our strength we went at it back and forth, side to side, up and down. It was just complete chaos.

Suddenly Megaman was flown back onto a pillar.

I continued o fight but then I was hit and rolled onto the cyber floor.

I was taking deep breaths as I slowly stood up and Megaman got up too.  
>"Not bad Proto-san."I said with a small chuckle<br>"It looks like we're a lot tougher than you thought we were."Megaman spoke up

"Let's finish this."

The three of us ran together in the same direction, we increase our power and started to glow, Protoman glowed red, I was white, and Megaman glowed blue  
>Our sword clashed with one another. The whole arena started to glow a bright yellow. It was intense battling. This probably went on for hours before suddenly both me and Megaman were thrown back<p>

"Sora you okay!"I heard Maya Cried out.  
>I was panting softly, "I'm..fine Maya-chan."<br>"Okay Chaud I hope your ready for one final clash."  
>"Cyber sword battle chip in! Download."I heard The three of them speak.<p>

I lifted my right arm out and the cyber sword appeared then I extended my right arm.  
>"Wide Sword battle chip, in! Download!"<br>As the wide sword appeared on my left I lifted my swords in the air along with the two male navi's.  
>"Long Sword battle chip, in! Download!'<br>I had My hands around it as the other two used there's to collide with one another. I jumped in quickly as I started to sword play with the two. I until there was a huge explosion which hit me and Megaman.

I landed on my side with my eyes closed

"You win..."I heard my friend say as he fell back.  
>"SORA!"Maya cried I opened my eyes a bit to see her face.<br>"I'm sorry Maya-chan," I spoke in a meekly tone, "I let you down didn't I?"

"No you didn't."Maya was crying tears of joy, "you gave it everything you got Sora...You fought not just with your body but with you heart...and that makes me proud to be you net op."

I smiled as I saw Protoman leaning his hand toward me.  
>I grabbed it and he helped me up. I then made my way over to my friend. He followed of coarse<br>The blue navi looked up at me as I crouched down and Gave him my hand, "Here Mega..."

"You two are very impressive," I heard Protoman say, "you two are the only navi's who were strong enough to be a challenge to me."  
>"Thanks a lot," I heard Megaman speak in a low tone.<p>

He gently grasped my hand as I slowly pulled him up.

I notice that his bright emerald eyes widen as he looked over to the left, as if something that terrified him, and then quickly back at me. He then shoved me back with his hands, "Sora, Move!"  
>My eyes widen as a bright light struck him, <em>'No...oh please no don't tell me this isn't happening!<em>'  
>"<strong>De...let...ion.<strong>"I heard him mutter as my eyes wide in horror

He then fell forward I caught him with ease," Mega...MEGA!" I was crying because I was afraid to lose him, I didn't want that. I never wanted that

He looked up me with he green eye's, "I'm glade...your okay...Sora.." I notice he was being deleted every slowly but I tried to heal him. I couldn't though; I was out of power from our battle

"Why did you do that!" I was now at the breaking point. closing my eyes  
>I felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked as him. The blue hero was rubbing circles with his thumb feeling him moving closer to me and almost to my lips, "Because I-"<br>He then suddenly disappeared into bits of data, a piece of his data slipped into the air, My hand extended out towards it. It landed into my hand and it slowly faded into a light and then, it was no more.

~*~*~*~**Megaman, Data deleted**~*~*~*~

"**NO!**"I cried out with my tears staining my fragile face. my voice had echoed around the area, It would probably send Kimiko running if she were here  
>"Who are you!"I heard Protoman exclaimed.<br>I looked over to see a navi that looked like something from Egypt, "I, Phararoman, proclaim that I am the one, true, supreme, Solo net navi."  
>"What do you want with us?"I asked him softly<br>"You underling dare to claim that your champions? I am the only supreme net navi and ruler of the net. Bow down before Pharaoman, or you'll be deleted like you competitor."

I suddenly was jacked out and back into Maya's PET. I cover my face with my hands on my knees crying my heart out.

~*~*~*~Log Out! Chapter Twenty-One~*~*~*~

Next time on From the Real to the Net

Sora: There's gotta be away to bring Mega Back.

Kimi:Don't worry Sora we will.

Next time: Pharaoman Reborn!

Sora: This is all my fault


	22. Pharaoman Reborn

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pharaoman Reborn.

~*~*~*~ Log on! Chapter Twenty-Two~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I was restless. It had been five days, five LONG days since Megaman's Deletion. I was on my bed holding onto a pillow, still in my Pajamas. I was cold for some reason, like ice and extremely pale.  
>"Come on Sora! You've been here for four days...you need to go out and do something?"I heard Maya speak up.<br>I said nothing I just curled up in a ball.  
>Maya sighed, "Sora don't beat yourself up about this, It wasn't your fault."<br>"Maya-chan...You weren't there...By his side when he was deleted."  
>Maya sighed and left.<br>I leaked out me tears as she left, wishing that Megaman was here with me right now, "I miss you..."  
>I cried as I slowly tailed off to sleep.<p>

I was in a dark place, still in my PJ's, It didn't feel right though...and I didn't like it one bit, It made me feel alone. I was curled up in a little ball having a firm grip on my head crying, I was lost, and my hear was aching..I didn't know why it just was, like it was incomplete.  
>"<strong>Don't cry..<strong>."I heard a familiar voice.  
>I whipped my head up to see Megaman, he was glowing tough<br>I felt his hands on my face rubbing my tears away, "**Please don't tears don't suit you**."

His hand was warm my eyes widen, '_This...this is a dream...isn't it?_'  
>"<strong>You look so pale...<strong>" I heard him say  
>I wrapped my arms around him, cried my heart out onto his chest. I felt warmth as he wrapped his arm around me.<br>"**You're freezing too...**"He mumbled into my ear, his breath was warm as well just being with him is pure bliss it self, my heart felt complete, "**Why are you like this?**"

"I don't know..."I whispered just nuzzling my self into his chest, absorbing his heat.

I heard him sighed as he lay his back onto a wall, I believe, holding me closer to him, "**Then I'll keep you warm for the moment, just for you**."  
>I closed my eyes, enjoying his presents, his warmth, everything before this dream would end, we talked about things, and it felt like hours, maybe days. He stoked my hair gently nuzzling my head. He was the only thing that glowed in this dark place<p>

"**You have to get up now**."

My eyes snapped open and looked at him with lonely eyes, "No...don't leave me here alone...Please don't..I-I don't know if I can-"

He paced his hands on my face to make me look into his eyes while his over hand placed a finger on my lip, "**Don't worry...I'll always be with you**." He removed his finger and slowly began to lean forward, "**Always…**"

Before I knew it he disappeared right before my eyes before anything could happen and I was left alone again.

I slowly woke up feeling a bit better. I looked to my right to see Kimiko who was shaking my shoulders.  
>"Sora..you've been sleeping for a full day.."I heard her says, "You gotta get up...Maya needs you."<br>I sighed as I slowly stood up and looked at the ground, _'That dream felt so real._'  
>I then went over to my Navi symbol and touched it lightly, soon my cloths changed to my battle uniform.<br>I then transported to Maya's PET.  
>The first thing I saw was a golden ring to my left ,"Maya-chan...what's that?"<br>"That's what Maylu and I are trying to find out. Roll trying to scan Maylu's little ring but no luck...So we hoped you could scan it."

I gently placed my hand on it and closed my eyes. It had been a while as I heard a voice call out...like an Echo, "_Lan...Lan!_"  
>My eyes snapped open, "It's a part of Mega." I looked at Maya and saw that Maylu was also looking at me over Maya's shoulder, with Dex, Tory, and Yai. Both of them looked at me in shock, "Are you serious!"<p>

I nodded, "I'm positive!" My eyes were now leaking out tears of joy ,"I heard his voice calling out to Lan...he needs him..."

Maylu and Maya both looked at before the younger sister grabbed my PET and Went over to Lan's with the others following.  
>They waited by the front door for a long while for Lan, Soon Lan came in and looked surprise<p>

"About time Lan."I heard Maya speak.

"Yeah Lan. Didn't you know that we were waiting?" Yai added

"No I don't even know why you were waiting?"  
>"Well there's this little ring, "Maylu spoke up<br>"On your PET?"Bandana boy asked.

"Hey how did you know?"Dex asked

"Guys come inside I'll show you."  
>The others went inside and then they started a conversation.<p>

"So after we started talking, we all realized we had them."Tory explained at the end.

"Well there's no way this is a coincidence." Lan grabbed his PET and showed his PET to the others, "I mean, look all six of us had them."  
>"Don't you mean eight?"I heard a familiar female voice.<br>Lan looked into his PET, "Hey It's Kimiko and Ikkaru.."  
>"We had gotten the same little ring too."Ikkaru spoke up, "It obvious that it's linked to a way we can Restore Megaman."<br>"Are you serious!"Lan asked him...repeating what the twins said earlier.

"It's no lie Lan." I said as Maya faced me towards Lan as he looked at me, "with this we can defiantly revive Mega...there's still hope...he's calling for you, I heard him my self as I scanned it myself."

"I don't get it though...why do we all have a fraction of Megaman's Data?" the bandana boy asked.

"It's an imprint..."the hooded figured explained, "All of us have been important to him in some way, shape, and form...so it's logical that we all have some piece of his data and memory."  
>"What have you two done though that had helped him."Yai asked a bit suspiciously<p>

Ikkaru had an Anime vein, "Hey Girly I had helped him more that once!"

"And I cheered him along with Sky in the final round!" Kimiko said calmly yet angrily.  
>"That doesn't-" Yai was about to speak.<br>"Let it go Yai-san."I said interrupting her, "Never argue with Kimi.."

"Okay you all now listen to me carefully."Kimiko spoke up, "I want you all link up your PET's together."  
>Lan took out a cord as the all linked up.<p>

"Okay now what?"Dex asked.

"Wait...It'll come."Kimiko spoke up crossing her arms.  
>"Mines just sitting there."Maylu spoke up.<p>

"Come on...do something!"Lan exclaimed.  
>I then suddenly saw the piece of data disappeared.<br>"Lan look!"Maya exclaimed.  
>Since I was looking at Lan's PET and at Kimiko I saw that the Pieces were formed to become one.<br>As they a lined I felt a faint beating with in my chest along with my heart beating. I placed a hand on my chest area,' _What in the world?_'

"_Lan...LAN!_"I heard it from Lan's PET  
>"It's Megaman!"Kimiko said happily.<br>"Yeah it is him!"Lan said Happily  
>"Great now all we have to do is to find away to re build him."Kimiko said.<br>After the rest was cut off to me, I was more interested by the beating that was in my chest rather than my own heart it was difficult for me to describe it, '_Is this...Mega's heart beat_?'  
>"Help should be arriving anytime shortly." Ikkaru said.<br>as if on cue I heard a male voice," I can help?"  
>"Dad...your home.."I heard Lan speak, "No way?"<br>"Yes way! now let's get Megaman back." looked over at Ikkaru, "So Ikkaru I'm glade you made it."  
>He laughed a bit, "Well it's the least I can do for the repairs you gave me."<br>I smiled happily just feeling that beat with such content as the others took us down stairs, _'I'm glade that...there's still hope_.'

~*~*~*~Log out, Chapter Twenty-Two~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Sora: There's still hope

Ikkaru: Don't worry will be able to make it threw

_Next time Rebuilding Megaman!_

Sora: I'm not gonna give up not now!


	23. Rebuilding Megaman!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rebuilding Megaman!

~*~*~*~Log on, Chapter Twenty-Three~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"So Dad we have the Data...so what's next?"Lan asked as everyone on the outside world was sitting in the Hikari's living room.  
>"Rebuilding Megaman requires to combining two major components." started, "one is that Data, But what we don't have yet is the second component, Megaman's frame."<br>"Frame? What's that?"  
>"Lan-san."I spoke up, "A frame is like a blue print of a structure."<br>"That's right."His father concurred, "And it only contained in SciLab's main computer."

"Okay, Then let's go!"

"Hold on Lan."His father spoke up holding his forearm, "It's almost impossible to get into the SicLab's net work, all their access channels are jammed."  
>"Who would want to do that?"Maya asked<br>"Pharaoman." He simply said  
>"Pharaoman!"everyone exclaimed beside me and the other Navi's<br>"Some how he's invaded SciLab's main frame. He broke threw the fire wall and set up his own security code."  
>"Once Pharaoman take over the net work at SicLab , he could control everything."Ikkaru spoke up from Lan's PET<br>Lan Sighed in frustration, " There's gotta be a way to stop him."He looked down sadly, "What about...Megaman?"  
>"Hey cheer up Bandana boy," Kimiko spoke up, "Once we find away to break threw Pharaoman's Security system we just might have a chance!"<br>"Yes," His father spoke up, "But to do that we need four important things."  
>"HUH!" Everyone said.<br>"First we need a high speed computer with the latest hacking software and will need a way to move it around. the computer and transporting vehicle will have to be custom built."  
>Yai quickly stood up, "I can have one or a thousand built today! All I have to do is ask my dad. After all he has the best technicians in the world working for him."<br>"That's right Yai's Dad is the president of Ayano-Tech."Maya pointed out.  
>"Great! I'll call and give him the specs." Dr. Hirkari started, "Next were gonna need some strong Navi's to break the fire wall and release the frame."<br>"We all have strong Navi's. No problem."Maylu spoke up.  
>"I totally agree with you sis." her blue haired twin said.<p>

"Mmm-hmm."Yai nodded.

"I'm ready when you are."Dex said.

"Yeah."Tory spoke up.  
>"Me and Ikkaru will help out too Doc."Kimiko said with a smile.<br>Ikkaru nodded, "Defiantly I'll help."  
>"Well you guys are quite a team."Lan's Father said with a smiled<br>"Yeah we sure are."Lan spoke up.  
>"The next thing we need is Sora to stay with Megaman at all times when the two major components are together.."<br>"Why me?"I asked the doctor with curiosity.

"Well I believe that you have my son's remaining pieces of data."He whispered to me with a smile. First of all the son part caught me a bit off guard but a slapped my forehead light at being the fool ,'_Right...Megaman is Lan's twin bother..._ _Satio Hikari_.'  
>But he quickly spoke up covering the whisper from the others, "Megaman's Data is not all in your PET Lan...I tracked some of the missing pieces and it tracks down to Sora's Data...I might of Happened when he was being deleted."<p>

'_So that explains the unfamiliar beating in my chest._' I thought looking down at my chest.

"So dad What's the fourth thing?"I heard Lan ask.  
>"The most critical part of all," He said with his head down.<br>"Okay what is it?"Lan asked.  
>His father looked up with a huge grin, "Your mom world famous Spaghetti and Meat sauce!"<br>"What!"Lan cried out as he fell on his left side.  
>It cause me to giggle a bit,<br>"Your actually Serious!"Lan cried out again  
>"Yeah, an Army can't travel with out an empty stomach."<p>

I was jacked into Lan's house computer by Maya.

I sat there listing to what was a piece of Megaman's Data.  
>"Mega...I hope you can here me when I say this. Everyone misses you...especially me and Lan."<br>I closed my eyes, "You mean a lot to him...and me."  
>I sighed a bit as I looked at my feet.<br>"_**You miss him don't you?"**_ I looked over to my shoulder to see a tiger cub with rainbow stripes flashing vibrantly.

"Yeah..."I said in a soft tone  
>"<em><strong>Don't worry...he'll be back..<strong>_"Akio looked forward, "_**You'll need him for the Upcoming battle a heard**_**.**"  
>"What battle?"I asked her.<br>"_**Kuro has Joined forces with Pharaoman...I've been spying on him for quiet a while**_." she looked at me with glowing rainbow colored orb zoomed into my symbol, "_**You'll need this gift later**__._"  
>"What battle!"I said a bit more demandingly.<p>

"_**I can't say what it's about and where it will be**_."Akio started, "_**but I can say this...Your gonna need all the help you can get against Kuro.**_"  
>With that she disappeared. I was about to cry out to her but I let it slide. I slid my fingers threw my hair and clutched it, "This is all way too confusing to me."<br>I was suddenly jacked out, "Come on Sora."I heard Maya say, "Were ready to go."

She then hopped into the van and it speeded off to SciLab and jacked me in.  
>I looked around feeling unease.<br>"Gutsman, Sense Virus."I hear Gutsman spoke up.  
>"Virus?"The others spoke up.<br>Suddenly a hole appeared in front of me and Roll, a small virus type Dog popped out of it, _he_ looked harmless.

"Awww puppy!"I cried out as I stepped up, "Come little fella."  
>The dog jumped into my arms and gave me puppy kisses, I had a dog at home but that's another story for another time.<p>

"Isn't he cute?" Roll asked grabbing a hold of the dog and it gave her kisses.  
>As Gutsman came over, "Aww want to pet."<br>Unfortunately the little guy didn't approve and jumped out of Rolls grasp, while growling, "Doggy scary."

The puppy jumped into another hole as Gutsman chased after him, "Doggy come back!" He then turned around slowly.  
>"I love this next part."Kimiko whispered into my ear.<br>I watched as the small pup appeared in a hole that was right in Gutsman Stomach.

The large Navi got mad and tried to throw at him but the Dog disappeared and Gutsman punched him self and doubled over in pain

Kimiko laughed so hard that she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.  
>I laughed along with others but not as hard as Kimiko did.<p>

The pup came right by my friend as she was on her knees.  
>Kimiko opened her arms as he jumped into them.<br>He the started to lick her face," You're just as cute as Sky."  
>I blushed a bit from embarrassment, "Kimi!"<br>"Glade you like him..his name is Rush."  
>Roll took a hold of the Dog petting him, "It's very nice to meet you rush."<br>He just licked her face and she giggled.  
>I looked over to Ikkaru to se he was slouching a bit, "Hey is something wrong."<br>"It's nothing."Was all he said.

"Obviously it's something...so Spill it!"Kimiko said putting her hand on her waist.  
>"It's just..."He looked over at Rush, "I want to hold him too."<br>"Is that all!"Kimiko spoke up.  
>I looked down and began to think, <em>'Hasn't this happen before?<em>'  
>"Rush! Come here boy!"Kimiko said. Rush made a hole and reappeared into Kimiko's Arms. She gave him to Ikkaru, "Here!"<br>Rush started to lick his cheek and he chuckled a bit.

"Sora you Ready?"I heard Maya asked.

I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I suddenly heard the voices of Dex, Maylu, Tory and Yai join in with Maya saying the one Familiar phrase that we all knew "Jack-in, **Power up!**"  
>We were all sent into a data stream at a very high speed going into door, to door for a while, "Okay the next door will be into SicLab's Main Frame."<p>

"We did it were in."I mumbled as we landed into a Dessert.

Me, Kimiko and Ikkaru landed on our feet safely as The other landed onto poor Roll.  
>"You guys are heavy!"Roll exclaimed.<br>Ikkaru Picked up Gutsman, Kimiko helped Glide and Iceman.

I helped Roll up as she looked at the place in awe, "This is the SciLab Main frame?"  
>"Looks like a giant cat box." Iceman spoke up.<br>"That would explain that do smell."Glide spoke up as we all looked in the same direction and the wind blew some of the sand.  
>"Sorry that was me."Gutsman randomly spoke up.<br>"Hello anybody home!"Ikkaru called out.  
>"SHH!"All of us exclaimed<br>"Sorry."He simply said.  
>"This might take a while guys."Kimiko spoke up.<br>I started to walk forward feeling something pulling me that direction.  
>"Hey Sky what'ch do'in!" I looked over to the other and pointed to that direction, "I think we should go this way everyone."<br>Everyone just followed behind me.  
>As we walked I started to look around feeling the faint beating growing stronger.<br>"Well it looks like that desert rat Pharaoman made his self at home."  
>"Yes and Creating this was no easy task," Glide spoke, "he's more powerful than I even imagined."<p>

I heard the Familiar bark of Rush.

We all turned around as he ran over to us.  
>"Rush? hi."Roll said hugging the small pup.<br>" downloaded the location o Megaman's main frame inside Rush."  
>"So...dog is leader now?"Gutsman asked as Rush got in front of me.<p>

"I believe so Guts-san."

We began to follow Rush.  
>"So Ikkaru how did you meet ?" Glide asked.<br>"I saved him from a virus infestation that was happing in one Brazils advance computers."He started to explain, "It was going to exploded but I came in just in time to stop it."  
>"So you've had contact with him ever since?" I asked him.<br>He nodded, "Yes."  
>After what seems like hours Gutsman started to complain, "Are we their yet!"<p>

"No!" we shouted a bit annoyed.

"How but now?"  
>"NO!"<br>"We got company! watch out Everyone!"Roll cried as we all dogged the attack with ease.

"Okay Sora he comes a Battle chip! " I heard Maya say, "Element Fan battle chip, in! Download!'  
>I had two fans appeared in my hand I passed one to Kimiko, easily tossing it in the air and let her jump up and grabbed it, landing right by my side, "Let's do this."<p>

She nodded. We teamed up jumping us to see three fish viruses.  
>Her fan was burning as Mine started to freezing as we slice one each the attacked the last one both burning it and freezing it over.<p>

"Alright let's go."Kimiko said as she and I started to walk a head with Rush and the others followed.  
>We continued on as a sand storm came in. I was suddenly on my stomach laying on the ground right next to Rush. Rush crawled over in front of me only by two feet, "Rush what are doing?"<p>

He made a hole appeared in front of me and the others. A virus popped out and they started talking. Rush jumped in the whole and looked at me with as small way bye to all of us he disappeared.

The winds stopped as Rush came back to us from the same spot and way. he jumped into my arms as I caught him, "Well aren't you ."  
>He pointed to the left in an angle. I started to walk in that direction. It lead us to what looks like to be ruins.<br>I felt the beating increase over time...it's the loudest it has ever been. I put Rush down.  
>"Hey guys I'm gonna go a head."I said looking at the others<br>"Ya sure Sky?" Kimiko asked coming up to me, "What if you get lost?"  
>"Don't worry I'll be fine."I said as I went in a head looking around.<p>

I then started to follow the beat feeling it increase faster and stronger. I then stopped in front of a double door area, '_This is it...I can feel it_.'  
>"Are we there yet?"<br>"**NO!**"Everyone shouted.  
>"You ask us one more time I'm gonna give you a brain freeze!"I heard Iceman say<br>"And I'll add a knuckle sandwich!"Kimiko yelled  
>"Really I am Kinda Hot...and Hungry."<p>

I heard the sound of a punch.  
>"OWCH! Kimiko's Mean."<p>

"SHUT UP!"I heard her scream.  
>It wasn't to long before the others got here.<br>I notice that Gutsman had a huge bump on his head.  
>"This is it Gust-san."I said nicely with a smile<br>"Megaman's frame should be just beyond this door."Ikkaru said starting to type one number in the number box and the door flew opened.  
>"How did you know the password?"I asked him suspiciously.<p>

"I scanned it."He simply said

We walked in and all I sew was data piling up one another. in a glass cylinder containment.  
>The beating went faster as I walked closer and closer, it was strong...I feared that my own heart could pop out of my chest with it. The frame I realized was re configuring it's self...<em>himself."<em>_  
><em>"Mega..."I muttered under my breath feeling the beat pulling me closer to his confined glass prison. I placed a hand on it.  
>"It's gonna take time for him to be completely restored..."Ikkaru spoke up.<br>"Yeah buddy I know that." Kimiko added.  
>Suddenly I felt the whole room shaking I stayed close to the glass prison as I heard a familiar evil laugh, "Pharaoman!"<br>"You fools dare to risk entering my sacred kingdom to rescue this pathetic pile of rubbish?"

"He's not pathetic! HE's he most Amazing net NetNavi I ever meet!"I glared at his floating head.  
>Kimiko knew it was never easy to get me mad so she knew it was business here, "And He's a better navi that you'll ever be."<br>"Some strong words for a weak navi."

"I wouldn't call her that."Kimiko mumbled.

"I assure you you've made a very big mistake."

His eyes glowed a read and everything began to change. the room go extremely darker. Suddenly Megaman's glass case broke and he fell out. I ran over to his side. The floor between me and the others split in half, I stayed with him...like would have wanted me to.  
>"SKY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kimiko exclaimed.<br>I looked at her and shook my head as I notice she was being held by Ikkaru and Roll was being held back by Gutsman, "Kimiko get out of here while you still can."

Suddenly the floor beneath me and him suddenly collapsed. I fell with him using my own body as a shield when we hit the ground.

He fell on top of me and I flinched a bit, I had been threw worse. I managed to sit up as I laid his head onto my lap," Don't worry Mega...I promise to keep you safe until you wake up." I felt the beating had some how matched with my own heart beat, like they were in sync now, "And I'll use everything in my power to do so."

~*~*~*~Log out, Chapter Twenty-Three~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net_

Sora: Come on Mega Wake up!

Protoman: It's Not gonna work.

_Next Time: Megaman Lives!_

Sora: I won't give up!


	24. Megaman Lives!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Ikkaru, Kuro, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Megaman Lives!

~*~*~*~Logging on, Chapter Twenty-Four~*~*~*~

It was dark and quiet. I kept my blue friends body close and honestly I was scared of this darkness. I remained strong for him though...I then started to remember what my mom once told me, it was something I could never forget.

_I was around three years old. It was dark I was shaking in horror, it was pitch black in my own world. I gave out a small whimper in fear. I suddenly saw the door open and light shun threw. There stood my mother. She had my color eyes but she had beautiful dark lavender hair many people mistake it for a black color, it meant up to he chin and he bangs went past her eye browns. I was clutching onto the sheets as she came over to me, "What's wrong sweetheart?"_

_"The dwark.."I said trying to hide, "It's scarry."__  
><em>_"Sweetheart there's nothing wrong."She wrapped an arm around me and picked me up and started to walk out into the Living room, "You see the Dark is always will be apart of are lives just as light.__  
><em>_She placed me on her lap as she sat down in the arm chair._

_"But what if the dwark takes over wus? What if it would scawr me for evwer?"_

_She laughed a bit,"Oh honey..."she then looked at me with kind eyes, "If it dose there will always be a light." She pointed to my chest and started to tickle me there, "Right here."_

_I giggled as she did, when she stopped I looked up at her, "What that wight called Mommy?"_

_She laughed heart fully, "Love, Sora, it's called love."_

_I placed one of my small hands over my chest, "Wove?"_

_She laughed, "Yes Love...it's the strongest light in the world."_

_"It is?"I asked.__  
><em>_She smiled, "Yes...it's a power that can protect anyone, if the feeling is strong enough."__  
><em>_I smiled brightly as I hugged her, "I wove you mommy."__  
><em>_She smiled and returned the hug, "I love you too Sora."_

_I gabbed her sleeve slightly, "Mommy..cawn you sing me to sleep again?"_

_She smiled softly She stood up proudly with me in her arms and walked me back into my room stuffing the white teddy bear I had gently into my arms. she tucked me in and began to close her eyes as he voice rang like a bell chiming merrily, yet softly, giving her gods grace, "__You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world  
>As I fell asleep." She continued to sing as she did these expressions with her face that made me giggle a little, she continued to sing as she too out a jar that she had and three little lights began to fly around, communicating with each other with a blink, "'Cause they fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare_." I watched these orb of light flying around me, as if they were hypnotizing me into a peaceful dream, "_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That Planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm Asleep  
>Cause everything is never as it seems." I slowly felt the eyes of mine get heavy as sleep concumed me soon as the small voice reached my ears, "When I fall asleep."I felt a pair of lips on my cheek in a snes of comfort and then I was sent into a deep slumber.<em>

I smiled at the memory, '_Mother...I always counted on you to comfort me...here or not._'

The scenery suddenly changed. There was Lava just beneath us.  
>"Nice Change huh?"<br>I whipped my head around to see Kuro with an evil smirk. I held on Megaman tightly.  
>"Haven't you caused enough trouble for me and my friends as it is!"<p>

He laugehd, "Oh no It only has just begun."

He walked over to me and Placed a hand on my cheek and lifted my head up, "You are rather pretty...I don't see why you're the one to posses the light though..."  
>I manage the slap his hand away from my face, "Don't touch me!"<p>

I looked up into his eyes to actually see pain and sorrow. The looks in my eyes soften.  
>I then saw rage and anger in his eyes and saw his hand rise in the air," Don't you look at me like that!"<br>I shield Megaman as the dark was about hit me.  
>It never came I looked up to see a thick barrier around us.<br>"What's the heck is this!"He yelled out.

"Sorry I'm a bit late with this Sora."I heard Maya say.

I smiled ant looked up, "Better late than Never Maya-chan."  
>"Who are you talking to?" he asked angrily.<br>I smiled, "My net op..." I glared at him, "Go away before I make you."

"Ha! you wish." He suddenly lunged at me. I moved away with ease as he fell straight forward into the flaming pit of doom noticing he disappeared before reaching the magma ,"He'll be back...I'm sure of it."

It wasn't too long before Maya spoke up to me, "Sora you gotta listen very carefully."

"I'm all ears," I simply spoke out listening to her carefully  
>"In about ten minutes a satellite is about to crash into Den-Tech City."My eyes wide, "The other have been turned into stone.." I looked at Megaman with a horrid fill expression afraid for not me but for everyone including him. Both outside and inside the net, "You are the only one who can stop this!"<br>I held my blue friend tightly, "I can't do it alone, Maya-chan."  
>I felt eyes welding up in my eyes, "I need help..." I closed my eyes, "Mega...you gotta wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Please! The world Needs you!..I need you!" I took a deep breath as the tears rolled down my face, "I can't do this alone...please ..wake up!" I felt one tear dripped off my chin and started to glow landing on his Navi symbol. Before I could even speak I felt the Rock that was holding us up suddenly about to collapsed I pushed my friend away from the rock more to the ledger before it did.<p>

It landed on the Lava and I was on my back and a rock was on my stomach so I couldn't move it.  
>Protoman and Surprisingly Ikkaru came into the picture. Ikkaru got Megaman. Protoman came over to me and lifted the rock off of me and quickly pickled me up with one arm around my upper back and another beneath my legs. He then used his speed to spin around at a high speed and Ikkaru followed him as he created a tunnel leading us up to the surface. As he did he then set me on the ground, "Okay kid...this dosen't really make us even...but about two more times and will call it even."<p>

I looked over to Ikkaru to see him put the blue navi on the ground with a small chuckle, "You sure keep your promises huh Protoman?"  
>He looked at him as the face mask glowed red and it disappeared to show his mouth, "I wouldn't be talking about someone who faked his own death...<em>Shino<em>."

My eyes widen as he took his hood off, it was him as he smiled, "Well I was being hunted by Kuro...I need to do it...and make him believe that I was deleted"  
>"B-B-But...you and Ikkaru were there at-" He stopped me by speaking up.<br>"I had help from a navi you'll meet later on Sora."  
>"Protoman...Sora." Me and Protoman look at the Pyramid, where it was coming from.<br>"You two go a head...I'll watch him."I heard Shino say.  
>I turned around to look at him, "But what about Mega?"<br>"Don't worry Sora. All his data is in it's proper place...I'll watch him." my old friend said.  
>Protoman and I looked at each other and nodded as we made are way running over to the pyramid.<p>

Viruses stood in our way.  
>"Angel's Sword battle chip,in! Download!"I heard Maya say.<br>I started to slash everything that stood in my way with Protoman by my side. starting to climb up the stairs all the way to the top.  
>We burst threw the doors and in front of us was Pharaoman with Kuro by his side.<br>"Well done."I heard the Egyptian Navi spoke, "There's something very special about you two."  
>"Yeah and there's something I have to pick a bone with you." I said glaring at him.<br>"So let's cut the chase and battle."Protoman said.  
>"Impressive...you two challenge me yet I could still easily defeat you."He started, 'Why not join me?"<br>"Thanks but no thanks." I said keeping my glare.  
>"Not a chance."Protoman added.<br>Me and Protoman jumped into the Air and trying to attack him but he created a force field around him self sending me back and Protoman into a wall.  
>"Good bye Sora."I looked up to see an attack from his eyes came at me. I dogged it with ease at first as my sword disappeared from my hands.<br>"Sora! You need to get out of threw!"I heard Maya say.  
>"Wish I could but the Door is sealed tight."I said continuing to doge it but I fell onto my stomach.<p>

"Lan you gotta do something!"I heard Maya cried, "Anymore attacks like that and she could be deleted for sure!" She sounded a bit in panic, "Sora Get up!"  
>"Megaman can you hear me!"I heard Lan cry out to his Navi from hi PET, "We need you! ..Wake up..you are the only one that can save Den-tech from the Satellite! "<br>"You are the Ultimate NetNavi! " Maya spoke up again getting on with what Lan was doing.  
>"It's up to t you, your are only hope!"Maylu spoke encouraging us.<br>"If only we could splash Megaman with some water."Dex added with worry.  
>"Megaman show us that you two have the ultimate program."Yai spoke up.<br>"We need you! Protoman and Sora need you!" Tory shouted.  
>I slowly got up and looked at Protoman who was struggling to get up, "Open your eyes Megaman!"<br>"Mega...I hope you can hear me and the others." I spoke up, "We only have a short time left before the Satellite is falling, and we don't have much time," I dug my nails into the palm of my hands, "We need you..._I_ need you…"  
>"we need you now more than ever!"I heard Lan cry out.<br>"Megaman!"Everyone else shouted Shouted.  
>I was on my knees as Pharaoman was coming over to me, pointing his finger at me, "Prepare to be deleted."<br>I closed my eyes as I realized that He had some how made me stay put, 'I guess this is it.'  
>As he was about to delete me of my very existence, a gunfire was shot. I looked up to see that He missed me.<br>"Back off." I heard a voice that I was so happy to hear.  
>Protoman looked up as I looked behind me to see a familiar shadow figure.<br>"Who are you?"I heard Pharaoman demanded.  
>"Maybe this will refresh your memory." The figure jumped down and I smiled as he landed, "I'm Back."<p>

"Mega!" I cried happily.

"But how! I deleted you!"Pharaoman said shocked  
>"I think it's time for a little pay back." I heard him say I stood up ass we looked at one another, standing side by side "Sora...let's show him what we can do."<br>I nodded, "Right."  
>"Lan you ready to work together?"I heard Maya ask him with such confidence.<br>"Yeah let's do the Program advance!"Lan said smiling probably.  
>Both me and Megaman looked at Pharaoman with a glare.<br>"Program Advance!"Both Maya and Lan said.  
>"Program Advance!" Me and My blue friend said together as we lifted are right arms outward.<br>"Cyber Sword battle chip, in! Download!"  
>A sword appeared on both of us as we then moved our left arm out ward.<br>"Wide Sword battle chip, in! Download!"  
>The second sword appeared and we both, together, raised our arms together.<br>"Long Sword battle chip, in! Download!"  
>The power of the three swords combined as the merge together. He and I had a firm grip on the sword.<br>"I'll delete you both for good!"I heard Pharaoman say with anger. He created a spear like form and aimed an attack at us.  
>As it came towards us both he and I stood our ground.<br>"I don't think so!"  
>At the same time he and I let our swords a line in a parallel direction, cutting his attack in half.<br>Pharaoman's eyes widen, "No!"  
>Kuro sighed as he was leaning his back on the golden pillar then suddenly disappeared.<br>The light was so bright me and Megaman had to shield our eyes. It hit him dead on and the place started to crumble into ruins.  
>Protoman stood by us, "Nice entrance."<br>"Thanks." Megaman said looking at him.  
>"This is a nice reunion and all, but we have to get out of here." I said smiling.<br>The two looked at me and nodded, "Right."  
>We all got out of there together. as the pyramid as fell to the ground the place started to returned normal.<br>'It's over...we won.' I thought. I looked at Megaman and he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
>"Megaman!"I heard Lan say with relief.<br>Me and my blue friend looked up.  
>"Lan Megaman said with a smile. A screen popped right in front of us and we saw Lan and the others<br>"You did it...welcome back."  
>"No Lan.."Me and Megaman looked at each other, "We did it." he then looked back at Lan, "And I'm glade to be back."<br>He looked back at me, "You know if you didn't push me out of the way it could have been me right then and there by the Lava."  
>A dark blush appeared on my own cheeks a bit looked at the ground," It was nothing Mega..."I then looked at Protoman and folded my hands in front of me as I bowed slightly, "Thanks Proto-san."<br>Protoman looked away, "You don't need to thank me kid...I was only doing what I was told to do."  
>The ground began to shack as I looked over to see that the ruined pyramid was going up piece by piece into the sky.<p>

"What's this some kind of vortex?"Protoman asked.

Pharaoman raised prom the depths of his ruins.  
>"Pharaoman!" Megaman exclaimed as we all stood our ground.<p>

"Nice try." I heard him say, "but it will take more than that to delete me!"  
>"Okay now! " I heard Kuro exclaimed. as Blasterman and Stoneman fell from the vortex and trapped Pharaoman taking him up threw the vortex. Kuro was midway up as he looked at us folding his arms and wings extending outward, " will be please with you two." with that he disappeared with them.<br>"Not on my watch!" I said jumping up and following him.  
>"Sora wait!" My blue friend cried as he followed.<br>I landed on my feet and a few second later I saw Megaman landed right by my side. He looked a bit mad.  
>"I Told you to wait!"<br>"Well what do you expect ...That guy killed you and almost killed me!"I exclaimed.  
>"Don't you think I know that!"He shouted. I flinched slightly as he started to calm down a bit, "Look.." he took my hands into his , fondling them gently, "...I just don't want you to get hurt that's all.." I saw him look away to the left with a slight blush, "If anything would ever happen to you...I couldn't forgive myself for that."<br>"Mega..."I spoke up...I was so touched by the way he was caring about me at this point.  
>"What I'm trying to say is that-"I notice a rock cube attack by Stoneman was coming towards us. He and I both separated and landed safely. The three Solo Navis surrounded us, Blasterman, Kuro, and Stoneman.<br>"Great...just our lucky break." I wined as we faced back to back  
>Kuro raised his arm in the air creating a dark orb of energy sending it to us. I dodged it with ease with Megaman by jumping.<br>Suddenly I heard a digital voice in my head, 'Flame style activate.' both me and Megaman looked at one another as our outfits went into a change. My outfit's lining slowly changed form blue to red, the ribbon and gem in my hair that kept it together in the low pony tail that start was placed by my neck, matched the new red lining.  
>Megaman's out fit also changed to red but his right arms grew bigger and more robotic like.<br>He raised it into the air, "Yeah Baby I can't wait to use this thing!"  
>Suddenly we were both been hit by Blasterman's attack but Megaman Shielded both me and him with his arm.<br>I snapped my fingers as A flame appeared in my hand, "Hey Mega is it just me or are thing gonna start hot up in here."  
>"I think you might be right there Sora."He said looking at me as we both smiled then glared at the three. I took on Blasterman I send several flames at him which made his disappeared.<p>

~*~*~*~**Blasterman Logging out**~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~**Stoneman Logging out**~*~*~*~

I looked over at Megaman and he looked over to me. We both looked at Kuro, and glared him down.  
>Megaman used his newly formed heat blaster and hit him dead on.<br>I created a small orb of fire and Shot it at him hitting him dead on cutting his arm into data pieces. he glared at us, "I will be back..to get you for this humiliation."

~*~*~*~**Kuro Logging out!**~*~*~*~

He and I were suddenly transported back into SciLab's Net work as we returned to our normal forms looking around.  
>"Where's Pharaoman?"I heard him ask.<br>"He deleted himself."I said remembering Shino telling me about the Final episode to the series.  
>He looked at me, "He didn't want to join so he deleted him self...at least that all I know." I then suddenly hug him, which pretty much shocked him, "Mega, Don't ever throw yourself like that for me ever again." He wrapped his arms around me ,"I know you meant well...but I was a mess without you, Like a part of me was missing, was<em> dyeing<em>."  
>"Some how...I could feel it..I don't know how but I could." He held me closer, "And..I didn't want that to happen...that's why I called out to Lan."I looked up at him, "Because I had to help you..."<br>"Megaman."  
>"Sky, Megaman!"I heard Kimiko cried out.<br>Me and Megaman let go and looked over to the other who tackled us into a group hug.  
>When they Let go They go I heard Gutsman's voice, "Can't forget..about...me!'<br>Rush came up to me and jumped into my arms licking me non stop, "Rush that tickles!" I exclaimed giggling.  
>"Everyone's a-okay."Kimiko said then gave a death Glare at Shino. and He leterally freaked out.<br>"Tour not gonna kill me are you?"He asked fright fully.  
>"Oh no I won't."She simply said. He sighed in relief until he was dragged by his ear, "I'm, goanna make sure you regret this for the rest of your life for faking you death!"<br>"SORA HELP MEEEEE!"He cried out.  
>We all looked at him, "Sorry Shino...but you know Kimi, once she sets her mind on something you know she won't stop until 'you-know-what'."<br>"NOOOOOOOO!" He cried out as she dragged him off to some where private.  
>"Sora what 'you-know-what?"Roll asked me.<br>"It means until Shino says uncle...which doesn't happen until three hours from now...he hate saying that when he has to give up."  
>Everyone just laughed as the other left. Rush jumped out of my arms and I was about to follow until Megaman grabbed my arm gently, "Sora..."<br>I looked at him as he kissed my right cheek. I blushed deeply as he pulled away, "Thank you."  
>He took a few steps forwards before looking at me with a sweet smile, "Coming."<br>I smiled shyly and nodded as I took a hold of his hand, "I'll always go where ever you go Mega-kun!"  
>He blushed and I smiled as we walked hand to hand following the others<p>

~*~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Four! Log out!~*~*~*~

Next time on: _From the Real to the Net!_

Sora:What's going on?

Kimi: It's Kuro and it's not good!

Next time: _Going Home_

Kuro: Let's play a little game shall we


	25. Going Home

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Yuki, Kiki, Hana, Kuro, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Going Home

~*~*~*~Log on, Chapter Twenty Five~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"Come on Sora he totally likes you!"Kimiko exclaimed.  
>She and Shino were sleeping over for the night...well for a while until Dr Hikari could find homes for them.<br>Kimiko was in a purple tank top and black pajama pants.  
>Shino was wearing a green t-shirt and Gray camouflage pajama pants.<br>"Guys you know we really should have relation ships with each other, Mega knows we come from another world."I looked down at the pillow I was holding, "We might have to leave some day."

Kimiko sighed, "So what...I say take chances, make mistakes!"

"Shesh when did you become Ms. Frizzle?" Shino asked as he looked away.  
>This gave Kimiko and anime vein and slapped him with a pillow, "NO ONE ASKED YOU!"<br>Rush came in and Sat onto my bed. I smiled as I petted him and he licked my hand.  
>"Besides...Sora has A point Kimiko, We may leave this place some day...and we might nit come back."He took the pillow away from her, "It's been at least two weeks after the defeating Pharaoman."<br>"Yeah so?"  
>As they continued to talk, I notice a new visitor. The Familiar red Navi, "Proto-san what are you doing here?"<br>the two stop and looked at Protoman.  
>"We've got a problem." he said.<br>It wasn't to long I was jacked to Maya's PET with My battle armor on, Same with my friends.  
>"Maya-chan What's going on?"I asked her.<br>she had a serious look on her face, "Go get Megaman and wake him...I'll go get Lan and wake him."  
>I nodded slowly, "Okay."<br>"Were com'in too...I haven't seen Blue boys room!"  
>Shino sighed as he placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, "Alright Kimiko no more mountain dew for you..."<br>We entered his room. He was sleeping with his arms and legs sprawled on top of his bed.  
>Kimiko burst out in laughed which instantly woke him up and fell on the ground.<br>I went over and helped him up, "Sorry Mega-kun but It's an emergency."  
>"What kind of emergency happens at four o'clock in the morning?"<br>"Protoman came to me and my friends earlier."I spoke softly as he looked with slightly wide eyes, "I think Chaud need our help."  
>He took a hold of his Navi symbol, "I'll meet you two later."<p>

I transported my self to Maya's PET.  
>She was sitting in a Limo with Lan By her side.<br>Chaud was sitting across from them.  
>"Okay Chaud...why did wake us up at four o'clock in the morning?"Lan asked surprisingly wide a wake.<br>"Kuro has manage to get into My fathers company security system..."Chaud started to explain."I need your help...He's taken over the whole system..."  
>"Why? Can't you and Protoman take him on alone?"I head Maya asked.<br>"We tried that already."Protoman spoke up, "He's just way to strong for us."  
>"Will help you out!"I heard Kimiko Say as she suddenly appeared behind me, making me yelp.<br>"We will?"Shino asked from Lan's PET.  
>"Yeah we will!"Kimiko said .<br>"Maya-chan What would you like to do?"I asked her...she and I always made decisions together.  
>"I say we go for it."She looked at bandana boy, "Lan?"<br>He nodded, "I'm in."  
>"If Lan want to do this then so will I."Megaman spoke out.<br>"Great...we can jack in from here."Chaud said getting the Cord out. "Jack-in, Protoman-"  
>"Jack-in, Megaman-" I heard Lan say<br>I saw Maya taking the Cord out."Jack-in, Sora-"  
>"Power up!"<br>We zoomed threw the Net following Protoman.  
>"Don't be so shocked once we get there."I heard him say.<br>"Yeah we won't."I heard Megaman say .  
>We soon got three...the place looked extremely dark. I looked around feeling a bit unease.<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder I yelped and turned around to see Kimiko, "You okay?"  
>I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine..."<br>"Okay if were gonna go and Find Kuro we have to split up."Kimiko said stepping over to Protoman and Glopped him. the red navi made no move what so ever, "I'm going with Protoman!"  
>She then looked at me and Megaman, "You two go together!"<br>"And I guess I'm going it alone."Shino said as Rush suddenly appeared right before us and jumped into Shino's arms, "Then again...maybe not."  
>"Rush I thought he stayed home?" Lan questioned out<br>"Apparently he my of snuck into my PET when I wasn't looking."Maya said with a sigh  
>We then went our ways.<br>"Hey Sora?"I looked over to Megaman.  
>"Yeah?"I asked him.<br>"There's something that I have been trying to tell you." He said as I kept my guard up.  
>"What is it?"I asked him.<br>He looked down a bit nervously, "Well...I-"  
>I notice a hand appearing from the shadows. I quickly showed him out of the way and the Hand grabbed my neck. pulling me forward. I saw two familiar red eyes and glowing fangs of that same color, leaning forward in a quick like fashion. I suddenly felt someone biting my neck. I screamed in pain. I was suddenly dropped onto ground holding onto the spot. I looked up to see him Stood his ground in front of me with his blaster formed.<br>Kuro had arrived from the shadows with an intense glare at the both of us and an evil smirked across his face, "How do you like with what I've done with the place?"  
>I slowly got up and stood by Megaman's side, "It's a bit to dark for my taste."<br>"What do you want with Blaze Quest!"My friend demeaned.  
>"Don't you get it...It was never about this company..."He snapped his fingers as our friends appeared in binds, "It was about you all...and your net ops."<br>"I can't get this door to open."I heard Lan say.  
>"Now...let's change the playing grounds of this little game of ours." His body began to grow purple and I felt my body grow in pain as it began to glow a brilliant light.<br>"Sora!"Megaman Cried.  
>That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.<p>

I slowly woke up in my basement hearing a voice, "Yo! Sis get up!"  
>It was Ike, my older brother, he's a local musician...some call him a prodigy. He had My mom's hair and he had brown eyes like my father. I slowly woke up in my Sleeping bag with my friends in on each side. Kimiko on my right and Shino on my left.<br>"Ike It's nine o'clock in the morning."I wined with my friends  
>"Mom just came back and she made pancakes, birthday girl!"<br>I woke up and rubbed my eyes, _'What happened last night?_'  
>I had no memory of what happened before I got my Mom and dad gift I looked at it which what looked like a watch with a blue and white design.<br>I slowly sat up and walked into the kitchen with my friends.  
>"Alright that wasn't a dream..."I heard Kimiko say.<br>"I agree..I could feel pain."Shino added.  
>"What wasn't a dream?"I asked a bit in confusion.<br>The two stopped and looked at me confused.  
>"Sora..you gotta be kidding me?"Shino said with disbelief<br>I looked back at the two, "Hey do you guys remember what we did last night...everything is a blur."  
>"Sky.."Kimiko trailed off.<br>Suddenly I hear a bark of a familiar dog. I turned around to see a mixed of a husky and a white wolf, "Mizzy!"  
>The white dog with the brown eyes came up top me and I petted her and she closed her eyes in content.<br>"Where's my Birthday girl!"I heard my mom sang.  
>I went into the kitchen with a smile, "Hi mom!" She was watching the News.<br>She suddenly looked at the TV with a look in her eyes that I haven't seen before..it looked so serious "Hey honey doesn't that look like one of anime characters you watched."  
>I looked at the TV in the Kitchen to se the familiar blue navi...remembering ever thing and slapped my forehead lightly, "NOW I remember." I whispered to my friends . They sighed in relief.<br>"Awe honey what's wrong?" My mother asked.  
>It's nothing mom...can me and my friends eat in the living room?"<br>She smiled, "Sure Sora."  
>My friends and I ate in the Living room.<br>"For a second we thought you forgot there Sora.' Shino spoke up.  
>"Yeah well I did until Mega poped onto the New."I said eating my pancakes.<br>"This just got serious."Kimiko spoke up.  
>"Your right." Shino agreed.<br>"Hey remember what we told Kiki, Yuki and Hana the day before we left to do?"

Okay before I go on. Kiki is qo around eight years old. Had blond hair and golden brown eyes...kinda looks like Pudding from Tokyo mew mew...correction she looks and acts like her. I met her a few years ago she was an Orphan but I helped her find a good home. She can do a lot of gymnastics and she calls me So-So-chan  
>Yuki is more of an Emo like person with ice blue eyes and jet black hair that was half way down her neck she older than me but she's younger than Kimiko and Shino...Shino had a major crush on her. Yuki and I both train with our sensei, A.K.A my mom She doesn't know all my moves but we like fighting one another to get stronger.<br>And Hana has purple hair that went all the way to her chin and bright green eyes..she's _really_ shy! And she's older than us by a year. I actually met her threw Kimiko.

"Oh yeah we told them to meet us here at ten o'clock." Kimiko said.  
>"It's nine thirty...we better get dress."Shino spoke up. We soon got dress and Went out side to se he three.<br>"Come on You guys let's go to the Secret spot!" Kiki Exclaimed happily!  
>The secret spot is where Me and Kimiko found right after we met.<br>I laughed, "Kiki you need to calm down."  
>I heard a familiar wine. I looked down to see Mizzy.<br>"You want to go to Mizzy?"  
>She nodded and I smiled, "Okay but be on your best behavior...you literally Scared My kitten the other day that I got from Ike."<br>"Really what's the kitten's name?"Hana asked a bit shyly.  
>"Her names Moko." I said happily.<br>"Listen you guys we don't have all day so let's just go."Yuki spoke up.  
>We all started to walk over to the secret spot. It hasn't changed one bit over the years. Mizzy ran into the water splashing around. I laughed as we did the same. just having fun.<br>As time when by the sun slowly passed to the opposite direction. we were all sitting on the jungle gym. I was sitting on the to with Kimiko and shin on my side. Yuki was by Shino and Hana was by Kimiko.  
>Kiki was sitting on the ground with Mizzy.<br>"Do you guy think this could last for ever?"Kiki asked.  
>"I wish." Yuki said.<br>"Same here." Hana spoke up.  
>"But not many good things last guys."Shino spoke up.<br>"The hardships of life aren't easy."Kimiko added.  
>I was more on thought on Megaman, '<em>What was he going to say before he was ...<em>' I suddenly heard Mizzy growled. I jumped down from the jungle gym and landed by her.  
>"Mizzy what's wrong?" She growled as I saw a familiar solo NetNavi.<br>"It's Blasterman!"All of us exclaimed as he came over to us  
>"Glade you know our my ladies."<br>"Hey What about me!"Shino exclaimed  
>"You don't count."<br>"And You don't exist." Yuiki spoke out.  
>"I'll show you I'm Real!" he exclaimed as he was about to throw a bomb at us. some one suddenly sliced it in held. I looked up to see it was Protoman, "Leave these kids alone...your battle is with me."<br>Kimiko had stars in her eyes and drooled.  
>"You guys get out of here while you still can!'I turned around to see Chaud, '<em>oh great<em>.' I thought as I looked at Hana to see her drool like Kimiko over him.  
>Yuki grabbed Hana and Shino grabbed Kimiko.<br>Kiki and Mizzy left. I was about to run until I felt a extreme pain in my chest. I suddenly collapsed onto the ground grabbing my chest, it was difficult to breath.  
>"Sky!"I heard Kimiko Call out.<br>Mizzy came over and some how swiftly got me onto her back. The half bread started to run with me on her back.

Chauds P.O.V

As I heard that Name being called out, I looked at the direction they ran in that direction, Protoman made Blasterman disappear. I was more focus on that girl called Sky, "Protoman...keep a good eye on that group."  
>Protoman nodded, "Will do Chaud."<br>He then disappeared and I made a slow walk meeting up with Lan and Maya at an abandon building with Lan's Navi Megaman and Rush.  
>As I made it the other were just looking down thinking.<br>"What in the world is going on here?"Lan said looking confused at ever.  
>"We could be in another dimension…another time."Maya spoke up.<br>"Hey Where's Megaman?"I asked the two.  
>Lan looked at me, "He said he was gonna check this place out more."<br>I sighed a bit, "At least were trying to under stand..where ever we are." I looked up at the sealing ...hoping to find answers soon.  
>"Has anyone seen rush?"We looked around to see that rush was no where to be found<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I was on my bed, my mom taking my temperature. I suddenly felt extremely warm. He took the thermometer out of my mouth and took a deep look at it, "our temperature is rising and rising by the minute huh..."She looked at me, "Your gonna have to miss school tomorrow, hun."  
>She looked out my window, 'Still...Kimiko's story was odd..."<br>She then left the room and Moko along with Mizzy walked threw the. Moko was a small black and white kitten with a pink ribbon around her neck.  
>They both jumped onto my bed. Moko was on my lap and Mizzy was on my right side...away from the window.<br>I heard a rock being thrown at it. I slowly got up, Holding Moko and opened it to see my five friends. I motioning them to climb up the vine ladder. I returned to my bed and Place Moko on my lap.  
>"Sky we had to tell them...they kept asking so many questions." Kimiko said The first one threw to window,.<br>Shino came in next, "That and deserved an explanation."  
>Yuki was next, "Shesh Sora Why didn't ya tell us sooner."<br>"Yeah So-So-chan."Kimiko add who was on her back.  
>"Guys maybe they had a good reason for it." Hana said with a small blush.<br>"Well this all happen recently to us...we can't expect you to believe us."  
>"Well after Blasterman, Protoman, and Chaud how can we?" Kiki added jumping down from Yuki back.<br>Shino went over to the white box that started it all and picked it up. He gave it to me and I opened it to notice something, "It looks like there's a secret compartment in here." I opened the so called second lit to find two o the same watches and a purple and black PET.  
>"Oh my.."One of them was yellow with orange exertions and the others was red with a skull in the middle of the Icon.<br>"I call the PET!"Hana said quickly grabbing it.  
>"I call the yellow!"Kiki cried.<br>"That leaves me the cool one with the cool skull."Yuki said as she placed it on wrist.  
>Kiki did the same.<br>The both touched the symbol and stared to glow.  
>Kiki glowed orange and Yuki glowed red. as the glowed died down I saw that Yuki as a simple slim outfit with a small skull in the mille of her chest. She had a red ribbon on the right side of her hair with the same small skull on it. I notice that Mizzy left the room after that<br>Kiki's outfit was yellow with orange lines on her side. The symbol was an orange circle.  
>"cool!"Kiki exclaimed as she did a back flip<br>"I agree!"Yuki said happily.  
>"I bet that PET is connected to Kimiko's."Hana said.<br>"I think your right.."Shino said looking at the PET, "It has Kimiko's Navi symbol on it."  
>Shino then touched his the green icon and Kimiko touched her purple one.<br>The both glowed the color of the Icon and started to glow. Then the returned into their battle armor.  
>"Sora why don't you try?"Yuki asked.<br>I nodded as I touch it but a surging pain was launched at my neck. I then clutched it.  
>"Sky..."Kimiko said a bit removing my hand away from my neck taking it away to see two punchers in my neck, "This might be bad.."<br>The four touched the Icons on their chest and returned to normal.  
>"Were gonna be leaving now."Hana spoke quietly<br>"NO! I wanna say _WITH_ So-So-chan!"Kiki cried out.  
>Yuki grabbed her and sighed, "Come on Kiki Were going home."S he jumped out the window having a hold on her.<br>"Hope you get better soon Sora." Hana said as she slowly climbed down the window.  
>Shino and Kimiko are the only ones who stayed for the moment.<br>"Sky...if you get hunted down anytime soon were gonna have trouble."Kimiko spoke up as I looked out the window watching the others leave.  
>"I know..." I spoke feeling my fever growing.<br>"Just call us if there's any trouble tomorrow."Shino added.  
>I smiled at the two, "Don't worry you guys...I will."<br>The two jumped out the window landing safely on their feet.  
>I looked over to See Mizzy having something on her back, "Hey Mizzy what'ch ya got there?"<br>She came over and the thing jumped off her back gasped and saw it was Rush.  
>"Rush!"I said happily as he started to give puppy kisses.<br>"Alright I'm happy to see you to!"Rush barked happily as I giggled.  
>Mizzy jumped onto the right side of me again as Moko looked at Rush at him.<br>Rush barked and Moko clued back into a ball on my lap.  
>Rush got onto my left side and fell asleep.<br>I looked out side to see the Moon was showing an Outline of the familiar red Navi, _'Proto-san..._'  
>He then disappeared and I sighed, <em>'I hope everything will turn out alright.<em>' I laid back down stroking Moko lightly. Slowly falling a sleep.

~*~*~*~Log out, Chapter Twenty-Five~*~*~*~

_Next time on: From the Real to the Net__  
><em>  
>Kiki: It seems like Sora's fever is spreading.<p>

Yuki: And Jay Sean and Sam are up to no good!

_Next time: __The Danger Maker__  
><em>  
>Hana: Um...guys...we have probles.<p> 


	26. The Danger Maker

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Yuki, Kiki, Hana, Kuro, Jay, Sean, Sam, Ike, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Danger Maker

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Twenty-Six!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I slowly woke up on my bed with the Sun shining on my face. Moko was curled up to my side and my dog was at the end. I looked over at the graphic novels I got from Kimiko, "Hey Mizzy can you push those Manga's over to me."I asked.  
>Mizzy just got up and pushed the Box over to me using her nose, "Thank Mizzy."I started to scratch behind her ears, "You such a good girl..yes you are!"<br>She barked happily. I took the first graphic novel of the series out, starting to read it.  
>I was shocked when I started to read them, "It...has us in it..."<br>Suddenly I heard a knock, "Mind telling me what's going on?"  
>I looked over to see Ike..he's eighteen so it's no surprise for me to see him home, but what really surprised me was Rush standing next to him with some healthy breakfast cereal in a bowl on a try he was holding.<br>I sighed, "Well-"  
>"I also read your mangas...you were in it with Kimiko and Shino mind explaining that two?"<br>I sighed "'Sit down...it's gonna be a long time to explain-"  
>"Don't need to."My mother came in.<br>"Mom.."Ike spoke up looking at her.  
>"It's time I told you about your fathers history." she spoke then looked at Ike, "Could you leave please...I'll tell you everything later hun."<br>Ike nodded respecting our mothers wishes.  
>Rush came in and Place the try on my lap and my mother sat on the bed.<br>"I bet your wondering how those watches came to be huh?"She asked me with a slightly sad smile.  
>I looked at her and nodded slowly.<br>She sighed as she looked at me," The Yuzuki family has been actually rulers of Japan for a long time and it lasted till the late eight hundred ."  
>"You and Dad keep telling me that, what ever happened to my ancestor...Mizaki Yuzuki?"<br>She sighed, "It has been claimed that He traveled here to get away from the only threat to your fathers clan."  
>"And who was that?"<br>She looked at me sincerely, "No one knows but it was called theShadow_._"  
>"The Shadow?"<br>She nodded, "Yes...he did defeat him but unfortunately a prophecy was suddenly for told...in our future generation will be in terrible danger. The Shadow will return to another world in reincarnation." She took a deep breath, "The future of our generation shall suffer from a horrible fate if he's not stopped in time." she took out an old Scroll, "This was the Scroll he wrote for the youngest in our clan."  
>"Alright..this doesn't make any sense mom."I said confused by all of this.<br>"I knew you would say that so I'll tell you that might make a bit more sense in all this."She said giving me the Scroll," Sora...you know that Megaman NT Warrior, the Show you watched when you were a little."  
>My eyes widen, "You know what's-"<br>"Sora...Me and your father believe that entity was reincarnated from this world and managed to bring everything else with him to that him."  
>I looked down at the scroll and slowly opened it, then began to read the Japanese characteristics.<br>_'Dear Sora_.' It started leaving me with wide eyes ,_'I hoped that our previous generations of our family could prevented this from happening but it can't be help. The darkness is growing strong and by the time you got this it might be time for you and your friends to face this darkness. My advice for me to say to you is to run far as possible...make sure you don't tell anyone where you're hide. Sincerely Mizaki_.'

"That's a strange note to give some one...why run?"I asked a bit out loud eating my cereal. I looked over to see my mom stand up.

"That's a very good question." She started, "Well I have to be off at work...your brother will keep you company until nine." with that she left. I felt the pain return into my chest but stronger I clutched on my chest as It began to be harder to breath.

Megaman's P.O.V

I was worried for her. I was on the roof of a building, I appeared on the news yesterday for the night before ...trying to catch Kuro before he escaped, I failed. I felt a strange beating within my own heart... it was weak...very weak. The more I heard this beating the more I worried about Sora. I looked down at the people and the colors of the leaves that were falling with different colors. Orange, yellow, line green, red were the colors.

"Sora...where are you?"I whispered looking up at the blue sky.  
>"Hey Megaman." I looked behind me to see Lan.<br>"Hey Lan.."I said a bit sadly  
>"Have you seen Rush?"I looked at him with wide eyes, "No I haven't..."<br>"Then can you look for him, He's been missing for about a full twenty-four hours now."

"I'll see what I can do."I simply said as I started my search for Rush.

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"Okay one more time please?" my older brother asked.  
>I laughed, "Okay okay one more song then I'm done."<br>"Yes!" He said as he started to play the guitar with a familiar tune and I started to sing, "_You are fine__  
><em>_You are sweet__  
><em>_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart__  
><em>_When you're close I don't breathe__  
><em>_I can't find the words to speak__  
><em>_I feel sparks__  
><em>_But I don't wanna be into you__  
><em>_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh__  
><em>_No I don't wanna start seeing you__  
><em>_If I can't be your only one__  
><em>_So tell me when it's not alright__  
><em>_When it's not OK__  
><em>_Will you try to make me feel better?__  
><em>_Will you say alright? (say alright)__  
><em>_Will you say OK?__  
><em>_Will you stick with me through whatever?__  
><em>_Or run away?__  
><em>_Say OK_."  
>He stopped playing and stood up, "Okay Sora I need to be going. I'll see you later."With that he left the room and then the house. Mizzy and Rush seemed to be getting along just fine. The two were playing out side I smiled at the sight of it. but the I started to think about him, '<em>Mega...<em>.'I closed my eyes, _'I miss you._'  
>It was a few hours of this think about him I then suddenly heard a voice, "So this is where you have been Rush."<br>I snapped my eyes open and looked out side to see the Familiar blue Navi. '_Mega_!' I exclaimed in my tough ts before being an complete idiot and started to climb down the vine ladder Landing safely on my feet.

I looked over at him to see he was petting Mizzy, "I guess you've been playing with this dog."  
>"Her name's Mizzy..."Megaman looked at me with shocked eyes.<br>"Sora?" He asked me as he stood up.

I nodded, "Yep the one and only."  
>He made his way over to me, "You look a bit different.."<br>I sighed "This is what I really look like."  
>Mizzy started to Bark at me and pointed her noses up at my bed room window<br>I laughed a bit, "Mizzy I know I shouldn't be up and about.."  
>Mizzy pout and that made me laugh even more. I suddenly felt Megaman wrapping his arms around me. I blushed as My head was laid onto his firm chest, "I'm just glade your okay."<br>I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, "Same here Mega...same here."  
>Mizzy barked again.<p>

"Alright Mizzy I'll get into my room...such nosey dog."I slowly broke the hugged and started to slowly climb up. I then suddenly slip off the vines and started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, Instead I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

I opened my eyes to see the blue Navi, "Here let me help you up there."  
>My friend jumped up onto the window and inside. He places me onto the bed and sat next to me. he then placed a hand on my forehead, "Your burning up..."<br>"I know." I simply said, "It all started yesterday..."  
>He pulled his hand away from my forehead,<br>"What happened to you and your two friends when we separated?"  
>"Well we woke up here like nothing had ever happened."I simply said, "In fact I almost completely forgot about everything that had happen." Moko came in and hopped onto my lap, curling up in a ball.<p>

He looked over at the Manga and picked up the first graph novel, "You weren't kidding about this at all."  
>"Nope."I said with a small smile.<br>The blue navi smiled back at me, until I felt something that should never happen to the human body...My Heart felt like it had stopped beating. I felt my eye about to close until I felt his hand gently shaking my shoulder, "Sora are you okay?"  
>My heart suddenly started to beat again and I looked at Megaman with a tired smile, "Yeah I'm fine."<br>He looked a bit uncertain and was about to speak until three annoying familiar voices of the unlike able trio-, "YO SORA!"  
>I sighed in aggravation as I stuck my head out of the window; I looked to the side to see three familiar figures. One had shaggy blond hair and purple eyes, that was Sam, one had Brown hair with glasses around his green eyes, that was Sean, the Leader Jay had his spike black hair and hazel eyes looking at me.<br>"What do you guys want?...shouldn't you be at school?"I asked them.  
>The three chuckled.<br>"Well if you get a day off then we should too...were crashing at your place to!"Jay said placing his hands on his hips.  
>I shook my head, "I have a fever...I have a reason...you three should go before I set the security system off!"<br>"I'd like to see that!"Jay challenged me.  
>I sighed," Didn't say I warned him."<br>I sighed as I place Moko to the side and stood up.  
>I took a hold of Megaman's arm as I lead him to the basement of my huge home.<br>"Who were those three?"I heard him ask.  
>"Jay, Sam, and Sean. Three bullies that won't leave me and my friends alone." I said as I stopped in front of a wall with a key pad on it. I started to punch in some numbers,'<em>73015<em>' I thought before pressing the enter button.  
>a section of the wall moved back a bit and slid to the left to revealed the security system custom built by my dad, the company he owns was pretty advance with technology...especially nano-tech.<br>I sat in the chair the showed the touch screens. From the corner of my eye I could see him look around in awe, "I wouldn't expect to see this inside a house."  
>"Yeah well I don't feeling to good to chase them off my self so this was second option."I typed in the password and I press the number three for security level.<br>"Well this explains how you were so good opening web pages back in the net."I heard the blue navi say coming by my left side  
>I laughed a bit, "Yeah..." I watched the leave as the Lasers began to shoot at them, I turned off the security level back to one," Well that takes care of them."<br>I got up and then started to leave the room with my blue friend following me.  
>the wall closed back up behind me and him.<br>"Let's go in the kitchen."I simply said.  
>He and I headed up stairs going into the kitchen.<p>

Jay's P.O.V

"AGH!" I screamed in frustration as I patted my bottom ,trying to rid of the flames that were there, "I hate that girl."  
>"You know boss she dose have a point." Sam spoke up," she did look a bit pale back there and she really did seem to have a fever."<br>"I DON'T GIVE A DANM!" I yelled at him ,"Sora is nothing but a fun spoiler!"  
>"You chill dude don't yell at him like that." Sean said glaring at me.<br>"You know what? Screw you guys I'm-" I couldn't finish I bumped inti a guy with white hair and red eyes,.  
>"Hey Watch it!" I said as he helped me up.<br>"I couldn't help but hear," The male started,  
>"That you hate this Sora character."<br>I looked up at him, "I could give you the power to destroy her.."  
>"Really!" I asked him in disbelief<br>"Hey I don't like this guy boss." I heard Sam say.  
>"Yeah," Sean spoke up, "He looks wired."<br>I completely ignored him, "What's the catch?"  
>"Oh there's no catch." His hands glowed a purple, "So will you except this gift?"<br>I nodded, "I will."  
>He smirked, I know from then and there this would be a wonderful friendship.<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"I should tell Lan and the others your alright...except for a fever." I heard Megaman say as he sat down on a stool that was By the counter.  
>I opened a cabinet,"Hey want something to drink?"<br>"Sure." I got out the two cups and go him some orange soda. I'm not sure he would like it but I know it would be something new for him to try. And I got myself some milk in hopes it could weakening the fever, "That would probably be the best Idea...just don't come around when both my mom and brother at home."  
>"What about your dad?"I heard him ask.<br>"He's in Japan working on his latest project for the company." I came over to him giving him his cup, "but I don't think you'll have to worry about telling the others, Protoman is watching us...after he saved me and my friend's lives from Blasterman with Chaud by his side."

"You mean stalking?"He asked me.

"My friends right now probably, me no."I said sipping some of my milk.  
>Rush sat on the stool to the blue Navi's left side and next to the dog was Mizzy sitting by his side.<br>"Rush get down...just because you a cyber dog doesn't change a thing about dogs in this house."  
>Rush got of with a pout causing me and my blue friend to laugh.<br>As soon as it died down Megaman took a try on the orange soda, "This orange juice feels weird in my mouth when I drink it."  
>"It's called a soda."I said with a small laugh.<br>"Soda?"He asked me a bit confused.  
>I nodded, "Yeah it's really cool to drink...I don't drink it often though...not good for the bones."<br>He took another swig, "Well it taste weird."  
>"You get use to it."<br>Moko Jumped onto the counter with the scroll my mother gave me this morning. She set it down before eating her food.  
>"What's that?"He asked<br>I showed it to him, "It's a scroll written by ancestor, Mizaki Yuzuki." I closed my eyes, "He was the last ruler of Japan in or clan before he had to come here."  
>"Sora you never told me you were a royal descendent."Megaman said a bit wide eyed.<br>I smiled, "It must have slipped my mind."I then looked back on the writing, "He said to run far away from this so called 'darkness'."

"What dose that mean?"

"Honestly...I have no clue.."I heard Mizzy barking.

I looked at her to see her all tense up, looking at the window with Rush doing the same.  
>"Hey guys what's wrong?" I asked them.<br>They said nothing. I looked out the window to see Sam running back here.  
>I sighed as I went out the back door with Mizzy following me.<br>"Sora help!"I heard Sam cried out with tears.  
>I looked at him in shock as he fell to his knees in front of me. I placed a my hands on he's shoulders as he looked up at me with helpless eyes, "Sora you gotta help us Jake he's-"<br>"Calm down Sam.." I said calmly, getting on my knees.  
>He hugged me in fear. I just held him in a friendly way I looked over to Megaman to see him glaring daggers at Sam.<br>"Mizzy go find Sean."She gave a whine, "No whining about it."  
>Mizzy pouted as she went off to find Sean.<br>"Okay you gotta tell me what happened Sam. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened to Jay."  
>He let me go and spoke to me, "Well after you chased us out We ran into a guy with white hair and red eyes" My eyes widen, '<em>Kuro!<em>', "He gave Jay this crazy power and now he's gone mad..."He grabbed my shoulders and shacked me," You've gotta run Sora...he wants you dead!"  
>I got up and motion him to come inside. Sam yelped as He saw Megaman. He was still glaring at him.<br>"Mega.."  
>"What I don't like this guy."<br>"Come on he's really freaked out...he doesn't need you to do it too."  
>He just sighed and looked away<br>I went over to the phone and called Kimiko's cell.  
>It rang a few times before she answered it, "<em>This better be good Sky...you caught me in the middle of me going to the bathroom with Yuki and Hana.<em>"  
>"Yeah and I have a good reason about it to."<br>"_Well, what is it!_"  
>"Kuro.." I simply said.<br>Silences came from the other end before speaking, "_What's up_?"  
>"He's somehow gave Jay this Power and now Sam says he wants to kill me."<br>"_Is Sam with you here right now?_"  
>"Yeah along with Rush and Mega."<br>"_Put me on speaker_."  
>I did as she asked,"<em>Okay Sam Did Jay have anything changed about his appearance<em>?"  
>"Hell yeah! He now looks like a homicidal maniac with his right eye red now! along with him wearing everything coated in leather! and throwing flaming fire balls!"<br>I heard Yuki and Kimiko laughing in the back round, "_HE SAID BALLS!"__  
><em>"_Yuki, Kimiko...not to be rude...this isn't the time" _Hana said  
>"<em>Sorry<em>." they both said.  
>"So do you know what's going on or not?"I said a bit in a panic.<br>"_Well-_" Suddenly The Phone burst into flames casing me to fall back in shock.  
>Megaman helped me get away with the spreading fire with Sam right behind him.<br>"My Mom is gonna freak!" I exclaimed as Mizzy came back with Sean on her back, battered ,bruised and unconscious, lying him on the grass. We quickly went outside as the flames burdened the whole kitchen up and then suddenly went out. I notice Mizzy and Rush went inside.  
>"Mizzy w-" Unfortunately a flame was shot in front of me. I jumped back and saw Jay..just the way Sam described him.<br>He was jugging the flames he could control, "You know Sora...you always were a pest to me."  
>I felt My blue friend push me behind him, glaring at him, "I'm guessing your Jay.."<br>"Who wants to know?" I heard him ask being the guy that he was  
>"I do.." Was all he said he was about to step forward until Sam caught his shoulder, "Wait!" My friend looked at him, "Please just run...I don't want him getting hurt, he's still my friend"<br>My blue friend just continued to stare him down, "Let me call the cops. You just run. Please I'm begging you."  
>'<em>Sam' <em>I thought as I notice Mizzy with a back pack on her own back. She was always a smart dog and knew what was need "Fine.."I heard my blue friend say, "Just be careful...I'm not holding responsible for any of this."  
>I felt a strong arm wrapped around my waist lifting me up a bit "Sora hold onto me...this ride might be a little bumpy."<br>I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then started to run into the trees with Mizzy following with Rush on her back.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Come on Guys We need to make a distraction." I said to them, "Something had just happened and we need to be there!"  
>"Yeah but What?"Yuki asked.<br>'I don't know just do Something!"  
>Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Me and Yuki looked over to where the Fire alarm was pulled and we saw Hana,<br>"Well..."She started, "You said something."  
>"Yes that I did."<br>"Okay I'll get Shino, Hana you get Kiki!"Yuki said as we all went our separate ways

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

"Kuro is planning something big if Jay is involved with this..." I said having a bit of trouble breathing but I wouldn't show it. "We need to figure out what."  
>"And why." Megaman added<p>

It seemed like it was hours until we made it to a creek in a middle of an opened field surrounded by beautiful autumn trees. One was a White blossom tree that was in the middle of the field. I find it odd but it didn't matter to me  
>My blue friend set me down by that tree as Mizzy caught up with us. Rush jumped off of Mizzy's back right next to her. I started to cough rapidly as I felt a hand on my forehead," Your fever has gotten worse.."<br>I looked up at Megaman, "Don't worry I'll be alright I-"I stared to cough again.  
>"No you won't be alright...you need to rest more."I heard him say in a very gentle tone. I saw Mizzy Pick up an empty rusty bucket that was left behind and gave it to Rush, directing over to the Creek before coming over and laid right behind me; with the backpack she was caring to the side.<br>I felt my friend laid me onto my dog's soft fur, using it like a pillow.  
>"Now let's see what we have in here." Megaman said as he took out the things that were in there.<br>Two blankets, a box of matches, Bandages with a small first aid kit, several handkerchiefs, pocket knife and some food.  
>"Your dog is really smart."My friend said.<br>"Well she is half husky half white wolf."  
>He looked at me, "Really?" He looked at her, "I couldn't really tell."<br>"It hard to tell." I started to cough again sitting up. I just felt My friend push me back down, "Rest.."  
>I saw Rush comeback with a pale full of water.<br>I felt My dog trying to get up. I slowly sat up as she pushed one of the blankets under my head as a pillow for the moment and left. I felt hand brushed against mine. I flinched slightly as he lifted it up my arm, the sleeves of my PJ's slid down on my left arm. I notice there were second degree burns on the top of my hand and some on my arm  
>My blue friends green eyes widen but then soften. He took out some bandages and alcohol out of the first aid kit. He slowly rubbed it on my skin.I closed my eyes in pain, "You know...Alchool isn't the best way to clean out burns."<br>"I know." Was all he said as he started to gently wrap my arm with the bandages, "But it's all we have, I hope it's not to tight."  
>"No Mega,it's fine." I simply said<br>He then gently laid my hand back down onto the ground.  
>Mizzy game back with some fire wood on her back with rush holing it. She pushed the blanket away from my head. I sat up for a moment letting her lay down and letting me rest on her soft fur. Megaman dipped one of the Handkerchiefs into the pale of water and squeezed it when taking it out just above of the pale. He then lightly dapped in on my fore head, "Get some rest...I'll look out for anything."<br>I sighed silently, "Alright...I will"  
>I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

I watched as Sora's breathing evened out in a steady pace. I smiled as she slept peacefully.  
>I piled the wood up and took the matches and started a small fire. I sat down next to Sora and her dog. I looked at the Dog as her brow eyes looked at me, "Do you ever wanted to tell some one how they feel?"<br>I saw the dog nodded and I sighed looking at the ground, "I guess you and I have something in common."  
>I looked up to see that the moon was full...and there was so many stars up there, it was hard to keep track ...I also saw a shooting star flash by. I closed my eyes, "I just wish I could just tell Sora," I opened my eyes as I looked at the moon, "That I love her."<br>Rush came up to the other side of me, looking up at the stars with me. We did this as we kept guard over the girl that I love with all my heart.

~*~*~*~Log out, Chapter twenty-Six~*~*~*~

_Next time on From the Real to _the Net

Maya: Okay Megaman and Rush are Missing!

Hana: I'm really concern for Sora.

_Next time: Life or Death?_

Kiki: We gotta find them


	27. Life or Death?

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Yuki, Kiki, Hana, Kuro, Jay, Sean, Sam, Ike, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Life or Death?

~*~*~*~Logging on, Chapter Twenty-Seven! ~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to feel a sudden coldness. I sat up to see it was Snowing. Still night time. I saw a blanket on me and I looked over to see Megaman was Shivering vigorously. I sighed as I took my Blanket and Put it over him. I sat closer to the fire and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep again to the warmth of the fire.  
>I woke up to Mizzy licking my cheek. I looked up to see the snow was still falling and it was morning. I looked over to see the fire was out. I was freezing cold. I looked over to the blue navi to see he was still sleeping.<br>I made my way over to him, "Mega..."  
>He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and looked around, "Snow?"<br>"It snowed last night."I spoke up.  
>He looked around as he took the blankets off him, "we should probably keep moving."<br>He and I slowly got up and started to pack everything up.  
>I was so glad that I was wearing my slippers...Or My feet would be freezing.<br>We began to walk into the same direction we did yesterday.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked him since he was leading the way.<br>"Maybe into the next town...honestly I don't know where we are."  
>We continued on until we ended up near a Railroad tracks, "I know these tracks..." I placed my hands on them, "This rail way is abandon..."I looked to right and Pointed them, "If we follow these tracks the should lead us back to town."<br>I felt a pain enter my chest but I completely ignored it.

I began to think as we walked, _'Why is it snowing so early in fall...yeah sure it get cold but not like this._'  
>I shivered violently from the cold. I felt my blue friend wrapped his arms around me "Sora you're freezing..."<br>I rest my head on his shoulder to cold to even speak.  
>"We better find a place warm soon..."<br>we continued our way up the rail road with the dogs following us.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I was worried for Sora. When we went to her house and her mother was so worried about her. That was yesterday..This is today. It suddenly snowed the previous night, the school decided for it to be a snow day.  
>We all met outside Sora's house.<br>Yuki was the first to show up with Shino side by side. the other side I saw Kiki and Hana coming our way.  
>Sam and Sean were the last people to come.<br>"You guys ready?"I asked everyone.  
>Everyone nodded.<br>"Okay...Yuki and Shino are a pair." Shino and Yuki smiled at each other "Kiki will be by her self."  
>"YES!" Kiki squealed<br>"Me and Hana will go into the town and look for Chaud, Lan and Maya..I think Maya's here."  
>"What about us?" Sean asked<br>"You stay here in case they come back." I said demanding, "GOT IT!"  
>The two gulped and nodded.<br>"Okay, now let's go!" I exclaimed as I we all touched the Icons on our wrist, all except for Hana, Sean, and Sam.  
>"Okay Hana Jump on my back." She did so, for being older than me she was really light. I started to jump onto a near by roof and watched as Kiki, Yuki, and Shino leave into the woods<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

The Storm was growing stronger Mizzy, Rush, and Megaman were able to walk threw it but I need help to get threw. The first obstacle in our way came into play. I looked forward to see the old bridge, the reason why this Rail road shut down was that bridge...it fell apart leaving the metal frame, opening over the river.  
>"Great.." My friend say, "I guess were gonna have to walk onto the framework."<p>

I got out of his hold on me, "I'll go first."  
>"Sora Let me carry you, It can be much easier for me to-" I interrupted him<br>"Mega Pleases let me do this...I can get us back faster.."  
>He looked a bit uncertain, "Okay...but be careful."<br>I smiled and nodded, "I will."  
>I got onto the metal frame having my arms extended out for balance. I was doing great so far but my footing slipped at the half way point and I began to fall head first into the water.<br>"**SORA!**"I heard my friend cried as He jumped in after me. The water was icy cold as I couldn't swim against the currant it was too strong. I was suddenly pulled under feeling the pain increase more and more.  
>'<em>Is this it...? Will I die like this?<em>' I thought as bubbles flowed out of my mouth. I felt two strong arms around me pulling me up to the surface. I opened my eyes to see It was Megaman to my rescued  
>I started to cough out water as my friend took a deep breath of fresh air. He started to swim to the other side of the river. I shivered more vigorously as my skin was like a thin layer of ice.<br>"That's the last time I'm letting you do something on your own like that for the rest of this journey."I heard him breathe out as Mizzy came over with backpack and took the blankets out giving one to Megaman and one to me.  
>He looked okay and in good shape and quickly whipped off the water. I was another story. I was shaking as I placed the blanket around me.<br>"I...I'm s..sorry.." I managed to speak threw the pain in my chest.  
>He looked at me, "Sora...it was an accident...are you feeling okay, you look pale?"<br>I was about to speak again until I began to cough.  
>He came over to me and wrapped his blanked around me. I could barely breathe. I felt him place his hand over my forehead, "Yesterday you were hot as a heat lamp, now your cold as ice."<br>He lifted me up with my frozen self tucked in the blankets, one arm under my legs another was around my upper back. Mizzy got the back pack on with the help of Rush.  
>"We need to get you out of this cold now."He simply said jumping up the steep hill and started to follow the tracks again.<p>

Kimiko's P.O.V

I continued to jump from roof to roof until I saw Protoman. I stopped in my tracks.  
>Hana notice this, "Kimiko what's wrong?"<br>I said nothing as I followed Protoman to the old whine house.  
>"Hey Protoman!" I exclaimed. he looked at me and pointed inside the house I let Hanna down and we walked in as I heard A conversation go on.<p>

"Megaman...can you hear me?" It was Lan, "MEGAMAN!"  
>"Lan he can't hear you."It was Maya voice that spoke, "I've tried to contact with Sora and I haven't had anything."<br>"We'll just have to go out to search for them." That was Chaud.  
>"No need...we are already doing that." The three looked at me and Hana.<br>"Kimiko!" Maya exclaimed.  
>"Hey who's this?" Lan asked.<br>I smiled, "I guess we need to explain a lot."

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I was cold..tired, I didn't want to move or speak.  
>Mizzy looked at me worriedly as she began to bark in a worried tone.<br>"I know Mizzy..."I heard him say. Rush was on her back looking worried as well, "We gotta find some place warm."  
>Mizzy jumped off the Rail way and started to go down a ditch.<br>"Mizzy..." I heard him sigh as he followed the two down the ditch to discovered cave.  
>"Good work.." I heard him say as he went into the cave.<br>The blue navi looked around checking for any signs of wild life.  
>He then placed me down gently onto Mizzy's fur once more.<br>"I guess were gonna have to stay here for the night."I heard him say.

He looked at Rush and Mizzy, "Okay you two stay here and keep Sora warm okay."

"Where...are you..going?" I asked him weakly.  
>He looked at me and bent next to me, "I'm going to get some fire wood..And I'll be back as soon as I can."I felt him place a hand on my cheek it felt so warm against my cold cheek."You gonna be okay.."<br>I was able to give off a weak smile. He smiled back and the stood in front of the mouth of the cave. he turned around, "Rush if anything happens come and get me kay?"  
>Rush saluted him and barked a few times.<br>He laughed lightly, and then was off.  
>I felt Mizzy nuzzle me in efforts to keep me warm. I just closed my eyes hoping that everything would turn out okay.<p>

Kimiko's P.O.V

"So your saying that Sora and Megaman are in a forest, lost!"Lan asked  
>"Yep pretty much sums it up."I simply said.<br>"**And that give us a lot of help.**"I heard a familiar voice.  
>I turned around to see Kuro, Stoneman, Blasterman, and Jay.<br>"Who's that?"Lan asked pointing to Jay.  
>"Lan haven't you paid attention to her story?"Chaud asked.<br>"All I need to know is That Megaman need help along with Sora."  
>"The names Jay."Was all he said he Had his hand into a fist engulfed with a flame, "And To me your toast."<br>"Greeaaat comeback Jay."I said Rolling my eyes.  
>"<strong>I'll leave you with them Jay...We'll go after the others.<strong>"  
>The three were about to leave, "No wait!" I heard Hana Cry, but suddenly a fireball went towards her<br>"Look out!"Chaud cried grapping a hold of her rolling onto the floor with her in his arms.  
>"That was just a taste of what I can do."I heard Jay say.<br>That when I realized things were going to get ugly.

Yuki's P.O.V

Me and Shino were looking in the forest, "Anything?"  
>Shino shook his head, "Nope nothing."<br>"We gotta keep searching...They have to be out there some where!" I exclaimed Punching a tree. I started to punch it non stop until I felt Shino grab one of my fist, "Don't beat yourself up about it!"  
>I looked at him with tears in my eyes "How can I!"<br>He looked at we with kind eyes, "Because No one would have predicted this."  
>"You got that right!"<br>Both me and Him whipped our heads behind us to see Blasterman, Stoneman, and some weird guy that looked like Riku from Kingdom Hearts and had red eyes  
>"<strong>Stoneman Do you want to take the honors here?<strong>"I heard the Riku look alike asked  
>"With pleasure!" The two navis left leaving block head here.<br>"Bring it on Rocky...let's see what'cha got!"I said with a smile.  
>He then started to fight and our battle began.<p>

Kiki's P.O.V

I was jumping from tree tor Tree laughing, "This is fun!"  
>I was suddenly blasted from the Branch I was in and onto the ground. I slowly got up and looked over to see Blasterman with a bomb in his hands throwing it up in the air and then caught it, "Boss you go a head...I'll Deal with this little brat."<br>I glared at him as the white haired man just left.  
>I started him down as we began to fight.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

I was gathering wood and I was being quick about it. The beating in my chest was weakening and fast...I had a feeling that it was connected to Sora. As I finished I was about to leave until a dark energy orb came at me. I dogged it with ease by jumping up onto a near by branch. I looked over to the person who produce the attack.  
>"Kuro..." venom dripped from my lips as I glared him down.<br>He smirked, "**Glade you remember me.**"I jumped down from the branch.  
>"I'm not in a mood to deal with you." I said about to calmly leave. I began to pass his right side.<br>**Oh, you're trying to save that girls life?**" He said. I stopped dead in my tracks only just a inch away from him  
>"What's it to you?" I asked glaring at him.<br>He gave me a evil smile, the kind of smile that only the devil him self could create."**If you save that girls life now it wouldn't matter...She's slowly dyeing..**"  
>My eyes widen, "Wha?"<br>His mad man smile only grew larger, "**Come on you saw me bit her didn't ya?**"  
>That made me snap ,not only did he posses that boy from the other day but he also was the cause of Sora's sudden sickness. I pushed him into a tree that was right by me,"What did you do!"<br>He smirked, "**Wouldn't you like to know?**"

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I couldn't breathe at all. It was like someone was choking me , slowly, yet painfully, tightening their grip on my throat. It was difficult for both Mizzy and Rush to watch me suffer like this, I could tell as they looked at me with worry.  
>"R...Rush."I spoke up weakly, "Get...Mega.. " I couldn't take the pain alone...I was just very fortunately to have Rush and Mizzy by my side.<br>Rush quickly got up and started to run off.  
>Mizzy stayed put trying to keep me awake from an impending doom. I could feel the life from me slowly draining away.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

"What did you do!"I demanded. He had done something and I wanted to know what.  
>"<strong>Like I said, wouldn't you like to know?<strong>" I threw a couple of punches at him as he dodged them and took out a vile of a blue liquid started to throw it into the air. He caught it, he repeated this as he continued to speak ,"**Look just face it...she's gonna die either from Hypothermia or something else.**"  
>I just growled lowly at him. He crushed the Vile as the liquid splatter some got onto myright cheekand my lips. I whiped it off where it splattered, "What was in that Vile?"<br>"**An antidote**." He had an evil smile  
>"An antidote to what!" I exclaimed angrily. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.<br>He was about to open his mouth but the familiar bark of Rush stopped him.  
>I whipped my head around to see Rush coming towards me.<br>"**Well it seems the poison I injected is finally working.**"  
>My eyes widen as He left then and there. I grabbed the fire wood and Quickly headed back running ,feeling the beating in my chest slowly fading, worried out of my mind for her<p>

Yours/ Sora's P.O.V

I was about to stop breath, I was cold, tired, numb, and the pain in my chest was something I couldn't bear any longer. I suddenly I heard Mizzy wining with her ears bent downward with her chocolate brown eyes looking straight at me.  
>"Sora!" I heard the familiar voice cry out.<br>I smiled weakly as I saw Megaman coming into to the cave. He dropped the firewood quickly coming by my side. He was huffing and panting like he was working his way all the way over to me.  
>"Mega..."I mumbled meekly as he took me in his arms, holding me close<br>"You're gonna be okay."He looked like he was about to cry  
>I took my injured hand slowly trying to lift it up to touch his face. He took it and lightly placed it onto his cheek. He was burning hot compared to my icy skin<br>"Me...ga" I started weakly trying to breath, "I'm cold...and tried...I can't take...much more...of this."  
>He looked at me in fear, and I didn't know why.<br>"Mega-kun...I'm...sorry...I-" I slowly felt myself close my eyes as my hand slipped out of his grip...and then nothing. All I could hear before I feel into an eternal sleep.

Megaman's P.O.V

I just looked at her with wide eyes as she closed her Sapphire eyes one last time. Her hand slipped out of my grasp and fell on to the stone ground.

"Sora..."My voice trialed off weakly  
>No words came from her pale lips, no inhale or exhale, and the beating in my chest disappeared from my chest, my worse fears suddenly came to life.<br>"Come on Sora ...this isn't funny." My voice was shaking, heart was breaking. Her dog started to whine as she began to lick her cheek lightly. Nothing.  
>I started to shake her lightly," Sora get up! Please!"<br>Her head leaned back onto my right arm. Her skin was so pale she was like a doll... a _lifeless_ doll.  
>My eyes widen even more in shock of the sudden realization, "No..."<br>I held back my tears as I took a hold of her injured hand, lacing her cold fingers with my own, "Sora don't leave me...please."  
>From the corner of my eyes I could see Rush's sad look on his face, "I need you with me." He held closer to me," Because...I love you..."<br>She didn't move or say anything...she just laid there in my arms. It was heart breaking for me to see her like this. Memories flashed in my mind about here. The way she smiled and brightens my day, her kindness was a radiant glow around her. Seeing her like this was like the end of the world for me.  
>My tears escaped my eyes as I tightly griped her left hand. I felt myself leaning forward a bit towards her lips, kissing her frozen lips.<br>I loved this girl with all my heart and I mean it. Her lips were still soft, but cold like ice. I felt my tears started to poor down. As I broke away, her right wrist started to glow a blinding bright blue light. I shield my eyes as I wiped my tears at the same time with my arms. As the light died down I felt a faint beating emitted in my chest again. I looked at Sora to see she was breathing, shallowly.  
>My eyes wide again with surprise and happiness, I let go of her left hand. Mizzy barked with a happy sound along with Rush.<br>"She's okay.." I said with such cheerfulness and relief. I cradle her ice cold body, gently stroking Sora's golden brown locks. When I finally was actually able to let her go, I laid her back down onto Mizzy I looked at her right wrist to see a blue and white watch...I think it's a watch but something told me that item saved her life, or maybe it wasn't, I didn't care I was just so relived she was alive.

I looked outside to see that it was getting darker. I quickly took the fire wood and lit it. The storm died down a bit as I sat right next to Sora, stroking her hair lightly.  
>"You sacred me there.." I said looking down at her to see that very little color was coming back onto her face. I took off my helmet and laid on Mizzy, right next to Sora in hopes to keep her warm for the night.<br>"Pleases..."I whispered into her ears I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't scare me like that again."  
>I nuzzled my noses into her hair taking in her sweet<br>vanilla scent, slowly falling asleep with the flames dancing in front of us.

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I slowly woke up into the Middle of the night, feeling better. Not completely well, but better. I released I was in my blue friends arms.  
>I blushed deeply as I slowly got out of his hold. I placed the blanket on him.<br>I heard Mizzy wine.  
>I put my lips on my mouth to indicate silence.<br>She nodded as I petted her and went out side to see if I could see anything, It was cloudy. I used my Gymnastic skills and took a hold of a branch and swung my self and landed onto of the cave to have a better view, "It looks like another storm will come in about an hour or two." I sat in the snow admiring its beauty.  
>"You know you should really rest." I turned around to see Megaman, "You gave us all a scare."<br>I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"  
>He came over to me and poked me lightly, "You almost died on me..."<br>I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"  
>He nodded slowly and painfully, "Yeah..."<br>I looked out to see that the snow was still pure and untainted by a single foot print. I felt someone's arms wrapped behind me. I shifted my body to face my friend who was shaking.  
>"Mega, are you cold?..Do you need to go back in the-"<br>"No I'm fine." He said holding me close as the snow began to fall again very gently.  
>"I...I was scared for you..I thought you actually died.." He started to stroke my hair lightly which caused me to blush.<br>"Mega-kun..."I smiled softly as I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness between us," it will takea lot more than that to get me killed."  
>He laughed lightly as we looked up and watching the snow falling from the sky.<p>

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Twenty-Seven~*~*~*~

_Next time on From the Real to the Net_

Kimiko: Yes we found them!

Maya:Well let's hurry and get to them

_Next time: The Flame of Hope_

Shino: Let's go!


	28. The Flame of Hope

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Yuki, Kiki, Hana, Kuro, Jay, Sean, Sam, Ike, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Flame of Hope

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Twenty-Eight!~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V  
>I felt a lot better today. I was sitting by the fire roasting hot dogs...it all we had right now...and I didn't plan on killing an animal. Soon as the dogs were done I gave one Megaman, Rush and Mizzy ate hers on the floor.<br>"Here." I said softly.  
>My blue friend took it, "Thanks." He ate it with out questions.<br>I slowly starter to eat it looking out of the mouth of the cave it was snowing lightly still, "I wonder if this what Grandfather Mizaki meant to run away ."  
>My blue friend looked out with me, "Maybe...but it's still more possibilities out there for us of what he meant."<br>I nodded, "True." I looked down at the ground in thought, '_I wonder how mom and the others are doing?'_  
>"Sora you okay?"I heard my friend ask me.<br>I looked at him, "I wondering if anyone has sent a search party for us? I mean we've been gone for two days."  
>"I'm sure the others are looking for us."I heard him say as he wrapped, my arm in an affectionate way, "If not then will make it back into town.."<br>I laid me head on his shoulder smiling.

Rush started to put out the fire.  
>"We should get going...if what you say is true Mega...then Kuro will probably after me still."<br>He told me that he had an encounter with Kuro and he poisoned me back in the net which caused my fever from before. He also said that I almost died until the Watch on my wrist saved me some how, but I think he left something out. When I asked he just blushed and said he would tell me later.  
>He nodded as he got his arm off of me and stood up, "Right...let's get packing."<br>We started to pack up everything that Mizzy brought with us, but a blanket which I wrapped around me. I could feel my friend looking at me. I turned around, "Mega...is something wrong?"  
>He gently moved the blanket and then collar of my Pajamas to see the bite mark I was giving by Kuro, "I think its odd to see that the Bite mark is still there."<br>I tilt my head slightly looking at him curiously, "Why?"  
>"Well It was were he injected the Poison right?...shouldn't it also disappeared?"<br>"It doesn't matter."I spoke quietly as he placed the blanket around me completely again, "I think Maybe this bite mark will just be a reminder of what Kuro can really do."  
>Rush put the back pack on him and pointed outside while jumping on Mizzy.<br>"Alright Rush were going, were going."I simply said as the two made it outside first.  
>I felt a blast of cold air hit my face as we, made a right turn continuing on.<br>"So how long do you think it will take us to get back?"I heard my friend ask.  
>"I hope not another two days that's sure."I simply said as we followed the train rails.<br>I after a while I notice a sad baby bird looking up, and by the looks of it was a blue Jay. I gathered it up in my hands and looked up at the nest.  
>"Your not gonna go up there are you?"He asked as I took the blanket off me.<br>"Of course I am...I don't want to see this poor baby bird die.." I slowly started to climb the tree with the baby bird on my shoulder. When I made it to the top I reunited the baby bird with it's siblings and mother who looked at me nodding her thanks.  
>"It was my pleasure." I said with a smile as she got out a torn red ribbon from her nest.<br>I took the red ribbon and looked at it, "Where did you find this?"  
>She pointed with her wing to the direction that we headed in, "Thanks."<br>She nodded as I slowly climbed down..as I was a few inches from the ground I slipped and landed on my butt. I got up to feel the blanket around me again. I looked over to Megaman.  
>"Be more careful."He spoke slowly.<br>"Sorry."I said with a smile. I looked at my hand at the ribbon that had a skull on it, "Yuki...They are looking for us."  
>My friend looked at the ribbon as well, "Is she one of your friend?"<br>I nodded while I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as I continued to walk forward with the others following.

"Do you always help other living things?"I heard him ask  
>"It's just my nature."I simply said with a smile, looking at him, "If you help someone or something it brings it rewards and it could start a change and creates a strong bond with others." I looked forward as we moved along, "You and I should know that better than anyone along with Maya-chan and Lan-san."<br>"Your right...It dose have it rewards."I heard him say.  
>I smiled as we continued on in silence.<br>We soon made it an old train kart. The sun was setting, "We can rest here for the night."  
>"I agree."<br>We all got into the old carry on, It was in good condition for being a little over ten years old.  
>I looked around to see it was okay, but it looked like something already living here.<br>I heard a growl in pain, it was faint though. And it sounded like nothing that lived in this forest.  
>"Mega...I need a match." He gave me one and I stuck it on the metal to see the flame lit. I looked over to who produce the sound of the painful growl. It was a raccoon and it jumped away.<br>"All clear", I simply said getting on it. I yawned as I looked outside to see that it was dark.  
>"Let's get some rest Mega.."I said taking the blanket off me and laid it on the ground as Mizzy laid on it .<br>I felt the other blanket around me. I looked to my right to see Megaman, "It's gonna be cold..."  
>"What about you?"I asked him, "Won't you be cold?"<br>"My armor provides heat for me." He said in a sincere tone, "Get some rest..Please?" he's lying I knew it He was shivering A few nights ago I was about to protest before I looked up at him.  
>I looked into his eyes to show concern. I then sighed as I leaned onto his chest, "Okay...for you." He slowly slid down with me in his arms. He and I were looking out at the endless starry sky. I slowly fell asleep within his arms with a smile on my face.<br>The next day I slowly woke up to Megaman shaking me, "Sora..it's time to wake up.."  
>I slowly rubbed my right eye tiredly with a very soft yawn, "Time to move on?"<br>He nodded slowly as I notice he got everything packed. I looked outside to see it was still snowing, "It's odd...to see it snow continuous like this during the day."  
>"I agree." my blue friend said as he helped me up "It's getting too deep for us to walk in.."<br>"I know but we need to keep moving."I said as I steeped out to see that the snow reacted all the way to my knees. He jumped down as hit reached all the way up to his knees as well...but he was an three than me so I realized it was gonna be harder for me to walk in. We began to walk win to the heave snow as Mizzy was able to leap across from it.  
>"Easy for you."I mumbled as she just smirked as Rush ride her.<br>As we continued to walk Mizzy suddenly stopped a head of us.

"Mizzy is something wrong?"I asked  
>Suddenly a bomb was thrown at us sending me far away from my friends as possible into a ditch, "SORA!"<br>I painfully got up to see my left hand that was bandage was ripped up, "I'm Okay!" I looked at my clothing to see it was almost torn off my body. I saw rush coming down the steep hill barking. HWE came to me and helped me up. I notice that the Blue icon on my watch was glow. I felt my self lifted into the air and a beam of light shot to the north...away from town, I then was set back onto the ground with the glow beam still shining.  
>I looked at Rush and he looked at me. we both nodded as I heard Megaman."Sora you okay!"<br>"I said I was fine...what happened to Blasterman?"  
>"Mizzy chased him off."He looked at the beam coming from my right wrist, "Should we follow it?"<br>"Probably..it might be important."I said as I started to head up north with my three friends. It wasn't to long until we came by another cave.  
>"Let see what's in it?"I heard Megaman say we went inside. As we entered a blinding light surrounded us. I soon as I opened my eyes I was wearing a whit dress that reached my knees , bare footed, the dress had lace surrounding the sleeves and the ends of the dress. I suddenly saw feather on the side, I gasped as I saw wings spread out from my back, '<em>This you don't see ever day<em>!'  
>"At least this is warmer."I said spinning around once trying to figure out if this was an illusion or not.<br>"Well wings really do look really beautiful on you."I heard him say.  
>That made me blush, Thank you."<br>I looked forward to see a crystal like lake with a bunch of huge diamonds surrounding it. In the middle of it all was A bright flame of white light.  
>"I remember Reading one of my families scrolls."I said taking a step forward with Mizzy by my side, "a flame of white light that shine brighter with the hope of the family clan' it fits the description of the Kibō no Honoo<em>.<em>" I saw from the corner of my eye to see him step by my other open side.  
>"What is it to be exact?"I heard him ask.<br>"It's white magic and a very powerful kind too if it could change my form and the whole area." I spoke as the flame floated down to our level. The white light suddenly flew towards my neck and my whole body began to glow brightly and I notice the bitten mark was disappearing and I notice my battle armor was suddenly on me.  
>I looked back and forth smiling, "Well that's fixed."<br>Mizzy barked happily as she jumped up onto me licking my face, "Mizzy get off!" I giggled as she licked me  
>She did and barked again happily.<br>I smiled as I looked at Megaman. He nodded as we decided to leave. As we were about to leave I took one more glance at the white flame, "Thank you..."  
>I then turned around before following him out.<br>As soon as then we exit the cave I heard the familiar scream.  
>"That's Kiki!"I said worriedly for my friend.<br>I then started to run off to where the scream was produce.  
>"Sora wait!" I heard him cry out as I continued on.<br>I stopped as soon as I made it across the tracts to see Kiki, Shino, and Yuki tied to a tree. What happened was that Kiki had a huge tarantula in her face...she was a arachnophobia.

"GET IT AWAY!" She cried out terrified. I rolled my eyes a bit.  
>"Sora I told you-"<br>"Shh!"I told the others as they came at least  
>'This is too funny Stoneman!"Blasterman laughed, tearing his eyes out<br>Stoneman was laughing too holding the arthropod in her face.  
>"Hey leave her alone she can't help it if she's scared!"Yuki exclaimed<br>Kiki was about to scream bloody murder as the tarantula was rubbed on her face. Both me and my blue friend looked at each other and nodded. He and I appeared out of the bushes.  
>"Didn't teach you never to play with spiders?" I asked with my hands on my hips.<br>The two looked behind them to see us.  
>"NOT YOU TWO!"Blasterman exclaimed clearly aggravated with us.<br>"Who were expecting? the tooth fairy?"Megaman asked with a sarcastic tone.  
>"So-So-chan!"Kiki cried with glee<br>"And Megaman too!"Shino said happily.  
>"This is gonna be the last time you'll ever mess with us!"Stoneman exclaimed<br>I rolled my eyes as Stoneman was about to stomp on me. I quickly did a back flip then I jumped over the block head, cutting the three from their binds.  
>"Sweet!"Shino exclaimed.<br>Yuki looked over at the two Solo navi's, "Start running..."  
>The two were out my sight in a blink of an eye.<br>I gave Yuki her ribbon, "Here."  
>Yuki smiled as she put the ribbon back in her hair, "Thanks Sora."<br>I smiled back, "No problem."

Megaman came next to me, "So this is Yuki."  
>"Yep!"She nodded with a smile.<br>"My Name's Kiki!" The little girl exclaimed jumping onto my back, "I Like chocolate, pudding, cookies, Cake the color yellow -AHH!" She was instantly scared away by the tarantula that Shino held in his hands.  
>He looked at Megaman, "Hey what's up dude."<br>"Good to see you Shino." the blue navi said with a small chuckle.  
>I looked at the direction the two went...it was back to town. My eyes widen, "We gotta move...like now!"<br>"Why So-So-chan?"Kiki asked coming by my side looking the same direction realizing the same thing at the moment.  
>"We need to hurry up and get back to town..before innocent people get hurt."I said with a bit of fear in my voice. I looked up to see A familiar winged tiger flying that direction, '<em>Akio<em>_._'  
>The Tiger landed in front of me as radiant as she was, '<em>Thank god I found you, I've been looking everywhere<em>.'  
>"Wow! A tiger with Wings!"Kiki exclaimed<br>"Yeah no kidding, flashing color stripes is a nice touch."I heard Yuki say.  
>"I wonder why?"Shino asked looking at it as well.<br>_**'Kuro is the one who's been making it snow almost constantly here...he's landing to freeze this world over ...like he did almost hundred years ago**_.'  
>'<em>your kidding!<em>' I thought.  
>'<em><strong>No I'm not...you must hurry before lives start to be taken, your friends Kimiko and Hana are being held hostage<strong>_.' I hear her say.  
>'<em>You saw them too?<em>'  
>'<em>O course...they did take his friends too<em>.' she spoke to me pointing at Megaman  
>"Thanks Akio."I said as she flew back to the south to the town.<br>"That tigers had a name?"Megaman asked me, "How did you know?"  
>"Now not the time to ask questions but I will explain later...but right now we need to get back To Kimi and Hana...they're in trouble along with Maya and Lan with Chaud and Protoman."<br>I started off into town with the others following and Mizzy and Rush barked once before following us.  
>'<em>I hope everyone will be alright<em>,' I toughed worriedly as we ran threw the wood, trying to get back.  
>We soon made it to the old wine house. I saw smoke coming it. I then heard a familiar scream of my Net Op.<br>My eyes wide, "Maya-chan."  
>"Sora!"I heard Yuki cried<br>I turned around to see the others. I then looked back to the old whine hose that was slowly coming up into flames.  
>"Maya-chan's in there."I said worriedly," Kimi and Hana could be in there too."<br>"And Lan."I heard Megaman's worried tone.  
>Both me and The blue navi looked at each other and nodded.<br>I turned to my friends and they nodded along with Rush and Mizzy.  
>"Okay let's go save some lives."I said as I ran into the flaming building with Megaman by my side and the others followed, the dogs stayed out side with Kiki.<br>We split up as we entered the Building into two groups. Shino and Yuki went to the left as Me and Megaman went to the right.  
>We kept our ears open looking around.<br>I perked up as I heard Lan's voice, "Someone help!"  
>Both me and Megaman ran over to the area where the voice was.<br>Lan was trying to get a wooden beam off of Maya who was trapped under it. the Beam was set in fire and was going down fast. I quickly made my way and broke the beam with a strong kick.  
>Maya was breathing but it was faint, she had many third and four degree burns I picked her up as Megaman helped Lan up and we got them out of here.<br>As we got out we saw Yuki and Shino, supporting Hana and Chaud. Kimiko and Protoman were standing up with small burns on them and outfits.  
>"What happened Lan?"I heard Megaman ask land as I motioned Mizzy over to set Maya on her.<br>"Jay...at least that's what he called him self...he held us hostage in there until Sora, showed up."Lan started top explain, I notice right away Maya was in bad conditions, "Maya Took the hit when A fire ball was aimed right at me when he decided to leave us to die and burn."  
>Mizzy laid down as I set Maya's head on her, <em>'She's slowly dyeing from the pain<em>.' it killed me to see her like this...she was one of the best friends I've had and I only knew her for a short time but she took me in like I was family to her. I couldn't activate my Healing abilities only due to the fact I didn't think I could, but I know that there was something that could I then looked back at the direction we came in.  
>"Guys..get to town...I'm gonna take Maya away from all of this."I simply said looking at her sever burns.<br>"Are you crazy?"Megaman exclaimed to me. I looked at him, "That guy is after you!" He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed deeply as I place my hands onto his chest as he tighten his embrace, "I almost lot you once."I heard him whisper into my ear, "I don't want to lose you like that again..."  
>"Mega.."I was so touched by this, I didn't know what else to say but I sighed sadly, "You won't loose me, like I said it takes a lot more than that to kill me."<br>He slowly parted and looked me dead in the eyes, "Then promise me that you and Maya will come back safely."  
>I could see so much concern in them as I smiled back reassuring him with a nod, "I promise..."<br>He let go and I went over to Maya and Place her on my back.  
>"Lan, Get the handkerchiefs out of the Back pack Mizzy's Carrying."<br>"I got it!" I heard Kimiko say as she gave the cloth to Lan.  
>"Now tie Maya's wrist together for me please."Lan did as I said and I grabbed a hold of Maya's legs.<br>"Okay I'll be back as Soon as I'm done." I reassure the others. I looked at Mizzy, "Your coming with me?"  
>Mizzy nodded as Rush finally got off of her.<br>I looked to the others," Go back into town and make sure that nothing bad happens...Kuro is planning something big...and I mean really big."  
>"Just be careful Sora..."Hana said softly<br>I smiled at the purple haired girl," Don't worry I will."  
>I then turned back to the north with the snow still falling, "Come on Mizzy!"<br>I then started to run at an inhuman speed up the area, _'Maybe that white flame can helped...I mean it got rid of that bite mark...who knows what else it can do._'  
>I could feel Maya started to stir weakly as I passed the train tracks," Just hang on Maya."<br>"So...ra?"I heard her ask as I Went to the nearby cave.  
>"Yeah."I said as I entered the cave.<br>Mizzy was looking forward braking rapidly.  
>I looked forward and saw that the flame came over to Maya and slowly started to heal her.<br>I sighed in relief as I untied her wrist and laid her on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile, "Sora!"She tackled me into a hug. I laughed a bit as I returned the hug.  
>"It's good to see you to Maya-chan."I said in a happy tone.<br>She let go, "How did you?"  
>"I think it's this place."I said looking around, "It has white magic surrounding it."<br>"White magic?"Maya asked me as I helped her up," That's ridiculous!"  
>"Then explain that."I said pointing to the White flame.<br>She looked at it with widen eyes. the flame came to me as Mizzy barked again.  
>I opened my hand out to it as it suddenly transformed into a Small crystal. I looked around and the place started to deform back into it's original form. Maya was in her daily clothing looked to my right to see anther passage, "Maya Come on."<br>As I entered the room It had metal coded around it and high tech, "Well it looks like some one put that flame there."  
>I sat into the sit to see that there was a note on the computer.<br>'_Dear Sora,__  
><em>_Hey how are you and your fiends doing...I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when I get home about this place huh? I love ya dearly; think of this as your second gift.__  
><em>_Love, Dad__  
><em>_P.S don't tell your mother about this she'll have my head for sure and I left you another gift at the bottom._'  
>I laughed lightly, "Dad...I guess <em>you <em>knew everything about this"  
>"What is this place?" Maya asked.<br>"I'm guessing my dad built it." I turned off the screen and looked down at the boot of the metal plat form, there stood a motor cycle, "Yeah my mom would _defiantly_ have his head if she knew this."  
>"Whoa...there's five of them."Maya said looking at the black one with the purple streaks on its side, "And they look custom built for our age too."<br>"That cause they are."I said Hopping onto the white one. The control panels were at the highest level and most advance.  
>I got off and saw a Phone the side and I took a hold of it andstarted to call Kimiko.<br>It rang a few times until she picked it up.  
>"<em>Hello?<em>"  
>"Kimiko it's me."<br>"_Sora you okay?_"  
>"Yeah I'm fine."<br>"_Hey let me see it!_"I heard Megaman say  
>"<em>No way Blue boy! This is <em>_MY __phone!_"  
>"Can you grab everyone and meet me at the secret spot, with Maya and Mizzy."<br>"_Sure Sora we wrapped things up here._"  
>"And could you do me a favor?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Before you come over could you go to my house and get into the scroll room. I need you to get scroll A twenty six. "<br>"_Piece of cake And I'll let you kno-HEY Blue Boy I wasn't finish_!"  
>"<em>Let me have a few minutes, with her.<em>"  
>I heard Kimiko sighed, "Fine."<br>"_Sora Is Maya okay_?"I heard my blue friend ask  
>"Yes Mega she's fine." I said as I looked over her petting Mizzy.<p>

"_Lan was worried about her._"

"I could tell."

"_Listen Sora." I heard him start slowly, "I need to talk to later._"

"About what?"

There was a pause for a moment, "_I just want to talk to you alright..just not here...not on the phone_."  
>"Mega, is something wrong? Did something happen to Lan?"<br>"_No everything's fine, Lan's okay it's just-"_  
>"<em>Okay Time's Up<em>!"Kimiko took the phone away  
>"<em>Hey I wasn't finished!<em>"I heard him say.  
><em>"Too bad!<em>"Kimiko said, "_Sora I got the Scroll..._"

I smiled, "Thanks..over and out."  
>I hanged up and looked over to Maya, "Okay Maya, Mizzy...Let's get out of here for the moment."<br>She nodded, "Right."  
>We then slowly got out side and started to walk threw the snow.<br>"How far is this walk?"Maya asked  
>"Not far." I said as we made it to the secret Spot and ran across the Ice lake to the other side with Maya and Mizzy following.<br>We waited for a while and the group came into view.  
>"Okay guys...your not gonna believe it when you see it.."<br>The other looked at me confusedly as I motioned them to follow me across the lake.

~*~*~*~Log Out! Chapter Twenty-Eight!~*~*~*~

_Next Time on: From the Real to the Net__  
><em>  
>Sora: This not good.<p>

Kimi: Of course it isn't we need to get Jay out of that Trans and Like now before he burns this town to the ground.

Shino: Not only that but we need to stop Kuro and Save both worlds

_Next time: Light Will Always Prevail! _

Mega: Sora I really need to tell you something.


	29. Light Will Always Prevail!

I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK, ROCKMAN E.X.E OR ANYTHING METION WITHIN THE SERIES! THIS WAS MADE BY CAPCOM AND SHOPRO. THIS IS A NON PROFITABLE FAN FICTION, THE ONLY CHARATERS I OWN ARE AS FOLLOWER: Sora, Kimiko, Shino, Yuki, Kiki, Hana, Kuro, Jay, and Maya. PLEAEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: _Light Will Always Prevail!_

~*~*~*~Log on! Chapter Twenty-Nine !~*~*~*~

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I lead them back to the Cave and showed them the secret hide out. Kimiko, Shino, Hana, Yuki, and Kiki's' jaws dropped.  
>"How the Hell did you find this!"Kimiko exclaimed looking at me.<br>"It's a long Story Kimi...but I think my dad built this."I said getting into the computer chair using the touch screens.  
>"What makes you say that."Chaud said as I dragged out the Yuzuki-Tech's symbol, it was a really fancy Y with an orbital going from the top right all the way down to the left bottom, "That and my dad left a note."<br>"Wait your from here?'Lan asked.  
>"We all are."Shino explained.<br>I looked at my blue friend, "I'm surprised that you didn't tell him Mega."  
>He smiled a little, "I didn't think he would believe it."<br>I smiled back and looked at the small crystal in my hands, "Kimi...can you give me the scroll."  
>She placed it in my left hand and I placed it on my lap as I typed a few stuff in, "I wanna do a little research on something a bit...you guys think of a plan."<br>"You can count on us."I heard Kiki said.  
>I smiled as They went to the other side of the room.<br>I opened the scroll with both of my hands and started to read it.  
>'<em>The white flame of hope can change any area to a diamonds and crystals, along with a person clothing, and it's a strong white magic that can inhabit any heart...The <em>_Kibō no Honoo__ has been around since light and darkness itself, it has a counter part,_' I stopped for a moment as Mizzy came to my side placing her paws on my lap. I took my right hand and started to pet her, while continuing_," The_ _Zetsubō no Honoo_ _is the opposite. It's dark magic put fears into the hearts of man it's magic can detect any one's deepest darkest fears..._'  
>"This sound really complicated." I spoke up stopping for a minute or two. Mizzy looked at my quizzically, I looked at the small crystal, "If the Scroll says that the opposite puts fears into peoples hearts then we have to find it...wouldn't they be together though?" I pressed the gem on my right hand that open a small compartment and stored the crystal and the compartment shut, I then went back to reading.<p>

_'The two flames both have been kept separated for some time until The darkness came and took the black flame making himself the Ruler of anything that is dark and dread. The Flame of white light has been kept to the Yuzuki clan passing it's power form one to the other, impeding them selves inside the person. A great battle was fought between lightness and dark...but even though the Light won...the darkness would come back...head this warning for the future prepare to defeat the darkness with a scared light_.' My eyes widen as I read threw it,

I shut it not wanting to read anymore than I already have.  
>I looked at my sweet dog as she looked at me with curiosity and concern. I petted her as she sway her tail back and forth.<br>"Sora.."I looked behind me to see Megaman.  
>"Yeah Megaman? Did you want to say something?'I asked with a smile.<br>"Yeah..."He came over to me and took a spear chair as he sat right next to me. I turned the chair to face him. He took his hand and started to hold mine, "Sora...we've been threw a lot on this journey, and You almost died in my arms." He looked like he was nervous, "And it was one of the worst things I experience." I looked at him confused as he sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that I lo-"  
>All of a sudden a sirens went off. Lights were blinking red.<br>I sighed as I tuned back o the screen to see that Jay was trying to burn the town.  
>"Well let get going." I said as I went over to the Motor cycles. The others were their looking a bit confused, "It's Jay...he's trying to burn the town into the ground."The others nodded.<br>"Okay Maya, Hana, Chaud and Lan will stay here with Mizzy, the rest of us will head to town on these things."  
>I jumped onto the white one with blue streaks on the sides.<br>Kimiko was on the black one with purple streaks. Shino had the gray with green streaks, Yuki had one that was red and black streaks on the side. Kiki's was the smallest and was yellow with orange streaks.  
>"Okay these are run on electricity s there's no pollution to the environment."I simply said. I looked over to Hana, "Hana take over the computer while I'm gone."<br>Hana nodded, "...okay."  
>I felt some one came on the back and I knew it was my blue friend From the corner of my eye I saw Protoman joining Kimiko. I smiled at the screen. As I felt Megaman wrapped his arms around my waist my heart started to pound rapidly, my face had a blush stain around it. I then started to touch the start button and the streak on the bike to began to glow. my moth was covered by the familiar white face cover. and I started off at a fast speed into the tunnel.<br>The tunnel lead us near the road that lead into town.  
>"Okay we'll split up..that's the plan right?"I heard Yuki say.<br>"That's right," Kimiko spoke up, "Once we get into town we'll split up to cover more ground."  
>Once we gt into town I ending up going straight as the others went their separate ways.<br>I made it to the Plaza night club, "I bet Jay will come over here ."  
>I got off and he did the same, "What makes you say that?"<br>"Because...A lot of people come here to see my brother and his band play here almost ever night." The white cloth lit up and disappeared and I looked at the two story building, "That's gonna do something and they'll perform any minute."  
>"Well then let's go."I heard him say until I stopped him.<br>"Let's get threw by climbing to the top of the roof..Security guards guard the lower level."I said as I went over to one of those hug garbage containment's. jumped onto it then jumped up onto a metal flag poll that was sticking out of the brick building. I swung over it and let go, landing on the roof.  
>I saw that Megaman followed my actions and landed as well. I looked over to the door that lead inside to the second floor.<br>"Shall we go in?"I heard him ask  
>I nodded, "Yeah."<br>We both went over to the door and opened it, going down the steps that lead to the top floor of the stage.  
>"Now put your hands together for Freshmen 10!"I heard the announcer exclaimed, that was my brothers bad that he and his three buddies, Kyle, Jason and Mika created when they were eight. I saw that jay was in there ready to throw a flame at them, Blasterman had a bomb...a big one with him.<br>They began to sing a song I helped them create with my brother sing it,

"_You keep calling it a crash and burn __  
><em>_Just wait your turn you might have time to speak __  
><em>_There barely was a lesson learned __  
><em>_Cause it returned no favors back to me_."

I kicked him away from the area into the wall to prevent any damage. he slowly got up and looked at me with an intense glare with both red and green eyes. he then rand at me to attack with me dogging his punches.

"_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet __  
><em>_But it was never good enough for me __  
><em>_I bit the tongue behind my teeth __  
><em>_It was never good enough for me_."

I grabbed his fist and Three him into the air and Kicked him to the side.  
>From the side I saw Megaman took Blasterman down and started to find away to deactivate it. I felt someone punch me in the stomach I winched in pain but I jumped away from Jay as He looked at me with a smirked. I held my stomach as the pain began to subside and we went at it again.<p>

"_You say you always keep your word _

___Show me what you're after __  
><em>_I thought you promised me the world __  
><em>_Tell me what you're after __  
><em>_Don't wanna take it way to far __  
><em>_Cause here we are waiting once again __  
><em>_You say you always keep your word __  
><em>_Show me what you're after __  
><em>_Just a little faster_."

"Honestly Sora this is ridicules...why don't you die already!"I heard him exclaimed trying punch me as I dogged the attack.  
>"Why do you want me to die?"I asked a bit curiously.<br>He growled, "That doesn't concern you!"

"_Are mine the only eyes that see __  
><em>_So steadily this cut and dry routine __  
><em>_Even when you're by my side __  
><em>_I still need time to feel the company __  
><em>_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet __  
><em>_But it was never good enough for me __  
><em>_I bit the tongue behind my teeth __  
><em>_It was never good enough for me __  
><em>  
><em>You say you always keep your word <em>_  
><em>_Show me what you're after __  
><em>_I thought you promised me the world __  
><em>_Tell me what you're after __  
><em>_Don't wanna take it way to far __  
><em>_Cause here we are waiting once again __  
><em>_You say you always keep your word __  
><em>_Show me what you're after __  
><em>_Just a little faster!_"  
>"<em>Just a little faster.<em>" I heard Kyle sang

I took him by the shoulders as I threw him to the wall keeping him in place, "Well it is now because It's about me and Your getting my brother and HIS friends involved in our differences now!"  
>He covered his two different colored eyes, "I...always wanted to live the way you do.."<br>I continued to listen to him with, "I never was able to feel the love of both parents..My mom left my dad..I despise you for it...my father hates me for it too.".  
>I slowly let him go as he looked at me with wide eyes, "Is that all, Jay? Is that why you want to kill me...because your jealous."<br>He nodded slowly refusing to look at me

"_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thi__n __  
><em>_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to zone__  
><em>_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin __  
><em>_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to zone_"

"Jay...You don't have to go killing others just because of something like that...we don't have to fight for something like that." I placed my hands on his shoulders in a comforting like manner,"It doesn't matter that you have only a father...He doesn't hate you..."  
>"How would you know!"He gripped onto my neck and Pushed me to the edge of the wood holding me in place over the stage, "How would you know that!"<br>"Because..."I choke out, "I know he cares "  
>His eyes wide as he pulled me over and back to he ground<p>

"_You say you always keep your word __  
><em>_Show me what you're after __  
><em>_I thought you promised me the world __  
><em>_Tell me what you're after __  
><em>_Don't wanna take it way to far __  
><em>_Cause here we are waiting once again __  
><em>_You say you always keep your word __  
><em>_Show me what you're after_ "

"I...don't want to do this anymore..."I hear him say looking at his hands...ready to cry,"I want things...to remain the way they are."  
>I place a hand on his shoulder as it began to glow a white light blinding this area.<p>

"_It was never good enough for me __  
><em>_Show me what you're after __  
><em>_Just a little faster._"

The light died down and I saw that Jay returned to normal and fell forward. I caught him. as he looked at me.  
>I smiled, "Welcome back pin head."<br>"Hey takes one to know one." He said with a smirk.  
>I helped him up and I looked over to Megaman.<br>He looked at me, "Sora we got a problem."  
>Both me and Jay went over to the bomb to see that it had two minutes left.<br>"I can't deactivate it."He explained as he at three wires, a red, a blue, and a green.  
>"Aren't you navi's suppose to be good at stuff like this!"Jay shirked.<br>"Hey I was designed for battling not to deactivate bombs!"Megaman argued back.  
>I sighed as this wasn't going any where. I went over and looked at it, '<em>Okay this shouldn't be too hard ...<em>'  
>I looked to the right top see Blasterman was a wake and he kicked me down into the ground and I fell onto the stage and he went down a well.<br>I was on my side and I notice Blasterman was looking at the crowed, "Start running kiddies."  
>I heard screams and shrieks in terror as the people started to run out side. Blasterman stomped his foot onto my side and I yelped in<br>Blasterman started to laugh like a maniac until he was knocked away from me.  
>I felt the person pick me up. I looked to see it was my brother, Ike, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."<br>I smiled a bit, "Yeah I do."  
>"Hey Sora get your ass up here!'Jay cried out.<br>Me and my brother looked at each other and nodded before jumping threw the hole to the Second floor.  
>"Okay this guy here is trying to deactivate the bomb and he can't figure which Wire!"Jay cried out in a panic.<br>"Shut up! your making this more difficult!" He cried.  
>Ike went over and took his Poke knife out, "I hate it when I have to do this."<br>"Ike Wait don't-!"I cried out but he cut the red wire and the bombs time blinked on the number one.  
>"Ike..how did you-?'He interrupted me as he took out his wallet and showed<br>I took it and looked at it, "You took bomb deactivation classes?"  
>"Yeah for about three years I did it then stopped."He explained, "Now for you."<br>"Birthday..watch...transporting into another world...and Somehow ended back up here with the characters."  
>"Long story?"He asked.<br>"Yeah."I explained.  
>'Well you picked a pretty good time to show up."He said as h e motioned me to go up the steps with him.<br>I followed him as he lead me up onto the roof he placed his hands in his pockets, "Sora...mom's missing."  
>My eyes widen, "What?"<br>He looked at me, he wasn't joking, "She disappeared yesterday and all was left was this note."  
>I took the note that was in his hand and started to read it, '<em><strong>If you want to see her alive then meet me at town hall in twenty four hours, Kuro.<strong>_"  
>My eyes widen like the size of diner plates," That's all that was there."I looked up at him, "I couldn't find anything else."<br>"Did you tell dad?"I asked him and he nodded.  
>"He told me to tell you about it."He explained.<br>I sighed as I turned around to face city hall, "I guess I'm gonna have to fight him."  
>I felt him grab my wrist, "No way Sora I can't let you do that and-"<br>He didn't finished, I use my hand and hit his pressure point on the side of his neck hard as I could, making him fall to the ground, "Sorry brother...but What he wants is me and that's what he's gonna get."  
>I started to jump from the building's roof and started to run there hoping my mother will be alright.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

"They have been up their for a long time." Jay said looking up.  
>"I know that!" exclaimed a bit annoyed with this guy. I decided to go up the steps to see what was going on.<br>I saw the man who I believe to be her brother sitting up holding his chest, "Sora your an idiot."  
>I went over to him and helped him up, "You okay?"<br>"Yeah I'm just peachy As I didn't see That coming!"  
>I looked around, "Where Sora?"<br>He looked over to tone building with a bell tower attached to it, "She ran to the Town hall to try to save our mom...that's where."  
>I looked at the building, "From what?"<br>"Kuro, who ever the hell that is."My eyes widen.  
>'Sora, you idiot..I thought as I looked back to Him, "Don't worry...I'll follow her."<br>Ike looked at my with a smirk, "You like my sister don't ya?"  
>I blushed a bit, "W-What?"<br>"Oh come on it's obvious your worried about her."  
>"Well Who wouldn't? Sora means a lot to everyone."<br>He crossed his arms, "Yeah, but you not the way you do."

I stood there in silences with him tearing me down, "Listen ...If you truly love someone you would want to protect they with all your power." He sighed, "Go get my sister for me...or at least try to protect her."  
>I nodded as I started to run over to the building trying to get to Sora before she did anything reckless.<p>

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I burst threw the double doors as I looked around to see black thorns vines covered the place, "Nice way to make some one to feel welcome."  
>I looked at the steps and I started to run up the top.<br>'_Hang on mom...I'm coming_.' I thought as I made it to the top huffing and panting.  
>I made it to the golden solid double doors, that were connected to the bell tower.<br>I opened them, It was still snowing as I could see form the huge window surrounding the tower and looked to see Kuro was sitting in a vine chair with a black fire in his hands, tossing it up and down a bit as he looked at me with an evil smile, "**So..you showed up**."  
>"Where is she?"I demanded, I was really ticked off at him, not only did he take possession of my friend's body but he kidnapped my mother.<br>"**Now, now.**" He started as he jumped down from his thrown and started to walk up to me, "**Do not fear your mother is fine**."  
>He snapped his fingers and I instantly saw her appeared on the floor unharmed.<br>"**I may be a villain of the dark..but I am a man of my word**."  
>I glared at him as I took a hold of my mother and leaned her body against the wall.<br>"**I'm glade for you to see things my way, little Sora.**" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
>I pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me!"<br>He sighed as he pushed me over to the window of the tower to show me the town," **This town is just a portion of what I want...I want this world...both worlds...No…ALL worlds**"  
>"Your a sick man!" I said angrily at him, looking with such an intense glare at him, "You think you can take over the world like this...freezing everything over like a blanket of ice."<br>He started to chuckle darkly as we walked over to me but the closer he got the more the chuckle became a Maniac laugh, "**Oh I just want to destroy life on this insolent planet and the one with you little Navi's live on I want to burn it to ashes. Make sure no life is left. Where nothing can flourish.**" He started with a wicked smile, "**But only one thing is in my path.**"  
>"And that's?"I asked curiously.<br>He's smile turned into a serious look, "**You.**"  
>I suddenly felt a vine around my legs and another wrapped around my arms, lifting me into the air slightly. I struggled to get out but these vines were strong.<br>Kuro pressed on the icon symbol on my chest reverting me into my pajamas.  
>"<strong>I wanted to make your death a slow and painful one but I guess we just have to make it quick.<strong>" He ripped off the watch on my right wrist.  
>"Why are you doing this!"I demanded, "What did the human race ever do to you!"<br>He suddenly slapped my right cheek making my head move in the direction of the slap.  
>"<strong>Everything! You don't know what its like to be shunned by the world because you look different, never have friends, To have your best and only human friend betray you! This black flame is the only friend I have...It has kept me alive for over a hundred years!<strong>"  
>My eyes widen in fear as he glared at me with pure hatred, "<strong>Mizaki was able to keep his generation alive! But I'll make an exception for you will be the first to go...<strong>" He placed a hand on my right cheek and he gently caressed it," **You know..it's not too late for you...you can join me.**"  
>I spited in his face and he wiped off the spit, "I rather die than join you."<br>The vines let me go I was about to run to my mother to get her out of here but Kuro grabbed my right wrist and Spun me to his chest placing me in a choke hold. He slowly walked over to large window that lead to the harsh cold winters night, "**It's a Shame it had to come to this.**" He whispered into my ear with a voice that sounded like death itself,  
>My heart was pounding as I looked down. the slippers I was wearing securely on my feat slipped off my feet. Falling down onto the concrete. The fall would be about over ninety feet," <strong>You see little Sora...I know you every Fear...Heights, pointy object, The dark, losing your friends and..Megaman was it? Your afraid to see him die again... and to be rejected by him too.<strong>"  
>I struggled trying to get out of his grip, "Let me go! Please!"<br>He laughed darkly, "**Scared are we...well this will all be over soon little one**." He shoved me off the tower letting me fall to my death. I closed my eyes I refused to scream, not showing him and pleasure in this than he already had as I shut my eyes awaiting the collision, Fear that this would be the end. I felt someone caught me. One arm was around my upper back and Another was under my legs going upward.

I opened my eyes to see Megaman.  
>He was looking up to where he was going. As the blue navi made it to the top of the tower he kicked Kuro back all the way to the other side of the tower.<br>As he landed I wrapped my arms around his neck, shaking uncontrollably in fear. Tears leaked out nesting my head into his chest with his relief.  
>"Shhh, It's okay...everything is fine..." he cooed into my ear.<br>"I'm so sorry I should have-"  
>"It's okay..."He said softly, "I would have done the same. I'm just glade your alright and got to you in time." He nuzzled the top of my head in an affectionate way. I slowly stopped tearing just feeling safe and comfort form him.<br>"**How sweet.**" Kuro said with venom dripping in his voice, "**It seems the blue hero came to save the damsel in distress**."  
>Megaman glared at him. He just laughed as he showed the watch that he ripped away, "<strong>Sora...your worthless with out this<strong>."He then was about to break the device until from the corner of my eye I saw My mom grabbed his hand "I don't think so."  
>She ripped the device out of his hand and kicked him in the guts sending him flying about ten feet away, "That's for knocking me out."<br>"Wow...go Mom."I mumbled  
>She looked over to me and smiled with the watch in her hands. Megaman set me on my feet as I ran to my mom and hugged her. She returned the embrace tightly, "I'm so glade your alright., sweetheart."<br>"Mom..."I said happily.  
>I looked over her shoulder to See Kuro wit a black and red Katana ready to swipe it at My mother. She turned around to use the Five Point Palm Technique the same one I use and She taught me. he just stood there frozen as I let go of my mother. She grabbed his sword from his hand and placed it over her right shoulder, "Is really necessary to kidnap me like that only to get to my daughter."<p>

"Your mother was your karate teacher wasn't she?"I heard my friend ask.  
>I nodded, "Yep, along with Kendo too she taught both me and Yuki.."<br>My mother passed me the watch," Here sweetie."  
>I slapped it on my wrist I pressed the blue heart on it and I instantly felt a bright light of warmth surrounded me. The light enveloped around my body and my hair grew longer and the ribbon and gem appeared in the pony tail. The gem on my chest and glowed as it appeared. The light died down and I was in my battle armor. I crossed my arms and glared at Kuro, "Mom...please leave. We can take it from here."<br>"I know you can."She said as she gave me the sword. She smiled as she slowly walked her way out of here . Kuro was suddenly on his hands and knees as my mom slammed the door shut.  
>I unsheltered the the katana Looking at him as he looked at we with his widen red eyes. I place the Katana on his right shoulder blade, "You have done many things. You possessed my best friends body, You deleted many Navi's in order to restore your body, you took Jay and took him against his friends, made him almost blow up my brother and everyone else in the night club, and you kidnapped my mother, and tried to kill me nether the less."<br>It looked like I was about to strike him but I threw the sword out the window, "But I'm not the kind of person who wants to take revenge on anything or any body."  
>He slowly stood up holding his chest.<br>I turned around and started to walk away back to my blue friend.  
>His eyes widen, "Sora look out!"<br>I turned around but it was too late one of his black vines pierced my stomach. The Pain was intense as The vine sunk back in and I was on my knees holding my stomach, I felt something wet. I let go to see it was blood...not much to make me critically injured but it was decent."  
>Megaman came over to my side and helped me up, "Sora are you-"He notice the crimson liquid that was leaking out of the whole that was created.<br>I was about to fall over but he caught me, "Your bleeding..."

"Don't worry."I manage to say despite the Dull pain, "I'm fine..if you hadn't warn me about that vine, the damage would have been more severe."

"**You never turn you back on your opponent.**" Kuro spat out, "I looked at him. A black crystal was in his hand, a flame appeared surrounding the black crystal, it was a black flame.  
>My right and started to have a flame surrounding it, a white flame I looked inside the compartment to see that the white crystal was glowing. Half of the area turned into a crystal like cavern...Like the cave. My wound slowly started to heal and the blood stain disappeared.<br>Kuro's eyes widen, "**You found the Flame of Hope...**" he then glared at me, "**No matter**."He sends his right hand forward and A black vine went towards me.  
>I felt Megaman took his arms and wrapped them around me and pushed him self in front of me. My eyes widen in fear, '<em>NO<em>!'  
>Suddenly a shield of light formed around us changing I felt My four changing into the white dress and the large angel wings popped out from my back blocked the vines attack.<br>The vine received back to it's master. Kuro looked at me slightly shocked, "**So you are a descendant to Mizaki...I should have known**."  
>I felt my friend let me go. I looked in my right hand to see the crystal.<br>"Sora you okay?"I heard Megaman asked as he took a hold of both of my hands with his own.  
>I nodded "yeah...I'm fine."<br>"**You two disgusts me**."His hand started to glow black ,"**Why don't you two spend an eternity together... IN HELL!**"  
>His hand sent out a black beam at us. at the same time A beam of light came from both our hands and hit the dark energy sending it slowly back to him.<br>"You can't win Kuro and neither can we right now."I said closing my eyes, "So _We'll_ have to send you back, in order to stall time.."  
>The white beam broke threw the darkness and Hit Kuro making his body glow brightly. My blue friend and I closed our eyes form the blinding light.<p>

As I opened my own I saw that the area was surrounded by crystal in different color s as the Moon shined threw the windows. My friend and I unfolded our hands and the crystal started to glow a rainbow color. sudden a wave of bright lights from this tower all across the world, I think.  
>I looked out the window too see the snow had vanished like it was never there and the leaves were back to the way they were before, colors of the autumn.<br>My clothing reverted back into my battle uniform as The colored crystals slowly disappeared. I looked at the crystal in my hands to see it changed form a pure white to six colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple.  
>"<em><strong>These colors present the your special program I installed into you Sora.<strong>_"I heard Akio speak. I looked over to the right to see she flew down infront of us.  
>'<em>Aki...who are you...really<em>?' I asked her with my thoughts.  
>"<em><strong>You'll see some day...and you did send him back there...It's probably would be for the best. In tomorrow you and your friends will go back with Megaman and the others as will I."<strong>_  
><em>'What about Blasterman and Stoneman?<em>'  
>"<em><strong>Already sent back by your friends, This might be the last will see each other for a while, but I promise I'll be back<strong>_."  
>"Thanks for the info." with that she flew off.<br>"What was that about?" Megaman asked watching Akio fly off  
>"We have a day here, before we go back."<br>"All of us?"He asked me.  
>"Not sure...probably though."I started to walk to the door, "Come on..."<br>I felt him grab my wrist, "Wait.."  
>I turned to look at him he came closer to me, I looked into his eyes as he began to speak, "Sora...I-"<br>Suddenly the doors burst open and I was tackled by Kimiko, Yuki, Kiki, Hana and Maya into a group hug.

"SORA!" They cried happily.  
>"Okay, Okay you guys I'm glade to see you all too."I started with a laugh, "Now please let go!"<br>They all let go and I smiled.  
>"We were all worried about you So-So-chan."Kiki said .<br>"Yeah you mom came to of Town Hall and told us what happened."Yuki said worried  
>Kimiko used my shoulder as and arm rest, "I saw blue boy over there rescue you form that fall."<br>"And Hana and I along with Lan and Chaud saw a rainbow like wave when we came near the tow hall, all the snow vanished into thin air."Maya conquered  
>"and I saw Ike with Jay just outside."Hanna added quietly.<br>"You saw Ike and Jay!"Yuki exclaimed.  
>'Um..yeah I did." Hana said.<br>"Guys that can be explained...but let's go out side kay?"I asked. They nodded and left the wooden tower, form the corner of my eye I saw Megaman seemed a bit down, "Mega are you alright? you seem a bit down."  
>He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine..Let's go outside."<br>"Okay..if your sure."I said slowly as he and I walked side by side down the stairs. As we got out of town hall my mother hugged me, "Oh Honey you did it!"  
>I blushed deeply embarrassed, "Mom...let go..your embarrassing me!"<br>"Aww I can't help it your just so CUUUUUTE!" She squealed.  
>"MOM!"I exclaimed as everyone laughed and that made me blushed a bright red.<br>"Aww come sweetie I was only kidding."She said with a bight smile. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mizzy come up to me and barked happily. I smiled as I felt my Mom let go and saw my dog jump and started tolick me no stop.  
>I laughed as I landed on the ground and started to laugh, "Okay...I get it Mizzy...I get it!"<br>She stopped and Barked happily, "I missed you too girl."  
>"Let's all go home..."My mom said.<br>"Mother...Maya-chan, Lan-san, Chaud-san along with Mega-"  
>"It's fine Mom asked if they could stay at our place."<br>I heard Ike say coming up to the group, "I took Jay home...his dad was worried sick about him."  
>"Well See ya tomorrow Sky...Tomorrow we have no school!"Kimiko said waving good by before leaving.<br>"yeah will see you later Sora."Shino added Following Kimiko.  
>"See ya Sora."Both Yuki and Hana said leaving to the right.<br>"Bye So-So-chan!"Kiki said cheerfully. following Hana and Yuki.  
>I smiled as My mother smiled, "We don't live far from here."<br>We took a hike up Country Line road, it was pretty long but we mad it to my home sweet home, I just wanted to go to bed as I got there  
>"The Kitchen was a mess when I got home."My mother said.<br>"Jay did it."I simply said, "He was after my head."  
>"I know those two friends of his told me what happened."She started as she started top unlock the door, "I quickly called the contractor and got it fixed in two days.."<br>She opened it and Chaud, Lan, Maya, Protoman, And Megaman went in side followed by me and Ike.  
>"Would you all like some curry you guys?"I heard My mom ask."She didn't say...what I think she just said?" Mayas asked .<br>Lan started to door," Boy would I ever!"  
>"You know Lan maybe we want something else." Chaud said rudely<br>"Hey!"Lan exclaimed.  
>"Relax..I'll make something else if no one else want curry...I'll just make it for Lan."My mother said with a smile.<br>"Thanks...ummm..."  
>"Please call me Takara...or if you like." She said to Lan smiling.<br>"Thanks !" He said happily.  
>She smiled, "I'll Start making A few things..."<p>

As she left I pressed the icon and reverted back into my pajamas, "Let's go to the Living room."  
>Rush was already there with apple cider in a cup sitting in an arm chair.<br>I sat in the one right a cross form them with Mizzy sitting on my right side. Moko came over and jumped onto my lap. she then made her self comfortable and curled into a ball.  
>"Alright Sora I need to ask Questions."Chaud said sitting on the couch across from me.<br>"And I'm not gonna answer them" I started, "Look Chaud I know you part of the Net savers...I really don't need them on my back if you know what I mean."  
>'But you have to!"He exclaimed,"I just what answers on what's going on!" He looked at the others, "You guys want to know what's going on too, right?"<br>Lan nodded along with Protoman.  
>Maya and Megaman looked at each other and stayed quiet.<br>I sighed, "Mizzy...can you bring one of the books from the box upstairs?"  
>Mizzy nodded and went up stairs. It was a few moment later she came down with one of the mangas. I took it from her and threw it to Chaud, "See for yourself...If I told you Chaud, you wouldn't believe me."<br>His eyes widen in shock, "It has us in it."  
>"Exactly...you, Lan-san, Proto-san, Mega, and Rush are all made up characters based the original series around 1987, but You and Lan-san were created in another series of the game called Megaman Battle Network around the turn of the twenty-first century. In Japan it's called 'Rockman EXE.'" I explained lancing my fingers together.<br>"So your saying that we don't exist?"Chaud said with widen eyes looking threw the manga.  
>"I never said that..in fact...I believe that you do exist just not here."<br>"What makes you say that?"Lan asked looking at me.  
>"A few good reasons."I said looking down at the ground, "One Maya here wasn't even a character created in the series...Maylu never had a twin sister, secondly I'm also in this manga... next My mother said something about phropcy earlier when I was at home sick." I unlaced my fingers and placed my hands onto my lap,"I would have told you all but I knew if I did you wouldn't believe me unless you saw it yourselves."I looked over to Megaman and Maya, "Both Mega and Maya-chan know this because I told them it.."<br>I sighed as I stood up as Moko jumped out of my lap, "Excuses me...I'm gonna get some fresh air."  
>I then left the room into the green house my mother uses for her Flower business. Mizzy followed me as I sat down on a stone bench in there over by the white roses, "Oh Mizzy what am I gonna do...I know Kimi will have my head for telling Proto-san and Chaud-san about this."<br>Mizzy's ears bent down as she rest her head onto my lap, "I just Hope no one hates me after this. Including Mega..." I started to pet my dogs soft white fur feeling my eyes water once more, "I couldn't bear it if he hated me..If he did I would..." I couldn't speak anymore about the idea. A tear or two escaped my eyes, I was in love with the Navi with all my heart, If he hated me I would die on the inside, if he died I would kill myself, and if he were to get injured I would do everything in my power to heal and protect him. I slowly closed my eyes as my head dropped down a bit.  
>"Sora...I could never hate you."<br>My eyes snapped open as I turned behind me to see Megaman holding a white rose towards me he was sitting right next to me. Mizzy left silently out the door.

I started to wipe my tears away, "M-Mega! I didn't hear you come in."  
>I felt him place his free hand onto my cheek wiping the remaining tears, "I could never hate you Sora...and don't you ever think that."<br>He place the rose into my hand, "Why would you ever think that?"  
>"I'm from a different place a different time, where you exist as a game, a TV show, and manga," I closed my eyes, "and In your world I don't exist in any shape or form..It just seems logical to me that you could hate me."<br>"That doesn't matter to me." He spoke to me in a soothing voice, "Can't you see I don't care about that?"  
>I looked at him with my ocean blue into his bright green eyes, "Sure we may come from different places, but that doesn't change the way I feel for you."<br>I felt my heart racing at the speed of sound, a blush spread across my cheeks, "Mega-kun?"  
>"Sora.." He started to speak, "I love you."<br>My eyes widen, "Mega I-"  
>"I don't expect you to-"<br>I place a finger on his lip, silencing him, "Mega-kun...I love you too." he looked at me with wide eyes as I removed my pointer finger from his lips with deep blush staining my cheeks, "I think...I always have."  
>He smiled brightly at me and I smiled lovingly at him.<br>He closed his eyes and I closed mine as we both leaned in. I felt his lips brush against mine, It was just pure innocent bliss, It felt so right, to feel his lips against my own. he and I slowly broke away. I laid my head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I was extremely tired now, I closed my eyes as I heard the beat of his heart.  
>"Sora..let's get some rest."<br>I nodded slowly, "okay.."  
>I felt him pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he used his arms securely me. He then walked out of the room. He started to walk up stairs and then into my room. He place me gently onto my bed.. He then laid down next to me I placed my head back onto his chest, I rested my hands onto his chest as well. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.<p>

Megaman's P.O.V

I was so glade and yet, I couldn't believe that she felt the same way. She's so sweet, kinda, innocent minded, strong, courageous, beautiful, and amazing. I couldn't ask anything more form someone like her. I looked at her as the moon light hit her body giving it a soft glow. I slowly took in the beauty she possessed. She was an angel to me, she was my angel. I wrapped my arms around her nesting my face into her golden brown locks, "I promise...I'll do all I can to protect you." I then slowly drifter off to sleep.

Yours/Sora's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to the sun's rays. I slowly started to move and was about to fall back to sleep as I felt something on my right cheek. I opened my eyes to see Megaman kissing my right cheek.  
>He broke away, "Morning."<br>"Morning.."I said a bit tiredly and I rubbed my right eye.  
>I slowly sat up and looked at my dresser. I stood up and grabbed a blue and white strip long sleeved shirt, A short sleeve with blue around the sleeves and color and white with a wing symbol in the middle of it. I grabbed a light blue skirt with dark blue trimming at the bottom and a while hear at the right corner, and a pair of blue pants to go under the skirt, "I need top get out of these pajamas...I'll be back."<br>He nodded as I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, I placed the rainbow crystal in my pocket. I Came out with brushing my hair. after I was done I place the brush on the counter.  
>I felt a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist, nuzzling my cheek in an affectionate way.<br>I started to giggle, "Mega-kun stop it...That tickles!"  
>"I can't help it, your just too cute."He said softly into my ear.<br>I blushed deeply as I turned around to face him pounding on he chest lightly in a playful manner.  
>He just laughed and let go. He smiled lovingly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.<br>"Sora you up yet? I'm making breakfast!"My mother sang out.  
>He let go, "Coming mom!" I cried from the door.<br>I looked at him, "Come on, let's go Mega.."He nodded as I opened to door and we went into the kitchen.  
>It looked the same way it was before the fire 'accident', "What are you making mom?"<br>"French toast!"She said smiling. I notice that the others were at the table too. Chaud was looking at the table as he had his elbows on the table and his fingers laced together as he looked forward in deep thought with Protoman by his side.  
>Lan was sitting next to Maya as he looked down too in thought. Maya looked at me and smiled Rush was helping out my mother. Mizzy was laying in the floor and Moko was on the kitchen counter.<br>"Hey mom where's Ike?"  
>"He had to leave and practice sweet heart..go sit down and have fun with your friends."<br>I smiled as I took The blue hero's hand and leaded him to the table. I sat down I heard Protoman speak, "We believe you."  
>"Huh?"I asked<br>"We believe you."Chaud said, repeating his Navi, "You couldn't pull this whole Idea off. You also have proof of it all."  
>"Yeah.."Lan said agree with them both, "and Maya explained what happened..on your birthday."<br>I smiled widely as Maya winked at me, her signal to me that everything's fine.  
>"Thanks guys...Just don't tell my friends I told ya..or Kimi will rip my head off."I joked a bit in the end as I placed my hands onto my neck.<br>Everyone laughed as My mother came in, "Here we are...French toast!"  
>"Thanks mom..."I said slowly then looked my mother, "Mom...can I see you alone for a minute?"<br>She nodded as I followed her into the kitchen, "Mom..."I started slowly as she crossed her arms, "I might leave and go back with them into their world...I have to."  
>She looked at the Picture that hung on the refrigerator, it was a picture of me when I was younger holding on of my brothers toy while my mother watched me, "Mother...I love you dearly..but I think I was brought to their world-"<br>"For a purpose?" My mother asked me as she looked at me.  
>I nodded, "Honey...I love dearly..and I had a feeling you might." she gave me a electronic PDA in my hands, "Here..it has all the scrolls in the room all in side here." I looked at it then at her, "Your gonna need it."<br>I smiled as I hugged her and she hugged me back.  
>I let go of her, "Thanks for understanding Mom."<br>She winked, "No problem, now go ad eat with the others."  
>I smiled as I returned to the others as we started to eat.<br>"You know Sora your Mom Makes great curry!" Lan complemented while continued tr eat, "And French toast too!"

"Lan...all you do is think about food!"Maya argued  
>"That's not true!" Lan said as he then blush, "I think about net battling, ."<br>She had an anime vein on her fore head, "You always think about that too!"  
>"Lan can't see it."Megaman whispered to me.<br>"Yeah I know."I said with a slight giggle at the scene.  
>"Sora the door?"My mother asked.<br>I sighed, 'Just when I was getting comfortable.' I stood up, "I'll get it."  
>I went to the door and I opened it to reveal my friends.<br>They all had backpacks on backs, "Come on get the others Sky were going to the secret spot to make Origami flowers and send them off into the lake."Kimiko spoke up.  
>"With a candle inside each one, "Shino added wit a smile.<br>"I brought my Camera..."Hana said a bit shyly as she showed me.  
>"I brought my portable speaker and I-pod."Yuki said happily.<br>"So get the other and Let's go!"Kiki said a bit to cheerfully.  
>"Okay I'll go get them."I said smiling.<br>I came back into the kitchen and saw that everyone was done, "Hey guys were going out." I said with a smile  
>Curious as they were They followed me to the front door as I got on my shoes.<br>"Going out?'My mother asked.  
>I nodded, "Yep."<br>"Have fun!"  
>I smiled as We went out side with Rush and Mizzy followed, holding onto the blue navi's hand. he gently squeezed it and I returned it. We started to walk to our school then went into the bushes and started to hike to the place.<br>When we got there The sun shown on the lake and the tress leaves were surrounded with every color you can think of that you could see in the fall, some hold no more than three colors at a time.  
>"Wow." Megaman and the others said.<br>Me and my friends smile.  
>"You get use to it."Kimiko said as she took off her back pack and spread five blankets out with the help from me and the others.<br>"Alright Lan and Maya will go on the blanket that's a lavender purple, Chaud and Hana will go on the crimson red blanket, Yuki and Shino will go on the tie die blanket. Kiki, Rush, and Mizzy will go on the yellow blanket, Me and Protoman are on the red Blanket and Lastly leaves Megaman and Sky who will go onto the Blue blanket. Shino gave us all Twenty colorful pieces of paper, "So start making paper flowers!"  
>I laughed as Me and Megaman went to our designated spot. He looked out to the lake, "It's so clear..."<br>"Yeah...It was amazing to us as me And Kimiko found it."  
>He looked at me, "Both of you did?"<br>I nodded as I started with a white paper and started to fold it, "We founded it when we me."I explained as I folded the whit paper into a flower and I started to do the others along with him.  
>"At least you grew up like a normal kid..."H looked a bit sadden, "Unfortunately for me..."<br>"Mega..."I started, I leaned my head onto his right shoulder, "It doesn't matter..we need to look towards the future, not to dwell over the past."  
>He leaned his head onto mine, "The past makes up who we are...we can't change it...but I believe we can change our future if we try hard enough."I closed my eyes.<br>'Your right Sora...Your right."I felt him kiss the top of my head  
>"Say cheeses!"I heard Kimiko say.<br>It was to late as she took the picture before I opened my eyes.  
>She grin, "I knew you two would end up together!"<br>I blushed deeply, "Kimi I swear if you use that for Blackmail I will-"  
>"Relax Sky, I won't...I got perfect picture for some one else."She joked as Showed me a picture of Yuki and Shino cuddling, It looked hilarious because the looked like they were on top of one another. I Laughed lightly, "Kimi...Yuki is gonna kill you for that when she finds out."<br>She smiled and started to walk away, "I know."  
>I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.<br>I continued to make paper flowers until I finished. I looked over to the blue hero to see him struggling with the paper. I gently placed my hands onto his, "Here let me help you Mega."  
>I started to help him make a lotus, "There you go."<br>He smiled, "Thanks Sora."  
>I smiled sweetly, "No problem."<br>From the corner of my eye I saw the sun was setting, "I'll help you with the rest."  
>We started to do the rest...there was one white and one blue. He and I looked at each other and smiled.<br>"I have an Idea."He said as he did a fold  
>I helped him as I placed the while paper with the blue<br>and I started to fold it within the blue piece.  
>We then made a lotus with the two pieces. It was in both of our hands. looking at it reminded me of us.<br>We both looked at each other, I blushed lightly for some reason. His smiled widen.  
>I looked over to see Kimiko came over to us with thirty-nine small candles, "Here."<br>I took the candles and quickly placing them into each flowers of blue, white, pink, yellow, orange, red, purple, and green.  
>I was about to do the one together but I felt his hands on my own as I placed it in with him.<br>He and I looked at each other and smiled.  
>"Hey love birds hurry up with those Origami flowers you guys made."I grabbed them gently not trying to crush them, Megaman came by my side as we all went over to the lake setting the flowers down.<br>Okay now everyone we need to light them quickly... as the wind blow as in they'll sail off. She looked out to see the sun completely set .  
>"We're running out of time aren't we?"Yuki asked<br>Kimiko nodded, "Yeah.."  
>The rainbow crystal I carried in my pocket started to glow . I looked at the paper flowers and they all lit a color flame..according to the color flower they were.<br>Me and my friends were shocked.  
>"Dose this always happen?"I heard Protoman asked<br>I shook my head, "No.."  
>Well Kimiko was the first to snapped out of shock and distracted to gather the paper flowers. I then snapped out of it and helped her out. The one me and Megaman made shone I notice had a white flame that swirled with white an blue. It was the first sent out the along with the others, I watched it create a golden circler onto of the water.<br>'_I'm guessing it's time..._' I looked towards my friends, "Guys..I think this leads back to the Net and the world connected to it." They looked at me, "I'm not gonna for you all to go..You all can make a choice.."  
>"I'm going."Kimiko said smiling.<br>"Me too."Shino added, "Me, Kimiko, and you Sora have been threw a lot."  
>"I'm coming too..."Hana said shyly, "I want to see what it's like to feel the experience."<br>"Me and Yuki will stay here..."Kiki exclaimed cheerfully.  
>"Yeah..."Yuki said with a small smile, "In case if those creeps come back."<br>"Yuki..."Shino trailed off softly as he went over to.  
>"Shino.."She trailed off.<br>"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Me and my friends exclaimed  
>Leaving the two blushing.<br>I heard Mizzy whine. I bent down to her looking into her chocolate brown eyes, "Mizzy I'm sorry but you can't come...and you know it."  
>She looked sad, "I really want to but you have to stay here and protect my mom and the others..can you do that for me?"<br>She nodded and I hugged her," Thanks Mizzy."  
>Mizzy put a paw around my shoulder and gave me a doggy kiss.<br>I giggle and looked at the others, "Take care Yuki..Kiki."  
>They nodded as I took a the hand of my blue love.<br>"Come one."I said softly as we both head to the light with the others.  
>"Don't forget to write!" Yuki joked.<br>"Don't worry we won't!" I shouted back.  
>I went first into the water, well actually I was standing on the water now, "Whoa.."I slowly walked onto of it to the golden light with everyone else behind me. Megaman came by my side as I made it. He took a hold of my hand very gently. I nodded along with him before he and I jumped into the circle of light.<br>The light engulfed us and then everything went back.

"Sora..wake up." I slowly sat up taking a hold of my head.  
>"Are we home...or are we in another demission?" I asked him feeling the headache slowly subsiding.<br>He helped me up with a small chuckle, "No were back in BlazeQuest's system."  
>I looked around, "The others-"<br>"Are same and sound." He said smiling.  
>I look at him then a tackled him to the ground with a bright smile on my face.<br>This kinda surprised him a bit but he caught himself ,"Sora, come on let go."  
>"No!"I said childishly. I smiled happily ,"I won't because I love you, Mega-kun!"<br>He laughed heart fully and returned the embrace, "I love you too Sora."  
>I continued to smile and closed my eyes, knowing that this would be one heck of an adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep Down within in the undernet. There lie the Damage body of Kuro. He growled to hm self as his body had data being eaped out from his lower half. He lifted the dark flame in his hand. It rose up and began to creat the dork thorn vines that they latched onto him creating a tower, "I will get them both for this..if it's the last thing I do."<p>

~*~*~*~Log out! Chapter Twenty-Nine~*~*~*~

* * *

><p>This was a story that I wrote on Quizilla before they eared everything that I did, I wrote thios in 20008, I was able to save the first season, but I do plan on continuing this, but I'm not gonna advance to the other seasons..I've got something more intresting ..maybe more <em>Worldy<em> to be precited. I would like a review pleases..not too much to ask, I'm debating wheater or not to continue.


End file.
